RWBY: Alone
by DarkShaquille
Summary: Team RWBY faces their strangest challenge yet, between classes at Beacon and fighting badguys, there's a new target to hunt...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, First off, let me clearify some stuff:**

**If you're here to read any Shipping, let me save you the trouble, it's not about that. I can't say there might or might not be elements of certain ships in here, but if you're ookign for a true love story, sorry but then you're in the wrong place.**

**I'm writing this with a lot of research put into it.**

**Oh and ****Disclaimer****: if I owned RT RWBY, I'd not be writing this, wouldn't I?**

**But anyways, enough small talk and weird looks, enjoy!**

One thought. A single gesture. Mind expanded and focused upon his goal. A single sigh escaped his mouth. With a mad dash and that was it. His arms flexed, his muscles relaxed and his eyes closed.  
To a bystander, he just stood there, a man with a single blade in hand. His boots were black, as the dept of night. His legs were covered in a camo pants. The ones of night camo, if I was to be specific. Dark and light grey to make him fade, if it was around the debt of night. His chest was hidden. He had a tshirt with normal short sleeves, yet his left sleeve reached all the way to his elbow. From there, a small part of his arm was visable and then it ended in a glove. A crimson red glove that had exposed fingers, allowing him slightly more control. On his head, he had short brown hair, the face that defined 'average' and one feature he could hide. He had a unique set of eyes. His left one being able to see in different spectums, but that wasn't exactly a big thing. Simply a fact that others could see, if he wasn't closing or covering his eye. For it was not like others. Some might even call it animal in nature, Faunus,  
Also, his entire physical appearance was unassuming. He seemed exacty how many others looked, but less then them. He was less then average. Slightly bulky in his shoulders, but that was it. Just your average twenty year old human male. In his right hand, a sword. A simple sword? Maybe. It appeared slender and thin, like himself. Yet this blade was nothing if not special. It was a few inches thick. Thicker then a rapier, but thinner then a broadsword. It held up on a one metre length, but ended in a curved tip. Not a normal tip like rapiers or normal swords, not curved beyond any angle like skimitars. No, more like a katana, but less curved. And it was compatible to his own skill.

To his own knowledge, he was strong. Why? He had a strong burning fire within. He had a unique aura and therefor, unique weaponcompatibility and interaction. But most importantly, was his Sembelance. A manifestation of a personal power. Some could bolster their physical abilities, others had shieldlike powers or could manifest clones. Yet, he could do something else entirely. He could cast illusions. Illusions so lively that they had been able to kill others, as he had done so long ago. His power was over the illusion of his opponent. That and his aura was both blazing with passion, yet stinging with anger and cold repulsive hate. His hands could cast fire from them, his skin could harden with flame like armor and block lethal blows. He was the manifestation of burning Fire, as deep despairing darkness. This had leaked into his fighting. As he was fast and blazing in combat, but also calculated and calm in his aproach and his way in life. He was calculating, deadly. His left eye also being influenced. His eye being able to cast illusions but also analyse almost every thing he layed eyes upon.

And then there was his sword. The Phoenix Blade, as he named it. A blade that could strike and lash out with a burning touch to it's strikes and could absorb other materials to become more deadly. Fire resistant, nearly unbreakable and easy to handle, this was the ideal blade for a fencer like him.  
But don't dare to think he was open for attack. His belt around his waist holstered both a Mauser C96 with boosted power and magazine and it also holstered both a standard rapier and both a curved knife as a parrying dagger. With a holster for his Phoenix Blade on his back. The parrying dagger behind him on his belt and the rapier on his left hip. His knife was hung around his right boot. And on his right waist, his side arm C96. He was the textbook defenition of 'armed to the teeth',

His blade started to radiate heat and as he cleaved through the air, a strange blue fire began granting his blade a spooky and devine glow. Only for a slight heat to leak over into his hand and making him break his concentration, dropping the sword and falling to his knees.

'Damnit, again? Why won't it work?'

His hand had a red thin line in it. A burnmark. As he reached for his blade that lay discarded like a leaf in authem on the ground, a shot of pain made him retract his hand. The burnmark wasn't just a normal scar. See, there's a reason why his blade is called Phoenix Blade. Each burnmark his blade inflicts causes second degree burns that are ment to hamper the overall battle capability of the opponent. Making specific marks that trigger while holding a hilt or a handle or causing slight melted damage to barrels. Any wound made from the Phoenix Blade, is ment to incapacitate someone.

'I was sure I had enough control'

In an impulse, his left eye glowed in a reddish tone and threw a shroud over him. Causing an illusion for himself. As he wasn't exactly aware why he kept doing it, this seemed to ease the pain that was his scarred hand and his dark soul. For as he looked up, he saw her!  
Dressed ellegantly in navy blue with saphires for eyes and the ellegance matched only by the fairness of her skin, she was a sight to behold. Each time he saw her, he was both overjoyed. But then he recalled what happened and withdrew behind his defensive wall. Her hair was as he remembered: soft and slik to the touch, yet marvelous to the sight. Hair that felt all the way to her waist, while a part was focused in a small braid over her left shoulder. She was how he loved her. And the way how he had seen her in the end.

'Why do you torment yourself in this way?'

Her voice was soft to the ears, an ellegant wisper beyond measure. It was her voice that had captivated him. Her voice followed by her eyes. Sadly, that wasn't ment to be. The dark thoughts that had occured flashed vividly before his eyes...  
A meadow, sun setting and the winter was approaching. Winter was when she was at her best. Like a flower in the spring, but then a flower that would grow and dominate in the cold and grace of winter. Her eyes were filled with tears, her hair was a mess and her ellegant dress was ripped in pieces. He had ripped them.  
A wisper to his ear conveyed a single word: Why? He knew why. She had betrayed him by ratting him out. He had done so much for her. He had been so caring for her. Trying his best to be her 'knight in shining armor' , but for the milionth of times, his scarred brain would push her away.  
A single slip of his side had caused her to become insecure and seek sanctuary in a mutual friend and his family. But that made things worse, as he felt her words cut through his soul in a way he had dreamt she would never do. He always was the outsider. The monster. The different one and the village idiot. He was the weakling. The screw-up. The one everyone bullied and hated because he was so different. He was the monster. He was the freak. He was the dominant force that would rival a dictator! Or so he was called.  
Yet she had been there for him. She had shouldered his pains and pulled him from the darkness that had corrupted his mind. But when she 'betrayed' him, the others attacked him relentlessly. He couldn't take it anymore and he had snapped. His hands had drawn both his Phoenix Blade and his Rapier. And slaughter ensued. He had attacked her in his mad rage. Her Gemini Blades were no match for his swift and presice strikes.

His strikes would break her defence without any effort. He was blinded. His vision blurred and blacked out fully. By the time he could see what had happened, it was to late. Her dress shredded, her skin sprayed with red and her eyes in tears. She had appologised so much for what the others had said. But her words could not touch him anymore. The caring person she had knew, was consumed by the hate he felt for the pain that others always wanted to inflict upon him. He could feel his hand lift and be ready to strike the final blow. But he managed to get a grip before he struck. And instead of accepting her appologies, he was driven away because he HAD become the thing they called him. He was a monster. His family, slaughtered. His beloved better half, wounded by his own hand. And he ran. He ran and never looked back. He wanted to forget what had happened. But he was flagged by the authorities. A killer, an outlaw and an outcast.

'Well?'

Her voice snapped him from his vivid daydream. He had closed his hands and made fists, digging his fingers in his palms and he could feel the disgust for himself get the better over him. With the biggest of efforts, he managed to calm himself, using the technique he had always used: deep and long inhales and exhales.

'I don't know. I guess it's because I can't and don't want to forget you after everything we had'

'You were the one who struck out at me'

'I know...I'm sorry'

'My dear, I'm but an illusion'

Her smile was friendly, but her eyes were sad. He knew all to well she wasn't real. He simply wanted...to cure his loneliness. No matter how tough you look or claim to be, loneliness can break someone to their core. Shattered like a mirror.

With a swift gesture of his left hand, her image fell into pieces, blowing away in the currents of the wind. He had tears in his eyes and when he finally figured why his knees were painfull, he realised he had dropped to his knees. His blade was right in front of him. Without much effort, he basicly was in automatic pilot or something, he picked it up and put it on his back.

As he sat there, paralysed by his own illusion, time passing on to the point of rain beginning to fall down on him. Creating wonderfull colors as his aura was vaporising the rain before it hit his skin. A rainbow of colours was there to form a shroud over him. His eyes were empty, his mind blank. He was in a clearing in the middle of a big forest. And he wasn't alone...

Noses sniffed the air. Paws stepped over the ground and closed in on him. The air suddenly shifted in tone. From the serenity of the rain and the passing of time, to the approach of death. A single wolf stepped into the opening. Just your average wolf. A fur coat that protects against the cold, majestic blue eyes and powerfull jaws.

His knees felt shakey, but he was able to stand up. His eye blazing red. His body dropped the pain he felt before his self inflicted wound. And his right foot took a dominant step.

'Hear me, brothers of the pack. I am not here to enter your domain, nor do I want to harm fellow outcasts'

Three wolves stared at him. Their eyes scanning. Calculating their chances. Normally, they wouldn't come even remotely close to places where humans are. They are scared of humas. And can you blame them?  
But he was close by their denn. And territory is nothing if not special. After all that time having found a spot that's your home, that place will not be defended lightly. As the three wolves lowered themselfs for an attack, a high pitched howl pierced through the air. He placed one foot back, not in fear but in preperation. He knew exactly what he had to do.

A slender but strong wolf with massive jaws and the eyes as blue as her's were. This was the Alpha. The leader and the one who decides for the pack. Standing dominant above the others, staring at the intruder. Then, the wolf showed his teeth. Shining in the reflection of others eyes. He knew this was a stand off. So, he reached for his Phoenix Blade and his Rapier. Unsheeding them slightly, as if to..show his fangs as well...

'What's he doing?'

'He's going to draw his blades? We're all just watching this as well'

A young fifteen year old girl sat down near a tree. Her black boots planted firm into the ground and her cloak curving on the currents of the wind. Her hood was down, her stockings protecting her from the cold as she was wearing a combat skirt. Her eyes were moon silver. Her belt held a pocket which contained her amunition. She was inocent in her voice, as well in her overall appearance. An adorable girl.

The one that had responded to her question, was her pail blue dressed teammate with blue eyes. In heeled wedge boots that reach her mid calf, display red colors inside her boots. Like her red teammate, she wears a combat skirt. All pail blue. With a bolero jacket. She stood somewhat hiding, her voice confident. She had the appearance of a girl that had gotten anything she wanted in her childhood.

'My guess, he's probably going to attack those wolves. We've been on his tail for days now and he's always attacking stuff'

'I hope so! Just watching without doing anything is way to boring. Maybe we can fight him'

The other two were hiding in the canopy. A black dressed girl with a bow on her head and amber eyes. Her black stockings that fade to purple and her low heeled boots give her a mysterious outlook. She wears black ribbons on both her arms with a black derached sleeve ad a silver band on her arm. Black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt. Her voice was reversed and controled. Yet not empty of emotions.  
She was a great contrast to her blonde and fired up companion next to her. Her boots were high and brown, matching her vest. Just like the man in the clearing, she wore fingerless gloves, yet hers were black. Allong with bracelets that turned into her gauntlet weapons. She was the colourful counterpart to her dark clad teammate.

'Yang, we must approach this with caution. We know nothing of his abilities'

'Oh, Weiss, learn to live a little'

'She does have a point, Yang'

'Urg...Both of you need to lit up a bit'

Yang, the blonde, was not willing to go over this again. Weiss, the pale blue girl, had wanted to wait for his 'display of skills, so they would have a tactical advantage. And Blake...was Blake. But her younger sister would agree, right?

'What do you think, Ruby?'

Ruby stared at her teammates and back to their quarry. After picking up the trail of this man, they had approached with causion. According to the recent word on the news, this guy was a murderer and a hazard to other living things. And they had to take him down. Plus, he might have a clue on Tortwick, the outlaw they still needed to find.  
As she wanted to respond to their waiting gaze, a long howl echoed through the air again. Ruby's silver eyes darted back and she saw that the wolves backed off. Leaving him alone.

'What the...'

Came the voice of Yang. Weiss her hand lifted and pointed at the man. He had howled. He was the one who made them back off. Her eyes scanning the area. What was going on here. Then, she voiced her burning question.

'How did he do that?'

'And what was all that stuff about brothers of the pack and outcasts?'

Blake's bow twitched. As her teammates knew, Blake was a faunus with cat ears. Ruby had commented on them as cute and her overall appearance was catlike. She was staring at him differently after his howl. Normally, she could identify other Faunus rather fast. Yet this man had nothing strange about him. No ears, no tail, nothing. Perhaps he had hidden features? Claws or nails?

'I think that was a way of speech. Maybe he thinks he's a member of a wolfpack?'

Weiss still couldn't figure out why, but he had a strange way of acting. He wasn't afraid of the wolves. Maybe he was just a crazy fellow. Someone who talks to trees and thinks he's a wolf. He was mostly seen near the forest, according to her scroll data.

'Or he's just better of with animals. Like I was with weapons'

Ruby could swear she saw him looking at them. Her hand drifted to her weapon, Crescent Rose, the scyth weapon she had constructed for herself. But it was all false alarm. He went back to his meditative state.

'Urh, are we going to watch him meditate for another hour? Cause if he does, I think I'm going to die from boredom'

'Preperation is half the battle'

'Or perhaps you four could all just come out of hiding?'

Ruby and her team all had a look of shock on their eyes. As Ruby looked at her teammates, she could see that they all had the same thought: had he known all allong? Ruby tried her best to think up a plan of approach, but her sister had already stepped out and her gauntlets were ready and waiting. With a soft sigh, the other three stepped out their hiding places and 'greeted' him.

'So...'

Ruby saw how his eyes darted from Yang to Blake. And eventually rested upon herself as well. He had strange eyes. As if they could see through you. While still staring, the man crossed his arms.

'...this is the famous team RWBY I have heard so much about. Let's see, you're Ruby, right? With your silver eyes?'

Ruby was shocked. He did know and he knew their names. They all stared at the man. The way he moved his head had something wolf like. Tilting his head after asking the question. Staring at them, with eyes that were not normal. Ruby's keen sense of speed also allowed her to see something in his left eye.

'And a member of the White Fang...oh wait, you're EX member, right? Blake'

Blake didn't seem to respond. Her bodylanguage was unchanged, only for a narrowing of her eye lids. Her bow, didn't move a single time. Her entire focus however, was off balanced. She tried to find a good way to respond. Then, he took away her idea of asking questions.

'Well, how's Adam? Haven't seen him? I would love to hunt him down'

'You hunt Faunus?'

'Nope, I collect'

'Bountyhunter'

'Indeed, better to be a bountyhunter with a moral code then to organise hit and run attacks on inocent people'

'The White Fang used to stand for something good!'

Both Ruby and Yang stared at Blake. She wasn't just angry. She was puched. Yang reached out to stop her. Placing her hand comfortable on her shoulder. Blake's eyes darted back at Yang, a slight hint of deep rooted hate towards this unidentified man. When Yang reached out for Blake, Allowing a clear line of sight for the unnamed man and Weiss, who had been standing somewhat back. Still trying to figure out what his attack technique was.

'Well, this is an honor! Weiss Schnee, Heirress to the Schnee Dust Company'

Weiss looked up. At first she had to fight the urge to say she was recognised. But as she saw the degenerate that identified her, she felt a slight tingling of fear in the back of her head. One time, long ago, she was told by her fatehr she had to watch out. Sometimes, a bad man could come and kidnap her for money, was what he had said. She never really cared for such things because she was safe at home almost all the time. But for some reason...

'Well, whom might you be?'

'Off course, you wouldn't know me. After all I did for him'

Entire team Ruby was amased at how this guy could know who they were all with a single look. Sure, Weiss was a well known girl, but that was just unnerving. Weiss hand slipped back to the hilt of her Rapier. Blake reached for her blade on her back and Ruby unfolded her Sniperclass Scyth: Crescent Rose.

'Please, ladies, there's no need for this. Or does Yang think I'm the same kind of guy like poor Junior?'

Yang's eyes were the expression of her disbelief. Junior? That no life creep with his nightclub knew this guy? She would have to pay him a visit again, from the looks of things. As her mind had formed the question as to how he knew Junior, he responded already.

'No, I'm not a no good henchman of Junior, I simply had a business deal with him a while back. And he mentioned something about you'

'So, you know who we are, who might you be?'

'Why don't you ask Weiss, if she cared to remember'

Ruby and Yang stared at their teammate that was searching deeply within her mind. But she could find no memory of this man. Not in the slightest. And while the eyes were focused on Weiss, the man shot a daring look at Blake. While she was trying her best to stay calm, there was something about his behavior that enraged her ever so more then she already was. His mouth voicelessly formed the sentence that could have been her emotional trigger to cut loose. Like the human body had specific pressure points, so did the mind. And so his lips spoke: 'Well, they seem preocupied. Shall we see if the cat can beat the wolf?'

She absolutely hated that people mistreated her as a Faunus. Carden was a perfect example of why Blake was never openly admitting that she was a Faunus. Humans could only discriminate or downgrade. While the others were all distracted due to his poisonous words, Blake saw a look on his face. A sly grin, resembling the one she had grown to hate within the White Fang. Arrogant and selfconfident to the extend of near egotism and dark intentions. And that's when she, despite her attempts to do the opposite, snapped.

'You human...'

Blake grabbed her Gambol Shroud, folding it up into range mode and swung the blade outwards. Like a Chain Whip, but far more deadly. Yet while the shot alerted the other teammembers, the man sidestepped and managed to grab the weapon. As if he picked a flower, with such ease did he pluck it from the air. Blake was angry, she tried to pull it back. But with a fierce pull, Blake was flung forward and released her weapon.

'One down'

It all happened in a flash. The blink of an eye. Blake's senses even didn't pick it up. Ruby had moved so fast she could have teleported. Standing there to catch a falling Blake while the other two engaged the unnamed man. While Ruby helped Blake recover, a fist filled with a burning fury striked out towards his body. Yet right before she could hit, Yang felt him sidestepping again. And therefor she lifted her leg, roundhousing and kicking high. But he duck underneath. He was like a snake, slithering through the hitzones, taking no hits. Yang became increasinly agitated about the fact she couldn't hit him.

'You are quicker then you look'

'Thank you'

Yang then had him cornered. Faking jabs and striking out at the man who kept dodging her. He had a suprising agility for someone that seemed so 'less then regular'. Yang's eyes began seeing things in a different light. What more things did he intentionally hide?

The way they faught reminded her a lot of the time she had first visited the nightclub of Junior. He had those two henchgirls, Melanie and Miltia, but he moved faster then they did. As if he could see her moves before she even made them.

Suddenly Yang felt a ringing pain in her ears. In the one milli second she was distracted by the speed he was able to maintain, he slammed his open palms against her ears. A simple move that normally would disorient anyone. But Yang wasn't just a normal brawler. She was an advanced brawler! While his arms were retracting in an attempt to defend against her frontal punch, empowered by a shot of her gauntlets Ember Celica, which made contact with his chest and blew him several feet away. Yet unlike other targets that were hit by Yang's punches, this guy simply began spinning around and flung himself backwards, spining around in a clockwise motion and landing balanced and strong on his feet. With a small 'approval' nod of his head, he complemented her attack.

'Nice hook'

'I'll show you another if you come closer'

'Listen, Blondie, I'm not Junior, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that kind of thing'

'And yet, I was the one who landed a hit in out fight'

'True, that's why I complemented upon your hook'

In a split second, Ruby's sense of speed managed to pick something up. A strange symbol was displayed over his left eye. But it was only there for a nano second. As if his eye was blurred or something. Such was the speed with what it happened. And considering no one else noticed this, she simply swept it aside.

Yang felt both joy as discomfort from fighting this guy. It was fun to do something, unlike the boring stake-out. But the fact she only landed one hit upon his body, a very strong hit no less, but he was able to shake it of that easily? Something was off. He had some form of boosted durability or something. Maybe hidden armor under his tshirt. Whatever the case, this skinny twig was nothing if not resiliant.

His hands formed fists, jumping in close to Yang and beginning a tight movement beatdown. With Yang struggling to keep up the blinding fast strikes, she also noticed that the jabs and hits weren't very strong. He was striking very fast, but his hits lacked the power to do real damage. Only minor damage and slight discomfort. But he still stood way to close to use a wide and strong swing. She locked her arms closer in a defensive posture. Blocking most of his punches, yet some did sneak through her defence. As the others began closing in to help, a thin black ribbon flung out and ensnared his right arm. Blake had re-entered the fight.

'Ready for a rematch?'

'Looks like the team is coming down on me, time to take someone out...for good'

Placing his left hand on the ground, he backflipped out of the range of Yang and then released his right arm from Blake's ribbon. But time to comment he had not. Ruby and Weiss both lunged forward to strike him down. He made a high jump, boosted slightly by his fire power like a rocket jump, propelling him slightly higher then that Yang was tall. Again, he spun around and landed firmly a set distance away of the enemy team. His face having an expression of interest. These four were worthy opponents.

Then he lowered himself to the ground and entered a guardstance. He closed his eyes and waited. While Weiss used her glyphs to engage again, Ruby's eyes were able to notice it better this time. In his eyes, a single symbol that resembled a black coloured A on his red eyelense was ever so shortly visable. Ruby tried to warn Weiss, but as she opened her mouth, a hand was placed on her belly. As ruby looked up, she saw his navy blue right eye and his crimson red left eye. As silver stared into red, the A vanished almost immediatly, to be replaced by an inward spiral. Wispering almost inhumanly silent, yet still able to reach Ruby's ears.

'Now, slip into a dream only you could like'

Ruby's silver eyes began to drown into a blur of colours and spirals. She could hear laughter, the sounds of moving chairs and people wispering to themselfs. It was the darkest of places she stood in. As if all light was drained from existance. Then, after a while of trying to move, Ruby heard the familiar sound of Yang's voice.

'Alright sis, you ready for your big suprise?'

'Euh, Yang? Where are we and what are you talking about?'

'My dear sister Ruby, are you implying you don't remember your birthday?'

Yang's immitation of her own voice was scary accurate. Yet she wasn't making any sense. They were in the middle of a fight. Nothing was planned nor was there a birthday party happening. While she was still trying her best to keep her mind together, once the blindfold was removed by Yang, Ruby bursted into a gasp of excitement unlike she had ever done. She was in the best place ever! The Weapons Museum!

His hand withdrew from her belly. His eyes blinked and the red glow faded into a dim light. Ruby stood still. Frozen in mind, her silver eyes stared into nothing. She didn't say anything, she simply fell to the floor. Her knees giving way as they became weak. Ruby's body slowly subcoming under the illusion he had casted over her. Yet, he wasn't a monster.

Grabbing hold of her falling frame, he placed her down on a bed of rose red leaves. After making sure she was safe, he stood up. Only for a massive fist to hook him on the jaw. With the grace of a sinking brick in a pool of water, he flew through the air and crashed back first on a tree. A shot of pain numbed his body. But that was just for a few seconds. He stood to his feet, shakey knees and banging ache in his back. But with a firm twist of his head, he managed to shake it of.

'What have you done to my sister!'

'She's fine, for the moment anyway'

'What have you done to her!'

'Made her go to sleep'

'Calm down, she still has a pulse and she's breathing steadily'

The words spoken by Blake nearly fell on deaf ears. Ruby still stared into the deep nothingness and Yang was on the edge of going into a berserker rage. Her eyes beginning to change colour and her hair beginning to flare up like a tortch. With Ruby out of the fight, he was the fastest of them. Yet speed ment nothing if Yang would knock him out. Plus, he had noticed that Ruby was slowly identifying his unique talent.  
Weiss knelt down besides Ruby and began examening her state. Blake saw the angry stare of Yang's eyes and decided to back her up. They both had some payback to take on this guy. Yang swung her arm forward and pumped a shell out of her gauntlets. While Blake took hold of Gambol Shroud and made it in her prefered Chainwhip state to fling it out at him, Yang clashed her fists to intimidate him.

'A berserker, this will be tough'

'Good for you'

'Oh, trashtalk, my turn, come get me blondie'

'I will'

He finally was driven to desperate tactics. As he tried to anticipate their next attack, he was taken by suprise as Blake threw her Gambol Shroud towards Yang and the both of them began forming a sledgehamer. While he was looking at their build-up of momentum, a paralysing cold caught his left leg. He had been distracted and now he payed the price. His boot frozen in a huge block of ice. The sledgehamer, that Blake called the 'Bumblebee', became faster and more deadly. While he still tried to keep his attention on the fists of Yang, another ice blast came his way. But this time, he acted.  
Simply on instinct, he drew the Phoenix Blade and sliced vertically down. Yet the blade edge wasn't just steel, there was a small blade shaped fire wave that was sent from the edge. He cleaved the ice in two, forming a small cloud of thick mist.

With one part of his attention spent on the charge up from Yang and Blake, he had little to none options left. Using that one skill would cause him massive damage to his eyes and mind. Yet better to have mental pain and exhaustion that to have his body blown into a tree. As he was about to unleash his trumphcard, he noticed that Weiss had other plans. Weiss lunged forwards, her rapier Myrtenaster aimed at his heart. He acted on instinct, an action he drilled into his body that it came as easy to him as breathing.

His Phoenix Blade made a forward twirl, in the action catching the rapier. Then, using the twirl for kinetic energy, he altered the angle of Weiss' her blade. So as the rapier missed it's target by inches, a large flame shot out from Myrtenaster and set a nearby tree ablaze. Weiss never ment to do it, it's just that she wasn't used to someone who could make such slight yet major angle alterations. She knew only a select few of the Schnee Dust Musketeers had such skill, the elite. Weiss was to struck with confusion to notice the hand that pushed her away.

'I must thank you Weiss, this is a very helpful solution to my problem!'

He extended his left hand towards the tree. His right one held his blade in a defensive posture, diagonally guarding his body. His left eye began radiating a slight hint of red while he closed his right one. Focusing his energy and aura, he reached out in thought. Through his training he made a small part of his aura loose from his body. Then he made it embody the flames eating away at the tree. Like a man with a rope that flung to catch and tame a wild horse. His eye secretly formed a new icon, the A replaced by a unique flame insignia. The same that was carved into the hilt of his blades and on his belt: a rising Phoenix.

'Here comes the Bumblebee!'

Yang blasted herself towards him, releasing the ribbon and flew at him with a high speed. Raising her left fist to hook him out, she barely saw how the fires of the tree came to life! Like a snake that was agitated after provocation, rising high up and hissing fiercely. In a flash, it lunged away, leaving the tree alive and somewhat undamaged. Only to throw a coil around Yang's target and safeguard him.

Yang's fist blasted with a loud explosion into the body of the Fire Snake. Unlike what she thought, her fist clashed on something solid instead of going through the flames. Somehow, the snake wasn't just a manipulation. It was real. It was solid and able to fight back. Yang's eyes darted upwards to see huge firey fangs falling down on her. She raised her arms, trying to defend against massive fangs the size of swords. Thundering roar acompanied by the sight of death. But then, a huge glyph appeared underneath Yang's boots and pulled her out of harms way.

'Thanks Weiss'

Weiss gave a slight nod, gesturing the 'no thanks'. Yang looked at her fists and could see that she wasn't burnt. Or not yet anyway. Darting back at the hissing Snake, Yang realised what he had done. He had projected his aura and gave it a solid figure. Indicating he was a high level user of aura. Like Ren was as well.  
He reversed his grip on his Blade and planted it firmy in front of him. Bending down to kneel, he layed his hands on top of the hilt. Then, he opened his mouth and began speaking. Calm and gentle in nature.

'Ladies, allow me to introduce a very close friend of mine...'

The Snake began thrashing. Throwing it's tail and head around and shrieking in pain. And the flames began eating away at the snake. Encasing it completely in fire. Then, it began reshaping. Forming a big orb like figure. The shrieks of the Snake faded to soft wispers of fire and twitters coming from the orb. The sound stopped almost instantly and the orb froze in place. Only for a massive burst of fire to break the orb and a huge bird to arise. Letting out a beautiful cry of melody from it's beak. Spreading blazing wings of fire, simply as an intimidation factor.

'...The Phoenix!'

The size of the Nevermore they had fought, only blazing red and burning bright as a candle in the dark. The Phoenix flapped it's majestic wings and let out a loud cry. A cry that felt demotivating to the three girls and provided a morale boost to the man. His body still in a humble kneel for the bird, which was now staring at Yang with both interest as agression. It was angry alright, in a very bad way.

'How do we stop a huge bird like that?'

'There has to be a weakness. He created it, target him'

'Easier said then done. This Phoenix has more strength then the Nevermore'

'Every creature has a weakness'

'Weiss, just don't'

'Well, I'm sorry for trying to help!'

Weiss turned slightly on her heel, turning a cold shoulder to Yang who in turn glared daggers at Weiss. Blake's eyes darted back and forth between them. Inside fighting isn't aiding the team any way. A house devided cannot stand, a thing that Blake had heard once the new leader in the White Fang rose to power. Whatever the weakness of the bird was, with Yang and Weiss arguing, it was not important. Yet, as her amber eyes gazed over the battlefield, she noticed how the man was making faces of a man that was being put through serious pain.

He was in utter agony. While most aura users weren't open to internal tissue damage from a massive aura attack, simply because they don't know what aura can trully do with training, most simply feel a massive fall in energy. Making you lose balance or pass out. Yet, he wasn't just using aura. He was manipulating it. He had made it into a living thing. The strain he felt was agonising, yes. But there was one skill he could uphold for simply five minutes. But if he would, he needed about hours of recovery. With his special elixer he had crafted to counteract his tissue damage. That being said, he wasn't exactly liking this part.

'Weiss, use your ice attacks on the man, not the bird!'

'What should I do?'

'What you do best, punch him in the guts'

'Sweet!'

Weiss reloaded her Myrtenaster with blue dust and entered an offensive guard posture. Then she reached out and shot a couple of ice blast at him. While at first the shots seemed to come close to hitting him, the wings of the Phoenix caught the shots. But unlike previously with the blade, the Phoenix wings froze over and grounded the bird. The fact it had lost it's power over flight due to frozen wings, caused it to cry out and attack by snapping it's beak at the three girls. Yet those were far to fast. As such a huge bird that had no flight anypore, speed was completely gone.  
Yang used the diversion of Weiss to flank around. Blasting around and through the flames, her fists began battering at him. And even though he managed to sidestep, dodge and block most of them, the one true goal was achieved. He had lost his concentration and that ment his Phoenix imploded in a soft explosion and vanished. While that was good for the girls, the man in contrast was limping into a fight that he needed a fully operational body for. So, he needed to disengage. And drink a little. But as he figured that out, a fist broke through his defense. And not a Yang fist, no. Blake had blindsided him and struck him in the ribcase.

A cough made it's way over his lips. As he looked down, there was blood accompanying in his cough. Which was a very bad sign. He needed to get away from there. But they were blinding fast and he was both exhausted and hampered by some damage after both the attacks and his own bad idea of channeling his aura in a Phoenix. Yet there's one slight bright spot in this situation. He wasn't paralysed with major pain, the way he would have been if he had used THAT trick. He made a very bad call indeed if he used his trumphcard. As he drew his Phoenix Blade and his rapier, using his rapier as back-up in a tight set of reposts and defensive manouvres.

'What's the matter, you being beaten by a girl?'

'I might have underestimate you four after all. Especially Blake and Ruby'

'Wait, what about me?'

'Well, blondie, you were as expected, berserkering just like I have seen countless of times'

'Have we met?'

'Would that matter?'

'Euh...Yeah'

'Well, for now, it's fare thee well at best. I will withdraw now'

And suddenly, he just vanished. Yang, Blake and Weiss all stared at the exact spot where he had been standing mere moments earlier. Yet as they looked around, they saw that the twilight was aproaching rapidly. Had he frozen them in time? Because it was like afternoon just a second ago. Blake's amber eyes darted around to find any trace of him. But it was Weiss who actually found it. A small puddle of blood. Quickly grabbing an empty flacon, she began collecting a small sample. Who knows what secret it might hold.

'RUBY!'

Yang yelled out. Concern for her younger sister made her voice tremble slightly. How long had Ruby been out? Dashing forward, Yang knelt down by her sister. Still her silver eyes stared into nothing. Yang, feeling helpless, grabbed Ruby's shoulders gently and pulled her in a hug.

'Come on, Ruby, wake up'

'Maybe we need to get to professor Ozpin?'

Yang was scared. Her eyes never left Ruby's. She was a berserker, yes, but she cared immensely for her sister. As she pulled her closer and began cradling her sister, Blake stepped closer and patted Yang's shoulder.

'We need to get her to Ozpin. He can help, he always helps'

'I'll carry her then'

**Alright, that was the first chapter, the 'Pilot' if you would.**  
**Hope you enjoyed. And leave a review if you did, I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next enstallment. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the one guy I created...he's mine**

Stumbling across fallen trees and opening several doors, a wounded man moaned softly as he tried to resist the firey pain that coursed through his body. The attacks weren't able to damage him that much, but added to the strain he had put on his mental self, was pretty damaging. He had made a very arrogant call in thinking he could take down that team of girls with just his special move. And the fact their leader was out cold, was a very good learning proces. From all the girls, Ruby was far more a threat then the other ones. Obviously, Ruby was all about speed. But she was far to capable in idintifying his style. Her silver eyes were far to capable in noticing the slight alternations in his left eye.

Yes, he had symbols in his left eye that changed and reacted to specific usages of either aura or his Sembance of illusions. Ruby was on the verge of exposing his one and only fatal weakness. See, the truth about his 'untouchable' dodges or his swift responces in combat were due to his left eye. His Semblance and his aura had made his life difficult. See, he wasn't exactly a normal guy either.

In thought he was able to reach an abandonned wooden shack. As his hands pushed open the creaking door, he loosened his belt. The insignia of the Rising Phoenix falling on the ground with a loud bang. Hearing the loud echo through the abandonned shack caused him to curse at himself. Bending over with a painful moan, he grabbed the red and gold piece of metal and stared at it.

'You know, you should take more care of your Emblem'

As if he was asked for afternoon tea, such was the tone of which he had been spoken to. Almost as if nothing had happened before. He hung his belt and his weapons on a nearby holder and stepped into the small room he used for contact and other stuff in the 'outside' world. In truth he had about three hide-outs, but this was his last resort. His most isolated and most secure place. His home.

On a desk, his scroll was displaying the video image of a man with gray hair and black atire with a green scarf with a cross on it. His spectacles were half way down his nose, so his brown eyes were visable. In his hand he held a cane. While the man entered the room and by extention, the field of vision of the man in the video feed.

'And I thought I told you to stay away from me'

'We all need a friend in life'

'Friends are a lie. No one would accept a creature like me'

'Oh, that's your schooltime talking'

'And that's another thing! Why would you contact me now? I thought you had decided to break any form of contact with me'

'Well, times change. Like how you engaged one of my best teams'

'Those four girls were your doing? I should have hunted you down'

'Maybe, but I am the one who taught you'

'And that gives you the advantage?'

'In my book, yes'

'Goodbye, Ozpin. I don't ever want to see you again'

'Listen, I am sorry for what happened, but you need to let go as well'

'Good! Bye!'

'Crimson...'

The video connection was broken. Now his mind wasn't only massively strained by skirmish earlier. Now he was also feeling that poison fo lonelyness and betrayal course through his body. He closed his eyes in an attempt to control the pain. Make it lesser. Like turning a furnace down a little. Sadly, he was far to exhausted to even think, let alone find a place for his pain. Reaching for a pouch on his back, hidden from view, he pulled out a flask. A 'see through' glass flask that was filled with a brown liquid. Removing the cap, he took a big sip and waited a while. It tasted exactly as he had hoped: soothing, deliciously sweet without being to sugar flavored and being something like tea. His elixer.

As the liquid began spreading the soothing feeling through hs body, the pain also numbed. It was still there, only locked behind a door. His eyes closed and he fell into a slumber to begin recovering from the fight. Crimson Phoenix was asleep...

…

On the courtyard, a slight gathering of people caused a specific character to have another headache. Standing confidently on both heels, she adjusted her glasses. With an annoyed sigh, she madeher way to the concentration of students at Beacon Academy. Another amount of nonsense.

'Alright, disperse immediatly. Don't you all have classes to attend?'

The group cleared an opening for Glynda Goodwitch to see what was happening. Surrounded by around twenty other students, three girls walked up towards the teacher of the school. Glynda knew who they were. Ozpin always named them the best of the teams since...a very long time.  
But it was how they caried the fourth girl. The three walked as if they had suffered a massive defeat. They tried to keep it up by saying no one got hurt, but they lacked the confident conviction in their eyes. The joy or light if you would, had dimmed a bit. Yang, Blake and Weiss all had a hint of defeat in their actions. But that was not due to their fight. Yang had the reason right there on her back. Ruby had the look in her eyes, the look that Glynda had seen before. She gestured sternly and walked them to the office of Ozpin.

'Follow me'

As they reached the door, Glynda and the three girls could hear Ozpin talk over the videofeed with someone. In the tone of his voice was a hint of dissapointment. Like when a parent caught a child red handed in a play of misschief.

'Crimson...'

Glynda knocked on the door. Within seconds, Ozpin opened the door, standing on his walking cane and holding a cup in his hand. He stood there like always. He was calm and stared at the small gathering for people outside his office. Inviting them in, he saw Yang dragging Ruby inside, still unchanged in her manner of behavior. Breathing slowly and staring into nothing. Ozpin knew exactly what was going on. After Glynda had offered Weiss, Yang and Blake a chair to sit on, Ozpin placed his hand on Ruby's head and took a deep breath.

'Professor, what's with my sister?'

'She's in an enduced slumber'

'Wait, like a daydream?'

'Yes Weiss, like a daydream. She'll either wake up on her own within a set amount of time, depending on how powerful the illusion is. Or she'll wake up through a real life trigger that would cause her to wake up from a deep dream'

'Should I get a bucket of water?'

Yang stood to her feet and gestured to the door with her thumb. Indicating she was willing to wake Ruby up with the practical usage of a bucket of ice cold water. Ozpin sighed and shook his head.

'I doubt that would work. I was actually refering to a more...practical way'

'Practical?'

Blake tilted her head slightly. What was a 'practical' way of making someone wake up? A bucket of water would wake up anyone, that was pure instinct. Yet, what's more practical? Shaking her awake? Wild shakes could hurt Ruby more then that she would wake up. Blake's bow twitched as she noticed that, while Ozpin wanted to reply to her question, Ruby moaned like someone waking up.

'RUBY!'

Yang grabbed hold of Ruby and hugged her tenderly, releaved her sister was finally awake. Ruby, who awoke from a dream and was expecting to be still engaged in a fight with that man and his eyes, squeeled as she was aware Yang was practically choking her in a vice-like hug. With an almost inaudible voice, Ruby spoke.

'Yang, if you don't let go, I'll sink right back into it'

'I'm just glad you're ok'

Yang released Ruby from her arms but stayed close by her side, as if to make sure she was alright. Weiss grabbed the flacon and gave it a wondering stare. What secrets would the blood hold? Blake also made a reliefed sigh, team RWBY still had their leader.

'Good to have you back'

'What happened? I can remember that we were fighting but...'

'You were knocked out by an illusion'

Ozpin's face had a hint of sadness and he suddenly looked older then he was. His head hung somewhat down. He gulpend and stared at Glynda. As he expected, Glynda stared at him in disaprovement. He was well aware of the damage this would cause. But the four girls had to know the truth about the man they were fighting earlier.

'Professor Ozpin, what did you mean by that?'

'Ruby...Weiss...Blake...Yang...listen very closely'

The four girls looked at Ozpin. Normally he was always so calm and neutral in his voice. Yet the way he spoke and acted now, it felt wrong. He was concerned, carefull and a slight hint of guilt accompanied his voice. Ozpin straightened his back and took a nearly unnoticable gulp. Then he stared over his spectacles and gathered himself.

'The man you fought is called Crimson Phoenix. He was once a student here. Like so many others before him, he was just your average student. His grades were decent, his fighting technique was basic yet effective and his attitude was good. Polite to teachers and respectfull towards others. But he was...different from the others. In training with weapons he was a top tier swordsman. Back then, he only had a single blade. A simple Katana strapped to his back. And his simple 'quick-draw' revolver. That, coupled with his firey aura and character, made him a strong blazing display of swordplay. But it was his Semblance that made him stand out among his fellow students. Like Ruby has her speed, he seemed to be unbeatable. He dodged and sidestepped ever so slightly and ever so swiftly. In all the sparringmatches I saw him fight, he never took a hit'

'That sounds about right'

'Yang, I'm listening!'

'Sorry'

Ozpin stared at Yang and then at Weiss. Then he grinned and continued:

'As I was saying, the fact he never took a hit, made others think he was untouchable. But that wasn't the case..'

Glynda and Ozpin made a swift exchange of looks before he continued with his story. Glynda was getting more and more agitated by every passing sentence and Ozpin became more and more stricken with disappointment and grief. Ruby figured: something bad must have happened. And a quick look to her left had proved that the others were of the same opinion.

'...he had the ability to see and read the intentions and future actions of someone through aura and body language. In simple terms, he can read your mind. But only if you look him in the eye. Or he looks at you in a specific way. That's a mutation that triggered within his left eye after his Semblance manifested itself. The illusions he creates can range from just a slumber enducing dream, like poor Ruby had. But it could also have been a nightmare where you can potentially die in. Or rather, sustain such mental damage you end up dro...'

'Professor Ozpin! A word if you please'

'After I finish here I will...'

'Now, if you would'

'Ugh, fine'

Ozpin stood up and walked back towards the door, Glynda walking next to him and shooting a causious look over her shoulder. Once she was outside the door, she looked at Ozpin. And began a rant unlike she had ever done. She was 'ok' with the fact that they should know their enemy, as once said: 'if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles'. But there was a difference in knowing and scaring.

'You can't tell them what he's capable off!'

'We must, Glynda, they have the right and they need to know'

'Why? So they can battle him again?'

'As Huntresses, they will have no other choice in the end'

'It's one thing to learn them to fight. But you and I both know how dangerous he is!'

'I know this is a little sensitive for you...'

'To me? To the entire academy. We all agreed that nothing ever was to be mentioned about Crimson and his...incident'

'Maybe you're right'

'We all took a vow to cover up the massacre that is Rising Phoenix'

'Yes, but these four have the potential to stop him'

'How would you know that?'

'I spoke with Crimson moments earlier, he wasn't looking to good'

As if he had punched her in her face. Glynda's eyes stared at the headmaster. As if she had never seen him before. Her hand felt the urge to slap him as hard as she could. Never before had she felt that way towards Ozpin, but this crossed a line she never thought existed. As the adrenaline and the disgust for Crimson began taking over her body, she yelled out at Ozpin.

'YOU WHAT!?'

...

Meanwhile, Yang was staring at the scroll that had been laying on the desk. Almost begging for someone to take a peek. Glynda and Ozpin were arguing on the hallway. With a quick look over her shoulder and a gesture towards the other three, Yang reached for the scroll that belonged to Ozpin. As her hands took hold of it, Yang felt a slight jolt. There was a datafile there that caught her eye. A file named Crimson Phoenix. Weiss eyes glared daggers at Yang.

'Yang, put that back, we'll get in trouble if we don't!'

'But I want to know what this file is. It's named after that guy we fought. I'm curious'

'Really? Oh, let's watch it'

'I agree with Yang and Ruby, it could give us a clue or an insight we can exploit'

But...'

Weiss tried her best to find any form of arguments. But to her own joy and anger, she felt the urge to look just as much as the others. And after a moment of silence, she just threw her arms in the air and sighed.

'Fine, let's all get grounded or something'

'Oh Weiss, it'll be fine'

Yang said as she pressed the screen and saw the upstart sequence of a recorded video. After a second, the screen lit up and showed them a camera angle on the diningroom. Like always,it was noisy and filled with people having conversations and eating their food. Suddenly, the camera honed in on the door. Opening the door, a nineteen year old boy stepped in. Dressed in exactly the same way as he had dressed hours earlier in his fight. Crimson Phoenix looked younger, but that's the only difference. The same boots, the same trousers, the same shirt. He only lacked the weapons he had carried. Now a simple Katana like blade on his back. And there was another thing missing...

As he entered the room, his eyes both navy blue and crimson red, his head dropped on his shoulder. He didn't want to be noticed. But he wanted it so badly that he became even more obvious anyway. Painfully obvious actually.

He made his way through the crowd, the only part he was the same guy as in their fight. Fast on his feet and snaking his way without being seen. His face kept a stern look over at the four guys in the centre of the room. In a way, they reminded Ruby of team CRDL. Big guys that were obviously bullying someone.  
Crimson grabbed a platter and began selecting some of the presented food and placed it neatly on his plate. And that's when the girls saw how the four bullies noticed him. He never saw them coming, until it was far to late.

'Well, look who it is!'

They were all around the same height and physical built. But the one that spoke was dressed in mostly gray armor plating and had a scarlet red belt and holster of both a spear as a rifle on his back. On his left stood a boy with a taned skintone. He was dressed in very stylish clothes. He had a high standard in living and dreadlocks. That combined with the two shortswords on his belt, make him look ever so arrogant. Especially in how he walked.

'Well, nice call Robin'

'Thank you Cedric'

The scarlet belt wearing boy was the one they named Robin. The dreadlocks boy, Cedric. The both of them grabbed Crimson by his arms and pulled him back. Holding him securely between them.

'What the...'

More never left Crimson's lips. A fist, fast and firm, planted a straight jab to his mouth. The fist belonged to a boy with long hair. It was styled with hairgel and he had a fairly blue uniform and armor plates. Dressed in a ceremonial robe and had a long mallet like weapon on his back which had a thick axe like blade on the top on the left and a blunt hammer like right side. The boy had made a swift jab that caused Crimson to cut of his sentence and made his stare at the one who struck him. A confident grin plastered all over his face.

'Didn't your parents ever teach you that cursing is bad for you?'

'I don't know, didn't your parents teach you that you're an arrogant douchebag Maximillian?'

That comment earned him a second punch in the face. Maximilian still laughed as if he was king of the cantina. While he retracted his fists, the final character walked in. And if the previous ones had an arrogant way of acting, this guy was above them and it showed. He wasn't simply dressed ellegantly, he had practically nothing on him. Sure, he had a couple boots and a tight fit trousers with a long coat, but he had his chest bare and his longsword on his side. If you look closely, you could see a trigger. He had a gun and a sword in one. And let's not forget the headband.

'Well, Max, what is the verdict?'

'Don't really care, Micheal. He just has that face that needs a fist on it'

'Should have figured. The cowards all bend together'

All four punched him in the belly. A violent cough later and they dragged him to a table and threw Crimson on it. Crimson grimaced but he kept a neutral look on his face. If he was in pain, he wasn't showing it. Robin leaned closer to Crimson's face.

'Maybe we should teach you some respect'

Now it was Crimson's turn to laugh. A seriously bad call. He laughed with a flair that most would consider taunting. Then he spit a little bit of blood in Robin's face.

'As if the likes of you could teach me anything of use'

Robin and Cedric grabbed him tighter and dragged him into the middle of the room and Maximilian planted his big 'axe-hammer' on the ground. While the other three restrained Crimson to it with the usage of two ribbons. Stringing him up to the 'pole'. And what happened then was beyond cruel.

Having Crimson tied up and nowhere to go, the entire hall filled with other students that were looking and shouting to the four boys in agreement and then there was the moment that started it all. Micheal stared at Crimson and demanded him to kneel. And not just demanding. Robin was poking with the blunt end of his speer in Crimson's knees. Forcing him to bent all sort of ways. Yet Crimson did everything he could to stay standing. He vowed to never bow down to the likes of them. And then Micheal yelled to the onlookers.

'Should we give him a foodexecution?'

A hurricane of agreement was his answer. Crimson looked up after everyone screamed they wanted to throw food in his face. The four douchebags known as team CMMR had made it a routine to execute someone every week at this day. See, this was the day in the week when all the teachers were either busy with giving their lessons or were relaxing in the teacherroom. And each time, it would be a massive display of vegetables and pieces of meat that would strike, hit and humiliate the one they had chosen to be executed. And for some reason that was Crimson, from day one.

Before long, the first tomato hit him full on in his face. A loud roar of laughter being given by the crowd. Crimson averted his face. Looking down, though only for a second. With a fierce and burning glare, his red eye began radiating. Micheal, noticing this, nodded to Cedric who held Crimson's left hand. With an evil grin, he reached for Crimson's left armguard. Crimson, both young and the one that Ruby and the others had fought, weared a elbow long sleeve and then an armguard. Much like how Sun had his own guard. Even with a crimson red glove which exposed his fingers. Yet, like Ruby had noticed earlier, his middle and index finger had a reddish skincolour. Allong with his thumb.

Cedric pulled fiercely at the armguard and it slipped of. Exposing Crimson's left arm to the public view. His entire arm was red. As if he had a huge burnmark on his arms. With only very few 'normal' colour places left, his entire arm was red...crimson red.

'Now you're face matches your arm!'

Micheal said, causing another hurricane of laughter to arise from the crowd. More food was thrown towards Crimson. Juice of meat and sap from fruit began staining his clothes and more and more laughter began errupting from the crowd. After keeping this up, with verbal teasing and other foul tricks, Micheal leaned back in.

'Are you going to kneel now, dog?'

'What did you call me?'

'I called you a dog. Because that's where you belong! At my feet. You're a worthless and ugly excuse for a human. I've seen Faunus with better looks then you. And Faunus are all but a bunch of mindless beasts'

'You're just as big a fool as you are a condescending...'

Micheal threw an egg in Crimson's face. The yellow and sticky substance adhered to his nose and bruised his left eye.

'There, snot from your nose and a black eye to match your blue one'

Crimson shook slightly. Yet the four bullies didn't seem to care. It was not that easily noticeable either, considering Cedric and Robin were shaking him violently back and forth and left and right. Yet there was a small tremor passing through his spine. A tremor that only stopped at his wrists. Suddenly, the ribbons gave a slight spark. Crimson stared up, a face that was both consumed with pain and eyes that could have been infernos.

'You think you're popular? Or is this all because little Micky never had any love from his dumb mother'

Micheal's arrogant smirk dropped like a stone in a bathtub. It was obvious he was enraged. A loud 'ooooh' sound agitated him even more. Micheal wasn't the kind of guy you wanted to challenge. As he shouted that 'none talk about his mother that way', he pulled back his right hand and made a fist. Ready to punch Crimson a second black eye. But as his strike was about to hit, Crimson ripped his arms loose. Using a dropguard, which ment he slammed his left arm down to block the strike from Micheal, Crimson defended and then followed with a right hook. The force behind the attack, or perhaps it was because Crimson was in such a burning rage, made a spark appear after Crimson struck Micheal's jaw.

A silence came over the crowd as they all watched in disbelief. Crimson stared at Micheal. It was a glare of stone cold hate and burning vengeance against the look of someone who was simply astonished. Maximilian was the first to respond. Jumping in front of his friend, he tried to punch Crimson in the face again. Yet Crimson grabbed hold of the fist and pulled Maximilian closer to him. Off balanced as he was, Maximilian stumbled forward. Crimson then threw a backhanded right hook at the falling Maximilian. His right fist swinging from left in a wide arc to the right and crashing hard on the face and nose of the attacker. The blow was so hard, that Maximilian fell backwards and landed at the feet of Crimson. But he never got up.

Crimson lifted his right leg in a vertical way and slammed his heel as hard as he could on the chest of the floored boy. An axe kick that caused some heavy damage as Maximilian coughed up a small amount of blood before staying unconcious on the ground. The crowd all gasped when they saw this violent move. Crimson didn't even flinch.

He turned around and saw Cedric trying to grab his shortswords. Stepping closer, Crimson rotaded his entire body. Standing with his back towards his target for a nanosecond, as he altered his stance. Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, he turned back. Facing his target but not stopping his rotating motion. Lifting his right leg and throwing it against the neck of Cedric, the entire fluent motion caused a build up of kinetic energy. That coupled with the anger that empowered Crimson, made Cedric fly through the air and crash on a nearby table.  
Landing securely on his feet, Crimson had all the time in the world to look at Robin. Who had rotated his body to the right so he could land a kick to Crimson's belly again. Yet, Crimson was faster. Swinging his right leg in a wide arc from left to right, the exact same kind of kick he had done moments earlier to Maximilian but simply in the other direction, he caught the ankle of Robin. With a cold look into Robin's eyes, who realised far to late what was about to happen, Crimson slammed his heel down again. A loud crack echoed through the cantina. Crimson had broken Robin's ankle. Screaming in pain, Robin reached for his ankle in simple human instinct. But Crimson stomped on the fingers as they were near the ankle.

'Alright Robin, time to teach you something...How does one appologice for the bad things someone has done to another person?'

'What?'

'Wrong answer!'

Robin had stared up. Only for two hands to grab hold of him and landing a knee to his nose, breaking it. Robin's eyes rolled upwards as the pain was causing him to feel nausious and made him pass out moments later. Leaving only Micheal over. As Micheal realised what had just happened, he tried to draw his blade.  
Crimson took a sidestep, closer to Micheal, lifted his left leg and kicked sideways. Landing it right in the stomach area. Micheal coughed violently and fell to his knees. Crimson stepped towards him and took the kneeling boy's sword.

'Who's kneeling now?'

'What are you...'

'Planning? This!'

Crimson grabbed hold of the edge. Somehow, his 'marked' left hand began glowing slightly in red and sure enough, after slamming the blade on his knee, it shattered. He had weakened the steel and broken the weapon. Micheal's eyes went large and he started whining.

'Why did you do that?'

'Because a Hunter who's without a weapon, is like a man without clothes..naked in battle'

'Why did you do that? We were just having a laugh'

'THIS QUALIFIES AS A LAUGH?'

Crimson spat a little bit of blood in Micheal's face. The two punches to his face had caused a minor wound in Crimson's mouth. Micheal closed his eyes in disgust and then looked up to the enraged boy that towered over him now.

'You're over...'

'OVERREACTING? No, this is not overreacting, this is sweet delicious payback'

Landing a punch to the face of Micheal so he also had to spit out a little bit of blood, caused the entire cantina to stand to their feet. To shocked to even react. Micheal looked up again, an act of defiance or just being a jerk as he had been from day one.

'There, now we're even. You crazy bastard'

Crimson's spine gave of another tremor. In a trance, or just in blind rage, he grabbed Micheal with both hands and threw him into a wall. The impact causing Micheal to let out a small moan of pain. Sinking into a sitting position, he looked up as Crimson stepped towards him. When he stood in front of the final bully, Crimson spoke in a voice that was dripping with hate and loathe.

'I have had enough of your condescending attitude. You called me a freak, a bastard. Even a monster. You want to see a monster? Well here goes'

Crimson's left arm grasped Micheal's throat and pulled him up, pressing him against the wall. Lifting him as high as he could, Crimson stared in the choking eyes of Micheal before he let out an enraged roar before snapping the neck of his victim. Releasing his hold, Micheal fell to the ground and stopped moving. Dead...

As Crimson turned around, his bodylanguage was even more agressive then his violent display of before. After a few seconds of staring at the others and breathing heavily, a single girl pointed at him.

'Murderer!'

'What? Now you react? Where was the 'bully' when everyone threw tomatoes and other stuff in my face? Huh? Why is no one laughing? ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?'

He threw his hands in the air while he shouted. Standing there as if challenging anyone to come at him again, he then realised the door opened. Glynda Goodwitch walked in and gasped loudly as she noticed the four dead students and the one standing there with his arms in the air. The echo of his taunt still floating on the air. Before anything else could happen, the camera shorted out after Crimson clapped in his hands...

**Well...That was a thing.  
I know, I should stop with the references in these small artist notes. But it's so easy to make em...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed.  
Leave a review, would be very much appreachiated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another episode, maybe I could try to make these in a week period? Just like they do with the real show? Maybe?**

**Disclaimer****: Do I have to say it? RWBY isn't mine, it's Monty's.**

**Anotamous(Guest): Well, first off, allow me to thank you. You made the very first review for this tale. And to answer your question about my 'poor history' that's because of reasons. I have more chapters for my Starwars tale, but that's just not published...becuse of reasons. Anyways, thanks for the dare, gives me another reason to keep writing :P**

'Enjoying the show?'

Ruby gasped and turned around. Weiss jumped up from her chair and nearly fell on the ground. Blake simply turned her head halfway, so she could have one eye on the man who spoke. Yang simply stared at him. Ozpin had re-entered the room halfway through the clip and now he had made his pressence known. Glynda had her signature stern look and made a 'tsk' sound.

'That was actually classified'

'I'm so sorry, professor Ozpin. I tried to stop them but...'

'It's alright, Weiss, you have the right to know'

'Exactly, we should...wait. What?'

'After your encounter it was only logical you wanted to know more'

'Professor Ozpin, why did no one interfere sooner?'

'Ah, yes...Well, Ruby, let's simply way that that one year of students that happened to be the biggest year of hard to handle students ever'

'Wouldn't that have made any difference?'

'Well, interesting question Blake. I don't think so actually'

'What ever happened after the camera shorted out?'

'I think I can answer that question..'

While Yang had wanted to know more about the guy that had taken four lives just like that. A small par tof her actually understood why he did it. Sure, she and the other three have had a foodfight with team JNPR, but this was so cruel. Tying a living human being up to a pole and throwing things at him jsut 'cause it's fun?'

Glynda had sighed after Yang posed her quesion and responded. She knew what had happened. But it was what she had hoped never to see again.

'Right after he made the camera short out with a small microwave pulse, he always had an astounding skill in aura, he tried to run. After he threw himself through the window and ran of to the part where we launch students in the Emerald Forest, I caught up to him. We both engaged in combat...'

A second long, a hint of pain and regret flashed over her eyes. The fact she was telling the encounter had caused her to remember the encounter vividly. As she realised she had drifted slightly off, she cleared her throat and resumed.

'...After getting the upper hand, I cornered him into a nearby tree. That's when he blindsided me. No matter how hard I think about it now, I never saw it coming. In that one instant, being hunted and cornered, his heightened state of mind allowed him to do something that still scares me to this day...'

'Glynda..'

Ozpin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He knew what had happened. Glynda looked at him, clearing her throat again. She resumed, if only with a little tremble in her voice.

'…He glared at me with his crimson eye. And suddenly, I felt like I was drowning in a sea of blood. The spiral in his eye pulling me in even more. And once he had me completely drowned, I awoke in a crimson red world. A world...where everything was either dead or about to be...'

'And that's when I found her. She layed on a nearby bed of leaves. It's strange. She seemed completely knocked out. If not for her endless tare into nothing. Physically she was alright. But her mind wasn't'

'...The entire place was bent on killing me. Tentacles red as blood and fog that was dark with a red eye kept working it's way around the area. I was literally thrown into a dead point. I can't remember when it stopped. It could have been days. Days of which I fought on and on. And then suddenly, I awoke in the arms of Ozpin. To my physical body and Ozpin it all lasted for several seconds. But I was mentally caught into a torture device that kept me there for five full days'

'After she awoke, we noticed how a small part of the Emerald Forest first caught fire and then went silent. The flames dissapearing all together. My guess, is that Crimson had reached his limit and caused his aura to backfire, before regaining some power and absorbing the fire to heal and run away'

Ozpin straightened his back, Glynda shook her head and looked at the clock on Ozpin's desk. After seeing the time, she stepped away just before turning her head and saying:

'I'm late for class, I'll talk to you later professor Ozpin'

Right back in her 'no-nonsense' attitude. Firmly she stepped outside and closed the door. Ozpin removed his spectacles to rub is closed eyes. After that, he put them back on. He sighed and looked at the four girls. Ruby was the first to break the silence after what seemed like hours.

'Professor, why did no one help him?'

'Crimson was a very secluded person. The day he entered the academy, he had made a very special impression. While most others would already try to make teams or try to figure out what to do after the landing, Crimson had other plans. Nobody knows how he did it, but he was the last one to return from the forest, with no relics. He had been to the shrine, but he never picked up any of the relics. Instead he had returned with a fang of a lesser Taijitu serpent. He had been able to remove it without causing the snake any pain'

'He remained alone?'

'Yes Blake. He always claimed to me that a team would slow him down. When I asked him why, he would simply answer with an excuse that he prefered to be alone. At first I thought he would notice he needed others to help or back him up. But no. He fought every sparringmatch alone and lost on purpose. After landing a single disengaging jumpkick. Where he would jump on top of either the weapon or the armor of his opponent and backflip away. Simply said, he always evaded a fight'

'But, if he gave up in every sparringmatch, how could you...'

'Because in every sparringmatch, he had the tendency to snake and slither his way unharmed through a series of attacks, before backflipping away and calling it quits'

'So no one ever saw him fighting? What? He was afraid?'

'I don't think so Yang. I think he was trying to keep his true skillcap hidden. And the reason was because he was actually overspecialised'

'What's that mean? He only fought when he could win?'

'No. I once caught him training his swordplay in private. He had enough skill to best the last years easily. And he was also a more then capable shooter. He simply wasn't able to fight for prolonged moments. He wasn't a bruiser nor a scrapper. Or a berserker. He was one to evade, strike when the opportunity arose and get back out. He fought defensively. A fencer if you would'

'That still doesn't explain why he would keep his talent a secret'

'Isn't it obvious?'

'Euh, did I miss anything?'

'He has a lack of stamina, doesn't he'

'Very perceptive Weiss. Yes, he can't sustain himself in a long term engagement'

'Ooh! He 'burns' throuh his reserves...Eh...'

Weiss blinked with her eyes while Blake allowed herself a soft giggle. Ruby grinned but also rolled her eyes. Ozpin looked at Yang, interested by her pun.

'Well, if you want to see it like that, yes. His aura is far to volatile and he uses it constantly in combat. He doesn't have the ability to fight prolonged because he's just not trained for endurance. And before you say it, no, he can endure a lot of punishment, he just can't sustain against a fight that lasts long. Maybe at this day he has more stamina, but he just doesn't seem able to fight for to long'

'Would that mean that we can beat him if we attack in pairs and then switch between eachother to keep us fresh and him exhausted?'

'Well, in theory, that would work perfect Weiss...'

'But he's to smart to fall for it. He was able to take Ruby out of the fight...but why did he prioritise Ruby?'

'I think I know. Ruby, were you able to see something that the others didn't see?'

Ruby gulped because suddenly everyone was staring at her. Biting her bottom lip and blushing a very slight hint of red, she recalled how she saw the eye thingy change. As Ruby thought about it, she did recall a red eye with a changing symbol. Being an A and a spiral. She also remembered how the spiral had pulled her in, like a moth to flame. A shiver went down her spine. Then she answered.

'Well, I did see a spiral before I sunk into a daydream of my birthday wish...'

'I thought so. Glynda speaks of the same spiral. Perhaps that's how he activates the illusions?'

Ozpin was talking to himself in that part. A moment he wondered in thought. Trying to make sense of something. While the three girls shot questioning looks at Ruby, who responded simply by lifting her shoulders.  
Suddenly, Ozpin leaned in closer and asked a question to answer his suspicions.

'Is there another symbol that you could see?'

'Well...He did have an A symbol in it. A single A surrounded in a circle that cutted the legs of the A in half'

'Then I was right. I always figured his eye had multiple usages as the footage I had from his Initiation and other fights would showcase him closing his eyes and opening them again. But even on slow motion, the camera was not able to pick up the symbols. From what I know, there are two 'modes' his eye has that I can confirm. The one that sucks victims in an illusion, the spiral as you and Glynda noted. The one that allows him to read movement and aura. Which I could piece together with the footage. That one being the A'

'But...what did you mean by confirm?'

'Well, Blake, I think that he also has the ability to reverse his spiral. To cast an illusion that is real'

'What? He can make dreams come true?'

'Oh, can't you take anything serious?'

'Hey, Weiss, yang, don't fight underling. You need to stay united if you ever want to beat him. But yes, Yang, I think he can turn something from his 'crimson' world or something in his mind to a reality'

'Like what?'

Ruby looked at Ozpin. For a second, he considered telling her what he thought was the case. But considering he had promised Glynda he wouldn't scare the girls, he hesitated. But then, they all stood up, united by a same goal, to have Ozpin answer the question, so he did.

'Well, I think he can cast a spiritual representation of his mind as a living shield or a projection'

'Oh, like how he could create that big snake and later that Phoenix!'

'Wait, Weiss, what big Phoenix?'

'You were out cold earlier, I'll tell you later'

Weiss had wispered that, because Ozpin had opened his mouth again.

'Well, a Phoenix wouldn't be to far fetched. But I'm leaning more towards a way to crush his opponents in a last resort. That would indeed fit his character'

Suddenly, a loud ringing of bells alerted Ozpin that school was still in session.

'But that's all for now, you should make your way back to class'

'But I..'

'No buts, Ruby! Back to class!'

And that's when life at Beacon fell back into it's daily routine. The lessons were boring but held a suprising connection to what they needed to know. Lessons about prolonging a fight in a good way, countering attacks. And more of those handy tricks. Ruby had only one thing she really needed to know. What did Weiss mean by the big Phoenix? Had Ruby missed an epic battle that went slightly different then the Nevermore during their Initiation? Or was she lucky that she wasn't awake there? No matter. After all classes and back in their dormroom, Ruby was told by her teammates what had happened after she had been taken out of the fight.  
To both Ruby's joy and sadness, she really did miss one heck of a fight. She mumbled to herself in displeasure because she really wanted to blast holes into something that they described as a 'Nevermore on Fire'.  
It was Blake however that figured out what his weakness was. As he had been able to content with them up until he pulled the big bird from his magician hat. But considering what Ozpin had revealed he was a calculating individual, he probably had a back-up...

But there was one thing Blake had to know, how could she not? So, after most time had passed, Blake looked over at Weiss. And in her signature calm tone, she asked Weiss what she had been wondering ever since the fight in the forest.

'What did Crimson mean when he said you know him?

'You know, I have been pondering about that exact question as well'

Weiss looked up when she noticed Yang and Blake 'ganging' up on her. Blake crossed her arms and Yang placed her hands on her waist. While Weiss sat down on her bed and folded her hands neatly on her lap, she let out a sigh.

'Alright...I think he is a former member of the Schnee Dust Musketeer Elites'

'The wha?'

'The Dust Musketeers, have you ever read a book before?'

'Hey, don't be snappy about that, Ruby isn't an all knowing perfect Heiress'

'Why does everyone keep calling me perfect?'

'Because you are kinda acting like you're perfect'

'That's just how I was raised..'

'Hey, can't we all just calm down and be a team? Like Ozpin said, we need to stand united'

Ruby knew Weiss didn't mean the 'book' remark. And even though she knew Yang would always back her up, she didn't want Yang to snap back at Weiss. Placing a warm hand on Weiss' shoulder, the time for fighting underling was over. They would stand united. Together through the fray!

Blake however had a point. Weiss stared at her hands. Mentally, she cursed at her father even more. Because of the way how she was raised. Trained in ettiquette. Every mistake earning a stern lecture, if her father was feeling generous. Otherwise, it was more of a physical punishment. And grades. Any grade below the nine and a half were considered a failure and were also punished...badly.

But that all took it's toll on how she was around others. And all the stinging words did take their toll. No matter how hard she resisted, no matter how cold her frozen wall was. In the end, the Word will get to you. She really wanted to be more warm to people. But last time she did, her father practically beated it out of her. She sighed. Why did he always ruin everything? Even now, with friends that cared for her for who she was. Yet, they never trully knew her, as she had never opened up. Trully opened up.

'I'm sorry about that'

Her voice was a soft wisper. A single tear forming behind her iris that was quickly fought off. She had to be decently presentable in public. Looking up at both Blake and Yang, she saw they were amased. Shocked even. Though that was not entirely correct. Ruby's hand pulled back and was replaced by a kind hug. Weiss resisted the urge to say 'don't touch me'

'Hey, it's alright Weiss'

'Thank you Ruby. But I'm fine'

A small smile appeared and reassured the team that she was indeed fine. After Weiss took an unnoticeable gulp, she continued:

'Well, the Schnee Dust Musketeers are a very select and honour bound group of dedicated soldiers with rapiers, like my weapon. The Musketeers guard specific locations and train extensively in blade and gun tactics. Many of the Musketeers wear a musket, carry a single rapier with a stilleto dagger and protect high value Schnee Dust employees or places. And then there's the Elite. The Elite give up their muskets and replace them with C96 handpistols or high calibre revolvers. The Elite protect the CEO of Schnee Dust Industries. That being the Schnee family members'

'Wait, you mean that Crimson actually was your bodyguard?'

'In a way, Yang. Like I said, I can't recall ever seeing him or hearing the name Crismon before'

'What if he had a nickname, or a fake name?'

'Impossile, Schnee Dust screening is to thorough. He can't just walk in there and be selected. Only repsected and honourable duelists or gunmen are allowed such an honour, Blake'

'It was just an idea'

'And I didn't mean anything by it either'

'Isn't there...a way you can look up anything about the Musketeers? Like with the Schnee Records?'

'I wish...no, after my father noticed me looking into stuff that 'wasn't for my eyes'...'

Weiss made quotationmarks with her fingers, Yang, who had asked the question, placed her hand on Weiss shoulder. Man, what kind of a father did she have anyway?

'...So security is bound to be increased. But I think we can find out in another way'

…

Ever had that feeling? After you wake up you are so sure that you're still dreaming if not for the pounding headache? The idea that something was wrong and yet it all feels like a dream after all? That you want to roll over to your other side and sleep through the day? Or maybe. Have you ever woken up to a headache that is because of your own stupid mistakes?

He hated this. Sleep was a wonderful thing, as it let's you go outside your own misery and pain to drift over mountains and dive deep in navy blue oceans or simply live a normal life. But sleep also is a curse. It makes you ponder, wonder or even overthink things. All because of your mind that can't take a hint and go on standby. But this was nothing. A pouning headache, a ton of questions and double that for the regrets that haunted his mind. In other days it's all just self loahting pain.

Raising up as much as he could. Or rather, his body allowed him for it. Then he rubbed his eyes with his left hand. He still had a phantom pain after that skirmish. In memory he flashed back to how the four girls fought. The speed, the coordination, the care for eachother. Oh they were good, that's for sure. He needed more training. More speed, more endurance. Anything really. He needed...

The sound of footsteps caused a shiver to run down his spine. Opening his eyes in terror. It was obviously that the steps were causious. Silent, gentle and sneaky. Someone had entered his home. His safehouse was compromised. Slipping of the chair in which he had fallen asleep, he reached for his back. And to late he realised that his main weapons were stored in the room where the steps were coming from. He cursed silently at his own stupid mistake.

'Must be sinking into a bad habbit'

As he knelt down, he reached for the knife around his right boot. Sometimes, paranoia payed off. When he silently pulled it out, the edge reflected his eyes. As if the blade stared at him. Angry that he hadn't used it in a while. Rising to his feet, he stepped towards the door. He could hear the breath of around four men. He could smell the sigar of one of them. Oh don't tell me...

'I know you're there, I could hear you draw your knife'

He sighed. Out of all people...

He simply kicked the door in. There he stood. That stupid hat. The smugg smile. The ski mask. The walking stick and let's not forget, the orange hair. Dressed in his white 'gentleman' coat. He was there alright. Roman Tortwick had found his hide-out.

Crimson did not lower his agression. Nor his guard, for that matter. Two members of the White Fang were there, with their stupid masks. And then there was the woman. Oh yes, she was there. He heard her steps. Yet she hadn't revealed herself. But that would come, he guessed.

'What do you want'

'I am merely here to remind you of our deal'

'What deal?'

'The one you struck with me several weeks ago'

'Oh, you mean me stealing that Paladin-290? Which was suposed to go peaceful. But you left me as bait to keep the authorities of your back'

'Yeah...about that...'

'Save it Roman. Get out while you're still able to walk'

'Well, that's not very hospitable'

'Oh, shut up'

'Hey, you still need to uphold your part of the deal...'

'Like you did!?'

Crimson had dashed forward and pressed his knife against Roman's throat. His two lackeys immediatly jumped forwards and held their own weapons in Crimson's face. The nerve! He simply walked in and had the nerve of asking a favor. Roman lifted his hands in a defensive motion and then he rolled with his eyes.

'Oh for f...'

'You think you're so good. Don't you?'

'Why?'

'Walking in here, ordering me around after you practically left me for dead'

'Come on, you expect me to believe they could capture you? You practically blasted your way through an entire way of the city'

'That's not the point. The deal was that you either stole it with me, or pay me after the deal was done. You just took it and kicked me out the door'

'Oh, yeah. That. Well it wasn't personal. I just needed...'

'A scapegoat that the law could hunt down. I get it. But that's where it ends. Now...Leave before I cut your throat'

'As if you were so rotten to take a life the way you claim you can'

He shivered. The tone with which her voice wispered had a tention that caused him to cower. Carried over the air like a glider that aims for a stealth approach. The way her heels ticked like glass made a cold shiver course through his brain. And then she walked in. Her eyes glowing and staring at how he held his knife inches away from the throat of Roman.

She looked stunning. Curvy legs and beautiful features. Yet, there was an energy radiating that caused him to shiver. She was like the perfect rose. Beautiful. But she had far to many thorns. And she was not just looking good. She was alluring. But she was more dangerous then beautiful. His eyes following her legs and resting one nanosecond on her heels. Then he stared into her eyes.

'So, you're the flower that caused this nutcase to betray me?'

'Oh, charming indeed'

'Listen here, beautiful. I'm not interested in what you have to say. I don't care for you or your plans. I don't want any part of it'

'Funny that you mention that, have you forgotten that you actually stole that thing for me?'

'Which was due to Roman here lying to me'

He made his words more powerful by sticking the blade nearly through Roman's neck. A small thin red line of blood began forming underneath the edge.

'You still did it, did you not?'

'Your point? Cinder?'

'My point, mercenary, is that you owe me the other part of your deal'

'Give me one good reason'

'You're a man of honour. You can't go back on your word'

'Like you know what I am'

'Oh, but I do. I know exactly what you are...Crimson'

'Great. Now you told her my name as well?'

Crimson turned back to face Roman. While he obviously was aware of the danger he was in, he simply laughed it of. Looking all mighty while he stood there, blade to the throat. He simply knew he was not in danger.

'Well, what can I say, she's pursuasive'

'I bet she can'

'What's that suposed to mean?'

'Simple, she's a woman. You're a man. Do the math'

'Oh, you think you're smart, don't you?'

'No, I think I know...'

He jumped backwards. As he looked into the eyes of Roman, he caught an attack with the corner of his eye that Cinder had made. Blasting a small amount of fire at him. Jumping backwards, he stood with his back to the wall. Surrounded. With only a knife to defend himself. But then again...

Cinder smirked, then she tilted her head and raised her hands. Opening her mouth, she spoke.

'Now, will you work for me?'

'Give me one good reason'

'Because I ask nicely...'

It happened like a thunderbolt that blazed from the sky. A flash of high energy that pierced the sky and partnered by the roar of thunder. His knife flashed, flung with a backhand throw and struck one of the bodyguards of the White Fang. While the others were non responding because it happened either to fast, or they were amased by his skill, Cinder moved with equal speed. Stretching her arm out and trying to blast him with a Dust empowered attack. Her dress glowed allong with her eyes when she attacked. But he moved equally. He lept forward, duck under the attack of Cinder and with an open hand to her belly, pushed her back. Most times, this would cause enemies to fall back from the kinetic blow. But Cinder staggered back a mere two steps. He froze a second. Then Roman showed him the situation.

He stood with his back to the wall. Roman stood right in front of him, holding up the holster for Crimson's Mauser C96. The two White Fang goons each held a weapon of his. His thrown blade stuck in the arm of one of them and his parrying dagger being carried in the other hand. The other one held his rapier and his Phoenix Blade. By the handle.

'You might want to let go of those'

'Or what?'

'You'll lose your hand...'

Crimson's words caused the goon to look down. Just as he looked down, a hidden mechanism in the handle triggered. See, Crimson wasn't just paranoid. He was insanely paranoid! He always carried one of his blades on his back. A bad habbit he had picked up from his father. But he once had someone steal it. Grabbing hold and pulling. Let me tell you, being on the other side of your own blade is nothing if not terrifying. So, after 'receiving' his rapier and his Blade, he installed a secret trigger within the handle. At first he tried a nonlethal tactic. Causing shocks to incapacitate the strange wielder. But that wasn't a good idea. So he placed a new trick. An identity scanner. When the ID was wrong, the handle would use a small amount of dust to set fire to the handle. Normally, that would also damage the handle, but he had accessed the rare metal alloy that the Phoenix family used to craft fire resistant weapons. Therefor, the handle could burn the 'wrong' wielder.

As the handle caught a small fire and then stopped burning after wounding the goon, as Crimson called it 'flash burn', made the goon release the handles. Having burnt both his hands, it's basic instinct that acted. And while the Faunus dropped the handles, Crimson dashed forward. Grabbing the handles, which were back to the 'normal' setting, kicking the Faunus and turning around. Cinder again attacked. Followed by Roman who threw the C96 away because he didn't want to lose his hands. And the other Faunus was unable to react. He had a wound in his right arm and held a stolen dagger in his left. Crimson put his blades back in their place, on his left waist and on his back and disarmed the Faunus and placed his knife and parrying dagger back in their scabbards. Reaching for his rapier and Phoenix Blade.

'There that was...'

He ducked. Cutting his sentence midway in half. Another attack of Cinder placed the entire room ablaze. Causing thick clouds of smoke that hinder breathing and obscured vision. The shack was burning and even if he could hold of Cinder and Roman, he was fighting uphill, which is never a smart idea. After he winked, he turned around. There was no need in remaining here. He had never grown to comfortable here. Everything he needed, he could simply buy back. Or steal. He simply didn't need to...

A soft wimper pierced through the tension and the fire and caused him to loathe himself even more. He forgot the most important part of his being. His trusty friend. His eye darted over the room. Everything seemed to be in slowmotion. The hightened state of his mind allowing him to do what he needed.

He spotted the one he was looking for. A small ball of black fur. Standing close to the ground. A small Scottish Terrier, one that was with him for his entire life. Standing and cowering from the enclosing fire that had surrounded him. He had no time to think. With a simple hint of instinct, he slided his way through the flames while his left crimson eye began radiating. Suddenly, the flames bent around him. Coming to his help and causing Cinder and Roman to give up the chase. Grabbing the dog in his hands, Crimson bursted through the weakened wall and ran through the woods. Holding his beloved friend and his weapons. Leaving his one true place of peace behind...Forever on the run...

**Oh yeah, now we're getting somewhere (I think)**

**Like always, hope you enjoyed and please, leave a review, helps me out a lot**


	4. Chapter 4

**There, another chapter. Altough, there's one 'random' part I can't get out of it. Personally a weaker chapter, but I couldn't fix it (No matter what I tried.)**

**Disclaimer****: Do I even have to?**

**Anotamous (guest): well, hope this is the progress you were waiting for. If not, stick around, next ones are better, I promise!**

**The Atlantean King: Glad you like the premise of the tale! I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**ARoseForRose: Glad you enjoyed! Yeah, it's this weird mental tick I have that makes me write far to much. And about Cinder...I make no promises, but I'll try!**

**Anyways, here's the next enstallment, enjoy!**

'Everyone remember the plan?'

'Since you told it but five seconds ago, I think we do'

'Right...sorry'

Wiess shook her head. They stood in front of the Schnee Dust Company. The main branch of the Company was located in Atlas. But every major kingdom had a 'control' point over the production of mining Dust. So that the CEO could have enough control over all the branches. Each 'sectorhead' had the authority of a CEO, but simply answered to the CEO alone.

Weiss had Ruby behind her. Considering Yang and Blake had agreed to stay outside, to reduce the attention on them, Ruby had made the 'plan' of them checking the nearby place for Dust Musketeers, while she and Weiss would walk through the main door and question the sectorhead.  
Weiss walked in the door first. Dressed in her usual outfit and a 'facade' smile plastered over her face. At first she had argued Ruby that she wanted Yang or Blake to accompany her, considering Ruby was a little impulsive. And she was a Schnee family member. So there was a bit of social pressure. But Yang and Blake both agreed with Ruby, they were partners after all. So, slightly gulping as she walked in, Weiss was accompanied by Ruby.

As they made their way to the information desk, Ruby gave of soft squeels. She had never seen the inside of a Schnee building. Overall, it was impressive. Wide open spaces, works of art on the wall. But the most desturbing was the picture of a fairly middle-aged man that looked stern and dominant over the entrance hall. Ruby wanted to ask who it was, but as she noticed how Weiss was avoiding staring at the painting, Ruby figured that she already knew.

'Goodafternoon. How can I...'

The man behind the counter looked up and froze. He could have seen a ghost. Then, shaking it off, he continued as if nothing had happened.

'How can I help you, miss Schnee?'

'I was wondering if you could answer me a couple of questions'

'However can I help you?'

'I was wondering if you could get me in touch with the leader of the Musketeers for me'

'Miss Schnee?'

'You heard me'

'I'm sorry to inform you, but your father has ordered all of us to not share sensitive material. Schoolproject or not'

'Is it sensitive material to ask if I could speak with the Musketeer captain?'

'...No...But...'

'Then would you kindly inform him that I wish to speak with him?'

'No need, but I would like if thou would adress me as a she, milady'

Weiss and Ruby made a jumpscare. A pretty normal female voice, with a strong tone of authority, spoke from behind their backs. A woman stood in front of them. Bowing down, taking of her hat. She wore a big hat with a green feather. A leather jacket and combat trousers. Rapier on her left side and a rifle holstered on her back. She was a musketeer. The Schnee Dust emblem displayed on her left chest compartment of her jacket.

Weiss recovered instantly, Ruby was still a little distracted by the sudden appearance of the Musketeer Captain. It wasn't every day you got snuck up from behind by a high ranking musketeer. As the Captain gestured for them to accompany her, Weiss followed. Grabbing hold of Ruby and dragging her allong as well.

'Shall we also bring thine friends in?'

'Sure'

'Splendid! They are already waiting'

Ruby raised an eyebrow. Walking into a nearby meetingroom where seats were placed for people with appointments, Ruby was greeted with Yang who was wandering around and Blake who sat down on a seat and had her hands folded behind her back. Yang raised her left hand and waved hello as they walked in. Which caused Weiss to roll with her eyes. The Captain also took a seat and adressed Weiss.

'Why art Thou looking for me?'

'I was wondering if you could answer me some questions'

'However I may help, I shall'

'Alright, have you ever heard of the name Crimson?'

The Captain brought her hand up to her chin and thought for a moment. Then she spoke.

'I don't seem to recall someone by the name of Crimson'

'Well, what about the name Phoenix?'

'Phoenix? I recall a recruit a while back named Phoenix, yes'

'What do you remember about him?'

'Well, he was skilled. That's for sure'

Can you...ellaborate on that?'

'Well, he graduated with top grades from the entry exam, he bested nearly every single trainer in a sparring duel and he arose to be an elite in the record time of a single year. He was the personification of our Honour Bound Code. He fought with honour, never hesitated to protect the ones in need and he was both kind to others and humble to his opponent'

'How is that possible?'

'Beg Thy pardon, milady. But what does Thou mean?'

'Isn't he a murderer and a criminal?'

'...I don't believe that, he swore an oath of Honour and held that high in regard. Milady, I know what the news and reporters claim. But I hesitate to judge the man. He was a true Brother to the Code'

'Doesn't sound like the man we've fought'

'Milady, I regret Thine encounter, but he is not a murderer. I know this because he saved my life during a violent riot once'

'Wait, what?'

'Anarchy Phoenix saved my life'

'Wait...what?'

Weiss exchanged a swift look with her teammates. Their suspisions were confirmed, somewhat. He had used a different name after he applied for the Elite. That's why Weiss didn't remember him. She never heard the name Crimson before. But she could swear that the name Anarchy was familiar somewhere. If only she could remember.  
Yang stood behind Weiss and took over the conversation with the Captain.

'How exactly did he save your life?'

'Oh, he caught a bullet that was meant for me. During the riot that happened, one of the agitators drew a pistol and shot. Because I wasn't paying attention to that particular person, the front of the riot was bashing on the riot shields of the police force. And we were about to move in to assist. But then he pushed me aside and caught the bullet'

'What happened next? Did he kill the shooter?'

'Not that I can tell. He sank on his knees, obviously in deep pain, but we simply caught and arrested the shooter. Later that same day, he received the Medal of Honour because of his valor and he alsor received the title of 'protector' . And after the next few days, he was appointed to the Elite after I cleared him for that'

'You cleared his promotion? Why's that?'

'The Captain of the Elite, Treville, asked me if I could name a replacement of one of his Elites that retired. And I nominated Phoenix'

'What was he like in the ranks of musketeers?'

'He was an easy going and friendly person. But he was secluded. He never had many friends, nor did he allow people to . Either training his combat skills or he was on duty. He never seemed to take a break. He was always on the move. Sitting only during the time he ate, took a bathroom break or slept. According to what others told me, he even practiced stance and footwork during showers'

'Interesting. When was the last time that you saw him?'

'Last time I saw him, he held his head high. With bandage around his chest and his left arm because of the gunshot wound. Everyone was wishing him luck and complementing him. But I saw he would have loved it if no one took notice. I saw the uncomfortable stare in his eyes. But the others didn't notice. And after that, I never saw or heard from him again. Other then the news that stated how Phoenix had killed his family'

Hearing these facts, the four girls exchanged looks again. The man they fought hadn't exactly been the one she described. And the media kept portraying him as a mass murderer that could take down festival level of human concentrations all in the blink of an eye. So hearing that the same person that killed an entire family in cold blood was actually a respected member from the Musketeers...

'Milady Schnee, I desire not to be rude, but Thou and Thy friends are required to leave now. My every day business are about to start up again'

'Sure, thank you for your time, Captain'

'Happy to oblige Thee'

Weiss bowed down. Greeted by a bow almost immediatly by the Captain. Then, Weiss and her teammates left the building. Once outside, they began comparing what they had heard and what they had learned. Walking over the street back towards Beacon, they noticed a big concentration of specators in the middle of a dead end. Curious as to what was happening, they walked up to the crowd. Ruby, being the fastest and most nimble of the four, was able to manouvre through the crowd and see what the fuzz was all about. And what she saw was a crimson red eye accompanied by a navy blue one. One man on the ground, out cold and a woman in full panick mode.

'Consider that your 'payment', you bastard'

…

Walking for hours. Pain in your joints and a tail wiggling ball of fur that you hold close to you. It provides comfort and allows you to stay focused on what just happened. The sounds of people around you make you suspicious and the fact that most are pointing at you, make you uneasy.  
That's how Crimson felt when he walked through the City of Vale. Beacon had just finished classes and everywhere students were running about doing what they love doing. And he was drawing attention. His clothes were slightly dirty and his face was exposed in a place where the holoscreens were plastered with images of wanted outlaws. He needed something to draw less attention. And he had to find food and a place to sleep. Walking around the corner, his eye caught a very favorable hoody. A black one which would fit his combat trouser. So, after dropping the required amount of money over at the counter, plus a little bonus if the man forgot about him, he bought the hoody and left.

Now with the hood pulled deeply over his eyes, he managed to avoid some attention. But that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him, was the change in his companion. The small ball of fur in his arms was shaking in utter fear. The flames that had nearly taken his life caused the small dog to cower. Paralysed by fear.

'Cinder...'

Crimson's voice trembled in hate. Her attack had caused the one living creature of the world, the only thing that didn't judge nor hated him, to shiver in fear. Using his left eye to read the aura of the dog, he gasped in fear. The dog had now developped a fear. A 'scared to the death' fear. A phobia. A pyrophobia.

He felt tears. Something he knew he would regret but he couldn't take it anymore. Making his way to a small hotel, he rented a room. Once inside, he locked the door, released the poor dog from his hold and sunk down in utter despair. Tears flooding from his eyes, which he hid under his hood. He let his guard down. He let his awareness drop and he closed himself to everything. He broke down.

His mind sank into deep pits of darkness and his heart was beating loudly in his chest. The kind of beating that could rival the feeling of something trying to bumb it's way out of your body. His eyes hurt, his tears leaked and his body shivered. His one and only friend, nearly killed by his signature weapon. Fire had dared to try and consume his friend. And probably now his only friend would probably abandon him if he ever used fire again. Despite trying not to, his voice trembled and his breath was shakey.

But even in the darkest ot nights, stars shine bright. In the deepest of pits, life still grows wonderfull flowers. And despite the strongest of rains, sunlight always manages to dry the rain up. While he had broken down, his hand had fallen on the ground. But a soft wet nose sniffed his fingers and a warm tongue licked his hand. A caring and gentle gesture, sometimes, is all you need.

Looking up, he saw his friend. Maybe not wiggling his tail, but not shivering in the face of Crimson. Instead of running away or barking in his face, the dog simply crawled close by and rested his body near Crimson's waist. Looking up with brown eyes that weren't judgemental nor afraid. Only concerned. The dog had felt his despair. And tried whatever he could, to help Crimson.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'

The dog whined softly, rubbing his head softly against Crimson's waist. Comforting and carefull. Crimson's hand began petting and stroking the fur of the dog. Over the head and allong the side.

'I trully am sorry for the pain that was nearly caused upon you'

The dog looked at him.

'Syius, I promise that nothing will happen to you'

Syrius wiggled his tail once he heard his name. The fact that Syrius was still the joyfull fuzzball as Crimson knew him for, lifted some of the despair up. A small smile worked it's way on his lips. He bend over and placed his forhead against that of Syrius. A signature thing he had done since he knew him as a puppy. And they both had grown to see that as a gesture that stood symbol for their bond. A bond...not easily broken.

After several seconds of this passed, Crimson stood up. He felt new energy burn through his body. He had his strength back. And that's what matters. That and the well being of his comrade. And as it would happen, he hadn't fed him in several hours. Poor thing must be starving. He looked at his friend, who was wiggling his tail and hung his tongue out of his mouth because he was happy.

'What do you say, should I get you some food?'

Syrius barked. Agreed! Crimson laughed. Yes, he was not going to lose a friend. He grabbed the key, unlocked the door and then kneeled in front of his friend.

'Listen, I'm going to lock the door. I don't want you harmed. Do me a favor and hide. I really don't want you to get harmed'

Syrius tilted his head to the left. As if he didn't understand. But before Crimson opened his mouth again, Syrius turned around and hid under the bed. Yeah, he would be safe. Crimson closed the door once he was outside and then locked it. Turning on his heels, he walked back into the world.

After gathering the needed things, like food and drinkable stuff, Crimson returned. Feeding Syrius while also grabbing a bite to eat himself. He didn't realise how hungry he was. But that was not nearly important as finding a new employer. As a mercenary, he didn't exactly have a lot of choices. That and the way employers could contact him, via scroll or other means, were unusable. He had nothing, other then the money he had earned in his lower trouser pocket and his weapons. And selling a weapon...was out of the question!

And that's why, after he had finished his meal and had attended to the daily care of Syrius, he left again. Syrius sleeping on the bed, covered with a blanket. He went out and began scouting the place of town where he was. He needed a steady flow of money. But where to get that? Maybe he could find a place with the Musketeers. They would welcome him back, as a Brother. Or they would throw him in jail. And the latter was more likely to happen. What else? Running for vigilante wasn't a good idea either. Helping the inocent is a moral desire he...usually...felt. But it didn't exactly pay well. And going to a jobinterview was even more stupid. He could just as easily walk into the police office and turn himself in. And so he wondered his thoughts and roamed the streets.

'Don't move. And pay me all your money!'

He looked up from his wondering to see a woman of middle aged being robbed by a young punk with a knife somewhere in an alley way. He sighed. He couldn't just walk away from this. He started walking towards the pair. Until he saw how the youngster began twirling the knife in the face of the woman. Acting on instinct, he kicked the knife out of the youngster's hand. He did this by using a side kick: standing back to back with the punk, kicking his left leg sideways. Then he reached with his right arm to grab the punk in a headlock and pulled him out of balance and over his side. Making the youngster dance ackwardly with a bad cuved back to keep his balance.

'What the?'

'Alright, punk, that's no way to treat a lady'

'What are you sticking your nose into? Let go!'

'I don't think so. Drop the knife'

'Why?'

'Because I can choke you into unconciousness this way'

'Really? Back off, piece of...'

Crimson entered the choke hold, cutting the swearing of the youngster in half.

'Didn't your parents taught you that swearing is bad for you?'

Crimson Looked over his shoulder. The woman looked back at him. She shuffled backwards. And fiddled around with her fingers. She had a panicked look in her eyes. Something was wrong.

'Let go of the kid. Pick on someone your own size, tough guy'

Crimson looked back. There was a band of four guys standing before him. All menacingly cracking their knuckles. Each weared the same stupid combination of jeans with a trench coat and had short hair. Probably a so called 'gang'.

Crimson released the boy. Who ran towards the four big guys. Before he could speak, however, one of the four slapped him in the face. Crimson moved instantly. Stepping closer, he raised his foot and kicked with moderate kinetic energy. Making the 'gangster' fall backwards. The other three, enraged by this act of 'disrespect', pulled out folding knives. Crimson laughed mentally. This was no challenge.

'That was a bad call, tough guy'

'Really?'

'Yes, very bad'

'You have a deathwish?'

'No, not really, mister 'I hit children' '

'Oooh, looks like we got a hero here'

'Good, I like the hero type. They squirm so loudly and lo...'

Crimson roundhoused. Turning around and swinging the back of his heel in an arc from right to left, the gangster felt to his knees. A crowd began gathering around them. This, however, did not slow the guys down. As the other one who had been knocked down got back up, he helped the second one back on his feet. Then they all four twirled stupidly with their knives. Considering drawing his rapier and his Phoenix Blade would take far to long, he opted for a better trick. Entering a guard stance with his right foot extended forward a bitand his left arm to cover his chest and the right one in a ninety degree angle guard, he waited.  
Sure enough, the four lunged. A smirk on his face. He duck through his knees, dodging the knives. Then he rose up with a jmpkick. Knocking one of the four back. Before the others could recover, he backflipped on one hand. Pulling out his C96 with a quickdraw motion. The boy ran. The four bad buys all stared at him in disbelief.

'What? You're gonna shoot us?'

Crimson smirked. Pressing a hidden button right next to the mag release, he changed the type of ammunition. He had just normal bullets, but a secret mechanism within his gun could alter the bullet from deadly shot to a painful, non-lethal bullet. Then he aimed and shot one of the four.

While the others ran away in disbelief and self preservation, Crimson holstered his pistol and wallked over to the guy that layed on the floor, coughing violently. Crimson dragged him back to the woman and punched him in the face.

'That's for hitting the kid. Now appologice to her'

'I'd rather die'

'Really?'

Crimson chopped with the side of his hand in the neck of the bad guy. Again he coughed. Without waiting for an answer, Crimson hit him again, stating he would keep doing that, until he heard an appology. It lasted for five of those chops, before the man broke under the pain and appologiced.

'Why did you try to rob her through a kid?'

'He was just some school renegade. And she was late in protection money'

'Well then...'

Crimson punched the man out cold.

'...consider this your payment'

Crimson turned around and spotted two silver eyes in the crowd. A little girl from fifteen stared at him. And Crimson saw her teammates were nearby. At first he didn't knew how they found him. Then he knew how to respond. Slowly backing against a fence, that reached just over his waist in size, he placed his left hand on it and jumped over. As he landed, he sprinted away...

'Quick! We have to catch up!'

Ruby worked her way out of the crowd and ran after him. Hot in persuit. While she was running behind him, despite the fact he was a snake in a fight, she could keep pace quite easily. Not gaining, but not losing either. He wasn't at all that fast. Running their way through alley ways and streets, Ruby messaged the others via scroll that they had to box him in. Blake would work around fromt he left allong with Yang, while Weiss would try to outmanouvre him from the right. Yet, strangely, Ruby figured this was like a deer hunt. Each time they began boxing him in, he lept over someone and ran for it again.

Breathing heavy, he placed his left hand on his side. The running had caused stinging feelings to hit him. As if he was poked with a rapier between the ribs each step he took. Exhaustion. Already, and the fight hadn't begun yet. This wasn't looking good. At all. And they were persistant. Maybe if he could...

A massive blow to his jaw caused him to stagger, tumble and eventually stop his movement. He was trapped. The blow had blasted him out of the 'ideal' vector. Tumbling face first into a wall. Dead end...

'Finally, now we're alone'

He rose to his feet, shaking the pain of. He stared in the blazing eyes of Yang. The blonde berserker. He gulped. He knew his limit and he was dangerously close to that point. A fight that he normally prefered, stalling for time and waiting for someone to make a mistake while he hid behind his defensive wall, was a bad idea at this time. He wasn't able to drag a fight out. That would result in a loss.

'Normally I'd just draw my Blade and fight you...but I've got other plans'

'Sure you do, tough guy'

'Wow, attitude'

'Oh Crimsy, I was just playing with you. But now I'll be fighting you seriously. Teach you what happens if you harm my sister'

'Crimsy? You have a deathwish, Blondie?'

'Never had and never will'

'Alright. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get'

'Finally, some action!'

'Yang!'

Crimson looked up. Blake had found them and sided with Yang instantly. Both of them boilin for a rematch. Crimson sighed and entered the same guard stance as before. His right foot extended forward and his left arm locked close to his chest in a guard. His right fist was held in a ninety degree angle guard in front of his torso and face.

Yang raised her fists, Ember Celica folded out into the boxing gauntlets that they are. Entering a classic boxing guard, Yang was more then ready. Blake was less easy to pinpoint. She grabbed her Gambol Shroud in a dual wield version. Using the thin fine blade in her right in conjunction with the reversed grip on her scabbard that held a sharp edge. Crimson slowed his breathing. And entered the mindset he always entered during combat.

This was something he thanked his teachings of both his father, the musketeers and the Elite for. In his long carreer of fighting, Crimson managed to develop a specific mentallity. Like a fencer needs to remain calm and focused. Crimson's breathing slowed down, his mind relaxed and his body went in a state of hyperfocus. This hyperfocus, enhanched by his special ability of reading the aura of others, translates the information that he saw into simple motions that he had drilled into his body. Every movement he made in this state was just as simple as taking a deep breath. It was this mindset that enabled him to rival other duelists at all. Considering that if he wasn't focused, he made msitakes. And in battle: every mistake, is a one way ticket to the afterlife.

Yang dashed forward, supported by the gunshots of Blake. Crimson dodged to the side. Making sure that either Yang or Blake were between him and the other. This forced Blake to stop shooting, as a bad vector could mean a serious wound for Yang. Yang, however, was always in close proximity and made a barrage of jabs, punches and hooks.  
Crimson's breathing quickened slightly, but he was able to either match the blows, block them or alter their angles. Like when she had found an opening, she angled for his face. But he swung his right elbow defensively and altered the angle of her punch. Causing her to miss. Which in turn caused her to be even more enraged.  
So much so that her jabs were becoming faster and stronger by the second. Crimson tried whatever he could, but he could only block. She was even so swift in her attack, that he couldn't even made snake like dodges. He had but one trick for this.

Yang was letting her anger loose. Beating away at the man who had tried to harm her sister. Every fist was a blow for justice. And every ounce of justice would be painful. Yet with the deepest of effort, he managed to hold his own against her. The fact that he was this close yet still holding firm, make her tremble in anger. She wanted to drive her fists in his body. In this mindset, her punches became even faster. More explosive. Her hair flairing up slightly. And then she made one overpowering blow to his right shoulder. But instead of sinking to the floor in pain, he used the blow of her fist to rotate around and get closer. Planting a firm elbow to her belly, Yang staggered back. Only for Crimson to rotate again, placing an open left palm against her belly.

In an instant, the energy travelled through his hip and into his left arm. Guiding it with a gentle push, Crimson struck Yang. Staggering back about five steps, Yang glared up. Yes, his strike was strong enough to make her back off, even on the verge of going berserk. Quite a feat. But Yang wasn't alone. A single gunshot alerted Crimson. With a sidestep, he dodged the ranged Gambol Shroud attack. Yet Blake had seen this before and acted faster. Retracting the ribbon, the gun fired and sliced a single cut over Crimson's left shoulder.

'What the...'

He stepped back and reached for his shoulder. It wasn't to deep and the bleeding was minor. He was in luck. Unless, she wasn't aiming for him. Crimson glared back. A yellow flame driving hard on his right cheek. Crimson's vision blurred while he was flung back first into a nearby wall. Coughing violently and spitting out a drop of blood, Crimson shook it off. But not as easily, this time.

'Gotcha'

'Lucky shot'

'Oh really? Maybe you're just not as good as you think'

'Maybe...maybe not'

Crimson recovered and entered a different guard this time. His right arm and feet were the same. But his left arm was withdrawn, fist made and pulled back behind his side. Leaving his chest wide open. But that was the point. He intentionally opened himself, allowing for a fake sense of security in his opponent. This had worked thousands of times on duelists and other raging scrappers. So he hoped it would work on Yang as well. But again, he had to focus part of his attention on Blake. Blake, who seemed to have grown even faster since their first scuffle. Which was potentionally problematic. Speed, no matter how hard he tried, was the absolute weakness he had. He just lacked the stamina to properly counter it with more speed. And he wasn't strong enough to stay in a total defensive stationary position. He was neither a cat darting left and right. Nor an immovable rock. He was a clumsy dancer at best.

Yang closed in again, fists blazing and hair glowing. She wanted to get him And he wasn't able to sustain against her unslaught. So, there was but one thing he could do. He had to trap Yang. She wasn't the one trick brawler he made her out for. And that coupled with the precision that Blake brought in suport, was bad. Very bad for him. He needed a way out. A way to be what he always was...

**Well, apart from the fight and hunt scenes, the talk with the Musketeer captain, I really don't like this chapter. Feels kinda random. If you feel the same, let me know. Cause I'm curious!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, there we are again. So far so good in keeping weekly updates. This should be a lot better then previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, still don't own anything...**

**Anotamous: What I didn't like was the total robbery. But still glad it wasn't horrible. And where Ruby and Weiss are, you'll find out. It's a cliffhanger for a reason ;)**

**Drake93: Random Robbery was the thing I didn't like about it. I just wrote myself in a corner and couldn't work it out.**

'Where did he disappear to?'

'I don't know, he was there a moment ago'

'Did he give us the slip?'

'I think he gave you and me the slip. Yang and Blake probably have him cornered somewhere'

'But they need out help!'

'Blake and Yang can take care of themselfs'

'But...'

'apupup, they can take care of themselfs'

'But...what type of leader would I be if I abandonned them?'

'Oh please. Why would you even say that? Abandon them? Do you even know what that means?'

Ruby stood with her head lowered on her shoulder. She and Weiss had taken a wrong turn and now they had lost their prey. Huntresses that lost a prey. Ruby was not to happy. Considering she already had a track record of three. But Weiss always saw the 'true goal'. Always so certain. Always with the facts. Yang and Blake were able to fight well together. But is it wrong to care for your teammates? Even if one of them is your older sister?

Maybe. Maybe not. But Ruby wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing. As a leader, it is her job to be there with her team! Ruby lifted her head and had new energy coursing through her. She looked at Weiss, who nodded approvingly.

'That's more like it!'

'Let's get searching!'

'Well, they can't have gotten to far. Maybe they're engaged in battle?'

'SO we should listen to sounds of a fight?'

'Exactly!'

'Alright, be right back'

'Wait, Ruby...'

But it was no use. A sudden gust of wind and several rose peddles later, Ruby vanished. She was fast, Weiss had to admit. She sighed in anger. She could feel the urge to yell 'insufferable', but that's not what she really meant. No, what Weiss trully felt for Ruby, was envy.

After a life of 'total control', Weiss had grown used to the conditioning her father had done to her. Polite, neat and reserved. Each time Weiss would raise her voice, as Ruby did constantly, she got a lecture on 'how a young lady should act her age!'. And that was if her father had been in a good mood. Any less would result in the classic solution. Beating it in to her.

So naturally, after having locked her emotions behind a wall of ice for so long, being partnered with Ruby wasn't all that easy. Weiss wanted nothing more then to be as free as Ruby was. Not bothered by what others think of you. Not thinking twice about expressing what she feels. Being free.

'Weiss?'

Ruby had returned. But Weiss just stood there, daydreaming. Saying her name while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Weiss awoke from her thinkering. Shaking the feelings from her system, Weiss regained her composure.

'Yes?'

'I found them'

…

'Why isn't he falling to the ground?'

'I don't know! I got a hit on him with all my strength. But he keeps shaking it of!'

'He's not falling to his knees like in the forest'

'You don't say. What else did you see? The fact that he's not swinging his swords?'

'Well I'm sorry, just thinking aloud here'

'Yeah, I'm sorry to. Let's combo him'

Blake danced around. One minute she stood on the ground, guarding attacks. The next, she was airborne while a clone of herself took her original position. This allowed her to dodge attacks and move around with unrivaled speed. But no matter how fast she used her Semblance, she couldn't get close. Every time she nearly had him, he moved in such a way that Yang would be in harms way. And while she probably would shrugg of any hit that was less then fatal, Blake slowed down. Not wanting to harm Yang. After all, they were partners.  
Yang by contrast was constantly striking her target. She was so agitated that her hair had stopped flairing and straight up burned. With her Lilac eyes now turned sollid red. She was way past the point of jokes or small talk. Normally, a fight would be enjoyable. But this was different. She was fighting a man that had done a terrible thing to her sister and Yang just didn't seem to be able to damage him enough. Keeping his movement high and his dodges were snake like. He was agile, fast and nearly indestructible. Was he a tank?  
Anyways, she wasn't happya bout this. Normally, she could draw power from the hits she took. But his attacks were not even painful. They were just irritating. Not that he had struck out much. That's probably why Yang wasn't over the edge by now. Berserking her attacks, he needed all his attention on his defense. But he held. And that's what made Yang even more angry.

'Slow him down!'

'I'm trying'

'If you could take one arm away, he's done!'

'Agreed'

The fight went down hill fast. The both of them moved so synchronised that it was as if they fought like two sides of one sword. Each attack Yang did, was followed immediatly by another one from Blake. Which, naturally, was followed up by Yang. They were two sides of the same warrior. Both attacked in perfect sync. And that was the problem. They were two. And he was alone.

His body resisted. Exhaustion spreading through him like poison. Infecting his legs. And slowing down his fencing steps. His balance was dropping. His endurance failing and the pain, caused from Yang's monsterous blows, became harder to control and ignore. Trained by the Elite, you learn how to control and ignore pain. But even the strongest of things, have their limit.  
In a desperate moment, he tried to reverse Axe kick. Yang had angled her left fist to drive hard on his chest. And considering he wasn't strong enough to block it with his hands, he wanted to kick straight up and swing in an arc to avert the hit. But sadly, his feet remained stationary. Which resulted in a hit. Sending him tumbling backwards. The pain causing him to close his eyes and lay down for a second, before slowly working his way up. He looked down, ice encased his boots and had caused him to remain literally frozen to the ground.

Yang felt the tention leave her body once she landed her jab. Blasting him back had felt so rewarding! But she had to thank Weiss. In the most opportune of times, Weiss had hampered, down right restricted, Yang's target. Yang couldn't feel any happier, even more due to the fact that he stayed down. Yang raised her hand, thanking Weiss. With a simple nod, she getured a 'no thanks'.

His body ached so much. The pain could be compared to the creaking of wood that was forced to hold more then it can hold. Every movement sent waves of exhaustion and pain through his system. And he didn't have the capability to block nor control it. It was just to much. After what seemed like hours, he was able to stand on his feet. But he wasn't the balanced duelist like before.

Dangling his arms left and right, nearly falling to his knees again and completely drained of energy. That was how he looked. Not how he felt. Feeling? More like burning, in the bad way. Normally he had a burning aura, yet now he was just in buring pain. He couldn't take much more.

'You've seen better days'

'You can't be serious...'

He looked up. Yang stood in front of him, a smile over her face. Her eyes were back to their normal colour. Ruby, Weiss and Blake backed her up and formed a line. Together they stand. Together, they would stand. And beat him.

In chains. Heading for a death cell and ending with a deadly cocktail into his bloodstream. He knew this, because the media detailed everything about his public execution. Making an example, to crush any other decent into 'darkness'. They called that darkness, they had no idea what true darkness was. The shadows that grow behind the corner of fire. Fire and Darkness, are one and the same. And with the faith of his life in the balance, he gave in. He stopped resisting the urge to go full out. The need to show restraint. In his Code, he had sworn never to use excessive force, but with your own life in the balance, everyone is permitted the right of self preservation. And so, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and dove into his darkness.

Yang didn't notice anything. However, Blake and Ruby, did. Their calm approach and sense of speed, picked up on the sudden change around him. Ruby's speed picked up the nearly unnoticable changes in his movement. As for Blake, who had a certain calm view in life, saw the change in his mind. He became primal. And that's something she could know, after all...she did know an animal...with a mask and sword.

But that was all the time she had. Because yang was thrown back through the air. Weiss moved first, using a Glyph to catch Yang. And that's when they all knew, something was wrong.  
His hand had extended in the blink of an eye. With kinetic energy accompanying, he could strike Yang and caused her to fly backwards. And normally, that would have been graceful. Blake didn't like him what so ever. But he always moved graceful. As if every movement was water that ran through a stream. It was fluent and graceful. As a fencer was trained to. But this strike was something else. He had moved sudden, brutal. Not slithering his way close and exectuting the attack with grace. He just jumped and wacked Yang. His eyes staring with an animalistic rage.

'What was that?'

'He's different now, keep your distance'

Yang swore she saw Blake shiver after she had answered. Like she had seen a ghost or something. Yang just reloaded her Gauntlets and drove hard on her opponent. Punching, shooting and kicking. But it was no use. He didn't move at all, but her attacks could just as easily battered at a five inch thick wall of reinforced steel. His skin was like fire. And every hit she landed, was instantly repayed with one that was equal in strength. And that meant something, considering Yang was already pumped up with several blows before.

Blake stepped one of her clones to block an attack, she dragged Yang back. The clone being blown to dust almost instantly. Weiss tried applying a new layer of ice to his boots. But he ripped his legs free and glared, eyes driven by rage.

'He's unstoppable. Like an animal cornered'

Ruby voiced her thoughts. It was that simple. Once you hunt something, or wound an animal and corner it, it will strike out in a desperate attempt to get free. And he wasn't 'civilised' anymore.  
Blake recognised this. It was the basic instinct within every living human and Faunus. The primal part. The 'animal' part. Instinct, the one thing that keeps you alive because that's how it works. The feeling that makes you run faster, strike harder and resist more pain if placed in a specific situation. Most Faunus and humans had overcome this drive. But some, both human and Faunus, took this and trained it. Or used it. And he was channeling it. And using it in spades.

Weiss and Ruby looked at eachother. They tried a new tactic. Ice Flower, where Weiss would use her Glyph of ice to freeze Ruby's high callibre bullets and freeze him over. So Weiss swung her rapier around followed by Ruby aiming her barrel. Then the shots fired. And they hit. Ice began forming and encasing him. But after a fierce roar, he broke it again. Dashing forward with such burning fire that Weiss staggered back. But Ruby moved. Faster then he could. His rage blinding him completely.

Ruby shot her weapon and propelled herself forward. Then, she dropped to her side and swiped at his legs. She didn't sever them, but he did trip and crash face first into the ground. When he jumped up, he was struck by Blake, who launched him even higher. And then, in the heat of the moment, Yang rammed her fist in his stomach. Empowered by a shot from Ember Celica, Crimson was blasted away. Launched through the air and flying through the air.

The air that flowed next to him, managed to cool some of his rage. Down to the point where his mind was getting back into the 'civilised' state, while his body remained in 'rage' mode. And that was a bad thing. When your mind is driven purely by one emotion, survival rage in this case, it blocks out everything. Including mind numbing pain. And considering the rage was slowly leaving his body as the wind blew past him, he realised he needed to be within the room and lock it, before he passed out...again!  
The landing wasn't how he thought it would be. He had prepared his aura to catch the most of the blow. Thinking he would hit the street. But all he felt was branches and leaves poking him. He had landed on a flowerbed. The inviting colours of red roses that had been on the courtyard of the hotel. Once he landed, he saw the door he needed to open. Pulling himself to the door, he managed to open it after four tries, entered, locked the door. As he turned his gaze back to the room, he blacked out. Sinking to his knees and landing face first on the bed...

…

Ruby stared at her sister. Blake's bow twitched and Weiss blinked. Yang, lowering her arms, saw what she had done in 'the heat of the moment' and just zoned out.

'Oops...'

'Oh, perfect, just perfect...'

'Excuse me for being a little caught in the moment'

'Just perfect!'

'Calm down Weiss'

Blake stepped between Yang and Weiss. Again, their prey had slipped and again they had been fighting between eachother because of him. Blake was starting to get a view on what he was good at. Being either a delicate fencer, a wild animal and someone who can tear fissures between other people. Weiss and Yang normally could have 'different' opinions on something, this was pure fighting. They were standing face to face. As if testing who would back off first.

'Next time you feel like striking someone, aim him to the ground, that would be very appreciated'

'It's not Yang's fault, princes'

Ruby's eyes blinked. What was going on? Why were they fighting? Weiss still glared daggers at the others. And Yang was backed up by the slightly smaller Blake, who was not showing any signs of backing off. This was volatile. And the match was lit.

'Hey, can't we all be friends?'

The three girls glared down back at Ruby. But for a second, they didn't seem to see her. They stared into nothing. Only to return back to the agression that drove them. With a shock, Ruby realised that they had been captured by an illusion. Or anything. They were not acting like themselfs. And what best way to wake someone up?  
A gust of rose peddles remained on the spot where moments earlier a girl in red had been standing. Moments later, she was back. A bucket of ice cold water in her hands and a devilish glee in her eyes.

'Sorry, but this is far to big a chance to pass'

She flung the water. The instant the water hit, a small red glow left their eyes. Ruby, noticing this, followed the glow fade in the air. Only to be greeted with three pretty angry faces. Yang being the least, as she was used to small tricks that Ruby played on others. Blake being a cat, wasn't all to happy about it. But Weiss was the worst. She didn't just glare daggers. She could just as easily breath fire.

'Why did you throw ice cold water on me?'

'Us, actually'

'On us then?'

Ruby smiled ackwardly. Blake was back to being her casual self. And Weiss was back at playing her majesty. Yang, on the other hand, couldn't supress a giggle.

'Oh, Ruby, you are going to get that back, you know that, right?'

'Ehh, uhu'

'Alright then, Get her!'

Ruby squeeled as Yang jumped on her, followed by a pouncing Blake and a Weiss...

Hours later, they found themselfs back at their dormroom at Beacon.  
The trip back was filled with laughter, joy and overall happy feelings. Ruby had informed them of what happened, but still ended up taking a bucket of water over her head. Ovingly done by Yang. And Ruby? She was overjoyed she had kept RWBY from falling apart. But she did plan on speaking with professor Ozpin on that matter. But for now, it was time for a good night's rest.

…

He blinked and gently opened his eyes. There was a blanket over him. But he couldn't recall it being there when he had fallen to the ground. He shook his head. Wait. He hadn't fallen to the ground. He landed on the bed. Every nerve was strained and every movement caused him discomfort. But there was one thing he was grateful for. His sustained wounds, coming from a blonde berserker, weren't as grievous as he thought. He sat up straight. And noticed the small frame of a sleeping ball of fur right next to him. A smile working it's way over his face. Syrius always had his back.

He petted the dog, before realising he needed to drink some elixer. The pain was getting out of hand. And he didn't want to go through an intense session of pain before it would flow away. That was the drawback. Every weapon or trick has an advantage over things, but also a weakness and drawback. His drawback, was the pain that his Semblance would put him through. And no, not just strained muscles but tissue damage and he once even fractured his left arm.

Hoisting his way up, he walked back to the supplies he had gathered earlier. There he combined several liquids, resulting in the brown fluid that was able to dull his senses and ease the pain. Numbing it. After he drank it, he returned to bed...

…

'Ruby!'

Blake's eyes shot open and almost immediatly adjusted to the darkness within the room. Her body felt tired, but not overly exhauted. What was the time? Looking over to a nearby alarmclock, it was six in the morning. Curtains closed and already such noise? This was down right crazy. Blake curled up and turned on her belly, placing one hand under her pillow. However, something that was suposed to be there, was gone. It was then, Blake realised that Yang was staring at her sister who had a 'I am not guilty, but that's not true' face. Ruby, as Blake noted, had stolen her book.

'Ruby, that's not meant for you!'

'I'm curious, she always reads it when no one looks'

'Maybe because she doesn't want any eager little sister like you touch it?'

'Come on, aren't you a little curious what it's about?'

'Not in the slightest'

Blake had a gut feeling. There was something off about Yang. But only for that instant. Immediatly, she began wrestling her sister over the book. And then, Blake attempted to sneak her arm out of the bed and grab it. However, a slender arm managed to beat her to it. Weiss had grabbed it. And she wasn't very pleased.

'Why all the noise? Some are trying to sleep!'

'Oops'

Both sisters expressed their sorry.

'What's this?'

Blake's heart froze? If Weiss was to find out about...

'That's something I took from Neptune the other night'

'Neptune?'

Blake bit her lip. She had almost reacted in the exact same way as Weiss and Ruby did. Blake was now sure. Yang knew. And she was trying to protect her secret. Blake found herself thinkering that she had to thank Yang for this. But how?

'Yes, Neptune. He had that and I basicly took it from him'

'How is it that he can keep that secret from Sun?'

'I don't think Sun is the one he needs to be afraid of. Sun seems pretty cool'

Ruby saw Weiss her stare and gulped. She still hadn't forgiven Sun for the dock incident nor the fact he suddenly appeared outside their window. Blake gulped, this was getting out of hand. And just after she thought that, Yang managed to snap the book from Weiss, who was dreaminly staring towards the curtains of the window. When she noticed how Yang had caught the book, she rose up.

'I want to see what the fuzz is all about'

'Yeah, I don't think so, Ice Queen'

'Hey'

'Well, can we all finally go back to bed?'

Blake spoke, all the others gave a small skip. All because they were startled. But Yang recovered quickly, winking towards Blake and hiding the book behind her back. Blake's bow twitched. Yang wasn't planning on returning the book, she wanted to read it herself. Blake glared over to her, but Yang simply winked again. Causing Blake to close her eyelids slightly in a 'I'll get you' stare.  
And then Yang jumped back in bed, allong with the book. Ruby and Weiss almost immediatly fell back asleep. But Blake? She was in a hightened state of mind. She needed that book back! Waiting for about several minutes, she shifted her weight and dropped from the lowest bugbed. As her Faunus side allowed her to move about the room that not even a bat would hear her, she rose upwards. Standing on her toes.

'Hello'

Blake's eyes shot open, Yang wasn't asleep. She was very much awake. Waving the book in her left hand. She had a feindish look and a friendly smile. Blake was at a loss of words, to flinched to react.

'What's the matter, cat got your tongue?'

Blake blushed in embarrasment. She had cat ears, sure, but first with the pointer and then with the nickname. Blake blushed alright. But in anger. She wasn't to happy about it. Completely uncalled for. As calm as she could, Blake wispered.

'Give that back'

'Why? Afraid I might like it?'

'Yang...give that back'

'Oh Blake, don't worry. I'm not going to expose you'

'That's assuring'

Blake reached for the book, dancing left and right on her toes. Yang started giggling, amused as how the poor girl wasn't fast enough to get the book. The way she danced left and right, no matter how tough she tried to hold herself, she looked utterly adorable this way.

Blake was really getting annoyed now. No matter what she tried, she couldn't reach the book. As she reached for the book, Yang pulled back and winked. Teasing because she knew that she had the high ground. If she tried a diversion, Yang simply shift her weight to the other side of the bed and she was completely safe. Blake stood there, dancing left and right on her bare toes and glared daggers at Yang. Who returned her daggers with a gentle smile and a wink.

'Yang, this isn't funny'

'Oh, Blake, I'm only trying to make you light up a bit'

Yang's expression of glee and joy faded slighty and were replaced by a slight hint of dissapointment. She wasn't actually planning of stealing it. She was just curious about Blake's bookinterests. Blake noticed this and bit her lip. But Yang almost immediatly recovered and smiled again.

'Shall we read it together?'

'Yang...this is serious'

'I know Blake. But come on. I'm not going to rat you out. We all have our own little secrets'

'What do you mean?'

'Isn't it obvious? Everyone has their own little things in life'

Blake stared at Yang, trying to make sense and figure out what she trully meant by this. When the answer stayed out, Yang sighed, stepped out of bed and gave the book back. Accompanied by a hug. Blake felt like she was in the classroom again. When Yang had told her to ease up on the persuit of Roman and the White Fang. And just like then, this hug felt comforting. Blake closed her eyes and returned a hug on her own. Even though it still felt kinda ackward.

'We should get some shut eye'

'I know'

…

Venomous words being wispered in our ears. Painful shocks of realisation batter at your sanity. And then there's the craving. Every once in a while, it appears. Like a flower that rises from the ground in the spring. A desgusting flower that most would rip from the ground if spotted. But no matter how strong or how many times you pull it out, it always returns and ruins a wonderful garden. Like a weed. And he was all out of weedkiller.  
His body shivered. And his forhead was shining faintly in the shadows of the room. A cold warmth echoed through his bones. The feeling of burning alive ravaged his skin. Yet his heart, his lungs and his stomach all felt like they were caught in a blizard of ice and snow. And that drove him crazy. One moment, you feel like burning alive. The next, you're trembling like a twig ready to be snapped.

He opened his eyes but was nowere. He saw blackness everywhere he looked. He stared around, only to stagger back once he noticed a sharp pointy thing cloaked in darkness lash out towards him. Everywhere, ice blue eyes began flairing up and staring at him. Ice versus Navy and Crimson.  
Shadows that came to life began storming him. And he noticed soon that he had no weapons wit him. That's when he realised where he was. He was within his own mind. And the blue eyed shadows...were his personal demons.

A smile began curling his lips. This would be interesting. As the first shadow came close, he simply axekicked it. Making it fall apart in a cloud of dust. One down. Twenty nine to go. He readied himself in his prefered guard. Right foot extended forward, weight on his left back foot. Left hand guarding his chest and his right one in a ninety degree angle to defend against oncoming agressors. At first they came at him one by one. And every time, he could knock them down instantly.  
A straight punch to the face. A simple kick to the gut. A painful knee to the chest. A roundhouse that struck twice. This was the textbook definition of an easy fight. But when they started swarming, things became more difficult. Twenty four of them. All with spikey arms and dangerous claws began lashing out at him. And all he could do, was keep a constant movement of dodges, parries and backflips. He looked up. And that's when he heard the wispers.

'You made us. We are created because you hurt her'

He closed his eyes and looked down. Slamming his hands against his ears. He didn't want to hear it. And because of that, a sharp edge sliced his arms. But unlike the shadows, which became dust after he struck them, these blades sliced through his skin. But it wasn't the pain that scared him. It was the mental stress. These blades didn't wound his body. They began breaking and shattering his mind. He saw the ice blue eyes staring into his own eyes. And right before the shadow could strike, he jumped up, blocked by crossing his hands and catching the arm of the shadow. Followed by a headbutt. The thing became a black cloud of dust. But the wispers only increased in numbers.

'We are what you did to her'

'Shame on you, harming a defenseless girl'

'Cower before your own doom'

He slammed his palms on his ears again. He felt the urge to scream. But his mouth was sealed shut. When he looked up, he saw how one of the back shadows began changing shape. From a lifeless black cloud of mist, it formed a slender body. Female in appearance and the eyes illuminated. A saphire like dress began covering the female shadow. And in that moment, another shadow began experiencing tremors. It shrieked and twitched in pain. All because of how a strange animalistic rage began driving through Crimson's body. His eyes began blurring. And after what seemed like forever, he ripped his lips from eachother and yelled as loud as he could. Trying to get the wispers out of his mind.

'YES I MADE MISTAKES, BUT I LOVED HER!'

'And yet, you broke her body with your rapier'

'SHE HAD BETRAYED ME'

'And just like then, you rage and scream'

Crimson froze. He regained his sight and realised one final truth. His personal demon was his uncontrollable rage. He stared down at his hands. And then towards the shadow that had shrieked in pain. He knew what he had to do. He had to make peace with what he had always regretted. He really did love her. Despite his own rage and despite the pain he had sustained for so lond, she was the ony one to ever get that close. And he hated that. But he also loved that. She was the only thing he had ever loved. But it wasn't meant to be. And his rage had drove her away.  
On the other hand, he had need of the raw power of his rage to empower himself. More times then he cared to admit, his rage allowed him to harden, shrug of disabling wounds and even win a fight that he would have lost otherwise. It's the classic example of 'each advantage has a disadvantage'. And now, he couldn't count on his rage. That would make things worse. The wispers were the real knives that carved through his mind. The shadows were not dangerous at all.  
Well, not as dangerous as the wispers. The ones that plague your mind and want you to do things they want. They attempt to control you. Overshadow your desires and interests. Even one as pure as his own desire...

'How can you possibly fight if you're to busy blocking me out?'

Finally, he found the answer to his problem. He knew the target of his attacks. He had to reach her. He had to drive his fist through her. Erase her from his mind. He had to remain calm. Strike her down in his controlled state. If he gave in to his animal side, he would surely end up losing. This was not a fight. This was a test.  
So, gazing back up, he began calculating a new approach. One that wouldn't result in open wounds. He wasn't physically wounded. But that didn't mean that the pain wouldn't slow him mentally. He had to move with care. So, he stepped up and entered a calmer, more gentle mindset. His guard changed accordingly. Instead of the normal way, having a guard arm in ninety degree angle. And his extended foot. No, this was different. He stood more nimble, open palm guards. Like he was going to grapple with them. And in a way, he was.

He stepped as light as a feather. Each step flowed like a leaf in the wind. His eyes closed, guided by the 'flow' of battle. He simply walked. Moving like a dancer through attacks that were aimed at lethal wounds. And none found there mark. He moved like a shadow among shadows. Like a candle bending in the rythm of soft flows of the wind. All on instinct.  
When he managed to get close to her, she screamed and flew away. Relocating and retrying to break his mental resolve. But he had hardened. He had locked her out. And when he finally stood before her, his eyes flashed open. Followed by a swift thrust. And then, it was all over.

The joy they shared, the hate he had developed. The anger that drove him. The hopes of her finding a new life. All memories that would remain, yes. But he finally gave them a place. He finally gave it a rest. He finally found...inner peace.

And after all the hate, finally controlled, faded into a small flame that he could later use if he needed it, a gentle brush of soft fur awoke him from his slumber. Opening his eyes, he noticed how he had wrapped himself into the blankets. He was a mummy. But then the fur brushed against his forhead again. Cyrius looked at him, curious and eager. Crimson didn't need to use his power. Nor did he ask. He simply knew.

'All is better now. I finally have control'

The morning was nothing worthy of notice. He had eaten and fed his pet, he had made a conversation with Cyrius and he had decided on what he would do. He had decided that he would beworking as 'Grim control'. Like a pestcontrol, but a bit more dangerous. It wasn't the same paylevel as his mercenary business, but it would do for now. So, after he left Cyrius fully attended in his rented room, he ventured out towards a specific gatherpoint. There, he started his new job, to walk outside the city walls and making sure the Grim population wouldn't get to close.

**Alright. That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed!  
Also on a more personal note, I have screwed up a bit. I got a little 'out of hand' in the next chapter. Would you all either prefer a 'longer chapter 6' or should I upload in two different parts?**


	6. Chapter 6, part 1

**Alright, so, it's going to be in two smaller parts on one big story. Next part will be uploaded first thing tomorrow. If you can't stand cliffhangers, don't read until tomorrow. Seriously!**

**Disclaimers****: First, I still don't own anything...Only Crimson though. Secondly, seeing the new episode showed some insight in Adam's character, this might not fit. I was of the opinion Adam would be the middle man, working for Cinder but stil keeping the White Fang's ideals at heart. But the way he showed up, kinda makes it seem he doesn't. But whatever. Just a heads-up that this was written a week before the episode. As well as the next full chapter.**

**Anyways, here's the first part!**

For Weiss, the morning came far to soon. Especially considering the fight that had disrupted her sleep between Yang and Ruby. So naturally, after catching some sleep after that, morning was unwelcome to say the least. With a wide stretch, Weiss stood up from her bed and began getting dressed. Something her teammates were a lot faster in. With a small stare, she was between awake and sleep. Almost as if she was in a drunken stupor. Her arms and legs moved the way she wanted them to. But there was a delay in them. Mentally, she was dressed. Physically,she had only pulled on her combatskirt. She was that far gone, she didn't even notice the knock on the door.

Ruby opened the door and was greeted by the smiling face of Ozpin. Blake, who had heard the steps before Ozpin knocked, took this moment of suprise and try to steal her book back. But she was practically sure Yang wouldn't be this easily outsmarted. And she was right. When Blake reached for the book, Yang grabbed her hand and winked. Moving her lips without sound. 'Better luck next time'

'Good morning professor! Is everything alright?'

…

'There, found him!'

'You sure?'

'Does it look like I'm unsure?'

'I can hardly ever tell'

'Charming...'

'Well, consider me slightly less dissapointed in you'

'Why the heck would you need to be di..'

'You, lost my price'

'Euh, you practically...'

'No, I had him where I wanted him'

'Which was?'

'He showed me his weakness'

'He did?'

'Yes, and now I'll get him. He'll do what you require. Or he'll end up dead'

The man in white and orange hair turned his head. His companion, a woman in heels and red dress, didn't even took notice. She already knew what would happen the next couple hours. And she was more then ready. Oh yes, she would make sure he agreed to her terms.  
The man in white averted his gaze. Suddenly, a man in black stood next to him. A massive scabbard in his left had that held his sword. His most trusted partner in combat. A cane for white, a sword for black. And she? She held two hidden curved swords. All hidden with skill. She turned around finally. Her eyes had spotted her prey, the game was about to begin. See looked in the eyes of the man in black. His face hidden behind a mask of Grim. His red hair stood tall. His suit was flawless. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for his 'horns'. Two black horns just over his mask. Cinder looked at him and spoke.

'Can you take him?'

'He's no match'

The white dressed man snickered. He turned around and lifted his cane, a sign of defence.

'Funny, I heard others spoke those words. Yet, there he walks'

He pointed towards the man that was their prey.

'Oh hush Roman. Adam will take care of our problem...won't you?'

The man in black, Adam, nodded.

'He'll be working for you freely, or in chains and broken'

And after that, he turned around and stepped away. Cinder turned on her heels and gazed into the crowded area from her hidingspot. Oh yes, she had him right where she wanted him. Now, the game could begin. However, Roman had one final comment to give.

'You know, I still don't think Adam is up for this job'

'Why? Doubting me Roman? Not a smart idea'

'It's not your smarts nor Adam's skill. It's his stubborn survival instinct. Have you told Adam...'

'No, I didn't, you will get it for me'

'Me? But I hate dogs...'

…

Yang let out a loud yell of excitement. Much to Weiss' disliking. Her fist shot upwards and she made a wide victory geture. This was a big contrast with the calm girl that had simply nodded after Ozpin told them the news. And Ruby? Well, she was squeeling a lot. And I do mean a lot.

'No classes!'

'Please, calm yourselfs. We're just temporally placing everything on hold. We recently have been approached by someone who requested the Beacon Teachers for assistance'

'But professor, what about the students?'

'Don't worry Weiss, see this as a free day'

'Yeah, learn to live a little!'

Weiss glared at Yang. However, she did have a point. Every once of a while, she wished she could let go of this 'armor' she was locked in. Blake closed her eyes and shook her head very slightly. Then she looked at Ozpin and voiced her question.

'Professor, what will you be doing then?'

'We'll be doing what we do best. Hunting'

'Correct!'

A sudden flash of white and green and then there was Oobleck. He always seemed to move so incredibly fast that he stood still. A strange thing, sure. But he flashed himself in and before long, he gave of the strangest ramble ever. Apart from Blake and Ozpin, no one could follow him whatsoever. Something about 'they had no other choice'.

'Agreed?'

'I do, get Port, he's well equiped for this'

'Brilliant, simply briljant! I'll go get him to ready himself'

He flashed away again. Ozpin smiled and shook his head.

'He's never slowing down. Anyways, we're joining the hunt with the Elite of Musketeers on Crimson'

The girls stared at him. After a two second silence, Ozpin spoke again, a stern look tone in his voice. Yet, a strange hint of approval in his eyes. His bodylanguage was not stern nor tough. He simply waved with his hands and gestured with his eyes.

'Alright, you four are best of NOT joining in the hunt. This is something the Musketeers want to handle as it is their soldier and their mess, by simple logics. So, DON'T get envolved'

And after that, he turned around and walk away. The four girls all knew what that meant. They were going to backtrack their investigation and find the man whom they had been hunting for a few days now. Somehow, he always managed to get away. But not this time. Slipping out of their uniforms and into combatgear, the team was ready. And this time, they would catch him. Oh yes, this time...he would lose.

…

He never was a man who was believed in omens. Nor forsigns or anything. Yet, there was this calmness in the air that he smelled. A crazy freezing feeling that was trailing over the back of his spine. A bad feeling. The same feeling that crossed his heart when he was in unknown terrain. He felt as if a bad thing was happening. Something very, VERY bad.  
His eyes shot up towards the sky. Yes, he had a feeling that something was afoot. Somewhere, someone was about to launch a terrible plan. And he was in the very centre of it. He couldn't explain why, how, when or where. But there was something coming his way. And he didn't like it one bit. With a quick look over his shoulder, he scanned his surroundings. At first, nothing was out of the ordinary, just a simple market square with plenty of uncaring people. But when he stopped his quick scan, a shiver ran over his body. Not just a feeling, this was his keen sense of danger. A sense he had devellopped after a long career of danger and a life of awareness. He knew this feeling. One that had been haunting him ever since he was born. He was being watched. By a predator.

'Show yourself'

'You surely don't dissappoint'

Crimson turned around. Then, he felt a sudden rush of danger flood his mind. He saw that black costume with red patterns and the big scabbard. And the mask. He had finally run into him again. After years of running and dodging, he had found him again. He should have never slowed down. Suddenly, Crimson's left hand turned. So that his palm would face backwards. He needed to be extremely quick on the draw this time. Here, the failure of the draw, would mean death. With a voice that was emptied of emotion, Crimson readied himself.

'Been a while'

'Sure has'

'Let me guess, you want to kill me?'

'That's right'

'Well, I have no interest of dying just yet'

'That's not up to you'

'Right, how is the leash?'

'Leash?'

'Yes, you're leashed by that woman. The same leash that has claimed Roman and so many others'

'Quit talking and draw your blade'

'Here? Publicly?'

'Well, if you wish some privacy, meet me on top of the Office building to the north from here'

The man in black pointed over to a nearby building. Crimson nodded, this would be a trap, obviously. But he had no choice. He couldn't outrun the man in black. Nor could he outsmart him. His opponent was like him. A survivor.

'Alright, have it your way'

'you have ten minutes'

'Whatever, Adam'

'Make sure you bring your gravestone, Crimson'

And after that, Adam vanished in a cloud of smoke. Crimson shook his head. And began making his way to the top of the building. He knew this would be a bad call. But he had to face Adam one final time. And so, with a double feeling, he began ascending to the top. He didn't want to be late. Because if he was anything, he was a man of his word.

…

The four girls walked across the hallway of the school. All other students were either gone, roaming the streets, but most were indoors. Studying or practicing. And that was a good thing. Because the hallway was slightly filled with a big crowd of Musketeers. All dressed in full riot gear. Because the same captain of the other day was there as well, talking and inspecting her troops. And they all had their uniform, coupled with heavy duty armor plates. They were preparing for a war it seems.

But Weiss actually noticed what the others failed because they simply didn't know. When they passed one hallway, Weiss' eyes caught a man of early fourty years. He had a short brown beard and dark blonde hair that was slightly sloppy, but still somewhat in model. He didn't have a hat. But he was dressed in beige and had a pretty impressive rapier on his waist. He had a shouldercape and the Schnee emblem displayed on both his back as the shouldercape. He was speaking to four of his men. But Weiss had identified him almost immediately. He had been arround with her father ever so often.

'Euh, we have to talk to him'

Weiss' friends turned around and stared at the man Weiss had identified. Ruby simply nodded, trusting in her teammate. However, Yang was curious.

'Who is the old man?'

'He is the Captain of the Elite. The one the female captain mentioned yesterday. That is Captain Treville'

'Oh'

The four girls walked towards Treville. At first, he didn't notice their approach. He was to busy scolding one of his four men. His voice was loud, his gestures were firm and his eyes were cold. But when he noticed Weiss, he froze. He immediately bowed and his four men did the same.

'Miss Schnee, forgive the improper greeting. My men were having some problems on how to act'

He shot a deathglare towards the third man. He had no cape, yet he had a rapier and a longrange rifle on his back. That, coupled with his moustache and his deep blue eyes, gave him a 'romantic' and 'charming' appearance.

'Appoligies, Miss Scnee, Allow me to introduce my humble self, I am Aramis'

He bowed and grabbed Weiss her hand, planting a handkiss on it before she could react. However, both she and Treville responded in the same way. Treville by giving Aramis a slap on the back of his head and saying 'behave yourself'. Weiss by gasping and stinging by saying 'the nerve'. After this 'special' moment, Weiss resumed talking to Treville.

'Well, Captain, drop the formalities. I want some answers'

'However may I help Thee?'

'I want to know about Phoenix'

Aramis, who had been giving Yang the same looks that Neptune gives every girl, suddenly froze. He stepped back and bent over to wisper something to the tallest member of the four Musketeers. He had no cape nor had he a normal rapier either. He had a handle on his belt, with crossguard and everything a rapier has. Except it was to thick. It was more of a broad stick with a small axe shaped blade at the end. He had a full beard. Starting from the side of his head, all the way to his chin and under his nose. Black hair and short in length. On his left, there stood the most normal of the four. A man who had neither beard nor moustache. Just a pistol on his hip and a rapier on the other. Dressed exactly like the other four, he had a shoulderguard. One shoulderguard which was marked with a strange symbol that the four girls couldn't place. He had short hair and a calm look over him. A 'I have seen it all' look.

On the far right, was the youngest. He had exactly the same clothes like the far left, minus the shoulderguard. He held a rapier, with a small axe and magnum holstered for quickdraw. All four of the men had been nervously shaking on their feet. Something the name Phoenix could do to so many others, it seems.

'What about him, Miss Schnee?'

'Well, I want to know about him'

'What would Thou like to know?'

'How was he among your ranks?'

'He...was one of our best'

'Equal in skill of Athos if you consider things'

Aramis had spoken again. Staring at the ceiling as if he had stated an obvious fact. His fellow comrades all had mixed feeling. The youngest just lifted his shoulders, the biggest disagreed and the most normal of them, of which Ruby assumed was Athos, simply nodded.

'Not that he could beat me in a duel. He could hold his ground, however. His attack was never able to penetrate my defence, but neither could I. He was overly specialised in defence. But to that extend, Aramis was correct, Miss Schnee'

'Nah, the man is simply being modest. No one can beat Athos. I might be the strongest, but Athos has always been the best'

'Thanks, Porthos, we all needed to know that'

Aramis rolled his eyes. When he noticed everyone was staring at him he shrugged his shoulders.

'What? I mean, sure, Athos is the best of duelists among our ranks. But everyone has a specialty'

'Like you have with the ladies? Mister charmer?'

Athos smiled ever so slightly, Porthos let out a little roar of laughter and Treville even needed to cover his mouth. Aramis, however, looked like he was stabbed. He had this 'wounded' look but still held a strange level of charm over him.

'Well, naturally, if Athos is the best duelist and Porthos is the strongest, yes, one such as myself has to resolve for the art of verbal strength. You have the power of annoying me, D'Artagnian'

'Forgive the annoyance'

'Well, for this once'

Aramis and D'Artagnian stared at eachother before smiling and shaking hands. Treville looked at them. Stern and cold. Making them ackwardly look down and feel ashamed. After that, Treville turned back to Weiss.

'Does that answer Thy question?'

'Not really. You told me he was a good fighter. Yet the news and media portray him as a monster'

'He was pretty secluded I admit, but Thou are not wrong. He did have trouble in our ranks'

'What kind, if I may ask?'

'He was...shall we say...a pretty controvertial soldier. He never once showed dishonourable behavior. But, he did like to bend the rules to his needs if the moment required it. He wasn't a...'

Treville looked over his shoulder.

'...what did he call us? And me particularly?'

'A slave to the Law'

'Ah yes, thanks Aramis'

Aramis nodded, Treville resumed his conversation with Weiss.

'So yes, he was always upholding the Law. However, he was not following it if the situation called for it. In dire moments, his radical ideas and sudden outburst of tactical genius strategies were impressive. It was impressive how he had the ability to adapt. Almost every situaton, he could figure his way out of it'

Team RWBY seemed unimpressed. And why? The four of them had cornered him about twice and every time, he had either been saved by blind luck. Or used a sneaky trick to get away from them. So he wasn't that capable of escaping unexpected situations. Or at least, that was their interpretation of his way in combat. Given how he was easily cornered by them, maybe his reputation wasn't all that true. And that's exactly what Yang wanted to check.

'How is it that we can take him in a four versus one?'

Suprisingly, the five men all cracked a smile and shook their head. And for some reason, Treville gave them a look which could be described as utter pleasure. And the fact that they had laughed in her face, was not exactly fitting their character as polite soldiers. However, it was Aramis who reacted before Yang went berserk.

'Well, milday. The fact is this, in a one versus four, he's not all that capapble. Neither are you nor am I'

'Well, I can take on hordes of henchmen all with one arm bound on my back!'

'No doubt, golden beauty...'

He bowed after saying that. Earing another stern look and even a laugh from Athos, before continuing.

'...But so is our friend Phoenix. It's a funny thing of combat that he has mastered in a very peculiar way. There's this idea in a fight that one opponent, allong with two opponents are the easiest to fight. Then, from three to five opponents, you're in the toughest of actions. And anything above five is moderate'

'What's that suposed to mean?'

'It's simple. When you fight three to five people at once, they are in the most ideal number to corner, hinder you or back eachother up. When you go over the number of five and go to six, you're to crowded and the edge goes to the one who can manipulate the fight. Make you trip over eachother and make sure you aren't able to harm the one person without rampaging through your own fellow combatant. He had mastered this art of combat. So much so, he was able to fight of ten enemies which were armed with either a polearm or a spear'

'What's so special about that?'

'The fact that the spear and polearm are in essence a counterweapon to the sword. The advanced range of the spear makes the sword a very bad weapon. Especially considering his main weapon is shorter. Naturally, a rapier is a wonderfull thrusting sword, however, his rapier is also a decent cuttingtool. So in terms of theory, spears and polearms are...'

'What's a polearm?'

Aramis looked amazed at the red girl that had asked him that question. At first he looked around, expecting someone to yell suprise. But when that not happened he looked at her and smiled. He pulled his rapier out and held it in front of her.

'Take my rapier, but imagine it was a heavy duty staff. Then, take the tip of a spear and make it longer. About an arm's length. Add the two together and you have a polearm'

'Oh, ok. Thank you'

'As I was saying, spears and polearms are theoretically superior to swords. Their bigger reach makes the more agile sword worthless in a fight. However, when he was surround by those attackers, he managed to outfence and escape them. Without sustaining any major injury'

'Hold it Aramis. He did sustain damage. He was cut open and bleeding massively'

'I agree with Porthos there. Phoenix did sustain damage. He was cut open like a pig to the slaughter. No deep wounds. Just cuts and bruises'

'Yes, thanks Athos, I know. My point simply was it could have been his death. Yet his survival skills kicked in and carried him through. And that's what makes him unique. His instinct of survival'

'Exactly, he is like an animal'

'Excuse me?'

Treville looked back and saw Blake. At first he wasn't sure what he had done wrong. Blake standing there with a slight amount of anger leaking into her eyes. Treville simply looked at her.

'Have I said anything wrong?'

'An animal? What does that mean?'

Treville figured out what she meant and looked reliefed. After holding up his eyes in a defensive manner, he simply lifted his shoulder. He shook his head and spoke in an appologicing manner.

'Forgive the confusion. No, I don't mean animal as 'I have a problem with Faunus'. I meant animal in the way he can cut loose and go for a kill all in a matter of...'

'Sir!'

Everyone turned around. The woman of yesterday, the Captain of the regular Musketeers, walked up towards them and bowed. Her face was red and her eyes were shocked. She might just as easily seen a ghost. And then, she spoke the five words that would start the entire fight that was about to unfold.

'Target spotted, we found him'

Moments later, the army of Musketeers were advancing through the streets and moving in on the last known location of their prey. All Musketeers were in full riotgear. Ozpin was walking with both Professor Port, Dockter Oobleck and Glynda. Ruby unfolded her Scythe, Yang prepared her gauntlets, Blake drew her blade and Weiss grabbed her rapier. Everywhere, sniper squads began scanning the area.  
There was a strange tention in the air. Blake could feel it run over her skin like the falling of snow in the winter. And she wasn't the only one. Weiss could feel is at well. A shiver running down her spine. The air wasn't light nor was the mood. There was a big suspence in the air. Something very bad was about to happen. Something deadly.

Silence was all that hung in the air. As if a shroud of invisible mist had casted itself over the streets, blocking every sound. As if the whole world was muted, all silenced because of the nearing threat and approaching carnage. Everything was quiet. Not a single bird was making sound. Nor any human. The whole world seemed to hold it's breath. Until a loud roar and a massive blast of fire echoed through the sky and lit up an industry building from the roof like a Christmas tree. A huge flare that suddenly errupted. And after that flame grew wings and exploded, everyone knew...he was there.

After a small burst of energy and swift movement from everyone, team RWBY arrived. Allong with hundreds of Musketeers, the four Elite and Treville. The female captain was accompanied by Ozpin with the other teachers. And while everyone expected to see a fight, Blake's heart froze. There, clashing swords and the smell of gunpowder in the air, Crimson was locked in a fierce duel with her mentor. Still dressed in his black suit and Grim mask. Crimson was facing Adam. And they weren't the only ones watching.

…

The air blew across his hair and soothed the nearly touchable tention that was building up in the air. Everything was simple and silent. His breath was steady. The cold steel of his swords and blades felt alive in their scabbards. His left hand rested on his rapier hilt, his right hung next to his Mauser. He was the embodyment of the 'deep breath before the plunge', which he figured wouldn't last for to long. And sure enough, the sound of careful steps drew his attention. Hardening his face, he turned around and saw his opponent.

'So, you came after all...'

'I am a man of my word, Adam'

'So it would seem. Then give me your word that you will bow before my employer and work for her'

'I said I'm a man of my word, not a slave. Come on, Adam, you could be a respected swordmaster. But now, among the Faunus, you're just an animal...like me'

'I fight for what I believe in'

'No, you murder for sport and kill because it's fun. I am considered an animal, but whom ever named me that, has clearly not seen you before'

'Well, I like to keep things strictly business'

'Really? So, this isn't personal?'

'Maybe this is both'

'You're not an animal, you're an attackdog, turned over by that woman'

'Her name...'

'Doesn't bother me. She's a threat and as soon as someone coughs up the cash, I'll be there to end her once and for all'

'Cash? I might be a murderer and a beast, but I at least have a glorious cause to rally behind. What do you have? Self-loathing and you're alone'

'I'd rather be alone then be a mindless beast'

'You're cold, did you know that?'

'Why? Because I haven't killed you nor Cinder when I got the chance? Being a hero, doesn't pay the bill'

'As if you actually pay bills. You are just like all the Omegas'

'Wrong, Omegas have a place to live'

'Enough...do we do this the right way? Or...'

Adam angled his scabbard, ready to shoot out his blade and cut his opponent down in one simple move. Yet, while he had angled his attack, he noticed how Crimson's left hand had rotated. The back of his hand was facing forward. His fingers folded inwards, holding something Adam couldn't quite see. But he knew Crimson had knives and daggers. So perhaps he was about to throw a dagger?

'...do we do this the hard way? Is that it, Adam? Enough boasting and talking?'

'I'm not sure, what's your angle?'

'My angle...is peace'

'A lone Omega like you can't bring peace. Nor meaning for that matter'

'You think you're better then me? You think you're the Alpha?'

'I won't say that. But I am better then you!'

'Prove it'

**I think the correct word to use here is cliffhanger. Or me being a very big jerk concerning I cut out RIGHT when the fighting starts (Godzilla 2014 anyone?). But fear not. Next part will be uploaded tomorrow. Today if I feel like it**


	7. Chapter 6, part 2

**And here's the fight sequence! Enjoy!**

And with those words, the duel began. Adam shot his blade and dashed forward. Crimson attempted to throw his parryingdagger, yet ended up ducking and pulling his own blade form his back. Throwing his dagger would be an unwanted risk. So he simply drew his blade. And he caught the blow, elbows locked to his body and storing energy for reserve. Adam's Ninjato, Wilt, versus Crimson's Katana, Phoenix Blade. A clash of similar swords, a shorter version of the Katana, backed up by firearms. Adam's rifle, Blush, and Crimson's pistol, the Mauser C96. Crimson's mind laughed. Adam's blade was shorter then his, yet Adam had the bigger firearm. And so, equilibrium was found.

Long for him to ponder over this, he had not. A sudden moment his defence had blocked the attack of Adam. Yet in the moment he was wondering away from the fight, Adam noticed that and took an advantage. He shot his rifle. Crimson saw the shot and acted on instinct. He did a one handed back flip, while also kicking his left foot upwards. He landed as graceful as he could, but the kick did help him dodge the shot. As he landed, he angled his blade and defended a second slash from Wilt.

Adam's mouth smiled, Crimson stared. He attacked with care and began driving Adam back. Trying to gain some more , every strike, was immediately blocked and parried. So fast, the blade faded from sight. Crimson instantly locked his elbows close and began defending with an economy of few motions. Making this a fight of stamina and efficient energy usage. To aid him, he dropped out of the normal face to face stance and slid his left foot back, angeling his body to his left, potentially lowering the target area. But also limitting his own options. But for now, this was what he could do. However, in a nearby building, some very carefull eyes watched the fight.

'There will be getting at a stand off'

'Meaning?'

'Ever read a book?'

'As a matter of fact, I have'

'If one force is facing off against another force of equal power, the result is either a stand off where no force is defeating the other, resulting at an endless cycle. Or one force burns faster through his energy and is defeated by exhaustion'

'Ah. I think...'

'Don't think Roman, it doesn't become you'

'Well excuse me, lady. I was able to...'

'I need to find an equaliser. Or perhaps...'

Adam had found a way around the defences of Crimson. His attacks became even more quicker, given he placed his blade back again in his rifle and used the kinetic force of the shots to draw it faster. So much so, he overloaded the defence of Crimson, forcing him to find a radical solution.  
In one of his attacks, he angled for a wide slash targetted at Crimson's chest. However, Crimson had a plan. He swung his blade in a figure eight across his body, rolling the handle in his index and middle finger. This allowed him to do something he had a slight preference for in defence. He reversed his grip. Which gave him a sudden 'unexpected' way of angling and handling his blade. So much so, he caught Adam off guard.  
This sudden movement allowed Crimson to gain a bit more ground and some better ground as well. For Adam had been forcing him out in the open, where his wide strikes would be full out. Crimson needed a tighter area, to keep Adam from powering through his defence in the long run. So he used the 'easier' movementset of the reversed handle to drive Adam back. While also trying to make a run for the nearby terrain.

His blade began forming even more figure eight flowers to stop Adam from advancing. Forcing him back and gaining some better footing and confidence. Crimson began standing back in his original stance, facing forward with his feet close to eachother, able to keep a fight going for a long time. This was just how he fought. The embodiement of how he lived. Survival.  
Suddenly, he needed to step back. Adam had been able to lunge forward. Stabbing forward and nearly thrusting through a critical part of Crimson, his lungs. So, a stepback was needed. This allowed Adam the one moment he needed to reingage and overpower Crimson. Stepping forward, he slashed at him. While the block was obvious, it was the next part that made it deadly.

When their blades clashed, Adam tried driving his tip through Crimson's shoulder. It an attempt to protect, Crimson pushed against the point where he was held in a blade lock, altering the angle of Adam. But Adam flipped his blade and tried stabbing for the head, still in the blade lock. Crimson ran every possible situation. He knew exactly what Adam was trying, he was going to leave the lock, swing his blade around and cut through Crimson's eyes. But if he didn't play in the hand of Adam, pushing against the blade, he would be stabbed and potentially hampered. So what was the preferred ending? Sliced across the eyes? Or stabbed above the shoulder?

None, that's what. This was all just a mindgame. And Crimson had an idea to deal with this. When he pressed hard against Wilt, Adam dropped the lock and flung his blade across, inches away from the eyes of Crimson. However, the left hand of Crimson moved equally fast. Pulling the exact dagger he had considered to throw, in a swift movement, the parrying dagger he had crafted after becoming a Musketeer. The swiftness amased Adam, who hadn't noticed this. Actually, he had noticed, but he couldn't respond in time. The crossguard of the dagger caught the attack, saving Crimson's eyes.

After that one moment where the both of them glared at eachother, Crimson tried slicing at Adam's midsection. However, he wasn't facing your average swordmaster. Adam pulled Wilt up. Using the strong barrel to block the attack. When Crimson saw he was at an impasse, had no choice. He reeled back as far as he could and slammed his forhead against Adam. Adam, protected by the Grim Mask, staggered back. Less then a normal opponent would. Crimson, using his Aura to strenghten his his forhead, was unharmed as well. At this point, Crimson was already sinking into his instinctal combat style. After drilling his body to act in a fight as if he was breathing while asleep, he fought with strategy in mind, while his body fought automated. Not enslaved by habit, but honed to perfection. Or as much perfection as he could.  
However, he was facing someone of the same mind. Adam had the same drive of skill, mind and he even had two main advantages. One, he was faster. But secondly, he was also stronger. Survival by adaptation, Crimson's mindset, was nothing against the pure drive of survival by superior power of Adam. This was as if you're looking at a delicate fencer fighting a faster fencer who also has the advantage of swinging a small sword with the same force as a two handed one. Strength and speed versus tactical approach and the unknown. A clash of two similar way of thinking, but so different in the way they acted.

In a way, this was easily classified an animal fight. With the power and speed Adam had, he bulldosed through everything and everyone. He took no insults, simply walked around where he wanted and everyone who so much as looked at him in the wrong way, got a stampede of swordcuts and a storm of bullets over them. He was a bull.  
On the other hand, a gracefull fencer with sharp and precise attacks that came just as suddenly as he could dissapear in a blinding flash. The way he was free, able to fly higher and further then any other bird. The wisdom that came after ages of birth, death and rebirth in flames. Sure, Crimson wasn't able to fly nor had he the ability to be reborn in the ashes of his death. But he still had the same grace and desire to be free. Like a phoenix.

A clash between a bull and a phoenix is something of fantasy and dreams. A masterful rampager with the drive to overcome every single opponent. A graceful flying spark of fire that enspires bravery in the hearts of warriors and soothes the pain with a chorus of sounds that can bring the toughest of men to a wet sobbing pile of tears. So powerful is it's song. But, in a simple ground battle, the phoenix stands no chance.  
And neither did Crimson. He was being cornered and slowly driven towards the open terrain again. He could barely match the attacks of Adam. There was a sudden extra power that drove the blade of his opponent. With each hit, Adam's movement became faster. If by pure bladework, Adam would win. If Crimson used any of his powers, Adam would absorb them. There was no way out. Either admitting defeat now, or wait until Adam broke through his guard and attacked. The shorter sword of Adam nearly sliced through Crimson's neck.

That was it! The length! He had a weapon to stop Adam, he just needed the time to disengage and draw it. Switching from his signature Phoenix Blade to his rapier. Forged in the same way as his Phoenix Blade, the rapier was both sharp for the cut as it was resistant to fire. For years, the Phoenix family held a secret over a specific metallic mixture that could make a blade nearly unbreakable and razorsharp! Simply known as 'Phoenix Steel' each weapon later had it's specific name modelled after the Phoenix. Phoenix Blade. Phoenix Claw, which was the spear Crimson's father had wielded. Phoenix feather, being the polearm his cousin used. All those names, caused a small tremor of rage to pierce through his spine.

But that was not the point. Snapping himself back to the fight, he realised he had been fighting uphill. He needed the breather. And his rapier, the Phoenix Sting, could give him that. He just needed the ability to reach for his weapon. And even the single wrong placement of his finger, would result in sudden death. He had no choice. He had to use his Aura. The entire fight, Crimson's eyes were making use of the first stage, reading every single movement of Adam. That was probably the reason why he was still alive. However, in the next few motions, Crimson could see that Adam's attack would simply cut by the tip. A nonlethal cut. So he acted on that.

Giving way to the force, Crimson sustained a light cut over his shoulder. As the blade left, Crimson threw his own blade upwards and drew his rapier in a flash. During the draw, Crimson was already cutting a line at Adam, who had to fall back instantly, as the edge would cut through his arm like a knife through butter. Razorsharp. Normally, rapiers were used for thrusting and thrusting only. However, very few actually did have an edge to cut. But only very light fleshwounds.  
Crimson held up his hand, caught his Phoenix Blade and placed it back in the scabbard he had on his back. Now, he was a completely different fighter all together. Now, he placed his left hand of his hip, guarding with the rapier in a lowguard. Before holding it in the classical guard which was a mid guard. His rapier angled at a thirty degree, closing of the upper body for an attack. This new blade also required a drastically different mental approach.

Adam tried an attack, drawing Wilt from Blush. Yet, Crimson's thrust was faster. Placing a minor touch on the elbow. Neither deadly nor dangerous. But the strike was not meant to injure. It was meant to hamper Adam's strike. And so, the fight resumed in fierceness. Every parry, a thrust. Every thrust, a parry. There was an endless cycle that never stopped. At least, not in the first few seconds. Adam was taken by suprise because the reach of the rapier outclassed his own sword. But the fact of reach can only mean so much. And Adam was a very capable fighter. But he had lost his edge. In a close quarters combat match, up close and personal, he was the grim reaper himself. But in this more ranged version, he was only as deadly as the range was within his reach. And he knew that Crimson had the advantage in a fight, being trained as a fencer.

In that sudden moment, a thin stream of fire was launched from a nearby building. Like a snake lunging from her hide-out, the flame shot out with the precision of a scalpel cutting through flesh. The shot would rake havok over Crimson's face. So he had to act instantly, instinctively. He caught the fire in his Aura, bending it to his will and redirected it at Adam. Only for a sudden sting or reality to sink in to late. As he realised Adam would absorb the energy, he had already shot it out.  
Adam smirked. His blade in a defensive posture in front of his chest. Cinder's plan had worked. She had fired the bolt in the heat of the fight, tricking Crimson in redirecting it towards Adam. Who could now use this power for a final devastating cut! And so he did. Using the small drop of exhaustion in Crimson because of the Aura usage, Adam powered up and slashed.

Crimson's eyes shot open as the biggest and brightest blast of relfected energy was coming straight for him. As bright as the sun that shone bright on a summerday. And it was twice as deadly. Heading straight for him like a train from the Beyond. Normally, he would just parry, using either the full length of his Rapier to catch the attack. Or use the rapier to slightly adjust the attack angle. However, in the state Wilt was in, it could very well break the rapier in half. He had nothing to counter the attack, nor anything to defend either. Drawing the tougher Phoenix Blade from his back would take to long and the Phoenix Sting would shatter if touched. He saw but one escape. So, after the glow of the flash came ever so close, Crimson's red eye lit up a bit.

The moment the attack hit him, a bright fire began forming a defensive wall. The attack was blocked, before a loud roar coming from Crimson, forced the fire wall to change shape into a big bird of fire. The roar was because the pain, which was also surging through his body. But the pain was coursing through him because of how the fire originated from his body. A crimson red glow began burning around his left eye, an overpowering feeling of intense pain was biting in his shoulders, as the flames were growing from them. Becoming massive wings of fire and heat. These wings engulfed Crimson in a defensive ball, curling the feathers around him and deflecting the slash. Only to dissapear in a loud explosion. So fierce was the power, that every onlooker could feel the heat lick their faces. As if they held their face right in front of a fireplace.  
When the explosion was completely gone, Crimson sunk to his knees and needed a moment to recover. Reaching for the secret compartment in his back pocket, he pulled out a flacon. There was his elixer. In an instinctive motion, he placed the tip on his lips and drank it completely empty in one solid gulp.

As if he had drunk liquid painkiller. In an instant, the pain was gone. The exhaustion that was slithering in his body, vanished. The elixer was working. He took a deep breath and stood to his feet. Adam, who was used to the fact that everything died after he used this massive attack, was taken aback. Crimson placed his blade back, but stared at his opponent, standing firmly to his feet. Even giving a rapier taunt. Which is holding the rapier before your head, before opening yourself completely to a counter by swinging your blade to the side. Similar to a salute, but done with the exact reason to taunt, not greet.

'Why are you still alive!?'

'Simple, I really don't plan on dying here'

And with that said, Crimson became the agressor. Stepping in close and beginning an onslaught of quick thrust and deep lunges, all aimed for a killing blow, he began forcing Adam in a corner. Adam, despite his great skill, was having his own small problem with recovering. After rebounding that much energy, you kinda require a breather. Tactical insight allowed Crimson to take the lead here. Use this small hinderance and turn it into an advantage. But as Crimson knew, once Adam found a way around his reach and swift thrusts, Adam would take control of the fight again. There was no equal ground here. There was either Adam. Or Crimson. And as long as Adam was on the defensive, Crimson had the key to victory. He just needed the finishing touch.

Apart from the huge display of swordsmanship, the onlookers were able to see something else. Everyone that would enter their fight, would instantly find death. The speed, verocity and lethal energy would kill you simply by inhaling it. Such was the air around them. It was deadly to interfere and above all, not the right thing to do.  
Weiss looked around and could see how all the Musketeers had taken a specific posture. They all bowed on one knee, not out of respect. But for honour. This was a part of their Code. Crimson, after everything, was still a Musketeer. And this made the fight between him and Adam a duel. And others who interfered, would lose their honour. That is what Aramis told her.

…

'This is no good'

'I thought you had such faith in Adam'

'I do, but it seems I might have...made a mistake in Crimson's resolve'

'Meaning? You underestimated him, didn't you'

'It's...possible'

'Ha, seems like the big Cinder is prone to a flaw as well!'

'Keep talking like that Roman and I'll show you exactly how well I deal with condescending people like you'

'Wow, don't get all fired up. I told you he was good'

'Bring in the equaliser. And make sure Adam doesn't kill him'

'As if Adam would listen to me'

'Do it!'

'Fine, I'm going. Yeesh'

…

The duel was reaching a second impasse. Adam was starting to adapt and anticipate Crimson's straight forward attacks and began mounting a counter offence. Using a simple parry each time Crimson lunged. Only when he lunged. Cause that meant he had to put his balance forward, making stepping back less convenient. Allowing Adam to get closer. And the closer he got, the easier it became to pressure Crimson. No matter how much he tried, Crimson kept losing ground. Eventually being of balanced and pushed on the edge. Adam had pressured him in dropping lower and lower, which left Crimson's left leg open to attacks. Right before Adam could strike, Crimson drew his parry dagger and parried. But before he could finish things off once and for all...

'Crimson, I advice you to drop your weapons!'

Crimson froze. Standing several feet away from him, stood Roman. Confident and smoking his cheap sigarre. His cane swinging in his hand. But what caught Crimson's eye, was the small black ball of furr that was held in Roman's left hand. With brown eyes that stared in fear. Wining for a friend that never came to his assistance. Roman had Syrius.  
The poor dog was shivering. Frightened beyond the point of resistance. He didn't bite, growl nor bark. He just shivered and stared at Crimson. As if to ask why he didn't help him sooner. Crimson's hands began shaking violently and he was kicked by Adam, forced into a submissive kneel. Followed by a deep slash from Wilt. Adam smirked. He had been thrursting for blood ever since the fight became a test of endurance. While he had done that, Roman came closer, dropping the dog next to Adam and pulling out iron crafted chains to restrain Crimson with.

'Finally. You put up a good fight, but there was no way I'd lose to you'

'Now, you'll think differently in joining our cause. Won't you?'

Crimson's voice was that of a broken man. He couldn't bare the thought of what they had done to his friend. He normally had such energy and passion in his actions. But for that passion to be replaced with broken submission? What ever had they done to him?

'I'll do anything, just don't harm Syrius...'

'That's this mutt's name? What a rat'

Adam kicked the dog, a feint smile and smirk accompanied his actions. It all happened so fast. Roman dissapeared. The foot struck Syrius. In a sudden fit of rage and selfdefence, the dog bit Adam's ankle. This enraged Adam beyond comprehension and he punched the dog of his leg. Only to raise his blade. Crimson's eyes shot open and he yelled out as loud and has hard as he could.

'ADAM...NOOOOO'

The feeling that his entire body had stopped breathing. The strike was swift. Yet he saw it in slowmotion. The impact, the skewer, the sounds, the blood and the dimming of his brown eyes. It shattered everything to the core. Uninterested, the blade left the body and the poor thing shivered. It was still alive. Shivering as the warmth of life slipped away through the deep and mortal wound. A begging stare, as if to ask for a last cuddle, more never left the eyes of the small black furred terrier...  
Crimson's eyes became wet and his vision blurred. Tears of utter despair finally leaving after years of fighting them. This was the breakpoint. The shattering of his resistance. The pleeding was heartbreaking. So much so, that he stopped fighting back to the chains at all. He couldn't move. Nor breathe. His hands shivered and his cheeks became wet with tears that flowed like rivers. He had betrayed and abandonned him. After everything they had been through. All the trust he had received and earned. Now, gone. Betrayed because he wasn't strong enough to keep his promise. And then, with a final shiver, the eyes that were once so filled with warmth and care, became empty and cold. The energy with which he had run around and played fool with his tail, despite his age only for his one true friend, was like frozen. The final breath, was an even deeper wound then the massive cut in his left leg. It struck deeper then his heart. It poisoned more then his mind and it broke more then his soul. He had lost his friend. He had lost. He was dead.

A mirror broken by a sledgehamer couldn't begin to get close to the pain he felt. A sandy waistland had less sand then he was in pain. The oceans were mere pools compared to the guilt that drowned him. His body shook in despair and his eyes cried pools of water. All for one final cuddle. All for one final moment of joy. All...waisted effort. His friend was dead. And he was broken. The way the blade had struck...

Had left him alive for a small while? Yes! The attack wasn't a painless execution. It was worse. His friend wasn't pleeding for a cuddle. He was pleeding to be free of pain. The blade had caused him to drown in his own blood. It was monsterous. It was cruel. Made to suffer. All in an attempt to get to him. Sadly, it nearly worked.  
His mouth, which had been open to cry out the name he had loved ever since he could remember, was dry and silent. His voice, stolen by grief, silent and far away from here. But one thing made the sadness go away. The one thing worse then pain filled his bloodstream. Burning anger and stinging hate. His friend had died a painful death. Executed without any moral code or care for the feelings of this 'mutt'. He remembered who had spoken and looked up. There he stood! Arrogant, his mouth curled into a smile that sent repulsive waves through Crimson's body. And that triggered something.

His mouth closed slowly. But once his teeth touched eachother, he bit. Hard! As if he wanted to shatter his teeth by biting down on them. The smile and the taunt, echoing through his mind, began burning him. His shivering lessened. Only to escalate instantly. He was like a blade of grass in an earhtquake. His sorrow, despair and loss, all burning up in one overshadowing monster. Hate.

His tears stopped flowing. His shattered mind and broken heart, all burned. The pain was gone. But the burning sensation was worse. It boiled his blood. And so it burned his body. He stared at the mask, but he saw the smile. The taunt driving through his mind like a poisonous snake fang. Injecting fatal poison within his very soul. And suddenly, he simply snapped...like he had done so long ago...

A roar. Louder then a clap of thunder, echoed from his throat. His body, chained up and broken under wounds, jumped up and ripped the chains loose, as if they were toothpicks. Fingers digged into his palms. And his eyes stared, bloodlusted. His actions, normally graceful and gentle, were wild. Sudden and fierce, he picked up his discarted blade. Then, like an animal, he lashed out. Fierce, like wildfire, he struck. His blade a blur of cuts and slashes. All his being was lost in a primal, animalistic rage that drove his senses through the roof. All he trully wanted, was to take Adam apart. Rip him limb from limb. And so, the duel was soon changed. From two matching swordsmen, clashing sword in elegance and skill, it changed into an animalistic monster that wanted nothing more then to kill the other person. So much so, that he dropped his blade, in order to get more devastating punches into the body of his opponent, throwing wild haymakers. Raging, screaming and driving hard with his bare human hands, Crimson let every restraint go. Using the anger and hate to fuel his Semblance, making his illusion a reality. The third and final stage...

His fists became gloves of fire. His body became incompassed in an inferno and the wounds he inficted were third degree burns. All the while followed by nothing more then a simple desire. Revenge. Every strike fueled into more agression. And every ounce of new agression in turn fueled his attacks. A spiral that never ended, Crimson's attacks became so fast, no one could follow them. Adam, despite all his skill, could no longer absorb the energy to reflect it. It was just to intense. So intense that his sword would shatter if he tried it. In that one fatal moment, he realised he made a mistake. He had no choice. When Crimson angled himself for a devestatingly mortal attack, Adam dug his blade in the sand and struck. The sand blinding Crimson, but he attacked nontheless. But no matter how Adam angled, the fire that had formed a blazing thick skin around Crimson, would melt his blade. So he simply, disengaged and fled.

Crimson rubbed the sand from his eyes, standing still in an inferno of fire that melted anything that came close. But once his sight returned and he realised Adam had fled, the fires vanished instantly. Crimson's hate was gone. He burned through every reserve he had left. His body ached and his eyes stung. He had reached the limit of his power. With a final stretch, he stepped to the body of his friend. Then, he crashed on his knees. Sorrow flooded through him like water in a sinking ship. Tears appeared again. He placed his left hand on the head of Syrius. Then everything blacked out and he slammed face first on the ground. Ironically, their forheads made contact in the same way they had done for years.

'I'm...sorry...Syrius...please...forgi..'

He passed out...

**Rumble in the Jungle! I hope you enjoyed and if you did, don't hesitate to leave a review. I'd really apprechiate it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright, a little late, but here's the aftermatch!**

**Disclaimer****: Alright, there's another thing I forgot to mention in previous chapters. One, I don't own the Musketeers...Nor the five men I named Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D'Artagnian and Treville. It's an homage to Alexandre Dumas' his 'Three Musketeers'**

**Rogue Pylon: I see what you mean, stick around for one more chapter, and you'll see why he's considered dangerous!**

**Anyways...enjoy!**

A sudden silence overtook the sky. After what seemed like ages, the combatants had stopped. One running of and the second one subcoming to fatigue and pain. Not the pain of his body, which was nothing. But to the pain his spirit was feeling. Which was endless. The silence sliced through the attending 'audience' as the cold of night. Where first the battle raged and fueled heat into the air, now only silence and cold steel remained. And let's not forget the cold body that lay still next to the body of the combatant that passed out again.

And then suddenly, life returned to the world. Everywhere, people began moving in closer and closer to the man. Approaching with causion. Eyes fixed and hands ready to shoot or strike. Among all the people, only a handfull were not intending to kill him. Only a select few were actually planning to take him into custody. All the others, wanted to shove a sharp blade through his heart. But one thing had hampered everyone from moving. Such rage, such loyalty...

'Captain, he's out cold'

The female captain had reached him first, stepping over the discarded rapier and parrying dagger. Her face was emptied of emotion, something her training was responsible for. With a simple nod, Treville and the others began setting up a small base of operations. Ozpin and the other teachers moved in as well, with Port in the far back.  
Yang ran across the area with mixed feelings. She was pretty impressed by the display of swordsmanship, but she was angry that her chance of revenge was gone. The man she had wanted to bulldose through the thickest wall of steel, layed there, out cold. However, the anger she felt was nothing compared to the disbelief of Blake. Her memory of Adam was not as it once was. But she remembered one thing clearly. He had never lost a fight. And here, he had ran from a fight. It's not the skill of Adam's opponent that scared Blake. It was that intimidating and overpowering roar that caused fear to trip into her mind.

Weiss was sure she had seen the greatest duel she had ever seen. Yes, Adam and Crimson weren't 'good' people. But their fight was both breath taking as it was impressive. They had been fighting for over fifteen minutes. And not just fifteen minutes of simple slashes and thrusts. No it was an energy intense duel. Something many people couldn't keep up for five minutes. Not even Treville, in his best day, had been known to last for longer then ten minutes. Needless to say, Weiss was impressed. But only if she could remember why he seemed so familiar.

Ruby, by contrast, was stricken with grief. Her eyes dimmed and her energy was almost completely gone. Danger close to the negative. While normally she was either eager or bubbly, now she felt the need to cry. And not for the man she had seen running away, nor the man she had seen crumbling. It was what had made him crumble, that caused her grief. She had seen more then the others, using her sniper scope to zoom in.

'Alright, let's bag him and be done with it'

'Agreed, he needs to pay'

'I am hungry, get this over quickly, there's this place I'd love to...'

'No one will touch him unless I say so!'

The Musketeers all were grumply mumbling. They all wanted to get this over with. However, the female captain had taken a defensive posture, one leg over Crimson and Syrius, while her rapier was half way drawn. The woman Ruby remembered as having a 'calm and almost kind' feel, suddenly turned agressive and protective. Treville noticed this as well.

'What's the meaning of this?'

'I refuse to let him be dragged of. He has the human right to be given a fair trail'

'Captain...stand down. Or Athos will detain you as well'

'I'm sorry, Captain, but I won't. I'm with Luna on this'

Athos drew both his rapier and his pistol. Standing next to the female captain, now identified as Luna, with the same fierce resolve. Soon he was both followed by Aramis and Porthos. With D'Artagnian a close fourth. And to the suprise of both Yang and Wiess, Blake backed them up. With Oobleck the last one to form a line of seven humans to safeguard Crimson.

Oobleck sipping from his coffee thermos. While he stared at Ozpin.

'Sorry, but I have to agree with the captain here. This man, while also a criminal, might hold some information that we can extract from him in order to better prepare for a Grim attack. He's been roaming outside the city for years, so he naturally has developped methods to stay alive. It would be a complete waste if we let that knowledge vanish. A waste? No, it would be a crime as well'

While Weiss couldn't agree with Oobleck, she had to admit that he had a good point there. Perhaps, if she could speak to him in private, she could finally know where he came from. Or why she can remember his name, but not his face.  
Ruby soon backed Blake up, standing next to her with her Scythe ready for anything. For a strange reason, she figured it was only the right thing to do. As Blake confirmed after Yang asked both of them what they were doing.

'I think he deserves a breather. He did just lose his friend'

'That's stupid. Why would that...'

'Yang, what would you do...if Zwei would die?'

This one single sentence, woke Yang up. Ruby was right. Even though she really wanted to fight this guy again, he did have the right to say goodbye from his friend. Weiss, while agreeing with all her teammates, still felt tention. No one was backing down and nobody was making any signs of posing a compromise. This would take a long while. But just when everything seemed to be one match away from blowing up, Ozpin stepped in and calmed everyone down.

'Might I suggest we at least bring him to the detention level of Beacon Academy? Until he wakes up, then he can decide himself'

'Oz...I have my orders. And you all have too! Need I remind you that our supreme employer Mister Schnee DEMANDED we delivered Crimson to him? Alive?'

Weiss opened her eyes and stared at Treville. Her father wanted this man? She felt a sudden surge of energy. She felt the need to do something, anything, to cause some discomfort to her father. So, in a hidden rant of anger towards her father, she walked over to Treville and brought out her most 'civilised' negotiation tactics.

'Captain Treville, you are in service of my father, correct?'

'Euh, Miss Schnee, your father was quite...'

'I don't want any way around my question. Do you or do you not?'

'I...do'

'Then you will accept Ozpin his offer. Before I'll have you fired'

'Miss...I'll..'

'Captain, I suggest you listen to Miss Schnee. She does have that power over you'

'Fine, Aramis. But I'm holding you responsible for anything tht happens!'

Treville pointed agressively. Before gesturing the Musketeers to stand down. And after several minutes, the 'nomal ones' all dispersed. Leaving Luna alone. Who still stood defensive over Crimson. Like how a mother would protect her child from danger. Her rapier was back into the leather sheath. But she wasn't backing off. Protecting this man with his dog.

And then the most volatile of situations happened. Treville wanted to move Crimson, but only if he was restrained. Luna would only back off, if Crimson was given a 'human' treatment. That caused every minute of their debate to become even more agressive. Treville kept asking his four best to back him up. But as time dragged on, more and more people began siding with Luna. Her resolve being to strong for Treville alone. In despair, he turned to Ozpin. Who managed to calm things down. He had suggested usage of cuffs, allowing Crimson to say goodbye to his friend and letting him spent time to recover in a cell that was equiped to deal with intense injury.

After they had moved him, Ozpin decided he would stand watch over the cell. But only then, he revealed he had taken Syrius to the 'special' wing of Beacon Academy. Why? To preserve him without letting the body start to rot. The dog was cleaned up, the blood removed and made sure he seemed 'peacefully' asleep.  
A dream. That's what it all seemed. A dream that was so real, you could swear it was real. His eyes stung, as if they were dry. As if he had drunk himself of this world, waking up was an effort that took forever. No headaches, nor burning pains. Just his eyes. His eyes wanted to close down more then he wanted to open them. But with the utmost of efforts, he opened them.

All he saw, was but an empty room. An empty room, closed by see through glass and enforced steel. When he, in a natural way, searched his body in this foreign room, he noticed two things. One, he was wounded. He had cuts, bruises and physical pain every time he moved. And secondly, potentially more problematic then the first, he was stripped of armor and weapons. His rapier, pistol, parrying dagger and blade and knife were all missing. He was stripped of his gear. Literally naked in a place...

Instantly, his mind recovered and flooded him with the memory of something he wished he could forget again. For no matter how bad it felt to have no weapons with you, nothing stung harder then the memory of someone you lost.  
Memories can be vile. Repulsive little brutes, like children I supose. What can we do without them. Memories are what our life is based upon. They form the backbone of what marks what has happened. What is important. What you have done. And those memories are what ties you down and break you. He doesn't remember the fight he was in. He doesn't remember the onlookers. Nor the attacks he had planned or used. He doesn't recall his situation. All he remembers, his memory, is that one moment of complete loss of power.

'Syrius?'

Your voice doesn't sound normal. Broken and hoarse. As if someone was playing a harp that had been standing on a moist attic. But what was most scary, was the sudden urge to shout. To rant and scream. To cry out in anger and rage so the memory gets deleted from your mind. As if you are the reason to blame for his death.  
Worse then the memories? The doubts. The questions and the uncertainty. What ever could he have done better? Had he messed up? He had locked the door. His friend had seemed so tormented. Who could have done this to someone so happy and innocent. Who could break a pure and free spirit down to fits of fear and submission? And when he searched through his memory, he found who did it. There could be only one that cruel. That bad. In anger, he wispered her name.

'Cinder...'

…

'I told you to keep the dog save!'

'What was I suposed to do? Run over to that animal and stop him from killing that damn mutt?'

'Yes. You do realise that without that mutt, our chance of controlling him are absolutely gone? Now I need to find a new weakness within his facade'

'What makes him so special anyway?'

'Oh Roman, haven't you seen the duel?'

'Off course I did!'

'Then solve the answer your...'

'Animal huh? Is that what I am?'

Cinder didn't even blink and turned around. A sudden appearance of a man in a black costume, would startle most, if not all, of the humans in this world. However, she was not just a normal human female.  
Roman, by contrast, jumpscared and gave of a nervous smile before answering.

'Oh hey Adam, we were just talking about you'

'So I've noticed. Either say it to my face or...'

'Don't you mean mask?'

'...Or stop talking at all. Roman, just shut up'

'Hey, this is my business agreement here'

'If you don't shut up now, I'll drive my sword through your body like I did to that damn mutt'

'Speaking of which, had I not instruct you specificly to leave that dog ALIVE?'

'It was all impulsive'

'I know, how can I control him now?'

'I wouldn't know'

'Just leash him, like you did this beast'

Adam snarled and glared at Roman.

'You know, I have just had enough about you. You scumbag! Calling the others animals and mindless beasts'

'Oh, well I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but if you would do something good every once in a while, I wouldn' t be needed to call you names!'

'As if you're so perfect...'

Roman turned around. Cinder's soft steps echoed through the room. She stared at the men, both ready to kill eachother. Then she snapped her fingers. A girl with green hair and a guy with silver hair approached her. Mercury and Emerald were such better henchmen then these mindless...

'Roman, you'll be accompanied by Emerald from now on'

'Why am I put on a leash?'

'So you don't mess up anymore. And as for you Adam...'

She stepped back while Mercury jumpkicked. Adam had drawn his blade and attacked.

'I'm not just some animal you can leash. Crimson was right. You leashed all of us. The White Fang will no longer work with you'

'I think you overestimate your authority here. See, if I stop providing you weapons, you'd lose completely. So be a good animal and let yourself be leashed'

'I don't think so...'

…

With a thundering roar, he banged his fists on the walls. He could feel anger, hate and misery flow through him. And normally, that would have been something he could bare. But now, he couldn't. There was no light in the darkness left for him. His fire had been reduced to mere embers and his strong drive to fight was completely gone. His urge to survive was completely gone. Living and surviving was nothing anymore. All he wanted, despite the many secrets he possessed, was to die and leave this cold place behind. And all those emotions all formed one thunderous roar, that he let loose once he slammed his left fist on the wall, almost breaking his knuckles.

'Will you please try to leave the walls undamaged?'

He ripped his eyes away from the wall and stared into the eyes of a man he had admired so long ago. Ozpin hadn't changed one bit. Still fully in control and unyielding. Doesn't matter how or what he saw Ozpin do. He always had all the ropes in his crafty hands. And that's exactly what bugged him. The calm demeanor and almost drowsey look in his eyes. He wasn't tired or anything. But he seemed so..normal

'You! Let me out of this place. I have to...'

'Your friend is dead, Crimson. He's being preserved nearby. If you promise to accompany me to a tribunal, you get to say your goodbyes'

'Blackmail? Has it come to this?'

'Blackmail? Don't be paranoid. You and I both know what the penalty is for murder'

'Yes. Sadly I do. But consider this, what if I'm not who you think I am?'

A silent rage was triggered within Crimson. A rage he had been saving ever since the first day of his life as an outcast. And he knew exactly how to use this moment to vent that anger. He would get cryptic to the highest possible level. A special way of extracting vengeance on the society that carved a knife through his mind. Ozpin didn't notice this at first and was indeed off balanced.

'Excuse me?'

'Why would you kill your only direct link to that which comes next'

'What are you talking about?'

'I am merely warning you that the near future might not hold what you think it does'

Ozpin shook his head and walked backwards to the door.

'Well, if you manage the thought of non cryptic speech, then you'll get to see your friend before we cremate him'

Crimson finally startled. His eyes shot open and he placed his hands on the glass wall. A sudden crackle in his facial expression. He had not lied, but this was so wrong.

'Cremate? Ozpin...don't be cruel. Allow me to bury him. Please'

'You have one day to decide if you play along'

'Ozpin...'

'Crimson'

He just walked through the door. He felt a burst of rage and slammed his fists in the nearby wall. Roaring out as loud as he could. Then, he sank to the ground with his back to the ground. Normally, cremation was a burial for the wealthy and the most honourable warriors that fell in the line of duty. Honour bound comrades that took the blow for others. He knew this, because he had been able to receive the same. But if Luna only knew the truth. In shame, he stared down and faded to thought.

…

Ozpin stared at the monitor scream. He had seen the pain in his eyes but he couldn't afford to waste time. If memory served him right, allong with the profile he had recieved from Oobleck after the transfer, assured him that Crimson would alter his attitude in favor of his friend.

With a soft sigh, Ozpin lowered himself into a chair and sipped from his coffee. The pain he had seen was not normal. Sure, he had lost trusted friends and loyal brothers in arms as well. But Crimson was devastated by this loss of his canine companion. He had heard of such bonds between animal and human. But never expected to see that in this man.

A knock on the door awoke Ozpin from his thoughts. He got up and opened. And as he had expected, a team of four girls stared at him.

'Yes, I was waiting when you would show up'

'Proffesor, we want to talk to him'

'I'm not sure I can allow that miss Rose'

'But why? We fought him'

'Yes I know, miss Belladonna. However, he's still a dangerous individual'

'Can't we use anything against him?'

'I'm not sure, miss Schnee. For a strange reason I have the feeling that one thing that could be used against him...is dead'

'There must be something! Anything'

Ozpin stared at Yang. Then, he formed a mental conclussion from something he recalled in the long past days when Crimson was still a member of Beacon Academy. And then the beliefs of Oobleck, who had been closest to Crimson then. Perhaps there was something that could be done.  
As Crimson was accepted into the ranks of the Dust Musketeers, he should have also been screened on his 'politeness'. So perhaps some woman or a couple of adorable girls could in fact break his cold facade that Crimson had pulled up and hid behind. So he explained them what he wanted.

Meanwhile, Crimson had flashes of every bad decision he ever made. Haunting his mind. He had faced his inner demons before. But they had only, trully, been defeated by the pressence of Syrius. Scaring them off with his kind warmth and friendly character. He was a stubborn canine that always kept him on the edge of his best abilities. But he had betrayed him by letting him be taken by Roman.  
A sudden shot of anger and pain coursed through him, like a bolt of lightning that struck. He could mentally see Roman holding his friend. And he could only take a silent vow of vengeance. Roman would pay. Whatever he had done, it had scarred Syrius beyond comprehension. A lovely and open minded dog, cowering in the mere sight of Roman's stupid hat and cane. Syrius, who he would always remember as a fun loving and very kind soul.

He closed his eyes and drifted. Carried by sorrow back to the days when he still loved to sing aloud and laugh. And those days had long since passed. In his memory he sat on a table. Overlooking a huge backyard where a black ball of fur was running. Fetching a thrown ball. Once he found it, he returned it as fast as he could. Running with all his might, as fast has his short paws would allow it, he dropped the ball again. Wiggling his tail, hoping that his master would throw it again.

This shot a sharp pain through his body. He saw the joy on the brown eyes and the hope and pleasure of wild and free dreams. Syrius was but a puppy way back then. But no one had ever been so loved before, as Crismon was by that puppy. Lifting his front paw and scratching his leg, he whined. Not to throw the ball, but to ask how he felt. Crimson bowed forward, placed his forhead agains that of the puppy and exhaled. Never again would he feel this. A bond...forever lost.

He recalled a song that he loved back then. And, while still holding his head to the puppy and rubbing his ears, he began singing it. A voice that was shivering because of grief and off tune. But he sang it anyway.

'Und die Welt er steht so schwarz und leer,

Und die Vögel singen nicht mer.  
Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein, Ohne dich.  
Mit dir bin ich auch allein, ohne dich'

His eyes became watery and he didn't even try to fight back. It wouldn't be right. He wanted to remember his friend. The way he lived. Free. He closed his mouth once he noticed he couldn't stand it and averted his face. In memory, he was still wispering to his friend. Who had been released and was trying to lick Crimson's face. And he couldn't stand it.  
Why? Because it was but a mere memory. Not real. It felt as if he was convincing himself. Yet he wasn't strong enough. Because he wanted to feel it. He wanted to pet him so badly, that it hurt his throat with sorrow. He wanted to cuddle, ignore the fact he was locked up. He had so much he still wanted to tell him. So much he wanted to do. So much, he forgot to say. He fell to his knees, in memory and bent over the puppy, pulling him close and hugging him. But there was nothing in his arms. He saw the puppy, but couldn't feel him anymore. And then, he let go. Vanishing in a gust of wind, his friend was gone. As if to say goodbye one final time. With a look that was both sad and filled with hope. Sad he would leave Crimson alone when he needed him most, but also filled with hope. Hope for a loving re-encounter...on the other side...

When Crimson opened his eyes, he was in tears. But that was not what scared him. Who he saw, was what scared him. Behind the glass door of the cell, were four girls. A Blonde, a Red, a White and a Black. The one in black spoke to him.

'That song, what was it?'

'Excuse me?'

'That song, what did it mean?'

'I was saying goodbye to a friend...'

'Your friend...what was his name?'

'...Syrius...'

…

He stood there. Beaten up left and right. He had been fighting a suprising number of four opponents at once. While the three 'back-up' fighters weren't as strong as the main opponent, they had given him quite the worry. But in the end, they were no match. Easily cut down. However, they were all still alive. Thanks to her.

With a cold and calculated stare, she walked towards him. Her heels making the sound of glass. She had the control here. And they both knew it. Extending her hand to reach him, her voice accompanied with a flair of charm. And huge amounts of hidden threats.

'Have you finally decided that you need my held?'

'I have decided that I won't be leashed like your orange haired pet'

'Oh, but he's so far more then a pet. He supplies your organisation. Weapons, provisions and all the things that makes you strong'

'We'll get by somehow. We've always been able to survive'

'But this makes things easier? Doesn't it?'

'I am glad to leave the leash of. We might look like animals. But we are no slaves or pets'

'You wish respect?'

'I think we deserve that'

'Small problem, Adam. Respect has to be earned'

…

Crimson sat down near the wall. On the other side of the wall, stood Ruby Rose and her three teammates. He had just opened up about his song that he sang. A tribute to say goodbye. In a long and gone language, it meant that 'without you, I'm alone as well', which broke his resolve even more. Despite his attempt to be strong, he kept overlapping in failures and disgrace after disgrace. Is it possible to try to hard to not care? Yes, yes it is.

Ruby was the first to break the silence after he had explained the song.

'Well, just work with Ozpin and you'll get to see him go'

'Why would I want to expose myself in public?'

'So you can sing it to your friend when he goes to the afterlife'

'It's very kind of you to think that Ruby. But I'm not going to take the blame for something I didn't do'

Ruby tilted her head. But Yang was the one who picked up where Ruby left. Staring at him and placing one hand on her hip.

'You'd rather miss out on the funural of your friend? Instead of admitting that you are wrong? Just this once?'

'It's not that simple Yang'

'Really? Cause as I see it you just don't care about your friend'

'Do me a favor blondie and don't speak about something if you don't know the facts. I have buried more friends then you know. So hold your sass'

'Well excuse me, mister hot chicken'

Crimson jumped up and stared at her. Her eyes started to change colour but he didn't care. He just wanted to wipe the floor with her face. How dare she judge him like that. She had no idea who he was. Nor had she the right to do so.

'Yang, if I ever get my hands on you...I'll slit your throat!'

'That's not how the Musketeer Code works, is it?'

He heard the words. But the meaning took a few seconds to long. After realising he had gone to far, he calmed down and bowed. The same bow every Musketeer is forced to do upon meeting a Schnee. The head is bowed down in servitude. The hands are folded either behind the back or right next to the body. However, he did his own unique one. He held his right hand over his belly and then sxung his left one high up in the air.

'Excuse me miss Schnee. You are right. Yang, I request Thine forgiveness for my cruel way of speech'

'What's with the odd way of talking?'

'Hast Thou not been told? Musketeers are taught to speak in the utmost form of politeness. Using pre-Dust language, to show respect, in essence'

'That explains why they use it against Weiss, but why are you doing it to me?'

'Because, golden beauty, this is how respect is shown. Even though Thou hast wronged me before, I give Thee the benefit of the doubt'

Yang tilted her head. Simply to taken by suprise by the almost inhuman change in his behavior. He went from wanting to slit her throat to the point where he would bow before her and offer her a drink of his best harvests. Or something among those lines. Weiss, being the expert at these formal things, took the conversation and upped it a bit.

'Well, would you be so kind as answering me some questions? As you are honour bound to do what I ask of you?'

'As you said, I will do whatever Thou requires'

'Well, for starters, what did you mean by 'brothers of the pack'? You said that on the stake-out a couple days ago'

'Brothers of the pack? I'm sorry to inform Thee, but that was just a simple joke I played upon myself'

'It held no meaning?'

'Afraid not'

'You're a terrible liar'

'One can only try, wouldn't you agree?'

'What's it mean?'

'Well, miss Schnee, I don't think I approve of Thy tone. And neither would Thy father'

Weiss froze, only for a brief moment. But Crimson had her right where he wanted her. He had maouvred her into a tight spot. In essence, a battle of words was just like a duel of sharp steel. Only a matter of opportunity and taking the opportunity.

'How would you know that?'

'Hast Thou not remembered? Then this charade has no point. How can you shor respect to someone that does not even know you?'

'Why do you know so much about my father?'

'Because I was his bodyguard...or rather, I was his attackdog'

'You what?'

'I was used by your 'beloved' father as an attackdog against any enemy of your family. And that's how I got in contact with Adam. I don't know how many times I've met him in battle. But it's all because of your damned father. That arrogant...'

'You don't get to speak about...'

'Your father like that? Oh, but I do! For you are equal like me in...'

'None of your business'

'True, but that doesn't mean that the near future isn't'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about a global monstrosity if I get sentenced for something I never did'

At this point, Blake snapped. The way he just slithered through conversations. The way he spoke and the way he just acted all took a toll. For an unexplainable reason, Blake could swear he was playing them. And for the second time, he had claimed to be innocent of the crimes he was accused of. And she could no longer stand this. With a hidden outburst of anger, she went for the verbal kill.

'Why are you contradicting the media?'

'Because the media, just as so many others, are being played by the real danger'

'What does that even mean?'

'It means that everyone has the wrong killer. Everyone is so afraid of me. Most days I'd take that for granted. I can be an animal if the correct trigger is pulled. But this time, you're all wrong. I'm not a killer, not that kind anyway'

'How is it that a pathetic person like you is even able of gaining the highest ranking medal of the Musketeers anyways?'

Yang's voice was dripping with agression. She and Blake were ganging up on him. But he had nothing to fear.

'Because I didn't. Not the way Luna told you anyway. The truth is that I never intentionally saved her life. I was standning and ready to respond to the violance I saw, but then someone behind me, one of those damned idiots that managed to think I was a worthless waist of effort, pushed me. Intentionally to get me in trouble. So I fall, and push Luna out of harms way, catching the bullet and nearly passing on to the afterlife. Not long after that, the one who pushed me died in that riot'

'You killed him!'

'Wrong, I actually tried to save him. But the damned bullet wound slowed me down. I couldn't help him as the tip of one of the rioters knife sliced his throat. In a way...that was irony right there'

'That does still not explain your envolvement in murder'

'Yang, if you had a golden lock of your hair stolen by me for every wrong assumption you made about me, you'd be bald'

'WHAT!?'

'My point? I was never guilty of murder. If you don't believe me, there are actually two souls that suvived the so called 'murder of the Phoenix'. And both are closeby...'

Ruby was the one to respond first. Tilting her head and wispering.

'Who?'

'My mother...'

**Euh...plottwist? I'm sorry for the lack of 'major' story progress, but it's an aftermatch, so it's a bit slower. Next chapter...well, see for yourself :P**

**On a side note, updates might be slower from now on. But that's a might be. Not a will be. Just a friendly heads-up.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright, first of I wanna thank everyone. I've written the whole story as one fluent text and I'm already at 110 pages! This has to be the longest story I've ever written! So thank all of you for making this happen!**

**Disclaimers: RWBY is still not mine. And never will be. On a side note, I'm horrible at creating fantasy languages, so the song in previous chapter was German I placed in there as homage, one of the best songs I ever heard about saying goodbye to a friend. And in this one there's a small poem in my native tongue. My appologies if it doesn't make sense, but I'm better of using that then messing up some 'new language'**

**But that aside, enjoy!**

The street was almost completely desolated. No one was around. But that could be due to the late hours. For it was way passed the time of work. But it wasn't late enough for the nightlife to kick in. It was the twilight hours. And unlike most big companies, this one was still fully operational.  
A huge and ellegant building. With a simple but appealing insignia on the top floor. A dolphin surrounded by angelic wings. The Delphine Corp. A place where they make personalised jewels with dust enhancment. As well as teach meditation tricks and train your mind. A rising and very prominent corporation indeed. With a very strong chairman. Or rather woman.

Ruby and Weiss both walked over the street. One skipping and humming a song to herself, the other simply stepped and tried to prepare herself. In a way, she wasn't to happy with this. Prefering the 'calmer' Blake at this place rather then the overly happy Yang or Ruby. This was a jewelstore after all.

Weiss noticed the two gatekeepers. While the commercials and the information gathered from Crimson and Ozpin indicated that this place was purely focused on pacifist ideals, the guards still held their weapons closeby. Wearing long staffs that rivalled polearms. However, the staff part of their weapon was far to long. And the blade was far to impressive. Well, compared to Aramis his description of the polearm that is.

As both girls walked up to them, the guards crossed their weapons, restricting access to the building.

'No entry'

'Excuse me? I'm Weiss Schnee. Plus, I have an appointment'

'Proof of this statement is required. General order of business'

'The nerve...'

'No proof, no...'

'Oh, let them in you idiot!'

A young woman opened the door and pointed at the guards. Whomever she was, the guards were clearly intimidated. She had a very ellegant, yet simple designed dress, coloured light green. Almost soothing. Her voice was soft and gentle. However, her tone was dominant and fierce. She had long green dyed hair that fell to her hips and was long and ebbed like water when she moved. Weiss had to comment on her appearance as very stunning. Ruby being taken aback as well.

'Miss...we are only following protocol'

'And I'm here to make sure these two see miss Delphine'

'On your responc...'

'Yes. Yes, let them in!'

'Access granted. Welcome to Delphine Corporations'

'If you two would be so kind as to follow me'

Ruby and Weiss were gestured to follow. Accompanied by this woman and her lovely smile. There was no other way to say it. She had a very lovely smile. Nodding politely, the both of them followed her and were guided across hallways and display stands of 'goods' that were traded there. As well as a slight look in the many training and council sessions. Weiss was utmost impressed. Having been born in the Schnee familly kinda makes you used to these 'tours' through the facilities. But this one was neither boring nor shameless self advertisement. Just a 'what we do' view.  
Ruby, by contrassed, could barely contain herself. She pointed to almost every single thing she saw and rambled and squeeled as much as she was allowed before earning a stern look of Weiss. This kept up for a while untill they reached a very thick and broad oaken door. Their 'guide' knocked and awaited. When a voice from the inside called them in, they entered.

There, behind a huge desk with a lovely view over the vast forrest nearby, sat a woman that was beyond beautifull. Her figure was more attractive then any of the models you see in magazines and her eyes were deep blue. Her dress was navy blue with ellegant swirls and sleeves. White markings over her dress gave her a nearly blinding overall appearance. Her hair was brown and hung in a short tail behind her and she was overall a true pearl to see.

'Welcome, my name is Valaina Delphine. I assume miss Vita has taken great care of you?'

Vita, the green woman that had been accompanying them, nodded and stepped aside. She took a seat on a nearby chair and began ordening her papers. She was the secretary of Valaina. If any male would walk in here, he'd start drooling all over the carpet. A soft carpet that seemed like an ocean, with the insignia of the dolphine with angelic wings worked into it.

Weiss and Ruby were offered a chair after they both responded with a very convincing 'yes'. As they sat down, Valaina looked at them with a friendly smile and spoke very softly. Her voice being a very pleasant one.

'How may I help you?'

'Well, miss Valaina, we're actually wondering if you could...'

'This is about Crimson isn't it'

Ruby looked at Weiss and vice versa. Then they nodded.

'I fear I can no longer help. So many hunters and huntresses have asked and I told anything I knew to them. I don't know what to tell anymore. But ask what you want. I'll try my best to asnwer them'

Her friendly tone was still there. But also a hint of fatigue and sadness accompanied them. She obviously went through this sort of questioning on a daily basis. Weiss could feel the sadness in her voice. She trully was Crimson's mother. You can't fake this much of feelings. Weiss should know. Ruby was actually able to recover faster then Weiss.

'Well, the thing is, we're not interested in the usual, actually'

'Beg your pardon? What do you mean?'

'We were actually wondering how Crimson was in his youth'

Valaina looked at Ruby as if she had just told her elephants were flying in the sky. She was completely zoned out. Vita stood up and stepped behind Valaina. Tapping her shoulder gently to awake her.

'Oh, excuse me. You wished to know about crimson? Well, as a kid, he was a sweetheart. He was kind. Always helping where he could. But he had two problems. One, he was born with a birthmark that took on about eighty percent of his left arm and hand. And when he told that to a friend at school, well...'

Valaina swallowed and looked away. Before she continued, with tears ready to break from her eyes

'...Kids can be cruel. He was called a lot of names. In the beginning, I tried learing how to ignore them. But that only made it worse. The more he ignored it, the louder they shouted. And before I knew it, he had broken. I knew he suffered. But he had a lot more damage done to him then I realised. That all became even worse when he met that witch'

'Witch?'

'Yes, that girl. She was only seventeen, but her voice had poisened Crimson even more. He believed himself in luck. But she was a trickster of his mind indeed. Eleanor Brightlight slithered her way into his mind. He fell in love with a woman that turned him into a stick of dynamite. Each time I saw my son, he was either enraged, or loathing himself. So naturally, after another week of anger later, he knocked on my door. Tears in his eyes and his panick through the roof. He told me what happened'

…

Crimson could feel it. His hands shook and his mind was overthinking every bad choice he had ever made. The pain of all the words. The anger of every fight and the loss of the only friend he had ever known. With a massive burst of hate, he slammed his hands on his forhead before letting out an animalistic roar. He could see the words in his mind. He could hear the wispers in his ears. Ever since he was young, he could feel it. The anger and hate he felt, was the deepest and nastiest thing he ever felt. And he hated nothing as bad as he hated himself. He despised nothing more then his own disgusting flesh that was his body. He wanted nothing more, then a simple and painless death. To end all the pain and stop the madness within his head. He craved the silence of the dead over the noises of the living. But each time he came close to an honourable death, his overly devellopped drive of survival kicked in and stole it from right under his nose. He wouldn't take his won life, as that was considered an act of cowards. And apart from his honour, he had nothing.

…

Ruby's jaw simply dropped. She couldn't begin to comprehend what she had just learned. And neitehr could Weiss. However, her lessons of ettiquette, stopped her from dropping her own jaw. According to what Valaina had told them, Crimson spoke the truth. Everything about him, was a lie.

He had never killed anyone. Not intentionally. Eleanor had used some sort of mindcontrol to both turn Crimson on his family, as make his family side behind her. To crush his mind and weaken his resolve. However, she made one tactical error. She had triggered a deep and unanswered rage within his heart. And he had dived right into it. That was the first time he trully went animalistic in his moves and killed everyone. In self defence. Drawing on every weapon he had. His rapier, his blade and both his parrying dagger and knife. He killed them all. And seriously wounded Eleanor. But he didn't kill her. As that ould ruin his chance of redemption. After that, he went to his mother to confess his mistake and then vowed to turn into exhile. But that obviously didn't last.

'I know my son has returned and will probably face trial. But he is just as much a murderer as I am. I'm already preparing a defence for him in the tribunal. Yet I fear that will not save him. To many want him dead'

'Why? He just sounds like someone who's broken and needs a friend'

'You are correct in that, miss Rose. But he's not one to allow anyone. He wants to die. I have seen it in his eyes'

Ruby and Weiss looked at eachother. That didn't sound like the man they had fought. He had a drive to stay alive. And he didn't seem to have a deathwish. Valaina noticed their confusion and eyes and smiled.

'You can't understand why he would end his life?'

'We do, it's just...that doesn't sound like the man we fought'

'Well miss Schnee, my son doesn't let anyone show his true emotions. He hides everything in that world of his'

'What do you mean?'

'Crimson Phoenix has the ability to take something and lock it away in his Semblance'

Ruby and Weiss turned their heads. Valaina was in tears, which no one had noticed because she had turned her head. Vita had taken the pressure away from her by taking the conversation from here. She had a typical face. Not easy to read because of her training as a secretary. Yet, there was this glimmer in her eyes. A glimmer of pain.

'Crimson has had the fortune and the curse of being born with a special set of eyes. His red eye being the portal to his dreamworld and allowing him to read the minds of others and cast illusions over them. His left eye, which I don't know the power of, is less strong because he fuels his eyes with the negative and positive feelings of his being. Anger and despair feeding into his strong illusions. But I don't know what his other eye does. Probably something he can use right now'

'Such as?'

'I don't know miss Schnee, but it must either complement or mirror his red eye'

'Interesting...'

'That would be all, thank you for your time Vita. And I am very sorry for the pain, Valaina'

The words came from the heart. Ruby was trully sorry for what had happened. She really felt bad for Valaina. And despite the questions that still remained, she knew that they had to leave here. Weiss knew it to. Valaina was in tears and she wasn't looking like she was strong enough. She broke down, why? Because she still loved her son. Because after all the pain and sorrow that had happened to him and by him, she still wanted him to be happy. And with that being the case, Ruby and Weiss both nodded and departed.

Weiss and Ruby returned to their team and shared the information they had received. Yang was sceptical. She wasn't all that impressed. In all she had seen, Crimson had taken a beating and lost. Granted, he did nearly beat Adam in the last fight. But he had yet to proof his greatest of abilities. Something Yang was eager to see happen.

Blake, by contrast and against her nature, was angry. She still wanted to know about that animalistic rage behind his drive. The one thing they all agreed on, was that they had to find and question this Eleanor. But when they looked it up, Eleanor had disapeared into thin air. And with that in their minds, they turned in for the night. Welcoming the peace of sleep over the noise of the days that have happened.

Sleep was a welcome change of pace after all the danger that hung from the air after the fight. Many turned in for the night to go in their own heroic tales of fortune and happyness. Drifting over mountains and dreaming the wonders of your mind and heart. To swim in an ocean of your favorite drink or find the long lost brother you lost. Dreams are the natural painkiller. Dreams form the backbone of your mental health. A man without dreams has nothing to fight for. Nothing to rally behind. Nothing to return home for. Dreams are what makes your life worth while! It's the thing that makes you want to sleep and wake up the next day. Chase down the things you desire and dream of. And let no one tell you that you can't find it or achieve it.

But amongst all that wonderful thoughts of dreams, there is one drawback. What if your dream is to leave this world? That you want to end the misery of this life. You want to end it because it's to painful. Every time you open up, you get stabbed. When you find a friend among the misery, your friend is ripped from you. And when you find someone to look after your soul, they take it and tear it to shreds. No matter how strong you claim to be, there's always one strike that will get you down. To be precise, it's the unseen blade. The blade that only strikes when you least expect it and drives deep in your flesh. Most times, it's also poisened. 

And that's why, when almost everyone is alseep, he is awake. Standing in a confined space of a cell. No lights, but he knew that he could move through the room as if the lights were on. And that's what he did. Almost dancing. His steps were in a pattern. His weight shifted left and right, his hands moved up and down in moves that were as fluent as the flow of a stream of water. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfectly in sync. Stance, action, reaction and stance again. A cycle without end. Nothing out of place. Nothing except for the gnawing in his mind. There's a point where one tips over. Which leads to anger being unleashed. There's a point where one breaks. Where you are left with nothing. But when you overcome this point, one becomes stronger. And then, there's the point where you shatter. And from that point on, you're damaged beyond repair. Which leads back to the philosophy of dreams. How can one have dreams, if one is always being hurt by those around you? And how would one manage the idea to still help the people after all the pain that was caused by them? Why bother to try anything for them ever again? Simple really. Because it's only the right thing to do...

…

He barely remembered finding sleep. But he did. He had fallen asleep in a dreamless slumber. Having slept a mere three hours before the restless mindset returned and forced him back up. However, unlike what he had expected, the four girls were back. He rubbed his eyes, shook the exhaustion from his head and standing to his feet. His body ached and he had a slight headache. This would be the day of his trial. Right before the burial of Syrius. But first, he had to survive these girls and their investigation again.

'Well, this is something new, four girls watching me sleep...'

'Don't flatter yourself'

'Well excuse me, Yang'

…

'Impressive, you're still standing after all that?'

She was trully impressed. Having cut loose almost halfway through the night, her opponent had been able to keep up and even now, early in the morning, he was still standing. But he was on his back foot and barely able to keep it up. So much was clear. He hung out of balance against the wall, breathing heavy. His sword was barely lifted from the ground and he had already dropped his scabbardrifle.

'I agreed to work with you, but the Faunus need to be respected'

'Respect...is earned, not given'

'If anything, go find Neo, she was the one to let that blonde girl go after the fight. She failed more then I did'

'No, Adam. You did mess up big time. Among this world, I want only a few things. And I want the power of Crimson's eyes'

'What's that got to do with anything?'

'Simple, really. You took away the biggest chain that I could exploit'

'That mutt?'

'Yes, for that mutt, Crimson would offer the world for that mutt. And you stole that from me'

'Every man has a weakness'

'Yourself included?'

'I'm not your target. Give me a week...'

'You had your chance. I must turn to a newly gained asset'

Cinder gestured with her hand. And right on que, a woman stepped into the room. Barely older then seventeen. Maybe eightteen. Dressed in a sky blue get-up. Not a dress, but a leather coat, corset and heavy duty bike-riding trousers. Boots included. Her long blonde hair and ice blue eyes glowed slightly when she walked in the room. Cinder waited until she stood right before her.

'Do you know what you must do?'

'I do'

'Do you know your target?'

'I do...very well actually'

'Really?'

'Yes, he's my ex boyfriend'

Adam was far to shocked and exhausted at this point to notice the kick, knocking him out. Fighting for twentyfour hours wasn't exactly helpful at that point.

…

Crimson had been dodging and slithering his way through the conversation just like he did when they first fought. Each question was parried by a witty retort and every agressive approach or coclusion backfired because he spoke in a cryptic way. No matter what they tried, he kept them in the dark. No matter what he said, he revealed nothing. And that's when Yang lost it completely.

Waiting for the perfect chance to assault him, her wish was granted after the conversation took a more combat directed way. He had stated that many have the wrong idea about his skills. All because Blake asked him a very burning question.

'Why is it that everyone describes you as highly dangerous? We defeated you. We see you now, caged and nothing but a broken man. So, is your reputation overblown?'

'Perhaps. I never said I was a good fighter. I only do my best'

'Oh you big crybaby!'

Blake, Weiss and Ruby skipped a beat as Yang lost her cool.

'Excuse me? Where's that coming from?'

'Everyone acts like you're top dog. No one seems to think you're weak. Yet we've beaten you. TWICE'

'Did I ever tell you that you're a dumb blonde?'

'WHAT?'

'When does 'I can be very dangerous' translate to 'I'm unbeatable?'. Explain that to me, please'

'You are arrogant, did you know that?'

'I've been told a lot of things, but arrogant? Not so much'

'Oh shut up'

'If that is what you wish'

'I would slam you through the wall if I could'

'Oh Yang...if you only knew the truth'

'What truth!?'

'How does one such as yourself beat someone who's not even there when he wants to be?'

Having said that, Crimson went up in smoke. He vanished. No trace left of him. The cell was empty and the cell seemed like it hadn't been used. All four just stood there and watched. Ruby titled her head and let out a simple 'Huh?', in contrast to Weiss who's eyes widened and stared into nothing. Blake looked over her shoulder and twitched her bow. But Yang? She zoned out. Just standing there. And they weren't the only one. Not seconds after that, Ozpin walked in the room. Asking where Crimson was. Yet, no one knew.  
A very cold feeling began sneaking it's way through the air. Crawling up their spines. The normal place they stood in, warm and decent room temerature, felt like a cold night at a cemetary. Their breaths turned to light puffs of smoke when they exhaled because of the cold. And then came a wisper. Crimson's voice. Or something like it. It was deeper then how he sounded, but it was his voice. A raspy wispering voice that leaked through their ears.

'How else would you know dream from reality? The feeling of chains that crush your lungs...'

All four of them gasped for , they had difficulty breathing. The air was just not flowing propperly through their throats. As if a hand had squeesed their lungs from within their ribcages. Ruby fell to her knees and gasped the most. Being only fifeteen, a fear of choking is not to be taken lightly. Weiss immediatly responded. Going through her knees and placing her arms carefull around Ruby's shoulders. Trying to comfort her partner. Yang was only getting more and more inraged, trying to take angry deep breaths. But the one that suffered least, was Blake. She stood there, calm and scanning the room. As if she was looking for something. But before she could, his voice wispered again.

'...or when the ground you stand on turns to a natural deathtrap such as quicksand?'

Their breath returned to normal. Making Ruby gasp heavy and eager. Curling herself up against Weiss. Who sighed in relief that Ruby was still alive. Yang still stared in anger, her eyes changing colour. But Blake was the one who was in panick this time. She stood as if she was frozen with very small pupils and massive doses of adrenaline shooting through her bloodstream. Their feet all got engulfed by sand. Each second sinking very slightly in the deathtrap. As if the ground itself was trying to swallow them whole. When Yang noticed this, she let out a cry of confusion. Stuck to her knees. Ruby and Weiss jumped up, sinking to their hips all the way down. Blake was the only one that stood her ground, only half way down her shins, she tried shooting her Gambol Shroud to prevent herself from sinking deeper and deeper.

'Or perhaps something else entirely?'

The ground took a solid shape. But it was what happened around that ground that got all four of them trembling in fear. Ruby squeeled and pointed forward. A massive combweb had appeared in front of them. They found themselfs in a cave. A cave that was spidercity filled with webs and other natural defences of these arachnid creatures. It's easy to say that Weiss was scared to death. And even though Ruby and Blake managed to stay calm, they were horrified by the gurgling sounds in the air and the spooky light that was reflected upon the silver silk. But Yang had closed down. While she was a berserker and beyond normal human strong, she didn't like spiders. She formed fists, supressing the urge to scream out in anger.  
Blake was the first to notice what was really going on. Why her arms began feeling heavy and unable to move. That her breathing was hampered and her legs immovable. She even noticed how her lips are being covered by a slight touch of mist. Until she spots the spiders that crawl over her. Binding her in silk that foms layer upon layer of webs. All made to immobilise. And she's not the only one noticing this. But she was the only one not to scream before being gagged.

Weiss and Ruby shrieked loud. The spiders decended from the ceiling. Dropping down like soldiers repelling from a chopper. Except these 'soldiers' flung small silken threads around the two girls. Until they were completely sealed within a cocoon. Yang heard the stopping of screams and froze over. Looking from the corner of her eyes, she wanted to turn around. But she couldn't. She was stuck. Paralysed with fear. She nearly didn't want to see what was about to happen.

'Come now Yang...Don't be shy. Turn around and see the damage you have caused'

Yang's neck came to life and she looked over her shoulder.

'NOOOO'

Before her stood a Grim. A Grim you read about in books. One with dark skin and fangs in his human mouth. Yes, he had a human build. Just like a shadow that had come to life. One that had marks all over his body and deep red eyes. Staring at Blake with a primal desire to feed. He opened his mouth, pulled Blake's neck taut. With a deep and cold laughter that could be mistaken for a clicking and gurgling, he reeled back and bit.

'However, I can be kind as well...'

The darkness of the cave, the army of spiders, the flashing fangs of the strange 'vampire' Grim before his teeth sank in the flesh of Blake's neck. It all vanished like snow in the midsummer day. And speaking about a midsummer day, that's exactly where they were. A nice day on a nice warm beach. The four girls were out of harms way, in the midst of a white sandy beach. With...Neptune?

'Hey, Snowangel'

'Neptune, what are you doing here?'

'Just stopping by'

With a wide arc, he swung his arm around Weiss and began charming her. She blushed and walked away. And soon, Blake was the one being charmed. Sun showed up.

'Ya know Blake, I never thought you'd be a beach girl'

Blake glared at him. And he immediatly backed down. His usual signature smile gone from his face.

'Alright, I get it..'

He truned his back, walking away, tail low to the ground. Before Blake could run after him, however, a sudden flash of steel cut Sun down. He fell to the sand, a gaping wound on the spot where his heart should have been. Soon after, Neptune fell to his knees, with a slit throat. The four girls formed a circle. Yang finally seeing what she had unleashed. And just like that, the moon rose up and darkened their vision.

'Do you know why they call it blood moon?'

'CRIMSON!'

Ozpin dashed through their vision and pointed a Mauser C96 at nothing. He stood there, almost like a lunatic that had lost his mind. However, there was something that did happen. The beach vanished. The dead bodies vanished and even the warmth of the sun. A small red mist escaped from their eyes again. Yang fell to her knees and hugged Ruby. Weiss and Blake banged on the glass door. Behind stood a man with a sly grin and his hands up. Staring with a confident set of eyes back at the girls and Ozpin.

'Why am I even sticking my neck out for you? What are you doing now?'

'Well, Ozpin, perhaps you should ask Glynda what happens when you stare to long into the abyss'

Enraged, Ozpin threw the celldoor open and shot the pistol, a silver dart shot out, passing through the air and hitting Crimson right in his shoulder. Or rahter. That's what was suposed to happen. But the dart went right through him and dissapeared. Ozpin locked the door almost immediatly. Crimson standing there again with a neutral face. Lowering his hands and turning around.

'Yang, does that answer your question as to why people want me dead? Do you now understand why they call me top dog? Do you finally understand what makes me a killer?'

'You're a monster!'

'You've got that right...'

'My sister had nothing to do with this!'

'No, she didn't. But that's how I could enter your mind and torture you mentally. I might not be the best fighter ever, but I can still make you die in the World of Dreams'

'ENOUGH Crimson!'

Ozpin turned around. Glynda had walked into the room. Her eyes colder then Weiss her nickname. She had stared at Crimson as if her eyes were bullets. Ready to shoot for the kill.

'Miss Goodwich, I see the wounds are not entirely healed...'

'You hold your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth'

'Touchy'

'You know all to well what you've done!'

'I agree that an animal that is stressed and cornered would do anything to escape capture'

'You stuck me in that world of yours, for days and days'

'For which I appologice'

'Glynda...'

Ozpin placed his hand on her shoulder. Easing the tention a bit before they all left the room. Leaving the man that everyone saw as an animal, for dead. He simply closed his eyes and began mumbling a prayer to himself.

'Voor mij geen geld, voor mij geen wapen. Ik zie enkel schade en ik kan het niet maken. Het enige wat ik nu nog echt verlang, is een plek van vrede en zonder de slang'

…

It had taken about five minutes before Glynda calmed down. Taking heavy and angry breaths, she stared at the walls when Ozpin talked to her. A sudden amount of lethal energy had entered the room. As if the air would blow up with a single spark.  
Yang hadn't let go of her sister and neither had Weiss. The visions were far to real and for someone, even as brave as Ruby, that young...damage can be done without anyone knowing. Blake was still the most calm of the four. But that was something Yang couldn't comprehened.

'Do you always stay that calm?'

'huh?'

'Yeah, you! Ruby could have been killed!'

'Yang, do not make the mistake of seeing my calm exterior for not caring. If I can be alone with him, I'll cut him in pieces...'

'Aren't we suposed to stay on the same page? Be a team?'

'Oh, does Weiss see her chance and claim the leader's position for her own?'

'Hey, I'm trully concerned for your sister. Ruby's a friend. And I care for my friends. For all three of you. So Yang, if you wouldn't mind, don't take your anger out on me...'

'You're...right...I'm sorry Weiss'

Yang sighed and stared down towards the ground. Blake, being her partner, saw instantly that something was wrong. And not just something.

'What's bothering you?'

'Crimson is a monster. I could feel him read my mind. He turned that tale I told you about me and Ruby into a reality again. I'm shaking...'

Yang held her hand up. It was trembling. A lot. This, coupled with the outburst from Glynda, proved to them that Crimson had been playing weak ever since the beginning. He held back. Even against Adam, he held back. But why? And why did he suddenly turn the other side? Why cut loose and even showcase powers that have Glynda spooked? The four girls had to talk to him again, but this time, they would approach things in a different way. As Weiss was one to notice a strange way of acting within his visions. First he made Ruby sink in a daydream that targeted her love for weapons. And now he played both Weiss as Blake in a dream with the ones that are in love with them, Sun and Neptune. But why did he kill them so brutally? Why even bothering to get them involved? Was there a grand plan or something?

'This is the second time he turns friends on eachother...'

'What do you mean Ruby?'

'After the fight in the alley way, you all acted the exact same way as now'

Ruby, normally so strong for her team, cried a silent pain. Her cheeks wet and silver turned dull. A joy had ben taken away. A second time, for crying out loud. Yang, as an older sister, wanted to hug Ruby, but she could feel that it wouldn't help. Weiss, as the best friend, knelt down and tried to comfort her. But this proved futile. And Blake, just like after the dockfight with Penny and Sun, wiped a tear from her eyes. Someone as tough as Ruby, brought to tears can be a devestating sight to see.

'Why do you fight? Why can't we all get allong?'

…

Your eyes refuse to open. Your mind is filling with strain and doubt. Why did you do what you do? Why target someone that's just fifteen? Why even bother using your powers after all? They had nothing. They could never breach the thick wall of stone you pulled up. Yet, there's a threat in the form of their team. Unlike yourself, they form a very close group. They would sacrifice themselfs for eachoter. They would back eachother up at any given time. Why would you attempt to break these bonds? What's to gain from that? Can if be jalousy? Can it be that you are actually jalous of the bond those four share? Like a true pack of friends? Is it that? They possess something you crave, bonds that go beyond friendship. A bond that is forged on the battlefield. Bound by war or battlefield. A bond, forged in the loss and victories shared. Brothers and sisters in arms.  
Crimson opened his eyes finally, shaking away the pain that followed after the usage of his eyes. He really needed a way to keep his elixer flowing through his body. Without being addicted to it. The elixer helped his mind recover after the strains of illusions. His eyes burned, like after days and days of crying. His head ached, like a migraine that pounded and banged his brain against the inside of his skull. But that's the least of his problems. Overusage could actually cause tissue damage or death. So he needed a way to keep himself from sinking in that strain. And that's why, after biting his thumb, he began drawing pictures on the wall in his blood. Crimson red and reflecting the light in a sinister way. There was almost no time left, as in about half an hour, his trial would start.

**There we go. For those wondering why Crimson never did such things before, the reveal will come soon enough (I hope). But yeah, if you enjoyed, leave a review!  
Next up...trial! Or tribunal, whatever it's called...**


	10. Chapter 9

**And there we are! Court of law. I have to admit that this is another of those chapter that got out of control, so there will be an 'abrupt' ending on this.**

**Disclaimers: The usual, I don't own anything. Not even the parrying dagger of Crimson.**

**And as it would be said: 'Court is now in session!'**

He wanted to slam his palms on his forhead. Ever since he had been forced in this damn courtroom. But no, he had to be chained. His wrists cuffed to his waist and his ankles cuffed in such a manner he could only take small steps at best. This was a 'sudden' developpement that was decided by someone Crimson wanted to rip limb from limb. Some past problem with Ozpin had caused a riffed between him and someone by the name of Ironwood.

James Ironwood, dressed in his white trenchcoat and his boots, walked up to Ozpin and stated that he would take it from there. They didn't want a repeat of an earlier mishap. Something about Grim invading the city. Crimson could recall Roman saying something about that. With blown up trains. Sounds about right, Roman was an 'overcompensating' one, isn't he. But that didn't take away, Ironwood responded with pre-war cruelty. So that's why, barely able to move a single part of his body, Crimson also had the restraints dig in his flesh. Any fierce movement would result in massive bleedings. Cruel...but effective.

When he had walked in the circlular room, the stages and other seats were all filled with people he had never seen before. Plus the guards that were standing watch from the top balcony. A small stage where he was restrained even more. Only a few steps of space, reminded him of the cantina fight. So long ago.

The judge was seated, traditionally towering over him. A massive wooden seat and bureau. With a 'public speaking' stand on top of it. This was not just a trial, this was a test of dominance. As the judge was someone Crimson knew. In a twisted way, even was friends with him. Long ago.

'Friday the thirteenth, thirteen hours and fifteen minutes. The defendant's name, Crimson Phoenix. Crime, murder and resisting arrest. This court is now in session!'

A loud bang of the hammer, echoed through the room and caused the massive wispers and gossip to stop. Well, at least he had learned to command people, Crimson could barely contain a grin. Oh how you changed, Nickolai Quicksilver.

'Does the defendant request...'

'No, I will be my own defence, thank you Quicksilver'

'Excuse me? It's Judge or his Honourable to you, punk!'

'Fine, I will be my own defence, JUDGE Nicky'

A small hint of laughter escaped several people in the audience. Nickolai coughed loud, silencing them. He pretended he didn't hear that and continued.

'Have you ever been told that a man defending himself is fighting a losing battle?'

'Have they ever told you, trusting someone else to defend you leads to problems?'

'I can see there's no point in talking then...'

Crimson's lips curled up slightly. This was going to be a fun process after all. But he didn't hold his hopes up. He knew many people in here would much prefer to hang his neck from the gallows. And he would be eager to see someone try. He had secretly been storing a huge amount of energy inside his mind. In preperation, should something go wrong after all. He also noticed several known people. Such as Ozpin and the four girls. But it was not until after a loud knock on the door and two women bursting in, that he trully felt something. But unlike one would think, it wasn't joy.

'I'm sorry, I was held up and...'

'Someone get these women out of here'

'I beg your pardon, Judge, but I'm...'

'Late and so none of my business'

'But Honourable, let me explain. My name...'

'Is of no importance and...'

'SHUT UP CONDESCENDING DOUCEBAG AND LET THE WOMAN SPEAK!'

A sudden silence overtook everyone. Even Nickolai was taken back. But recovered instantly.

'I'm the Judge, I decide what I do. And I say that the guards have to remove this woman from the room'

Several moved in to do what they were told, however, a cold feeling overtook them when the responce came from Crimson. Low and dripping with lethal intention, his voice formed a sword that carved the courage from the guards their minds.

'The first to touch my mother, will lose their life...'

A gasp went through the attending crowd. Not only had he threatened the guards, while being chained like an animal, but he had also told another lie. According to the public news, his mother was dead. But when the woman told everyone she was Valaina Delphine and her secretary Vita Larba, everyone took it for granted. Delphine Corporations was a very respected organisation and Valaina held a very strong reputation as a woman of truth. Never telling a single lie.

After some trouble finding a seat, Ironwood offered his own chair, stating his part was on the field. He was the prosecuter. With a small and lazy stare, Crimson entered Ironwood's mind. As low profile as he could. Using this sudden revelation, to enter and take a sneak peak. Ironwood was going to use his talents for public speaking in his advantage. Playing right in the fears and doubts of the others. In other words, using the crowd against Crimson.

'Alright, could you please state, to the court, what you are found guilty of?'

'I have been found guilty of the crime that I was defending myself'

'Could you ellaborate?'

'Why? So you can go and turn what I said in some new form of fear for everyone? Every day, huntsman and huntresses kill Grim in self defence. Why are they not brought on trial?'

'Are you suggesting that we should put other people who kill Grim on trial as well?'

'I'm not suggesting anything. I'm drawing a connection. Why do I need to be put on trial when so many others defend themselfs from harm as well?'

'You're changing the subject'

'No, James...I'm not'

A shock went through Ironwood. He hadn't introduced himself yet. But still, this man knew his name. Probably because of his incredible reputation.

'Indeed, James, I know you have a reputation, but I also know you filed a complaint about Ozpin about Vital Festival security'

A loud gasp, again. Ironwood was starting to lose his ground. Crimson was taking the lead in this matter. Now, how could he best turn this around.

'So, despite a murderer, also a thief of high ranking information? Espionage!'

'Are you really thinking that a man, living outside the city walls, has any benefits from such stupid facts out in the wild?'

Ironwood was clearly losing this fight. In a desperate attempt, he went back to the murder case.

'Specialists have found your blood on the scene of the crime. Exlain that'

'Ever been in a real fight, James? If a sharp object touches your skin, you get wounded. It's the first thing they teach at school. Don't tell me you skipped classes'

A new fit of silent laughter errupted. Crimson smiled. He was not losing to some overconfident general in some army. Ironwood, by contrast, was starting to sweat. Never before had he met someone with such skills in speaking. He might have underestimated him.

'How do you explain the raports of everyone being killed by your blade?'

'If everyone was killed, why is Valaina not dead?'

'Excuse me, I pose the questions here!'

'Well, why don't you ask that question instead? You seem so sure that I murdered my family, but why isn't my mother dead? If I'm a murderer, why is my mother still alive?'

'A sense of remorse or hesitation?'

'No, James, it's because I'm not a murderer'

'That's not true. Now you're lying!'

Nickolai had an opening. He remembered the killing in Beacon. And despite Ozpin sitting there, he was not going to let this slip by. With a cruel grin, Nickolai went for the kill. Crimson scanning for a new way to parry this.

'In beacon, a good four years ago, you murdered four boys. Robin Freebird, Cedric Darkstorm, Maximilian Snowborn and Micheal Hallowed. You killed them in a fit of rage. I've seen you do it as well! I even have a tape of it!'

A sudden holograpic screen appeared from the ceiling and showcased the final moments of Crimson's killing. Each kill, felt like a knife through Crimson's chest. He knew he had killed them, but he never wanted to. He had blacked out. A massive surge of adrenaline shooting through his body after he had enough of their mockery. After that, several people jumped up. As by chance, the parents of those kids, were there as well. Screaming things like murderer and other foul accusations. Ozpin was questioned by Ironwood for a moment, giving Crimson just the time he needed to retort.

'Well, mister Quicksilver, how about showing the ENTIRE scene? Because as you and I both know, those four were not just after me. You sent them after me. Or have you forgotten how you betrayed me back then, in favor of the spotlight?'

'I don't know what you're talking about'

'Luckily, I do. I call forth Wukong Sun!'

Silence. A silence even sharper then the deadliest blade. Crimson knew what he was doing. He had identified Sun earlier when he walked in. But he hoped not to pull him into this. He had nothing to do with anyting. But Sun knew one thing that could help.  
Blake glared at Sun, a stare that could mean 'you know this guy?'. Sun responded with a denying stare and shakign his head. However, he had been called forth. And despite him not following the rules that often, he had no choice here. He had to. So with a sigh, he arose and walked in the centre of the room, tail hanging low and shirt exposing his abs. He wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion.

'Hey, my name's Sun, Sun Wukong...'

'Do you know this man?'

James asked before Crimson had the chance to explain. He needed to back Sun up here.

'If you allow me to explain, mister impatient. I called forth Sun Wukong because he can see through disguises and illusions. So he can also see the lies of some tricks. And because of that...'

Crimson made his eye radiate. Suddenly, the courtroom was changed into a cantina. All one big illusion he casted over the room. Wrapping and altering the reality itself. He needed no defender, he had a photographic memory in these kind of things. Using his Semblance of illusions to cast one that pulled the courtroom in a mental picture of the fight. This also showcased the four 'kind boys' to throw food, restrain and torment Crimson. A sudden shock going through the people. This was cruel. Far beyond cruel. Ruby gasping softly and curling up a bit. Still afraid after Crimson had showcased his true power. A trauma that would probably never go away.  
After that was over, the courtroom returned to normal. The dead bodies of the four bullies vanishing and the tention high in the air. If this was a vat of gunpowder, it would have blown up.

'Illusions!'

'Not true!'

'Lies!'

'Not really...This was all true. Nothing was lied and nothing was faked. This is all true'

'He's controlling the boy. Someone sedate him!'

Sun saw no illusion or lie what so ever. But unlike what Ironwood told the public, Crimson didn't control him. He couldn't. Controlling someone was a thing he hated. Taking away someone's free will, is a thing he never liked. It's against his principles.

There it is again. That same stare. That all to well known judging stare. As if everyone knew who or what he really was. And in that instant, he lost it again. But on a worse level then before.

'As if you know who I am...'

'What?'

'What gives you all the right to judge me? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!'

'We all seen the news, you're just a deranged lunatic'

'SHUT UP!'

He had stamped on the floor, causing a small explosion between Ironwood's boots. Sending him flying. He turned his head upwards, staring at each individual soldier that had aimed their guns and they all fell down. Collapsing in place. Their eyes shut and drooling from their mouths. He had put them all to sleep. In a nightmare that is. Next he turned around. Facing the crowd and shouting at the top of his lungs.

'You all can go to Hell! I've had it with judgmental fools that throw a stone to people like me. I have never harmed anyone without a good reason! I have never harmed a single human being without a decent explanation and I only ever killed anything in selfdefence!'

'Then how does this all help your cause? You're better then this, you always were. You used to be such a kind and warm person...'

Crimson closed his eyes. His mother was right. He was making everyone that had ever claimed a bad thing about him, true. He never seemed to get a break. All he did, was agreeing. Becoming the lunatic. Becoming the monster. With a face that was half broken, he fell to his knees. Disarmed completely by the woman he still respected. By the woman whom he'd die for. Not a single person, second only by Syrius, meant so much to him. And seeing how he had acted, only worsened the blow. He let her down. Again...

'I'm sorry...'

'Thank you, miss Delphine. How a person such as yourself could be the mother of such a demon...'

'Ironwood, hold it. I am in no mood for such flamboyant complements. Just get back to an honest trail or I'll have you brought on trial!'

Crimson let out a snicker.

'I would listen to her James, she's got connections beyond your payroll'

Ironwood glared in a demonic way towards him. He wanted to drive his boot through his skull. Everything was exploding. Crimson released his hold over the guards, who awoke from the nightmare with a new trauma. They grabbed their weapons, but none dared to aim them. Something Ironwood noticed very swiftly. He glared at them. An I'll talk to you later kind of glare. Crimson shrugged his disarment of. Standing to his feet and noticing his outburst had caused his wrists to start bleeding slightly...

'I'll make you rot in jail if I have to'

'Why would I defend myself against a judge who's corrupt and a prosecuter who's to blind to see what's right in front of him'

'Are you calling me blind?'

'Seems like you're deaf to. What's next? Brainless? Or a sudden lack of trust?'

'I'm not lacking...'

'Explain to me why you, such a trustworthy person, betrayed Ozpin?'

'I didn't betray...'

'Objection! The prosecuter is a fraud! He's lying and only sayig stuff that's not true or bent to his needs!'

'Who gave you the right to...'

'I did. I'm my own defence. Therefor...OBJECTION!

A guard had to stop Ironwood from stricking out towards Crimson's throat. But, with another grin, Crimson felt how his plan started working. Despite a fine combatant, he was also a skilled enough speaker to cause rifts between people. And now, he was smothering the reputation of the great general Ironwood. In a way, Crimson wa senjoying himself, if the noose around his neck wasn't so damn tight. He could feel so many of the hate in his back.

'So, you claimed Nickolai sold you out to those four bullies?'

'I don't claim. I know'

'What makes you think that?'

'Simple, really. Because that backstabber did'

'So we're just have to take your word for it?'

'Just as they have to do with your false accusations'

Crimson held upperhand. Ironwood had to admit defeat. But his ego wouldn't allow it. There's so many warriors that have the bravery in drawing their blade. But almost no one had the humility to put it back and admit defeat. Crimson was about to call a victory, but Ironwood gave it one last try.

'What about your protection of Luna?'

'What about it?'

'Did you think you were the Prince Charming saving the princess?'

'Excuse me, sexist! What? A man like you and me can't just help a female without it falling in the damn stereotype of prince and princess? Have you not bowed down and charmed other females? The most well known being Glynda Goodwitch? Or how about all the other women? You are more sexist then I am a man'

'You didn't answer my question'

'Because it's not worth noting. You want to know the truth? Well, I was clumsey and tripped, pushing Luna out of the bullet and catching it myself'

'What? Your act of self sacrifice was just an act of clumseyness?'

Crimson smiled and nodded, in truth, he had lied a bit. He had actually been pushed by an idiot who wanted to play a prank on him. But saying that here wouldn't help his cause. And a little bit of acting like a clumsey idiot could help defend him a bit. Almost playing with Ironwood. He knew this would shatter Luna's ideal image of him. But that's a price he was willing to pay. He never 'intentionally' caught that bullet. He saw it happen, but he never had the chance to respond. When the shot fired, an idiot from behind him, pushed Crimson. Who in turn knocked Luna down. Saving her, but ending up wounded as well. Not exactly worthy of a heroic tale. As he was just being a fool.

Yet, why hadn't he protested? Simple, he couldn't. Luna was so grateful for her life, he couldn't bring himself into shattering her heart. He really felt bad for her now. If one thing is off limits for an honour bound warrior, it's ruining the dream of a woman.

'Well, that's a revelation. Perhaps there are more of those acts of stupidity you'd love to share with us?'

'Like you would share your sexist ways of life?'

'This isn't about me!'

'You got that right, attention seeker!'

'I'm warning you!'

'I envoke the right of 'Rightious Duel!'

A Rightious Duel was a pre-set and arranged fight betwee two people. Namely the accuser and the accused. And the winner of this duel, would be seen as the one who was speaking the truth. A very ancient way of delivering justice, but this was the only way Crimson could fight for his innocence. He was innocent, as all the lives he had taken were in selfdefence. The only life, the unholy life of Eleanor Brightlight, that he should have taken, he let slip away. Refusing to give in to the damn judgemental lies of others.

Ironwood was clearly not willing to accept a duel. But that would mean others would claim he was to scared. But he wasn't. He just didn't want to fight this man, prefering a slow hanging from the gallows. But with all the people attending, he had no choice.

'I accept'

'We'll fight a bare knuckle brawl. The first to draw blood, wins'

'Fine'

Crimson's cuffs were removed and he showed his bleeding wrists to the crowd. That didn't count. When he turned around, James' haymaker slammed him to the ground. Crimson shrugged the blow off. Swinging his legs in two wide arcs to force himself back up. Entering a simple guard, with his left hand over his chest and his right one in a ninety degree frontguard, he replied to Ironwood.

'Sweet, someone who fights dirty, which allows me to do the same'

'Bring it'

'Don't mind if I do!'

Crimson threw a punch, a painfully obvious one. Ironwood sidestepped, right in the immediate follow-up left hook to his face. Staggering him back. Yet, Crimson's blow did not draw blood. Not hitting hard enough. James responded with another haymaker. Which Crimson duck under, giving a low punch to the gut of James. Coughing violently, James fell forwards, right in the elbow of a retracting arm of Crimson. His jaw slammed shut, James could only take a gulp. Crimson duck down on his knees, sweeping at James' feet. Causing him to fall. Then, Crimson rose again and slammed his fist in the face of his opponent, right on the jaw. And sure enough, a minor stream of blood leaked through his lips.

'There...I win!'

'Lucky shot...'

'Whatever makes you sleep at night'

Crimson offered him a hand. James spat on it, jumped up and threw another haymacker. Crimson ducked under it and turned on his heels. James' momentum had caused him to overshoot him. Crimson's left hand was placed with an open palm on James' back. Then, using his shoulders and hip movement to generate kinetic energy, a massive push followed. Sending Ironwood flying of a small distance, falling face first in the floor. Inhaling, Crimson rose from his pushingstance and then dropped his defence, not his guard. He knew the soldiers would either enter back into their servitude, he did strike down their general after all, or Ironwood would try another sneak attack.

'What kind ot technique was that?'

'One I have devellopped myself'

Nickolai stared at Crimson. He did see several elements of boxing, being the footwork. But Crimson moved with much more speed then a boxer. Almost like a kickbower. But his legs were not as mobile. While Nickolai had never heard nor seen him, Mercury's legs were a very good compairison here. Mercury's legs were swift and deadly. But Crimson used kicks as back up or last resorts, prefering mobile arms over legs. Something that he had learned from his rapier fencing.  
He generally hated the usage of kicks. He wasn't fast enough. In that way, he was a same type of brawler like Yang. If only on a defensive nature. Using smaller, less overpowering blows to stack up damage. Which becomes incapacitating after a final strike. Most times taking about four or five of those. Why? Because unlike how he seemed, he lacked strength. He was to strong to be nimble and speedy like Ruby or Neo. But he was to weak to be a powerhouse like Adam or Yatsuhachi. And despite the speedfeats he did have, he wasn't the overwelming whirlwind of kicks like Mercury or punches like Yang. He had tooled around his preferences and his already proficient defensive skills. Some would consider it Karate, others named it Jiujitsu and another would name it Kung-Fu. He did hold a small skill in the Wushu Butterfly spin, but that's about all. He could do small acrobatics as cartwheels and summersaults. But he wasn't a very acrobatic person in nature. Each act of acrobatics he did use, were very stamina draining and he rather prefered using stance and footwork. But every once in a while, you have to use a Butterfly spin or a cartwheel to get away from someone. In simple terms, he gets close and personal, until a specific action proves best. As with James here.

James was far to agressive. Leaving himself completely open. Probably rusting in his skills. Not 'used' to someone of Crimson's skill level. His rank of general robbing him from the 'frontline' experience. He was basicly a general Crimson loved to fight. Throughout the history, many generals proved to be very strong and tactical warriors, but served a battle in the far back. And that tends to leave some marks. Like Ironwood's lack of defence. Or his lapse in defence.

'Stand still!'

Crimson reeled his entire chest back, dodging a punch to his face. Using the momentum of this move, Crimson flung forwards with a forward step and throwing his fists forward. Staggering James back again. When James tried another punch, Crimson blocked with his left underarm. Closing his fingers around Ironwood's wrist, Crimson pulled him towards him, meeting the right kick of Crimson and sending flying back. Crimson changed his stance. His left arm remaind in place. But he flipped the balance of his legs. Placing a stable weight on his back foot and making his right one lighter. His left foot turned slightly to gain more balance. His right fist dropped in a hip guard position. This was less strong as his normal guardingstance, but was far more mobile.

James came up again, swinging in a wide arc. Crimson intercepted with his own arc, swinging his right arm in a circular motion to defend and open James' attackline. Again, James had put to much strength in his strike. His right arm was swung away, resulting in him rotating his body with his shoulder towards Crimson. In an attempt to still drive the attack on, with his momentum, to shoulderram Crimson. But Crimson's left hand shot forward again. Another open palm push to the side later and James was down again. Crimson exhaled and returned in his guardstance. Several red dots on his body.

'Ironwood lost, he's bleeding and I'm not. I am not guilty!'

'That's not your decicion to make. It is mine'

'Nickolai gets a final vote? Great, which means I'm done for without any form of true justice. You're corrupt and hate me'

'I won't deny I do hate your damn gut for the rest of my life. However, justice will be served. You'll be locked and hung from the gallows before anyoen could manage a single care'

Crimson's gaze turned cold. He knew he had played right in the fear of the people by beating up James. But he just needed to. He was not going to rot away because some false accusations. No matter the cost, he would not be sentenced for murder!

And that's when he found a way out of the situation. Media, James and practically everyone saw him as this maniac and lunatic killing where he goes and how he pleases. But if that's true, why was he calmly standing there? It was perfect.

'If I am such a crazy murderer, explain to me why I'm not killing everyone here? I mean, if what everyone thinks is true, why am I not killing everyone?'

'Because as we both know, you're a hypocrite and a thorn in my side...'

Crimson froze. He didn't want to hear it. Not here. Not now. She was not meant to be here. He wished with all his might he did pull the trigger way back then. But he couldn't. In honour of a once shared bond, he let her live. But she only ever proved a pain in his side. No matter how much he thought about it. I really did love her once. But later, he remembered that love was a lie. A myth to keep people like him in check and making sure that everyone fights to live another day. All in the hopes of finding a 'soulmate'. And he had fallen for the same myth. He did start to care, open up and settling down. However, she took the most vulnerable part of his soul and drove a poisened fang through it. She was after all...a snake.

She appeared on top of the balcony. Looking down on everyone. Her prefered position, dominance was all she craved. To look down on everyone she claimed to be less then her. In short, everyone. Crimson took no chances, he knew her Semblance. That's why he had spared and practiced his right eye so much. With a lazy averting of his eyes, he activated his Navy eye's power. A very thin barrier began forming. Over Crimson's head, a dome like structure that would protect everyone below it, idealy projected just below the legs of the Eleanor. Her boots and leather coat giving her a 'badgirl' look. But she wasn't just bad, she was rotten to the core.

'Stay thy tongue, demon of seduction. Or I'll rip it from thy face. With a strong satisfaction, I might add'

'I know all to well your drive to kill'

'Wrong, mine drive to kill is one that thy has created. Telling lies to the media after thy tricked me into killing my family!'

'Well, next time, I'll target your mother, just to be safe'

'If you so much as stare at my mother, I'll burn you alive!'

Crimson's spine shivered as another tremor passed through him. Harted and rage building within his mind and heart, boiling through his blood and causing enhanced senses. Animalistic and primal. But nevertheless strong and true. He had never safeguarded many, but he had already lost one of those few by being sloppy. He would not let Syrius' fate befall his mother. Not if he could have a say in the matter.  
Eleanor smirked a confident smile as she opened her eyes. A very deep blue glare followed. A stare of saphires and wonderful snow in the winter. That was her power, she could place her wills and desires in the minds of those who stared into her eyes. Using their own emotions, of far gone times or lying dormant in the subcontious mind, against them. Slithering her way inside and dominating your free will. Her power over the mind was strong. Slavers from long distant times would have payed her a fortune.

It was that glare which highlighted the protective barrier. A glare of saphires into the dark blue sea that was Crimson's barrier. She glaring seducingly, he glaring daggers. One trying to penetrate the minds of others, the other trying his best to save them from such a fate.

'State your name to the court'

James had risen again, but was captivated by this newcomer.

'Eleanor Brightlight, General Ironwood'

'AH, some respect!'

'General, this woman would feed you to the hounds of Grim'

Crimson needed to split his attention. His power of defending mental intrusions wasn't as perfected as his left eye's powers. And he could see the weaknesses in his barrier. And one of those, was James. So now, he needed to split his attention from keeping the barrier and minding James' behavior and possible attacks. No easy feature, as the barrier required about twenty persent of his concentration. And dropping the barrier would expose his mother to the mindcontrol. And he would rather kill himself then allowing someone to harm hs mother. Another tremor passing through his spine as the thought crossed through his mind.

'I think I'm skilled enough to withstand a woman of her calibre'

'You've never seen anyone of her calibre. She's a one of a kind seductress'

'Flattery won't get you out of this one, but thanks for the kind words'

She winked. Causing repulsive waves to reach for Crimson's belly. He wanted to throw up so badly. James was gone, he had fallen for her. Which caused Crimson to completely drop any last drops of respect for this general.

'You call it flattery? I call it honesty. You know, the thing you never did...'

'Are we going to call eachother names?'

'Not that I know about, I'm just saying the truth'

'So I'm a seductress? And you're not a killer?'

'Exactly'

'I disagree, you killed your family and then tried to kill me'

'If I had wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. But I wish I had killed you'

He saw the fist coming. James had reeled back and threw a final haymacker. The blow would have caused the entire barrier to drop, exposing everyone. Crimson was willing to sacrifice some of the people to defend his mother and prepared to drop the back of his barrier. But the fist never struck him. Someone did move to prevent this from happening. Someone who he had called forth.

'Back off. He's here to help'

Sun had caught the punch in one of his strong arms and pushed Ironwood back. Drawing his Ryu Bang Jingu Bang, to form a bo staff. He swung it around in a flurrish before standing strongly between James and Crimson. Sun looked over his shoulder, assuring smile and nod. Crimson felt something strange within his heart. Someone did take his side, maybe there was hope still...

'Why are you helping me?'

'Like you said, I can see illusions and disguises, but you're the one saving everyone from mental attacks. So you're the one to protect here'

'Thanks Sun'

'Nah, this was way to fun to pass up. I mean, this is a free excuse to smack some general. What can be more fun?'

Crimson blinked his eyes. What did he just say? He did this for the fun of beating a general? What the...

'Would you all be dears and shoot him for me?'

Crimson's eyes shot open. He forgot the soldiers! And they were now under the spell of Eleanor. He wanted to slap his forhead, but he needed a weapon to defend himself. Being a sitting duck out in the open with no weapons. Well, that's not entirely true, he still held his Semblance and other tricks. But that didn't mean he was in the clear. No he was at a clear disadvantage. The first orders of the soldiers were to shoot with tranq darts. But with a new leader, every soldier receives new orders. And these were bright as day. Kill Crimson Phoenix.

The soldiers all nodded and changed ammunitions. From the darts to straight full metal jackets. Then, with the most scary 'click clack' sound ever, they cocked their rifles. Aiming right for Crimson's head. He saw them all pull the trigger. But they never hit. Again, Sun had moved to safeguard him. Rotating his staff as fast as he could in one hand to block the shots. Deflecting them all. Sun smiled, this was exactly how he had defended himself against that Tortwick guy on the docks. He smiled, he had done that for Blake. To show his devotion.

Crimson stumbled to his knees. A sudden pain shot through his body. His right eye began burning in his socket and what was problematic, he wanted to close his eye. But that would mean the barrier dropped. So, despite his intinct, he kept it open. Glaring back up, a couple tears left his eyes. Tears as red as blood.  
Crimson's eye might be backfiring and beginning to cause damage back for overusage, but he still saw sharp and clear. And that allowed him to spot a sudden change in Eleanor's eyes. Her glare wasn't widespread, but focused. From the corner of his eyes, Crimson noticed how James Ironwood fell to his knees. Drooling from his mouthcorners and staring into nothing. He was released from mental control, leaving him him in a 'coma' that seemed very similar to braindead. Yet, if he had been released, who was...

'Oh no'

The blow knocked him back. But he kept his eye open. He forced his eye to stay open. He needed to! His mother would be the next. But that didn't take away that the pain from the staff to his gut didn't leave him couhing for air.

'So, you think you could hurt this angel?'

'Sun, listen to me! She's manipula...'

'Don't talk about her!'

Sun's staff struck Crimson's face. Yet he kept his barrier up. It was taking the blow now, or it was all against one. Like that one damned day.  
But yet again, help came in the form of someone Crimson didn't expect. Blake had showed stepped up between him and Sun. She had a strange glare. Trying to remain calm and figuring a way out of the situation. Sun didn't even notice. His mind purely driven by the need to kill Crimson.

'Sun, what are you doing?'

'Out of my way, Blake'

'Sun, what's wrong with you?'

'Blake, get away, he's being controlled by that snake up the balcony!'

Blake looked over her shoulder. Her eyes resting on a bleeding Navy eye that stared at her. Begging for her to listen. He was kneeling down, trying not to close his eyes. Blake turned back to face Sun, who glared at her with the intend to kill her. Then, a small look upwards. The woman Crimson had refered to as 'snake' stood there, dominance in her eyes and holding her left hand out, like a puppetmaster. Blake glared at her. Drawing Gambol Shroud from it's scabbard. Yet, she failed to notice a menacing evil smirk from Eleanor. With a lazy flick of her finger, Sun entered an offensive stance.

'So, Blake, you're rpotecting this murderer?'

'A moment before, you did the same'

'I see how it it. You prefer him over me?'

'Sun?'

'Don't act like you're dumb. You always hated me...'

'Don't be dramatic'

'Always Sun-shine and Blake-bows...Not anymore. I'm sick of trying...'

'Sun...'

'Blake, duck!'

Sun swung his staff around his neck to generate a lot of kinetic energy. Grabbing hod again, he struck out at Blake. Who, with a lazy smirk, left a clone of herself to catch the blow for her. Before going into the offensive as well. However, Sun's staff moved faster then Blake's sword. No matter how much she duck over or under him, he kept swinging his staff in flurrishes and kept her back. Based on reach, Sun held the edge.  
Blake's left hand pulled the scabbard from her back. Using it as a back-up sword to dualwield and match the speed of Sun. Swift and precise strikes of the swords versus the swirling build-up of energy that is Sun's constant movement of his staff. Using his body to throw full body spins in the mix, he became even faster. Throwing several blows at Blake, who either duck under them or over them.

Blake became aware that there was something of. Sun didn't act as if he was controlled. In many of her books, the person controlled would either resist or move slower. However, Sun was moving to is natural speed. Even using parcour to enhance his attacks. While noticing this, he detached Ryu Bang and Jingu Bang to form nunchucks. But he didn't just use them to hammer away at Blake, he also shot the shotgunparts of his 'gun-chucks'. Blake kept averting and dodging. Using clones to defend against the blows she couldn't dodge of catch.

'Sun isn't just controlled, isn't he?'

'No, that snake has the ability to turn their own feelings into weapons. Every bad vide ever, could turn into a snare or a sting of poisen. Somethign recently or a far gone memory from Sun's youth. If his best friend was here, Eleanor would be using those feelings against him as well. Everything in her might is a weapon against loved ones. The stronger the bond, the more she likes to turn it against them'

'So, you're telling me, Sun really feels this way about me?'

'Not exactly. Just a single moment, a simple thing, like disagreeing with him in a discussion, could be this trigger. Everything is a weapon!'

'What should I do?'

'I...I don't know'

'How about focusing on me, Blake. Before you lose something like your bow?'

Sun flung his chucks around in a full body spin and lashed out. Targeting Blake's head. Instinctively, Blake ducked. Causing Sun's left chuck to strike and hit her bow. Which was ripped of. Blake backflipped. Her ears exposed and by none other then someone who had promised to keep that a secret. She felt betrayed. Betrayed by a friend. But then the words of Crimson popped up again. Controlled. Eleanor had found a way to trigger Sun into doing this. He would never do that. He was still under her control. Turning the bond they share into a weapon. So Eleanor had also accessed his memory. Else she wouldn't have made Sun say such things.

**A wild cliffhanger has appeared!**

**Yeah, sorry this got out of hand. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**On a side note, for those who don't know what a 'Wushu Butterflyspin' is and want a visual performance, look up Ray Park. He's the man who played both Darth Maul in Star Wars and Toad in Xmen. He's a master of Wushu martial arts and he can also perform an advanced version of the Butterflyspin.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Again, I'm sorry for the cliffhangers. When you read this, you'll understand why I had to cut it in half.**

**Dislaimer****: Nope, still don't own anything**

'FAUNUS!'

The word was thrown into the courtroom by the woman who had been controlling Sun. First exposing Blake via Sun and now starting the hate against Faunus to be flaring up in the room. She felt an immense hatred boil up within her and directed at the woman that had triggered it all. Her words turning to poisen in the air. For Blake, normally able to withstand most of the blows of mental attacks due to feats of character and hard trained resistance, this felt different. Not because she was called a faunus, but because it had been Sun who had exposed her.

Crimson, bleeding more and more from his eye, began suffering increasingly stronger pains behind his eye. Like a headache that turns into a bomb. He could feel his right eye splitting open. That's how much pain he was in. And it was increasing per second. He needed a way to get to Eleanor before a true disaster struck. But how does one fight someone that can turn everyone in her personal puppets? Without dropping the one shield that saves all the others?

Sun drove Blake on the defensive again. Using his chucks to drive hard on her defense, while trying to angle his shots to hit Crimson. His moves not hampered or slowing down. Eleanor had tricked him into attacking Blake. She made him want to kill Blake. Shoot her or knock her on the head. He was still his normal self, but his mind was twisted and turned against his love interest. It's disgusting, to Crimson. How Eleanor turns those feelings against someone else. A tremor shot through his back. Suddenly, the pain lessened. With a shock he realised how he could control the pain. Anger and hate. Those were the key. But how to apply that? Anger in a fight is a drive. But it's a double edged sword. Anger can backfire just as easily as it can overpower someone.

Blake used more and more clones. Sun came closer and closer to land a hit. Strangely, that didn't seem to come from skill though. Sun was fast, sure, but this was to fast. Even for him. Almost as if someone was speeding him up. Was this a power that Eleanor person held over her puppets as well? And just as she saw this happening, Blake was knocked back from a massive backhand blow from Sun. Who turned a full three sixty before being blasted back by Yang. Blake's team had finally moved in to help!

'Sorry Sun, but looks like you're not the SUNiest person after all'

'That's not appropriate Yang'

Weiss rolled her eyes. But she did crack a smile. Then she drew her rapier. Ruby standing closest to Crimson with her big scythe. Backing Weiss up. Yang threw a shot of Ember Celica, but a soldier jumped in the path of the shot to protect Eleanor.

'Afraid to take it yourself?'

'Why work if I can let others do it for me?'

Yang threw a couple more. But unlike the first time, Weiss blocked the shots with a wall of ice. Yang turned her eyes at Weiss.

'Why did you do that?'

'We are to take down the badguy, not the soldiers that are brainwashed'

'Technically, it's mindcontrol...'

Weiss glared at Crimson, still bleeding from his eyes. But he could stand up. Unlike previous when he was on his knees. Now he was slightly more mobile. But he was still a sitting duck.

'Any other smart comments, sherlock?'

'Yang, you DO realise that the exact thing that's preventing you from fighting your sister is my bleeding right eye?'

'Meaning?'

'Nothing, keep doing what you do and see what happens...like a couple hours ago. Poor Ruby'

'Don't you touch her!'

The three girls glared at him. If he wasn't trying to protect them, he would have retorted. But he had no time for such joys. He needed to stay focused. And staring at the woman that had broken his soul, was a hard thing to do after all. Needing to remain calm and focused on the barrier. The other people were slowly leaving the area. The woman causing many to flee the scene. But someone had closed the door from the outside. Cause no one was leaving. It was all a set up! But he had no time to think about that. He needed to keep everyone safe. Plus, find a way to get Sun back from the control he was under. How to do all that, without dropping the barrier?

Blake and her team began engaging an enraged Sun. Eleanor pulling his strings and manipulating his every thought to hate the four girls that were engaging him. She had that wicked stare and crazied laughter. Crimson was planning on dropping the barrier and suck her into a dream. But his eyes never co existed perfectly. He couldn't hold the barrier and use illusions. It was either one, or the other. He never reached the level of control, or mental resilliance, to activate both at the same time. He couldn't begin to guess the pain that would put him through.

'Gotcha'

Crimson was rammed into the stand of the judge, who was cowering underneath in fear like the rat that he was. The shock went through Crimson and he glared sideways. Ironwood? He had awoken from the coma?

'Didn't expect that, did ya, hot stuff'

'Eleanor...'

'I can control multiple...'

Crimson powerkicked Ironwood. Placing his left foot against his gut and thrusting hard. Ironwood flew back. But another painwave shot through Crimson and he did what he wanted to avoid. He closed his eyes...  
Staring up with normal vision, Eleanor held an even more crazy look in her eyes. Laughing like a maniac, she reached out with her hands. Eyes glowing as bright as pools of water. Her reach began influencing and controling other people. Crimson slapped his forhead and forced his Navy eye back into action. Throwing a considerable smaller barrier out there. Protecting the remaining people that had yet to be enslaved. His mother and Vita were safe. But he had failed to safeguard some other girls...

'Weiss, you arrogant princess...'

'Ruby? Ruby what's gotten into you?'

Crimson saw Ruby entering an agresive stance, swinging her scythe at Weiss, intending to kill her. And she wasn't the only one. Blake, who had difficulty fighting an enraged Sun, was now attacked by two of her friends. Crimson's spine shook slightly and an immense wave of rage began fueling his heart.

'Well Kitty cat, here comes the fist!'

'ELEANOR!'

His roar was primal and loud. The people fighting froze in place as the sound triggered a universal emotion that everyone felt, fear. With an animalistic look in his eyes, Crimson glared up. Both the controlled people as Eleanor herself were scared to death. He had cut loose. No restraints, no limits, nothing holding back. Crimson would have remembered the same rage on that one day, had he not blacked out just now. His rational and calculating mind vanished within his burning desire to rip Eleanor limb from limb. With a mad dash, he jumped up and released a tiniest bit of his rage. His Semblance translated that into a massive blow of fire to obliderate the floor of the balcony where Eleanor had stood. His eyes darting towards hers and holding his right hand behind his back. Eleanor still held her hands out like a puppeteer, but she had also stepped back, scared from the primal anger within Crimson's eyes.

'Stop, or I'll turn all of them on your mother!'

'If you dare to harm my mother, I'll boil your bloodstream!'

His voice was a soft wisper. But suprisingly enough, that caused it to be more threatening then the roar of animalistic hatred that he had let out. His eyes fixed upon her. As if a desire was hidden within them. But not the desire to leave her alive. A desire, to take her life in the most painfull of ways. With a sudden scare, she dropped her hands, releasing everyone she had under her spell.

'Blake?'

Sun took a massive kick to the face and was sent flying backwards. By Yang whom had missed Blake before she was released as well.

'Blake?'

Yang was kicked back as well, by Blake herself. She was not overly fund of what had happened in the last couple minutes. She had dodged haymackers, punches and jabs. While also dodging a very big stick. Needless to say, she wasn't all that happy. A strange look in her eyes as she gazed up towards Eleanor.  
Weiss had been outfencing Ruby to the best of her ability. Acobatic cartweels were used to evade while strong and precise blocks were utilised to hamper Ruby's arcs and spins. But the scythe still held the element of reach. And Ruby was getting faster and faster. Weiss had tried her best to leave Ruby unharmed, but the need to use ice was getting stronger and stronger.

'Stand still, princess'

'Ruby, I am your friend. What's wrong?'

'You are what's wrong. Always condescending down on me, telling me what to do...'

'Ruby, I've already told you...'

'There you go again, telling me what to do!'

'Ruby, I'm no longer acting the way I did a couple semesters ago. Please, come to your senses! We're partners'

'I never was your partner, I just slowed you down, right?'

Weiss could feel the words cut through her soul. This was not right. Closing her eyes and shooting Ice to freeze Ruby's boots to the ground, a silver line of white was reflected near her eye. Before a confused Ruby looked around and stared at her friend.

'Weiss? What happened?'

'Oh, nothing'

Weiss thanked Crimson, her friend was back.

Crimson's fingers formed to claws, he was sinking deeper and deeper into the rage that she triggered by standing there. She had released everyone and she did make the gestures for surrender, hands in the air. Then why did he feel something was off? Something didn't feel right. A smirk on her face, nearly triggered him to go berserk. Berserk being the highest peak of anger one can possibly reach. Berserkers are a two way view on the term. One like Yang is a berserker, using her anger and agression as an amp to better content with someone in a fight. But berserk was the term of the point where you can't sink any deeper into rage. And she was about to trigger it with her smile.

'What's the matter, hot stuff? No need to stare...why are you cutting loose? Don't you remember what happened to Syrius last time you did?'

He lost it completely...

Ruby went after something any bystander would class as a Grim. Roaring and screaming enraged and working it's way through the walls. Each new opening and hole made Ruby slow down before re-engaging. Each wall was crippled. Like the web of a spider was painted over it. But there's nothing beautiful about it. It's a sight of destrucion. As if an Elephant Grim bulldosed through the walls. Closely following Ruby, is her best friend Weiss. And strangely, the destruction she sees, seems familiar. Not in terms of that she had seen it before, but the angry drive behind it. That was what she could identify with. She had felt the need to relief herself from the father she hated so badly. His acting causing her to resort to the training of her rapier. Each kill, the face of her father. Now, she was more in control. But nevertheless, she didn't want to be that Eleanor,who was driven through solid stone and steel.  
Blake and Yang each exchanged looks. Yang being sorry for the attacks she had done. Blake making sure the braincontrol was gone. Amber in lilac, causion into appology. This wasn't the thing they had trained for. A loud shriek of terror and a roar of anger snapped them from their thoughts. Weiss voicing what they all thought.

'He's heading for the top floor!'

'We'll never catching up this way...'

'Well, I can crash some walls, create a shortcut, how's that sound Blake?'

Go for it!'

Yang nodded, a smile on her lips. Reeling back, she turned the hallways into a straight line, blasting and hammering through the walls with her Ember Celica. Backed up by the enhancements Weiss her Glyphs could do, they heard the roars and sounds of falling and crumbling stone draw nearer. But no matter what they tried, there was one who moved faster then all of them. A flash of green shooting through the space as a rocket.

He can't remember why or how he got to the roof of the building. You can't see the holes you drive through the concrete walls, nor the fear in the people's eyes as you pass them. You're deaf for your name or anything else for that matter. Your voice screams in an enraged state and shatters the hearts of the bravest of souls, yet to yourself, you're mute. You don't feel your fists driving hard on skin and bone. In the end, you can't even see. Everything focused on that one face. That one smirk that by any means needs to be wiped clear. And when you finally regain some selfawareness, you're standing on top of the roof, blood on your wrists and knuckles, a path of destrucion in your wake. And then, you realise there's a voice speaking. Your voice.

'I'll kill you for this!'

'Well, hot stuff, you sure made an impression. Nice destruction'

'How are you still standing!?'

'You're not the only one with powers and skills'

A man, breathing heavy and eyes fixed upon the woman in front of him, formed fists and stomped his feet. To get into a rocksteady position. His right eye bleeds and his left eye has a strange red glow around it. He leaves his entire front open, with his hands by his side. But he has that strange animal way of standing. Shoulders wide, back straight and intimidating glare.  
A woman, smirking and taunting, stands to her feet. Her left leg slightly bent in the knee, indicating she was placing her weight on her right one. One hand through her golden hair. The other on her hip, seductive. She used a lot of aura to form shields and barriers to catch the blows that hammered her through the walls. All was more or less going as planned. Like a cat that is toying with a mouse, she had baited him into the perfect position.

Unarmed, he charged her. With a moderate speed. He needed to conserve energy. But when he nearly reached her, he carthweeled back. His eyes had seen someone he needed to stay clear of. A flash of white and pink, flipping and summersaulting, drawing a weapon from her umbrella. Neopolitan.  
He analysed his stance and the distance. He needed a longer distance. He needed to stay clear. But Neo had begun rushing him. Running at him with her blade aimed for the kill. Using this, Crimson jumped and kicked with both feet. Neo, instinctively, pulled her umbrella open and gave Crimson the steppingstone he needed. Using some of his aura to blast himself away. After a second of flying, he placed his hands and landed. Half a rooftop away. Far enough to stay safe, but to close to notice Neo's smirk. They both smirked. And he slammed his face.

'Idiot...'

'What's that?'

'Nothing'

Standing up, Crimson's right hand dissapeared from view. Behind his back, he reached for one final blade he had kept hidden. A trully last resort. Easy concealable, yet deadly at close range. With a lazy flick, a sliver reflection blinded Neo and Eleanor. Before Neo felt a slight cut to her neck and Eleanor carthweeled backwards to dodge the cut angled for her eyes. A sound of rotating steel was audible before Crimson entered a low, mobile attack position. Ducking low, his right foot cocked and ready to stretch and launch him in any direction. His left one extended to his side. With his left hand on the ground. Both for balance as it was for a stronger take off chance. Using the ground to pull himself forward. His right hand held high. But nothing was in it. Or rather, what was in it was to small to notice because he kept his hand moving. The reflection sometimes returning and fading again.

Neo stepped back a little, a hand on her neck. A small stream of blood streaming down her skin as the cut wasn't deep. But it was there. With a more carefull look on her face, she placed her blade back in her umbrella, swung that over her shoulder and waited. Taking a more defensive posture this time. She had seen Crimson fight, but unlike Yang, this one wasn't blinded by rage. Where Yang would launch herself blindly at Neo, this animal held a certain awareness and strategy. Almost as if the anger wasn't guiding him as much as he seemed it out to be. Eleanor, by contrast was more afraid of the invisible thing that had nearly taken her eye away. Crimson had never demonstrated usage of this weapon before. What other secrets did he hold?

'Well, hot stuff, found a new toy?'

Crimson's face didn't move a muscle. His mind entirely focused on the goal ahead. Taking out Neo was top priority. However, she was faster then him and more importantly, she had back-up. He needed to find a way to equalise the fight. His eyes already taken into account. He needed to work them into eachother. But therefor, he needed them to attack him. And considering Neo had sheathed her sword, she was probably not planning on going offensive again. Crimson was faced with a basic of choices. Either take the offence, trusting on his skill to keep him alive while eploying a weapon that had NO REACH what so ever. Or, bait them into an attack. Either by triggering them into an attack or exposing himself intentionally. The plus side on the second was that it would take less energy. But that's about it. And thus, he decided, against his better judgement, to take the offensive. With a blink of his left eye, forming the A on his iris, he dashed forward. Blinding speed!

Eleanor drew her Gemini Blades. Two long handled shortswords that could combine to form a double edged polearm. Somewhat like Sun's weapon, but with edged blades on the ends. And a slightly shorter overall length. But still deadly. Twirling it, Eleanor formed a barrier. Neo, was not so lucky...  
While fast, she couldn't possibly knew where to dodge if her attacker was to fast to see. Another cut to the back of her side caused her eyes to switch. She began carthweeling around. But every step she made, resulted in another slight cut. Again, not life threatening or even incapacitating. Just an annoyance. Neo's eyes darted left and right. She opened her umbrella to block an attack she hoped that came from that direction. Yet a slight cut to her side indicated she was wrong. He was to damn fast. Where to block was not that easy to figure out. However, she was just playing. She knew exactly how to catch this mouse. She was the predator after all. And after she heard the sound of him nearing, she smirked.

'DAMNIT!'

He cursed his lungs out as his hand was ripped open in three places when he struck Neo. She fell to glass and he tripped over his own legs after his focus was broken by his new wounds. Falling to the floor and looking up, blood dripping from his fingers and his weapon disapearing from his hand and from sight. He turned before he slammed on the floor. His back landing not all that comfortable. But it's better then crashing his face in the floor. His eyes spotting the evil smile of the petite cat that had just decided his life was over. With a confident thrust, her blade slammed down on his heart. A slight glimmer of red escaping his left eye...

Neo's eyes widened in panick. Her blade had passed right through him. But instead of gasping or drowning in his own blood, he smiled at her. He had somehow phased right through her blade. But that's not what caused her panick. It was the dreadful smile he showed her before going up into thin air. And before she could recover from her shattering power, an arm wrapped around her neck and made breathing difficult. The twirling of a sharp blade through the air later, a sharp tip pressed hard against her adam's apple. With a soft wisper, his voice oozed in her ears.

'Now, don't move or I'll show you how messy I can be...'

Neo's eyes shot open. The thought of poison flashed through her mind.

'No, my blade isn't poisoned. I'm not a monster...Now, go to sleep'

His hold tightened. Neo gasped for air, but no matter how hard she kicked or gasped. None would enter. The blade scaring her from doing anything major and the slowly decreasing supply of air began exhausting her. She could see the light fading and her senses slowed down. Her eyes began closing. She was choked into unconciousness. By someone who had deliberately allowed himself to sustain injury, to bait her into dropping her guard. Her eyes looked down, his bleeding right hand right near her throat. How could this happen?

Crimson felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder before being knocked on the head. And then kicked aside. Neo fell to her knees, gasping and taking in buckets of air as her throat was finally cleared. She looked to her side, Eleanor offering her a hand.  
Crimson used the momentum of the kick to tumble and re-enter a low to the ground stance. This time opting for defence. His right hand high and left on the ground, both his legs were bent and cocked for a swift movement. Almost as if he was croutching. His body felt painful and the deep cut in his shoulder did worry him a bit. But with a firm inhale and exhale, focusing his aura into effect, he forced the wound to close. Not healed completely, but stopping the bleeding.

After that, he waited their move. Neo wouldn't be entering this fight again, however. His slight cuts seemed random and non-lethal, but he had damaged her knees as well. Using the other cuts to her side and neck to distract her. With those cuts, her speed would be severely hampered. But much to his joy, Neo's eyes turned pale white and she vanished in a puff of smoke. Leaving Eleanor to fend for herself. Something she was never good at. She was to dependant on the use of helpers or slaves. That's why her Semblance was mental control. And despite suffering from this as well, she was overly dependant of her special skills. Crimson still had some chance because he never overused his powers, well...not often atleast.

'There goes your back-up...stand down and I'll kill you gently'

'Is that suposed to scare me?'

'No, just a genuine warning'

'This reminds me of the last time'

'Except last time I still had the moral issue of leaving you alive'

'And now you won't?'

'Not after first threatening my mother and then blaming me for Syrius' death!'

'You won't kill me'

'And why's that?'

'Cause you still love me'

'Wrong, the only one I ever loved, is dead. Killed by Ada...YOU!'

'Me what?'

'You manipulated Adam into killing Syrius!'

'Well, hot and brains...'

Crimson let out a loud roar of anger. This explained everything! That's also why Syrius seemed so broken. He had been broken. On a mental level. With the revelation that this double faced snake had been responsible for his death, caused him to sink even deeper in the darkness of hate and anger. With one finger on the edge, he tried to hold a grasp on his selfcontrol. Is eyes piercing hers. But her words still seemed to hold him in control.

'Don't act all innocent, hot stuff. You've taken a lot of agression out on Syrius in these fits of anger'

Her words, poisoned as they may be, did hold a truth. The only reason he ever held back, was to prevent him from lashing out towards Syrius in a fit of rage. His rage fueled his powers of his left eye. But his left eye also fueled his rage. And overusage would leave him weakened, but also in a very unstable mindset. He could be very distant, but also very agressive. And he had already struck out at Syrius. Whom he had appologised at for days without end. Using a stick to inflict self punishment. But he had eventually regained Syrius trust. And it wasn't her right to use that against him!

'Shut up. Shut up or I'll make you eat those words spiced with steel!'

'Hot stuff, you really need to work on you intimidation factor'

'Don't call me hot stuff'

'Sorry, flame head'

'I'm warning you'

Crimson waited for her to open her mouth to respond. And when she did, he dashed forward. But sadly not at the same levels of speed he demonstrated against Neo. His stamina was far to depleted for that. Plus, his aura was drained as well. So he simply ran at her, twirling the ellusive blade in his right hand. A tactic to draw her attention to it. Eleanor simply tried to twirl and strike with her polearm. He evaded her thrust, slashing at her neck with his own. But the double placed blades on her polearm allowed her to retaliate faster then he anticipated. She didn't strike him, cause he disengaged. But that did mean she came of easy. He could inflict massive damage if given enough time with his twirling blade.

She never knew what it was, nor did anyone for that matter. Crimson had used his knowledge of history to manufactor an ancient and mostly regarded useless weapon. It had no range, as it was the shortest knife ever. A handle that could fit in your closed palm with a ring as the pommel to fit your indexfinger in. This allowed for a very strong grip and fancy twirls. And he had trained to twirl it so fast that the blade vanished from sight. The blade was not longer then the hilt. It was that short! A weapon that was therefor considered to be weak and useless. But as his mentor had once told him when he was young: 'In the hands of a master, a simple toothpick can out do a longsword'

That being said, he wasn't to eager to test that theory just yet. The polearm was far to strong and had far to much reach in comparison. But, there's always a chance. If only he could manage to get close to her hand and cause a disarming wound.

Not that she wouldn't want any of it though. She knew he was a far more skilled combatant then she was. Proving that once by nearly taking her life. However, she had practiced. With a smile on her face, she began twirling her polearm. Taunting and showing of. With bodyspins and flowers, she kept her weapon moving and thus her offence ready. This did open her up to the exact moment of opportunity he was looking for. When she spins the weapon across her body, she rotates and brings it around her back. Which meant she had to release one hand to complete this move. Opening herself to his counters. Having decided that, he used the power of his left eye to anticipate her moves and went in for the kill.

She swung her weapon around her neck and rotated her body. Full body spins increases kinetic energy of such a weapon by a slight bit. Ducking under it, he dropped through his knees and tumbled forward. When he turned around, she had already begun front flowers. Using her arms to spin her polearm across her body in figure eights to keep a lethal stream of steel in front of her. Ducking through it would mean death, so he backed up a little. When he did so, she did her back spin, to generate energy for a wide swing. But instead of stepping back, he stepped into her guard. When her arm came around, her eyes shot open in fear. Using his left armgauntlet to block the staff part of her upper blade and kicking his right leg against her other blade, he stopped the weapon dead in it's tracks. Followed by a swift cut to her hand. In simple human reaction, she released and staggered back. Dropping her weapon.  
She looked at her hand, he at the discarted weapon. With a strong pull up, he pulled the weapon up with his foot. Kicking it into the air and grabbing it with his left hand. The right hidden behind his back, holstering his special blade. Then, he began flowering the polearm the way she had done. Only quicker and more taunting. When he rotated on the left, he let go with his right hand, used the momentum to form one final twirl and locking the polearm around the centre under his armpit. With his right hand in an open palm guard, extended in midsection hight.

'As a right in combat, I claim this weapon for payment'

'Payment? You cut up my hand! You monster!'

'Payment for killing Syrius'

'Is Syrius just a weapon to you?'

'No, he's worth my life and more. That's why I'm going to kill you with your own weapon!'

Crimson brought the weapon out of the lock, swinging it with a wide arc outwards. Rotating his body, he grabbed hold and delivered a massive two handed blow to her chest. However, she did catch the deadly blades with her aura, before being struck with the kinetic energy of the sword. Blasting her back, falling flat on her back. A severe pain shot through her body. She was impressed but also scared to death. In just that one moment, he had used her own weapon against her with a skill level that was far passed her own, he had projected his Aura to enhance the blow and then he managed to break through her own wall of Aura. And she had spent years training that. An unbreakable shield, broken through.

'I'd advice you to stay down'

'Perhaps you'd best check your surroundings'

She threw a small smoke bomb and disapeared. Fleeing from the scene. With a final attempt to persuit her, he ran face first into a fireball that had been coming his way from the air. Knocked back by the blast, he saw an armed helicopter that picked up Eleanor and from the looks of it, Neo was there as well. And there was the woman whom he had needed to kill way back in the forest hideout. Cinder had fired the shot. She stood there, a glare of dominance and a hint of defeat by the other two. With a loud cry of anger, he formed a fireball in his hand. With his Semblance generating real fire from an illusion that he shot after them. But he missed, setting a building ablaze that was emptied for renovation. He knew because he had seen it earlier right before he was sent into the trial room.  
And with that, his anger only grew. He wanted to burn them all alive. Raising his hand again, the staff in his left as his right was going for the throwing of fireballs, he felt a hand grasp his arm. With an animalistic turn in his head, he stared into the glass lenses of Ozpin...

'They are to far. Stop now before you do strike a building of importance'

'They have to die. They have to pay for what they did to my friend...'

'I understand that. But don't become the thing they try to make you out to be'

Crimson lowered his hands and nodded. His anger gone completely as he realised his old headmaster was right. He had destroyed part of the courtbuilding and he had set an entire building ablaze. So he was just as much the monster he claimed not to be.

Feeling every ounce of strength fade, being replaced by the mental drawback of his left eye and overusage of his right. He seperated the polearm into two saber like weapons and pinned them in the floor. Wiping the blood away from his face as tears of blood began dripping from his eye sockets. Migraine, bleeding eyes, immense physical pain and then there's the wounds he sustained. This could have gone a lot better. Turning around, he saw those four again. But unlike other times, he looked past them. He didn't see them, staring at something at the horizon.

'You sure are powerful'

Ruby's voice was amased. They had been following him through the destruction and saw him defeat both Neo and Eleanor. They all wanted to help, but for some reason, they had to help by staying out of this fight. Crimson's speed and primal rage would have harmed them as well. Which is why Yang couldn't understand how he was able to defeat that swift menace that was Neo. Her voice oozed from her lips, drenched with curiosity.

'How did you beat Neo, you did the exact same things I did?'

'I didn't. I used my anger as an amplification tool. My mentor taught me how to store and guide anger to become the most powerful amp in a fight. Using the anger I had and turning it into an asset instead of a liability. Unlike most berserkers such as yourself, I still remain focused on my fencing principals. Allowing me to counter the one fatal weakness of anger in a fight: walking blindly into your own attacks'

'Are you saying I'm blind?'

'Deaf perhaps. I said I can still see the ebs and flows of fighting. I won't extend my focus on the offence. Not even in the animalistic rage that drives my heart. If you want to know what I mean, I'll explain. It's like this: you launch yourself at your opponent. Relying on your strength to hold of the attacks of your opponents. Whilst I can still fall back, analyse and counter attacks'

'You are arrogant, did you know that?'

'Why? Because I can control and channel my anger while you keep blasting your blond self into the fray?'

'I don't rush someone! You don't know anything about my style of fighting'

'Then don't ask me how I beat Neo. I used a simple strategy, hampering her movement instead of trying to beat her to the floor'

'I'm warning you'

'Why? So you can knock me out? Go ahead...'

'No one would care, you destroyed half of a building and then set another ablaze'

'You're right, I'm a monster. So what are you waiting for?'

'I will do it!'

'Come at me. Here! I'll make it easy on you...'

Crimson began making his way towards Ruby. He had no weapons, as he had left the ellusive blade hidden and the polearm was pinned in the floor. He just walked. Turning his back on Yang. Exposing himself and baiting her into attacking him. And sure enough, a fist struck his jaw and caused him to fall to his knees.

'There, now stay down!'

Crimson spat some blood and stood back up. His eyes emptied of emotion, his face was a stone. He secretly prayed she would knock him out. Out for good. The second fist struck his belly. Forcing the air from his lungs and causing him to cough. Again, he fell to his knees.

'I said stay down!'

'Or else? You're gonna kill me?'

'Damn right I will!'

'Poor Ruby...such a foolish sister'

He laughed as he saw Yang's eyes flair up. He could easily use a trick to evade, but he didn't want to. For some reason he wanted Yang to bash his skull. He had failed so many of his own morals and he had yet again proven to the world he was a monster. He had lost the will to carry on. He wanted to end the pain. To make the voices in his head shut up and to finally have some peace at heart. He couldn't care for the future. He knew the world was going to burn, but he burned every single day.  
Yang was entering her berserker mindset and began hitting Crimson in the face. Her fist hamering down on the man that had yet again done something against the law. He had protected the people, but that was because he was just trying to get on a better light. He had broken half the building walls in a rage and he burned a building. Plus, he had a weapon. Who's to say he wasn't planning on using it against them? His face began bruising up and blood dripped from his nose, eyes and mouth. Yet he didn't resist one bit. Before Yang went to far, she stopped. Crimson layed there. Bleeding, coughing and...laughing?

'What's the matter Yang? Can't do it? Taking a life isn't as easy as you thought it was...didn't you'

'Why are you laughing...'

'Simple. This pain feels good. Unlike mental pain, these wounds heal. So I think it's a joy'

'You're one weird guy'

'My name...is Crimson'

'Yang. That's enough'

Ozpin pulled Yang back. Gentle, but still with a hint of authority. He had a sad expression in his eyes. Yang suddenly realised she had basicly punched him to near death. She looked down on Crimson, seeing what she had done to him in her rage to protect her sister, she somehow knew he had played her. He had used Yang's motherly feelings towards Ruby to trigger her attacks. He never planned to wound or even touch Ruby. He just pressed the right stress buttons. The other three came closer. But Yang backed up.

'Sis?'

'Stay away from me. I don't want to harm you'

'Yang, you're my sister. You'd never hurt me'

Ruby gave a warm smile. But Yang wasn't all that sure. She looked at her hands. They were dripping with blood that belonged to Crimson. Who still hadn't stood up. Staring at the sky while the blood formed pools near his head. He saw wonderful images because he was drifting between losing conciousness and staying awake. Yang's punches had tipped the wounds into a danger zone. He could feel his mind fight to stay awake, but he craved for the silence of sleep.

'Yang, it's alright'

'No, it's not Blake. This is twice I've lost it and tried to kill someone. In the same day'

'The courtroom skirmish didn't count. You weren't yourself'

'But how do I know I won't lose myself to those feelings again?'

'Simple...cause you know they are there. Give them a place and move on'

Crimson's voice was not louder then a wisper. He had trouble breathing as a small bit of blood was dripping inside his mouth. Ozpin knelt nearby and tried lifting Crimson's head. But he stopped that when he noticed Crimson's eyes rolling back. Crimson simply smiled through it.

'Yang, your feelings are what make you special. Just accept what they are and move on. Trust me...'

Ruby hugged her sister. And to Yang, it did feel better. Why did everything have to be complicated when Crimson or anyother of those special eyes were envolved? No matter what seemed to happen, those eyes always turned them on eachother.

Crimson stared into the sky. No matter what would follow after this, he had to admit, there had never been a better example of battling with your eyes ever before. In one single fight, he had applied all the core elements of fighting in one. The point about observation, the part about analysing and then the aplication. But he had exposed both his eyes and his hidden weapon to the public. A weapon that soon hung over his head. Ozpin holding it in front of him. 

'What type of blade is this?'

'An ancient one. It's suposed to resemble the talon of a predator. A blade that can slice through muscle and is still easy to conceal. The Karambit'

'I know a docter that would have an attack if he ever saw this weapon...'

'Oobleck can have it if he wants. I can make more of those. But as he will probably agree, that weapon is mostly obselete in these times'

'Which reminds me, you have to be innocent. I guess if you had this weapon all this time and you're that skilled with it...'

'I could have killed anyone at any given time if I was a killer. But finally, someone to see the truth'

'I can help you recover. Mentally as well. You can return to the humans and Faunus if you want. Just abandon the animal side within yourself'

'Why? So that what's to come can claim me in the field of battle?'

Ruby was faster then Ozpin.

'What's to come then?'

'The end of all life as we know it...'

**And that's why it got out of hand.**

**Hopefully you liked it! Next chapter will be a bit slower and less actionpacked, but the quality will be a bit better. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Next installment! Story time!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the RWBY characters (if I did, Sun wouldn't be so lame in Volume two)**

Twentyfour hours later, Crimson was sitting back in the holding cell. But unlike previous time, the cell door was open and the security locks had been left open. He wasn't a prisoner anymore. After the fight, he had been carried back to the courtroom where Ozpin had defended him in court. With the simple example of how he had tried to protect them all from harm. Plus, a concealed weapon in the hands of a killer wasn't exactly something that added up. Even Ironwood had to admit that Crimson had plenty of chances to slit his throat. An act Crimson silently wished he had done. No matter the evidence, Ironwood remained a thorn bent on having Crimson executed.

After that, Crimson said goodbye to his mother. He had apologized for all the wrong things he had done. Valaina had responded that they would catch up later in Beacon. She had finally got her son back, but for some reason, Crimson wanted to stay clear from her. Each time he was near anyone he cared about, they were in the line of fire. So, Valaina departed. Accompanied by Vita whom Crimson asked a favor of. With a swift check of his left eye, he identified Vita as an ex bodyguard. Someone that he wished he had time to talk to. She had high level rapier fencing skills and according to what he saw in her mind, she was a very reliable person. She had looked him in the eye, before agreeing to his request. For which he had thanked her with a set of numbers. Which would lead her straight towards one of his supply stashes. Where she could pick up payment.

Now, he was rubbing over his left eye and staring at the claimed weapon. Two fiftyfive centimeter long sticks with twentyfive centimeter long blades. Combined they formed a onehundred-and-eleven long stick with double edged twentyfive centimetre blades. That combined into a onehundred-eighty long pole arm. Quite an impressive weapon. Given the versatility it provided. Dual wielding the separate sticks or combining them into a staff. Only one problem. How would he carry it?

With a knife in his boot, a parry dagger on his back, a Karambit hidden next to his dagger, a rapier on his left hip and a katana on his back. Almost leaves no place left. And he couldn't just do anything with them. As he had to make sure that he could stay mobile and the weapons wouldn't hamper him in the field. And he also needed a way to draw them fast enough. So he can't just do anything. With that in mind, being given his gear back upon arrival, he began puting up an inventory.

Yang and Weiss were walking back towards the holding cells. They still had some questions. Blake wanted some time to question Sun and Ruby volunteered to accompany her. So that left Yang with Weiss. Yang being the one who needed to know why Crimson turns friends and sisters on each other and why he allowed her to beat him up. Weiss, by contrast, was about to find out why he was so familiar to her. But when they walked in the room, Yang's hand slammed over Weiss her lips. Muting the words she was about to say. Yang held a finger on her lips and pointed at Crimson.

Crimson was standing back faced towards them. In other words, he didn't see them. His hands were finishing up storing the weapons on the bed. Unsheathed and placed in a row that went from longest to shortest. But he had also pulled of his hoody. This revealed his jacket underneath.  
Crimson had a specially designed carry jacket. One that was intended to hold his weapons. The hoody had been cut open on several parts to allow the handles and weapons through. But that wasn't important. A scabbard that was attached to the back, a leather sheath that protected his rapier. Such were the attachments to his jacket. Or vest. Whatever you'd love to call it, it was very practical. The holster for his pistol and knives being attached to his belt. Crimson unzipped the jacket, pulling it of his shoulder and placed it down. This revealed why he was able to tank so much hits in a fight.

He had a six pack. But a six pack made of bulletproof steel. He didn't really have a six pack. The six plates were just mounted like one. Two hand sized plates to cover his upperchest, and four that are half the chest plates size that formed a protection on his belly. Crimson also removed both his gauntlets and gloves. He wasn't nearly as 'tough' looking this way. With those gauntlets, his arms had seem massive. But in reality, they were thin, normal...unimpressive.

Coupled with the other feats, his chest being slightly less bulky this way and the fact he also held front leg protection and thigh protection, he really didn't appear that strong. He was just above the point of being skinny. He was just above slender and below trained. Thin as a whip and only intimidating in his shoulder area. Because he really did have bulky shoulders. However, the loss of his gauntlets also exposed his marked arm. Like a burned arm, that's how it appeared. Blazing and hellish red. But there were 'normal' spots of skin left. His pink and ring finger were normal, followed by small spots of normal skin that kinda made his arm seem like a world map. Where the normal skin were water places and the red was land. Kinda weird.

Yang's eyes were pinned on his physical appearance. Weiss kinda felt ackward like this. She really didn't knew what to think of him. And even less about Yang's behavior. Yang wasn't staring because of attraction or interest. She was amazed at how this thin like a whip character, unassuming and less then normal body, was able to destroy half a building. The metal plates explained why he could take more punishment, but still, how was he so strong?

Crimson began adding four straps on his jacket. They formed four circular holes at the spot that would reach his lower back. Right where the ribcage would stop. Then, he placed the two sticks in in them and strapped the jacket back on. He checked his body and did some minor moves. Turning around and kneeling, a tumble and a cartwheel. Then he nodded and strapped his gauntlets back on, then his gloves that had open fingers and then he placed all his weapons back where they were ment to be. He did leave his hoody of. Standing there in the strapped on jacket and combat trousers and boots. Sometimes, a change in clothes could mean new fortune. Perhaps this would allow him some.

'Are you both going to come out of hiding?'

Yang and Weiss froze. Looking at each other as if to ask how he knew. But after a few seconds of silence, they both stepped into the holding cell. Crimson's expression was neutral. Much like on the roof of the courthouse. His eyes warmer then the last time but also empty of the fire that had burned in them. He was armed to the teeth, those sticks being a bit awkward as they stuck out behind his back for about twenty centimeters and both sides. Yang was the first to speak.

'How did you know we were there?'

'Simple, I could hear you coming through the door'

'So, you are not at all bothered by what happened?'

'Not really Weiss. I can't see why. You act as if you had done something very bad'

'Nah, she just doesn't know how to live'

'Thanks a lot Yang'

Weiss glared a dagger at Yang who winked back. Crimson shook his head. Then he spoke. A voice as neutral as his expression.

'I guess you're not here to stare at how I fix my gear before I go to Ozpin...'

'Right, what I wanted to ask...'

Yang had looked him in the eye before continuing.

'...How is it that you and Eleanor can turn people on each other?'

'Ah, that's the question isn't it? I honestly don't know. I can read someone's Aura. Which allows me some perks as knowing what they are planning and so on and so forth. But I'm also able to see the emotional stress buttons of someone. Specific triggers that, when pushed, will cause someone to act in a specific way. With you that's your sister, with me it's Syrius and my mother'

'So, you're saying this Eleanor can do that to me as well?'

'No, the emotional buttons I press, are mostly directed towards me. I can make people be disgusted or enraged by my words or something. But always involving me. Where as Eleanor twists your mind and bends it to her will. Like a puppeteer that changes your mindset from the scene. You don't know she's there, because she twists existing emotions into her weapons. An example: you and Weiss here might be the best of friends. But one fight over that one pair of shoes can be twisted by Eleanor into a battle for blood. She's that good in twisting your mind'

'You seem to be speaking from experience...'

'Sadly, I do'

A moment, the cold returned to his eyes as he stared into the wall for a second. Flashing back to the night he drove his weapons in the skin and flesh of his own family. He needed to shrug it away from his mind before going back into the conversation.

'Will that be all?'

'For me, yes. But Weiss here has some questions for you as well'

'Fine'

Weiss her eyebrow raised slightly.

'You seem...distant'

'That's because I am'

'Explain'

'If you insist. I'm not entirely happy about all these questions. And I'm also not looking forward to what's to come'

'What's coming?'

'You'll find out soon enough'

'Always in the myster...'

'What's coming is the most deadliest Grim ever known to the world of men and Faunus alike. Why? Because these Grim are not brain dead and have a hive mind'

Weiss and Yang stared at the man who had snapped into his normal mindset of cold eyes and burning passion after them. He had taken several steps towards the bed. Sitting down with a loud sigh, he dropped on the bed. Rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

'Sorry. I shouldn't have said that'

'Alright, that being said...is it possible that you were my father's bodyguard?'

'Finally remembered?'

'I remember a man who had been fighting verbally with my father for a few hours before storming through the door and taking the most distant post of the house, my room'

'You do remember'

'Why did you hate my father?'

'Should I list those reasons chronologically? Or personal ranking?'

'That many?'

'Your father, as you might have known, has a very...special character. And someone of his caliber doesn't go well with someone like me. Add that to his attempt at trying to steal my eyes...well, I could just as easily feed him to the Grim as kill him myself'

'My father tried what?'

'Tried to steal my eyes, in an attempt to profit from them as a weapon'

'Well, that does sound like my father...'

'Weiss, you're not your father. I can see what someone's aura is. And yours is nothing close to the rotting pile of junk like your father. You hold his name, not his character'

Weiss averted her head. She stared at the wall, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. Her father. The man she had tried to outshine. She dedicated everything she was to that single goal. Restoring honour to the name Schnee, honour that her father had cast overboard. And soon she would succeed! She could feel it!  
A sudden voice awoke her from her mental struggle to fight back. A voice that always soothed everyone, as he was both wise and polite. Ozpin hald walked in.

'Crimson, the time to share your intel is nearly there, the people requested are assembled. I'm to bring you to them'

Crimson nodded and got up. He placed both palms to each other and bowed for Yang and Weiss, a sign of respect. Then he walked up to Ozpin and they both left. Yang, who was to consumed by figuring out what Crimson was about to reveal, wanted to follow them. Using her Scroll to text Ruby and Blake. Weiss, finally victorious over her emotions, got up and followed Yang towards the gathering room. The place where most teachers would stay and take a break. But for now, it was used in this strange meeting.  
When Yang and Weiss reached the door, Ruby and Blake showed up from behind the corner of the corridor. Seeing as how the meeting was already busy, they snuck in as silently as they could. What met their eyes, was the most bizarre gathering of people imaginable.

The tables were arranged so they formed a U shape. Crimson stood in the middle of it. With all the teachers, Ironwood, Treville and several telecom lines open with obscured black figures, people that wished to remain anonymous. They had only just begun, and there was already a lot of hostility in the room.

'...Now give the word to Crimson'

'Thanks Ozpin. I come before you...'

'Excuse me for interrupting...'

James Ironwood rose from his seat and stared at Crimson.

'...I think I am entitled to ask why we should believe anything this man has to say'

'Simple, because unlike you, I've actually gone out and seen the darkest parts of the Grim world'

James smiled and nodded, shaking of this statement before taking his seat back. The hostility was heavy in the air.

'As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there's a large population of Grim outside the city walls in the world of Remnant'

'Yes, we know, don't we Ozpin?'

James eyes shot daggers and Ozpin. Who lifted his shoulders in response. Glynda, sitting across the room opposite to James, shot up from her seat and began cursing loudly at the general.

'James, why must you always show this total lack of dis...'

'Glynda, let the man speak, I want to hear his statement'

The room felt a shock of puzzlement go through it. Crimson had willingly backed up James? Crimson, who had beaten the crap out of the general in the courtroom, smiled ever so swiftly.

'I am just offering a statement that we all remember the Grim population outside the walls, because we all know the failure at the Vytal Festival, don't we, Ozpin?'

Ozpin's eyes looked down, ashamed for the thing that happened. But then, Crimson poured oil on the fire.

'Well, James, that's a very special set of skills you have. You betray your friends, you crave a higher spot then the rank you already have. You're trully an amazing...scumbag'

James' eyes shot daggers at Crimson, before retorting.

'What exactly is your problem?'

'You are!'

'Gentlemen, let's not get to far away from the subject'

'No, Glynda, not this time, I want to know why this man knew my name. Without hearing from my reputation!'

'Oh you poor misguided fool. It's cause I can read your sorry excuse of a mind. That's why!'

Yang looked at Weiss. Crimson was lying. He could read Aura. Not your mind. Was he lying to them? Or to Ironwood? Considering he bowed for Weiss, it's easy to assume he was playing James for an idiot. They really couldn't stand one another.

'I really doubt you're that good!'

'Stand down general, this man is every bit the legend that media claims'

Crimson's body seemed to throw up. He seemed like coughing, but with no sounds and holding his hand for his mouth. With a 'blhrrg' sound escaping his lips. The voice that had spoken was from a black shaded figure from the middle screen.  
A voice that oozed through the speakers. Dominant and echoing with authority, yet charming in it's tone and careful in placing the stress on which words to speak. A skilled speaker. Like liquid gold dripping in the room and persuading James to stand down. However, the way the voice made Crimson feel was more like a swarm of flies that carried a descease. He backed a few steps, before pointing at the screen.

'I request both James and mister Schnee to drop from this meeting. IMMEDIATLY!'

The attending people shot up in amazement, as did the four girls. Weiss had not been able to identify the voice, because Schnee Dust Company also made several voice altering programs. But there's one thing not even a program can change, it's the character of your voice. Tone, depth and all those things are easily concealed. But your voice is unique, like a fingerprint. So is the way you speak. And Crimson had identified the middle shade as Mister Schnee.

Ozpin was the first to respond.

'Crimson, be reasonable...'

'NO! I refuse to share information with a brain dead General and the man that tried to steal my eyes to weaponize them!'

'Oh, now you're just crying for attention from your dear mommy'

Crimson froze. His spine shivered and he stared at the screen.

'My mother is the first of the major companies that can potentially break your hold on the market. So you should just turn the phone off and get out of the city. Before I'll hunt you down. I haven't forgotten you trying to drug me'

'Oh stop your whining, it was only one drop of alcohol...'

'As I told the brain dead general...'

'Mind your words'

'...I can read your sorry excuse of a mind, even way back then. So PUT. DOWN. THE. PHONE!'

Crimson spat the words. He pointed on the screen and then a silence rose from the hearts of the people. Tension built up when the stand-off carried on. People's eyes darted from one to another, the screen people all watched as they were curious how this would play out. Crimson's body language changed from defensive to offensive halfway through the silence before the screen simply switched of. Mister Schnee simply gave up.

'I have never seen the CEO of Schnee Dust Company be sent away'

'He's not away, Ozpin. Might I suggest burning that phone? Mister Schnee is a crafty man when it's about Spy-tech. I'm pretty sure there's a program hidden inside that phone that's recording every word'

'How do you...Wait, let me guess, you read his mind?'

'No, James, you idiot. I saw him create it'

'Excuse me?'

'I was Schnee's bodyguard. Right until he decided that my left eye would be more profitable. Damn bastard'

'This is helping no one, simply no one! We need to know what you know before what you know starts to kill all of us that don't know!'

'I'm sorry doctor. I will share my information...as soon as HE...'

Crimson pointed at Ironwood.

'...leaves this room with that phone. If that doesn't happen, the world may just as much end in death and despair'

Having said that, Crimson walked over to the wall, crossed his arms and leaned against it. Staring into the eyes of the people. He had told him his terms, now they had to either accept it, or walk away. He didn't care, he knew what would happen. And he knew when. For he had seen them prepare for the attack. Outside in the Noir Valley, the deepest, darkest parts of the woods outside the walls of Vale. Remnant was a dangerous place, one that grew stronger in the false sense of security that the walls provided to those residing behind them.

James sighed loud when the others had voted against him. Most wanted to know what Crimson knew, Oobleck being the most interested. So, he took the phone and walked out the door. As soon as he let, Crimson's body relaxed a bit. Stepping back, his tone was less direct and more concerned then he had been before.

'Alright, here's the thing. There's a new type of Grim. One that thrives in the dark woods of Noir Valley'

'Wait, Noir Valley?'

'Yes doctor, mind explaining the people what that means?'

'Noir Valley was the place where one of the generals in the War suffered a nearly fatal loss, but still gained victory. The general marched five hundred men through the forest when he was ambushed by the opposition. Using the local Grim to thin out his ranks, the general remained with but three soldiers. He and his thee men then began holding of the overwhelming forces by their combined force. According to historical documents, this is the first team ever created. A general and three captains. They were also the first who ever showcased their Semblance in such a battle. But it is said that if they hadn't won that fight, the war would have taken a turn for the worst!'

'Exactly! And because of the death toll in that Valley, it was named Noir. Noir Valley was the turning point in the war that nearly resulted in a loss. And that's the place that has been the breeding ground of a new type of Grim'

'But how is that possible? That Valley was wiped clean by an allied effort after the war'

'You're right Glynda, the general and his team went back to locate their fallen brothers in arms...'

'But this is were the legend ends and the myth starts. As well as the birth of this new Grim'

Glynda and Oobleck, who were about to sink into a historical debate, froze when the meaning of Crimson's words took hold within their hearts. Glynda opened her mouth. But the blur of green stood before Crimson, looking deep into his eyes.

'That can't be true! I've been to those fields and I haven't found anything! Explain further!'

'It's not that difficult. The dead bodies were never found. The Grim hadn't eaten them yet, as there was no blood marks or shredded clothes. Yet, the general in question returned alone after that. The three captains were killed and stalked by Grim that had learned to hunt from the shadows. Grim, that thought like a human and acted like ants. Hive minded and deadly efficient in coordinated hit and run ambush attacks'

'Wait, like...'

'Like the tale of "The Bite in the Night", exactly'

Blake's bow twitched. The Bite in the Night is one of the many books she had read prior to joining up at Beacon Academy. A book that told the tale of a man bitten by a Grim. And that caused him to develop animalistic character features and made his personality split in two. A man with two souls, fighting over control of his body. The kind man that he once was, fighting to defeat the bad influence of the Grim.

Crimson's voice awoke her from her thinking.

'But this isn't some fairy tale. This is real! I've tracked these Grim. They aren't like the book, but they resemble them non the less. Think a human shadow that had bright red eyes, Grim markings and the power to rip your skull from you head!'

Yang looked at her teammates. They knew what kind of creature he meant. The same Grim that had bound Ruby and Weiss in webs, one that tried to bite Blake's neck and one that Crimson used to scare Yang into being more careful about misjudging his skills. But that would make these Grim a combination between a Human and a spider?

'Crimson, that's insane! You're saying that there's a hive minded creature out there that has a queen, plants eggs and you've seen them?'

'Exactly Ozpin, I've seen and hunted them. All I know, I know from experience. I've seen things that you can't imagine. It's very dangerous there. Grim even'

'This is not a laughing matter'

'Agreed Glynda, but Crimson, how have you been able to find out about these creatures?'

'Funny you are the one to ask that, Oobleck. You should know...'

'What do you mean?'

'Noir Valley was the place where a general lost three friends. Yet when he returned, everyone claimed he had killed them of because he had some secret to keep. No one believed his word of honour anymore. So he stopped being a general and became a blacksmith. And when the weapons evolved, the man's family evolved as well. To the point where a young descendant of that general became a hunted rogue...'

'That's absurd. That general was known as Blaze...'

Oobleck's eyes shot open when he realised what he had just heard. So did all the other teachers. Ozpin nodded, before finishing Oobleck's sentence.

'Blaze Firebird. Known for his Semblance of forming singularities when he focused his eyes, holding the power over a small wormhole that crushed everything in it's center...'

'Blaze Firebird was known as a general. Then he staged his suicide and emerged from the fire as a reborn bird. He became known as Anarchy Phoenix...my ancestor'

Silence was all that remained. No one dared to move. Something incredible was revealed, at the expense of true terror that was accompanied by this miracle. According to what he claimed, Crimson was a living descendant of one of the most skilled warlords that fought in the great War. A man that was able to move at the speed of light, could 'suck' things into his eyes and project singularities. A man wise for all that is known, but also known as a murderer. One that took his captains into the woods and killed them. Firebird was then killed in a fire. Or so the legend claims.  
Crimson remembered when he first learned the truth about his family name. His father, a weapon crafter, as his father before him along with all the members of the Phoenix family, were known for the indestructible quality of their steel. Phoenix steel started as a joke. But became a world known weapon name. His father, though a kind man in his own right, never believed in the stories people told about the great Blaze Firebird. Crimson, by contrast, was fascinated by it. How this general was so familiar. History had taught him to keep digging for answers. And so he found them, with help from his lessons from a doctor named Oobleck. He pieced the puzzle together and found out who the very first Phoenix was, like a young detective. He became interested in History to the point of irritation from his father. Who 'wanted another fine weapon crafter', not some dreamer of hero. The Phoenix family was known for their weapons, not for their heroic deeds of war. So Crimson broke the tradition. Embracing the 'warrior spirit' in his blood and becoming a Dust Musketeer Elite. Starting of his life as a kid with dreams of fighting on the front line, a strange marking on his left arm and the desire to become a detective. However, that 'detective' had been replaced for an animalistic hunter, which he was now...

'Well, that's quite the news. You're both a long distant relative of a general, but you also identified the threat that we never knew existed'

'Well, the message was delivered...I'll be heading back out to find and eliminate the threat to the best I can. And I'll go alone'

Another shock through the people. Ruby and her friends all stood up as well.

'But why? We're all strong enough to go out and...'

'No Glynda. I go alone. I am almost certain that there's one more piece of the puzzle that I need to solve. It's true these Grim have a queen and form hive minds. But I'm positive the queen is being controlled. Either that, or I'm not able to see the puzzlement on your faces'

'Wait, Crimson. If what you say is true, you'll need back-up!'

'Or not. If what I think is reality, then the more come along, the less come back. If you want a comparison, think of me as the general. Those who come along with me will die. It's that simple'

'Wait, you can't leave like this! We need intel. We need more knowledge about this threat. You need to tell me all you know!'

'Alright, Doctor. Take a piece of paper and a pencil...'

…

'Is it that hard to simply do as you're told?'

A click of her heels, a fireball in hand. There were four people standing in front of her. All shaking in utter fear for her rage.

'All I want, in life, are just a few things. One of them, isn't all that hard. I want Crimson, under my control. His power of illusions could serve me well'

'Cinder, if I may...'

'You surely may not, Eleanore. You assured me that you could control him. Yet here I stand, without the man I want as my attack dog on a leash'

Cinder had walked right up to Eleanore, holding the ball of fire right in her face. Fear was in the blue eyes of the girl, Cinder didn't care. She was beyond herself in anger. But the response was even more enraging.

'Didn't you already leash that mutt from the White Fang? Adam?'

'Oh Roman, I asked for the important people to be here. You run along and get to your task'

'Hey, don't small talk me missy! I did a lot for you and...'

'Failed at bringing me what I want'

'Don't pin their failure on me. I wasn't even involved in the battle at the courthouse'

'Then shut up and listen to me!'

Roman gulped and backed off. Cinder was not to be messed with now. When her eyes saw the smallest of the four, who gulped, a face that dripped fear and despair in her white eyes.

'What about you Neo? Anything to add?'

Neo shook her head.

'Right...you're mute. Well, you're cleared, for now'

'Isn't there...'

Cinder's hand shot out and slapped the face of the man that spoke. His black suit was torn in several places and he had a bruise on his left cheek. But what was most scary, he held his head low. Submitting to the woman with her fireball.

'I didn't ask you anything Adam. So shut your mouth and let the grown-ups speak'

'But what about...'

Cinder's hand shot out again, but was blocked by Adam. This time he showed his normal dominant Alpha male behavior, before sinking back down.

'...his mother...'

'Excellent idea, Adam. But I'll be handling this myself. You all get to work. Neo, you're in charge'

'Hey, this was my operation!'

'What makes you think you're still entitled to call it your operation?'

Cinder walked away, Roman's eyes glaring daggers into her back as he realized he got turned in another one of her pets

…

Crimson stood in front the large door that lead into the courtyard. He had told Oobleck all he knew. That being that the Aracha Grim, as he had named them, were hive minded, served a queen, were the best ambush warriors in the history of Remnant and that they lived deep into the heart of Noir Valley.  
After that, Crimson walked away. At first he wanted to leave. But then ended up talking a long detour, remembering his time from childhood before wanting to head for the holding cell. His temporally living place. But it wasn't long, before he was accompanied by someone he didn't expect. Someone who's voice was as calm that he nearly failed to notice her.

'Excuse me, mister Phoenix?'

He turned around. Weiss stood there. Looking at him with the same eyes that her father could. A strange hint of arrogance. Yet, her voice was not. Calmer and a lot more pleasing to listen to. Crimson shook his head.

'Miss Schnee, don't call me mister. Crimson is fine'

'Agreed, if you call me Weiss'

'Not on your life miss Schnee'

'Then it will remain mister Phoenix'

Crimson's lips curled up for a smile.

'Have it your way. How can I help you'

He started walking back through the hallways. Weiss walking by his side.

'I'm still curious'

'Curious for what?'

'Well, you said you're only doing this alone. Why?'

'Well, honestly? Because I'm sure that the queen of the hive is being controlled by Eleanore'

'How so?'

'I don't know yet. Like I said before, it's to early to speculate'

Crimson then bowed. He wanted to remain alone for a while. He had something to think about. With Weiss curtsying, he bowed and walked away. While he walked back for his gear, he actually wanted to leave. First, cause he needed to get away from the city. He had been used to the quiet and calm of the wild. But as he remembered, he was driven here. Like an animal. And the city had claimed the life of his dog. Everything and everyone around him died. His family, now his dog. He needed to leave. Save his mother from this faith. And when he thought of that, he remembered the wrong he did. He slammed a palm to his forhead.  
The second reason why he wanted to leave, if one is used to live in a place like the forest, the big city is quite a scary place. A concrete jungle with even more deadly animals that the Ursa Majors. Human beings. The Faunus are right for despising most humans. Crimson didn't notice how, but he was back in the cell. And sure enough, he had someone waiting on him. A young blonde lady that looked at him with a strange spark in her eyes.

'Do you know where my mother is?'

'How would I know her?'

'With your eyes you could read it perhaps?'

'Sorry Yang, but I can't read that deep in someone's mind'

'But you said...'

'I said, I can read Aura. But perhaps 'reading' is a wrong word. One can't 'read' a mind or aura like a book. It's more...complicated then that'

'So...you can't help me?'

'I can try and track her down, but I can't help you in this instant'

'Sorry for asking...'

'Sorry for not being able to help more'

Yang stood up and walked away. Passing through the corridors and heading back to her room. When she walked in, the others glared at her. Everyone was ready to head out. Fully geared up and armed for a war. Yang's lips curved for a warm smile. She knew they wouldn't sit around here and pass up an adventure like this! With a swift move, Yang was ready as well.

'So, when are we leaving?'

Weiss responded first.

'I'm thinking Crimson will try to sneak out alone'

'Alright, then we'll cut him of! Sound good?'

Ruby looked at her team. All voted a loud 'yes' before running back through the corridors. Setting up a camp near the main entrance of Beacon Academy. This way they could conform if Crimson would sneak out and they were in the ideal position to sneak after him, should he get past them. But that was nearly impossible. Blake's Faunus heritage would allow her to see him in the dark and hear his footsteps. And should he get past her, Ruby's faster then anyone alive. However, Weiss was proven right.  
Soft steps of heavy duty boots began disturbing the quiet of the hall. Swift steps. Yet quiet. Especially considering the boots. Crimson was walking, or rather, marching, through the hallways and looked just like always. He hadn't any supplies, like Ruby had packed. Out in the woods, food was rare and despite the name, Beacon didn't train how to 'hunt', even though they were training hunters and huntresses. Crimson stopped and looked up.

'I told Ozpin I'd go alone. That means you'll all stay behind'

'Will you stop the solo act? You can't do everything alone'

'I can and I will, Yang'

'Why won't you accept our help?'

'Are you willing to risk your bonds of friendship? Cause that's what will happen Ruby. If you come with me, you'll be fighting each other and bonds will be tested. Should, which I highly doubt, these bonds hold, they'll become unbreakable. But as I and Eleanore have proven, your bonds will break. In the end, everything has a breaking point'

'Doesn't matter, we'll come along with you. And there's nothing you say that will change our minds'

Crimson shook his head. She was just her father if she wanted something. Unrelenting resolve in her eyes, steadfast power in her voice and a hint of authority in her tone. Yeah, Weiss was a Schnee alright. But she wasn't even remotely comparable to her father, who wouldn't shy away of lackeys to do his dirty work. Crimson looked at them, four girls that seemed willing to risk it all.

'Fine, just don't slow me down'

'Slow you down? Watch me!'

A flash of red and scattered rose petals. Soon followed by the other three that ran after Ruby to keep her from running to far. Already running far and far ahead of Crimson, into the city. He sighed

'Yep...they'll slow me down'

Lifting his shoulders, he sank his hands in his pocket and started walking at a normal pace. It was a long walk to the city walls and even longer outside of it. So he preserved his energy. Hands in his pockets and humming a song to himself.

**And there we are! The legend of Noir Valley. Please, let me know if this 'added myth' in Remnant was good, cause I'm taking a big risk in creating this.**

**Next up...battle Royale!**


	13. Chapter 12

**And now, the next installment! Full on fight!**

**Also, ORIGIN STORY TIME!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything...sadly...Santa please!?**

**SilverstormXD: Glad you enjoy, stick around, I promise you'll like what's coming next!**

**But enough about me, here we go!**

The hours had passed swiftly as the leafs fell beside him. Back in the woods. No concrete deathtraps like buildings or steel monsters like cars. No condescending looks of bystanders and not a sound but soothing nature to calm his troubled mind. Back where he belonged.  
Before Crimson had entered the woods, the girls had caught up to him. Before excusing and blasting off again. He wanted to say they had to slow down, to see the way ahead. But they were already heading through the trees. So again, he walked slowly in his own path. From the moment the shadow of the canopy dropped on him, he felt a shift in his Aura. From the calm civilized individual that he normally was, to the more instinct driven animal he learned to be in the wild. He was still the same honour bound warrior, but his 'civilized' manners weren't useful in the wild. One can't 'negotiate' with animals, not like one does with a baker or shopkeeper. So he learned to live by instinct, the animal side of every living being. And he never unlearned that. His instincts proved more useful then anticipated.

So, when the shadows blocked the light of the sun, shrouding everything in shades, his body responded to the Aura change. His steps became quiet. Even with those boots, not a single leaf or twig made a sound. His head lowered a bit in his neck and his eyes began scanning the surrounding area. His guard sky-high.

When the time had passed on to the near evening, he heard sounds. Chatter and snapping of twigs. And the crackling of wood in a fire. Dropping low to the ground, he snuck closer. Only to sigh in relief and irritation when he saw the four girls around a campfire.

'You all are lucky, you know that right?'

Ruby jump scared. The other three, shot an angry glare at him. Yang being the first to shoot insults.

'You're the slacker, we've looked for you four hours!'

'Well, that's why you stick together, isn't it?'

'But you said not to slow you down. We've been here for hours already and you're way behind!'

'Did I mean 'slow me down' in a speed competition? No, Blake, I didn't. I meant slow me down while I track these Grim. And seeing as how the four of you shot out and nearly got lost, my case and point are still standing'

'What do you suggest then?'

'Here's the deal, Weiss...'

Weiss felt a strange wave of pleasure over her. This man, had finally started to address her as Weiss, and not Miss Schnee. People were seeing her for who she was, not what her family name was.

'...you all do exactly as I say. When I tell you to hide, you hide. When I say to be quiet, you are quiet. When I tell you to run, you run. I want no heroes here'

'Aren't you a hero? I mean, you defended all those people in the courthouse'

'No Ruby, I'm not. A Hero is someone who did something that wasn't allowed and got away with it'

Ruby tilted her head. She didn't get that. The other three were a bit quicker in their mind and figured out what he meant. But it was preposterous. Unthinkable. Never the less, they all nodded and agreed to his terms.  
As the time moved things over to nightfall, Crimson set up some shelter. Tying several branches and leafs to each other to make some primitive hut, with the fire burning warm inside. And as it would go, the girls began telling stories around the campfire. Stories of heroes and other things one reads in books. Crimson rolled his eyes and stared at the woods outside. He sank in thought, until Blake awoke him.

'Crimson?'

'Hmm? Yes?'

'We all asked you a question'

'Sorry, I was lost in thought. Would you please repeat the question?'

'We were just wondering what happened between you and your mother'

Crimson closed his eyes and sighed.

'Fine, it happened like this. It all began after I introduced Eleanor to my parents...'

A sixteen year old boy, eager as he was, awaited the arrival of his beloved. The scene was a family dinner. With your father as the host and a lot of cousins and uncles and aunts to spice things up. Your mother isn't here, she's working late. She's a fine mother, but can sometimes lose track of time because of her work. And it doesn't really help that your parents are divorced. But this is your birthday and everyone tries to be happy and civil about it.  
Your heart skips a beat when you hear a car stopping on the driveway. Stepping out the doorway is a girl that's dressed in navy blue, matching her sapphire like eyes. With open heels and long blond hair with a small braid over her right shoulder. She looked like an angel. But now you can see the demon that had hidden inside of that perfect image. Twisting your vision and making you belief she was pure and good.

'Hey hot stuff'

You grab hold of her and hug her tenderly. With a passionate kiss accompanying the warm hug. Leading her inside and letting her meet the others of your family. The things that happened are every day and almost not worthy of mentioning. Except for the fact that everyone starts to say negative and destructive stuff. Your father, when you introduce her, drops the fact that you skipped classes because you found them boring. Something that wasn't true, they weren't boring. Something else was just more important. He also mentions your 'lack for authority' and how the girl must be very tough, willingly agreeing to be in a relationship with a stubborn boy that only knew how to take care of himself. You counter this statement by saying you can take very good care of others, like the girl you hold in your arms. However, she doesn't agree with you.

Later, during dinner, you realize that your mother still hasn't shown up. Perhaps because of the bad vibes between her and your father? Even on neutral ground? But that's swept from your mind when your girl places her heeled feet on your lapse and asks a massage, with a wink and a blush. As the gentleman that you are, you give her one. Sneaking in a teasing remark about those ridiculously long heels. She laughs but keeps her voice down, shy that she would attract attention. But then your cousin of fourteen sneaks up behind you and starts asking stupid questions. And no, not the irritating cousin questions, but the 'I'm the perfect cousin everyone in the family loves' kind of questions. Which basically means smearing mud all over your already dwindling reputation. Saying stuff like how he can make a mixture of steel according to the family's tradition. Or other bad things you can't do. You can make a mixture according to tradition, but your mixture is better. Sacrificing massive weight for more durable and agile steel. But no one beliefs you. They scream that you're a dreamer. One who can't keep his head in the reality of life. But everyone forgets how much damage words can do. Ever since your birth, people judge you, call you names, make you feel like ending your life or downright saying you don't deserve the name they give you.

In a sudden burst of anger, you jump up, saying something weak as 'I have to go to the bathroom', while in reality, you want to punch something. And in the end, you do. Shattering the mirror because 'the man you see is causing you such harm and pain you want to get rid of him'. But how is one to get rid of himself? And in the end, you simply wrap a bandage around your right hand, that was sliced open. Bleeding slightly from the back of your hand and the knuckles. And then comes the skill you've practiced your entire life. Faking being happy. Putting up a mask that was made of your own face. And so you re-enter the 'birthday' party that you already wished to avoid. You wish that your mother's here. Even after all you did.

Like your father admitted to everyone around the table, you have something against authority. If someone commands you, you do the opposite and when someone demands something, you fail to listen. In truth, you're not rude or bad with rules. You just want to be treated with respect. As an equal. But dreams are pointless if you can't back them up. If you can't back them up, they are a waste. And a waste, is not required. So you deem dreams as unnecessary wastes of time. But because of that 'desire' for respect, you are also very sensitive for disrespect as well. And during a misunderstanding between you and your stepfather, the man that means the world to the woman you would give your life, you end up hurting his feelings and causing a rift between you and your mother. A rift that ended up slightly healed before it was shattered like the mirror you punched. You're still welcome. But you would prefer if they actually had banned you from their lives. You are not worthy of a mother like her. She's always been amazing and friendly. But you still had the nerve in hurting her and her new husband. All because of one misunderstanding...

Weakened in resolve and practically broken from the mental punishment you put yourself through and the damaging words of your family, you re-emerge from the bathroom and take a seat at the table. In that instant you sit down, you can feel it. A strange tremor of energy in the air. Something isn't right. Your gut screams at you, your instincts flashing red lights and sirens that something is wrong. You notice that your cousin is making moves on your girlfriend. Your father is busy with the food and all the others are talking about the 'many failures' you committed in your life. With all your mental strength, you manage to keep calm. But when your father returns, the vat of gunpowder that is your mind is lit.

'So, Crimson, finally decided to spent time with your girl?'

'Where's this coming from?'

'Well, you've not talked to her ever since she stepped foot through that door'

'Excuse me? She's talking to my family. I'm polite, I don't interrupt her conversations'

A very audible sigh in frustration and disagreement.

'Polite...'

'I'll ask again, where is this coming from?'

'I'll tell you, this lovely lady is worried that you don't love her'

Your eyes rotate and stare at your 'perfect' cousin.

'She hasn't heard a word from you and now she's saying that you never do anything for her. Listen, C, in a relationship it's a matter of giving and receiving. And you are always receiving. Work at a relationship, damn, egocentric...'

Lies. Your mind bursts in explosions. Lies! The word forms a mushroom cloud of gigantic proportions. He had offered her everything. Crafted jewelry for her. Supplied her with gifts and everything her heart desired. But she had lied! He wasn't selfish. How can one that has needed to fight for his identity be selfish? How can you be egocentric or arrogant if everything about you is the one thing you hate the most? How can you 'receive' anything, if you only ever spend every single part of your being at 'giving' to others. And I that explosion of lies, rage and unanswered need for 'what is right', there's something that snaps. Your mental control, but also a strange connection that was unknowingly placed in your mind. A psychic link. One that led straight to her. Like a line from a puppet to a puppeteer. The rage is so strong that your left eye starts to ache. As if a flame is burning in your eye socket instead of your normal organ of vision. And then you notice something that's just not right.

A bright blue tether that is placed in everyone's mind. Linked directly to the blue eyes of your girlfriend. A tether that sends waves of disgust through your mind. Your hands start shaking and before you know what happens, you slam your fist on the table. With that moment, your rational mind blacks out and your hands point at your cousin. The very cousin you've wanted to shut up since the first day you met.

'Don't you call me egocentric you cocky bastard'

'Excuse me? What's that?'

'Deaf? Here, let me shout it through your thick skull'

You jump up and grab your cousin in an aggressive hold, pulling him from his chair and slamming him into the wall. The words that come from your mouth sound different. As if there's growling in them. Like a animal...

'YOU. ARE. AN. ARROGANT. BASTARD!'

In anger, you ram him with the back of his head against the wall and through him on the ground. In that instant, your father stands right in front of you.

'Crimson, calm down, remember the last time you lost yourself?'

'Don't remind me. And don't command me'

'I'm your father! Listen to me'

'Not if you don't show me respect. You think it's funny? Hearing how you all downgrade me? The family idiot? That's very fun for someone like me'

'Ah, there we go, it's always about you, isn't it'

'I wish it was! Either it's about how I'm a failure or how I'm just wasted space!'

'Well, perhaps you should DO something better then? Instead of skipping school'

'I never skipped school! I'm just very good at history! But because I struggle with all the rest EVERYONE thinks I slack or have alack of interest! Now you are going to shut up and listen to me!'

In the second you throw your hands up, you spot Eleanore flipping her fingers and tilting her head. Suddenly, your cousin stands to his feet and draws a knife from the table. Instinctively, you react. Your eyes blur and your mind freezes. Your body acts on instinct. Dodging and punching upwards. Breaking the nose and sending the bone upwards, piercing the brain. Your cousin...is dead.

Everyone around you starts shouting and everyone grabs a weapon. In a family of blacksmiths, weapons are very common. But the sudden desire to kill you. That's new. Again, your body moves. Dodging attacks that you can simply see coming before they hit. And then you find yourself armed with the blade you crafted yourself. Blocking, dodging and averting attacks, you try to make sense of everything. Until your blade tastes the blood of your father. Another snap and you can see and think clearly. You've pierced the heart of your father and you've noticed how Eleanore is playing everyone like puppets. She's the one who was in your head. And she's also the one that's been causing everyone to attack you. Your rage evolves into something deeper. Something this betrayal does to you, causes you to realize one thing. Your Semblance, normally painless and weak, is ten times as strong, but the physical and mental strain is intense. However, unseen power of vision that harms yourself versus the weak but plenty tricks he could otherwise? It's no contest. Quality outweighs quantity. You willingly surrender to the burning hatred and feel your strength shoot through the roof. Blood and tears are all around. And then, you see her face. Blood, wounds and despair. In that instant, you remember who you are. You realize what you did. And all that you can do is freeze. You can't breath, move or blink. With the utmost of efforts, you turn around and run. Never to look back...

'...and that's how I found myself killing my family. After that incident, I ran to my mother. There I told her I was sorry for everything I have ever done and asked her to forgive me. She did, but I didn't. I looked her in the eye and vanished. I wanted to keep her from the problems that would follow my massacre. And so, the tale of the 'Phoenix murder' arose from the vague information that remained. I had defended myself against attackers. But my attackers where family, controlled by a snake that played puppeteer. And I will have her head for this...'

The four girls all stared at him. Shocked by this tale he told

…

An abandoned street. Several guards dead on the ground. A smirk on your eyes. Tracking had been easy. Not many people hide within the tall building with an Angelic Dolphin. Heels that ticked like glass, walked over to the door. Stepping over the dead bodies of the same caliber idiots she fought when infiltrating the com tower during that ball. Or party. But that wasn't the place where her thoughts needed to be. With a flick of her neck, see returned back to the door. She slipped through an opening and closed the door behind her. Inside, she was met with an unexpected .

Green hair, green dress and shoes. Everything green. But, what was most impressive, she had a calm demeanor and a high guard. Her eyes betrayed that. Something fierce burning from her lenses and a dominance in her gestures. This wasn't going to be easy.

'Do you have an appointment?'

'I'm afraid I don't. Would you be so kind and show me where Valaina is?'

'Who's asking?'

'I am'

Cinder's eyes and dress began glowing as a ball of fire formed in her palm. But that didn't scare the woman. On the contrary, she laughed. Self assured and confidently. Taking something from her thigh, it snapped open and formed a 'collapsible' rapier. Like sticks that one could fold for ease of carry. Only a rapier.  
Extending to form a hyper personalized and specialized weapon. A standard rapier length blade, a guard that one could best describe as either a tree formation or a metal basket that encompassed your hand. The cross guard was perfectly and elegantly curved to fit the hand guard which was just like a tree. The hilt itself was the trunk. The upper guard of the rapier was the 'canopy'. With segments of curved and woven metal tubes that could stop a mace. In the pommel of the hilt, a rune was marked. The Rune of Life. On the blade, several runes were engraved as well. Runes that formed a single sentence: 'The Tree of Life binds all that lives.'  
Vita gave the standard salute of rapier fencers and awaited her opponent. Her dominant foot forward, perfectly in balance with her shoulders and sword guard. Unlike someone like Weiss that held the sword diagonally outward, which was more common in either longsword fights or the simple bind, Vita held the weapon in a low sideway guard. The weapon pointed downwards at her side. Cinder's lips curled upwards. The fireball vanished and two blades appeared in her hands. Two edged swords that can best be described as two parts of a single bow, as the hilts can be combined to form a bow. All empowered by Dust.

Vita's own smile faded a bit. Two sabers or scimitars held more options that a singular rapier. But her rapier had the advantage of reach. Something any 'intermediate' saber wielder knew and therefor never attacked first. However, this woman was a lot more skilled. Even though she was the aggressor and Vita had drawn her rapier in defense, Cinder was more then aware of the reach advantage. Yet dual wielding can compensate for the swift thrusts as Cinder has two. Probably the best thing to wield against a rapier in statistical breakdown, was either a back up weapon or a shield. Bucklers are less of a viable option as it's size is easily outmaneuvered by the rapier's speed of the disengage and the thrust. A normal person was always at the disadvantage. Attacking a rapier one on one was pointless, considering it was specialized for the duel and therefor perfect in defense and offense. And waiting for the rapier to attack was equally risky as the weapon can target a variety of spots and attack them in quick succession.

But Cinder still attacked first. Running, glass heels ticking and echoing through the room, she swing both weapons in an overhead downwards strike. The sound of clashing steel filled the air as Vita rotated her rapier and swung it from her downward guard in a horizontal shoulder guard. Generating enough kinetic energy to catch the blow. With a confident smile, Vita raised her eyebrow and taunts Cinder, simply by a sassy glare. Cinder's gaze turns into a stare, daggers included. Leaving the bind, she tried to attack. But ended up sidestepping and stepping backwards as Vita trusted forward forwards, her left hand behind her back for balance and ease of carry. Cinder's lips curved upwards, a voice that was drenched in arrogance spoke.

'You're good'

'Come at me, and you'll see, I'm more then meets the eye'

'Oh, skilled and smarts...would you by any chance be interested in a new business contract?'

'Sorry, loyalty is something this world desperately needs. So I'll be staying right here!'

Vita lunged forwards. Cinder sidestepped. Cinder merged her blades together and formed her bow. Vita's eyes noticed the slight change in the flow of the fight. She cartwheeled backwards, dodging the shots that Cinder fired. Arrows that had charcoal appearance as the woman in the red dress began shooting more and faster. Vita flourished her rapier, knocking several bullets aside. Yet, two were aimed with deadly accuracy and threatened to pierce Vita's shoulders. With a sigh, she extends a hand, the sound of feint horn in the back of her head. In front of her, a gigantic circle appeared. A lot along the lines of Weiss Schnee, but different in every sense of the world. Runes engraved in the circle that accompanied the image of Vita's symbol, the Tree of Life. Suddenly, the arrows were reflected back at Cinder. Who smiled in victory. Simply sidestepping,, Cinder dodged the attacks. She had found the weakness in her opponent, without even knowing it.

'Ah, that's your Semblance. Runes that amplify or alter the flow of battle. You're not just a fencer, you're special'

'Thank you for the compliment, but flattery won't save you'

'It's not flattery, it's sadness. I could have used someone like you'

'I already have an employer. A kindhearted woman, so no thank you, miss'

Cinder's face hardened. She was going to fight for real this time. Again, the flow of battle shifted. The flow of battle is what many claim to be a myth. But it exists. Championship fighters like Vita and Pyrrha all know of it. It's much like the ebb and flow of the tide. It exists and it's deadly if ignored. It's the thing that leads all the fighters, the thing that controls all the variables and it's the thing nearly no one respects. Like the flood, when it comes, you run. And like ebb, you attack. But it takes a great and skilled master to see this. And Vita had a natural sense for the flow of a fight, granting her one of the best edges ever known to the world of fighters: the ability to simply 'know' when to engage, retreat and defend.

Cinder separated her blades again. Simply to do what she knew would get her the victory. Either out range the rapier, or power through the rapier. Sure, in a one on one the rapier is a very skilled weapon, but it lacks the defensive power to truly defend against brute force weapons like pole arms or war hammers. Either way, Cinder was in no way going to let her opponent win. And there was a distinct difference between this girl and the man Cinder was hunting for real. Where as Vita held a superior speed advantage, her engages and disengages beyond fast, she lacked the 'animal' side Cinder had seen in the fight between her new pet and Crimson. In that fight, she had seen the real danger of a rapier. A rapier that fought like a true weapon. Vita had the speed, yes. But not the ferocity. So this was merely a practice fight. As Cinder had exactly what she needed, brute force.

Swinging her both scimitars in a upper flower, Cinder closed in. Vita, smirking, targeted the outer strike points. Lunging for the legs and then back to the shoulders. Cinder managed to parry and block the blows, slowly working herself inside Vita's guard. Cinder stepped closer and closer, almost mocking the 'not as epic as Crimson's style' dueling. However, the arrogance she showed, would leave her completely open.  
Vita saw the plan of Cinder, closing in and using kinetic energy to overpower her guard. She had seen it so many times in the championships. And everyone would make the same mistake. With the flick of her finger, she drew a rune underneath her feet. And instantly, that rune grew a line of runes that encompassed Vita's body, like the root of a tree, enhancing it with power and strength. With new strength, she created a barrier like rune circle and held back the attack of Cinder, catching her off guard. Using her rapier to force a bind, Vita reeled back and gave a wide punch.  
Cinder got knocked back. With a flick of her hand, the floor underneath Vita's feet began whistling and radiating in energy. Vita wasn't sure what was happening, but she wasn't planning on sticking around to find out. With a simple turn of her index finger, another circle appeared. One she jumped on to propel herself upwards, just as it blew up. Using the power of her jump to somersault and tried to stab her opponent. Who just sidestepped. Vita was startled, the flow of battle was in her advantage, but for some reason, her opponent was not affected. Cinder used another fireball to burn Vita, who blocked with another rune circle.

'Well, this isn't funny anymore. You're becoming a liability'

'Well, it's nice to fight you to, I guess'

'I'm going to end this'

'I've beaten others who spoke those words'

'Allow me to show you the truth then'

Cinder's eyes lit up and a massive explosion broke them up. Cinder staggering back, Vita using her Semblance of Runes to catch the blast. However, it wasn't her own Rune that saved her. As she opened her eyes, she was encased in a sphere of pure light blue water that caught the blow for her. With a slight pout in her lips, she looked over her shoulder. And sure enough, there she stood. A beauty that was matched only by her gentle nature. But what really pained Vita, was that she had somehow failed her promise to Crimson. He had asked her to protect his mother, in exchange for a payment that Vita could barely believe a man like him could deliver. She hadn't exactly failed, as Valaina was still safe, but it's more of a personal defeat, since Vita hadn't lost a fight ever since her encounter with the red haired powerhouse that is Nikos Pyrrha. Vita looked back at Cinder, who grimaced in frustration.

'Miss Delphine, I thought you said you weren't the fighter type'

'I appreciate the concern, Vita, but I'm perfectly capable to defend myself. I don't carry a weapon, I carry a shield'

'Never the less, allow me to deal with this intruder'

'If you don't mind me providing support'

Vita looked back at Cinder, who's got a frustrating look. Cinder, had tried to go for a mutual strike. Using the power of her explosion to harm Vita while she would use a small version of her circular shield to absorb the blow. This way, the blow would at least hamper Vita, while Cinder remained unharmed. But with the water that caught the blow for Vita basically translated to wasted effort. Which is deadly in a fight. Effort wasted can easily be seen as opening yourself for the finishing blow. Cinder shrugged it off. Two versus one, with the second combatant clearly being a back-up specialist. Or rather, focused on the defensive help of a more offensive fighter.

Cinder was not amused. With another lazy flick of her wrists, she made several new whistling circles that would blow her opponents sky high, if Valaina hadn't formed another defensive bubble. Vita used this time to charge her own Rune based powers. Before going at Cinder again. Using the Runes to enhance her ability to see the flow of battle, Vita began thrusting her rapier forward. Cinder parried, with some difficulty, as Vita begins to move faster. The flow of battle shifting in Vita's favor even more. With a smirk, she lunges for the head, breaking through Cinder's defense without any difficulty. Cinder throws her head aside, dodging the strike, closing in to Vita. Placing her glass heel on the green haired fencer, Cinder kicks. However, some light blue water warped itself around Vita's belly and absorbed the blow. Now it was Vita's turn. The synergy between Vita and Valaina being nearly in perfect sync.

Cinder staggered back. She needed something better against these two. And so she decided against her better judgment, to holster her weapons and lift her hands. She gave up.

'Alright, I can see when I'm beaten...It takes courage to admit defeat'

'Now, move away from the premise, intruder!'

'Vita, calm down, I am eager to hear what this destruction is all about'

'Well, Valaina, I wish to control your son'

Vita and Cinder did the exact same thing. They stared at Valaina as if she had gone crazy. Simply because she let out a rather amused laugh. With a bright smile, she stared at Cinder.

'If even I can't control my son, what makes you think he'll listen to you, even if you have me as a hostage?'

'I assumed...'

'Stop! You can't assume anything. You don't know my son. I advice you to leave me out of this, cause if my son does figure out you tried to harm me...well, I won't be held responsible'

Cinder nodded. And then, in the one second Valaina and Vita dropped their guards, she made the entire floor explode. Vita had already tried to defend by usage of her Runes. But there was one that moved faster then thought. Valaina threw an orb of water at Vita. Almost like a blanket, it engulfed Vita and caught the blow. Knocking her through the wall. Valaina looked at Cinder, who had dashed forwards. Grabbing Valaina's neck, it was glowing eyes into slowly fading ones. Valaina, not used to real combat, soon blacked out. Cinder standing dominantly as she lowered the woman down, gently. Should her words of warning be true, Cinder couldn't risk any damage to be sustained on Valaina. With a sly grin, Cinder turned around. Vita had reappeared. With a flick of her fingers, her blades returned.

'Ready for round two?'

Vita opened her hand and extended it. As if to reach for something or throw something. And in a way, she did. As four Rune circles formed around the combatants. Vita jumped up and catapulted herself forwards. Almost completely blindsiding Cinder as the Rune Circle boosted Vita' speed beyond the thresh hold. She lunged, missing barely as Cinder shifted her weight sideways. Vita rotated, using the circles as steppingstones to form an elaborate motion of fluent and deadly strikes with her rapier. Each circle boosting Vita with more and more speed. Cinder finding it more and more difficult to dodge or parry. And considering the speed with which Vita was dashing around, catching it in a bind would leave the fight in Vita's favor. A certain amount of finesse and tactical skill was needed here. So, defending and dodging what she could, Cinder began secretly sending small portions of her power into the circle closest to her. Now, even though Vita seemed to randomize her attack pattern, the one circle she waited to use, was the one Cinder had been filling up with her explosion power. She needed Vita to only try to use it, for the circle to blow up beneath her feet. All that was needed, was a single mistake. A single defensive laps. One...fatal...flaw

Vita began getting irritated. Her opponent her ground far longer then any of the duelists she fought in the tournaments. The only one that managed to survive this trick, was Pyrrha. So this was quite the frustrating thing to do. With just three more, the overwhelming strength was nearly able to take Cinder out completely.

Vita shot herself from the left circle to the right, trying to kill her opponent. However, there's nothing she could strike, as Cinder reeled back and dodged. Vita shot back at the far away circle, one that was on the spot where she had started the attack. But now, she had but one more shot to make. And so she tried a frontal attack. Flashing instantly towards the woman in the red dress, even striking a flesh wound on Cinder's legs. A wound that was not to deep a cut, but still produced a slight amount of blood trickling down Cinder's legs. Cinder bent through, placing pressure on the wound as her scimitars disappeared. With the expression of exhaustion and pain, she went on her knees. Vita saw how the opening was right there! With the grace of a ballet dancer, she landed on the fourth circle. And to her own shock, it exploded beneath her feet! She was sent flying through the room and crashed with her back into a wall. Coughing violently, she dropped her rapier and curled up in pain. The ticking of glass awakening Vita from her pain. She saw Cinder staring down at her, ready to deliver the final shot. The kill.

'Pity, you could have been a very useful person in my ranks'

She kicked Vita's temples, knocking her straight into unconsciousness. Her body going limb as Cinder dragged both women with her. She had arranged transportation, off course. With a snap of her fingers, a helicopter landed in front of her. Several White Fang soldiers came up towards Cinder, holding ropes and restraining gear.

'Just tie this one's hands. She's not a threat. But make sure the other one can't even move'

Cinder gestured towards Valaina and Vita respectively. Both girls were tied up as Cinder asked and were loaded into the helicopter. Vita placed next to Valaina, both placed neatly on a seat and tucked in. As the helicopter lifted up and took of, Cinder smiled a trully dominant one. Her proof she was the best, right next to her, tied up and nicely restrained. She let out a chuckle.

…

The girls were conversing with each other while Crimson slept up. He had been standing guard for a long time. That and he hadn't eaten anything. As Weiss had remarked, this 'field trip' was a lot different then the previous one. Crimson had rolled his eyes and vanished. Telling them to remain where they were. And about an hour later, he had returned with berries and fish to eat. But that also meant he hadn't found anything for himself. According to him, the 'real' hunting ground, was a one day march ahead. So he decided to rest up a bit. To gain his strength back. With Ruby eating her fish eagerly, the other three began debating about their 'host', until Yang mentioned the earlier conversation she had with him about her mother. The moment she did say the word 'mother', Crimson rose up. His shoulders tensed as his gaze drifted out through the woods, his fingers digging into his palms as he felt a very uncomfortable wave of energy pass through his spine.  
He had woken up with a dangerous feeling in his gut. As if something had damaged an organ. Or swiped at his mind. Tearing through his flesh and causing a bleeding wound. There was no real damage or something. But for some reason, he felt as if he had lost Syrius again. With a stare into the wood, he realized what had happened. Weiss spoke to him, though he responded only to himself.

'What's wrong?'

'My mother...oh no...'

**Yes, they went there!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Next chapter! However, before you read, a fair warning. Some parts in this might be...different from what I've done before. If you take offense to that, I'd advise you to skip the part with Cinder and Vita.  
Disclaimer: you know where I'm going with this...**

**Enjoy!**

Speed was never his thing. Never was he the fastest of the group. Neither was he strong, smart or handsome. He was basically always the 'normal' one. With less then average skills and marks on schoolwork. But, in the heat of his mental distress, he was now moving through the woods like a shadow in a dark alley. He was faster then the three girls chasing him. Only the youngest being able to catch up to him because her very Semblance was speed. And even then, she was barely able to catch up.

Ruby, already feeling her strength draining, was amazed at how this was possible. Every time, every single time, Crimson would lie. He always considered himself as the least strong and what ever. Yet even Ruby, despite her swiftness, could barely catch up. How could this be possible? He had to be lying, right?

Crimson shot through the canopy. He knew why he was able to move faster. Something his eyes were responsible for. The more anger and negative passion burned through his heart, the stronger he could feel the Fire burn through his veins. So he wasn't the fastest of the bunch. Nor the strongest. But he held a skill in endurance. His entire life, he had endured. Being able to resist pain on to a near inhuman level, because of the drawback from his eyes, he could tank quite a lot.

With a burning in his left eye, he shot even faster through the green around him. If a branch would hit him, it snapped, his body emptied of pain and focused on a single goal. To find the Noir Valley and burn it to the ground!

'Crimson, slow down!'

Her voice was just as pure and childish innocence as ever. He didn't turn his head, it had no use. Why would he slow down now? He needed to move. He had to reach the Valley, as soon as was physically possible. The Valley where it all began, in a way at least. And there, it would end. The start of a painful and damned way of life, come to a close when the life of that wretched snake would die. How could he have been so stupid?! Why was he still restraining the animal? Why not let go and unleash? Oh, he would unleash the animal alright, on that one battle, he will unleash the dark fire from his heart. He will be every bit the animal they assume he is.

Yet, this 'child' managed to catch him and rammed him against the tree, using her scythe to block his movement. This way the other three managed to catch up to them. However, like how he fights, he managed to slither out of her hold and raced of again. Kicking his movement forward, the wind howling in his ears as he reached his top speed.

With a flick of her finger, Weiss boosted Ruby's speed. Ruby, in turn, nodded in gratefulness. With a new burst of speed, Ruby caught Crimson again, sticking on tho him like she did with Yang after Zwei was sent through the mail. Locking her legs around his midsection and holding on has hard as she could.

'Just stand still!'

'I need to get to the Valley! Let go, you're slowing me down'

'You're not making sense! Wait up and explain!'

'I can't. Lives are at stake, more so then before'

'Then brief us, we can assist you'

Ruby's words, however strange to him, made sense. He had to slow down so he could muster a better strategy. He wasn't the headstrong type. He was the tactical hunter. Why was he running face first into an ambush? His moves slow down and eventually stop. Standing in a clearing. A place where he could think clearly. He would plan ahead. He wouldn't play into his blind spot or weakness. If what he assumed and felt was true, Cinder had taken his mother to either blackmail him or use her as a living shield. With a massive roar of anger burning at the mere thought of this outrage, he saw darkness come to life. His soul would award him a way to overcome. He always knew his powers were fed by his anger. But he never unleashed them. Afraid of the drawback. But he would not do that this time. He would unleash it. Unleash her...

The others caught up and looked at him with mixed feelings. They had hoped he would open up a bit. They hadn't attacked him nor caused him to feel any bad feelings. When he was drifting in thoughts, the four had briefly discussed how he was like an animal. He would probably not agree, but if he was treated with respect, he would see them as friends. Weiss taking the most credit for this observation. He's like a dog that had been abused. Careful and clear signs of respect would surely loosen him up. But then he had dashed off through the woods after he had muttered something about his mother.

'That wasn't very polite, you know'

'Yeah, what's with the sudden burst of speed?'

Crimson lowered his arms and Ruby jumped of his back. Slowly turning around, he saw Weiss and Yang stare at him. Blake was observing, there's a difference. To Crimson, it mattered little.

'Ever had that gut feeling something bad has happened?'

'I did'

'Well, that's what I feel. Only, it's true. Something terrible has happened'

Red and blue staring into amber. Blake shook her head.

'You can't be sure'

'Why not? Because I wasn't there?'

'Exactly'

'Well, what if I told you...I was there...mentally in a strange way?'

Blake's eyes shot open, as did Ruby, but Weiss remained calm.

'That's absurd. And sounds dumb'

'Well, I can't explain how, but I know something bad happened!'

'But how? You weren't there and neither are we now. You're making no sense!'

'He does, actually...'

Crimson was the one to be amazed first. Yang? She was backing him? How's that possible?

'What do you mean?'

'How would you feel if your mother was attacked, Weiss?'

'I...'

'She wouldn't be able to live with herself if it happened'

Crimson knew what Weiss was about to say. So instead of her needing to be all awkward about it, he simply gave her the slip she needed. Gaining a mental thank you from her. Weiss, still trying to keep her face in check, felt a painful stab through her heart. With Ruby and Yang losing their mother, Blake's mysterious past and Weiss' conditioned mind, Weiss had never told about her abusive father. Or her mother's lack of interest. While her father would hammer down on the family with his cruel methods, her mother would be to afraid to react in any way. Weiss fought back a tear, made easier because Crimson had redirected the conversation.

'I know how you feel about me Yang. As well as what happened to you in your youth. But I beg of you, all four of you! Help me save my mother'

The four girls looked at each other. It was so different! The man that had been fighting Adam on a rooftop, the guy who nearly destroyed an entire building, asking for help. No not asking, almost begging for help. There's a thing about it. A tough guy, this unstoppable body of animalistic rage and primal drive, driven to desperation because of a simple thing. Love. The four of them being touched or even impressed by this sudden change in his behavior.

To Crimson, however, it was another proof of his failure. He had allowed his mother to fall in the hands of the enemy. After all he tried, she still ended up in danger. And that was unacceptable. For two reasons. One, because that means he failed yet again. Secondly, because of things like love, sacrifice is born. Or rather, loss. And he had lost so much already. So now, he would prevent it. Even if it would cost him his life. He had fought the urge to set her free for so long. But not anymore...

'Alright, we'll help you'

'Thank you, all of you!'

Crimson placed his hands in a praying motion, before bowing down in appreciation. Weiss spoke first, almost impressed by his sudden kindness. But he probably was just willing to do the desperate plans that would lead him to the goal he chased after.

'So, what do you plan on doing?'

'Alright...this is what I hope to accomplish...'

…

With a pounding headache, you awake. You could almost swear you're hung over. Such is the pain of the headache and the misplaced nausea in your belly. You try to stand up, when you realize two things. One, your headache and nausea stop you from sudden movements as each sudden movement threatens to empty your stomach from it's contents. And two, you're not able to.  
Vita looked over her shoulder. Her wrists were bound in something she could only identify as a 'sticky rope'. It felt soft on her skin, yet it was like tree sap. Ropes dipped in tree sap of the highest caliber of stickiness. Holding her wrists tightly restrained around a pole or something she couldn't brake. Yet.  
After a few seconds, the dizziness and nausea faded from her body. She looked around. Apparently, she had been moved. Last thing she could remember was that woman in red, kicking her into unconsciousness. So in that time and her waking up now, she was moved to what seemed like a cave. Rough stone like formations that were carved out as a set of tunnels. And she was in the center of it. Her ears picked up a disturbing thing. Gurgles, raspy breaths and the clicking of jaws. There was something sinister afoot. Whatever lived here, it wasn't friendly. However, she would never see the creatures that lived here.

'Awake, are you?'

Vita's eyes spotted a woman. The same woman that had tried to kill Crimson in the courtroom. Dressed exactly the same, looking down on the tied up Vita. Eleanor bent through her knees and looked into Vita's eyes, blue into green. Dominance looking back at defiance. Vita wasn't arrogant or even dominant, but she wouldn't back away from someone the likes of Eleanor. Not in her good mind, anyway.  
Eleanor's gaze was hostile. Almost destructive. And while Vita's outfit was green, she wasn't remotely as green as the blue dressed woman in front of her. Green with jealousy. Eleanor's hand reached out and stroked Vita's cheek.

'So, you're his new girl, right?'

'Excuse me?'

'You're Crimson's new interest, correct?'

'Ha, my dear, you couldn't be more wrong'

Eleanor's hand struck out. A slight hint of red on the spot where she slapped Vita in the face. A strike that proved Vita's suspicions. This girl was so weak she didn't dare to strike out at those who are equal or stronger then her. A true coward at heart.  
Eleanor shook the slap from her hand. In thought she complimented Vita, who seemed a lot stronger then what she expected. Her hand somewhat sore form the physical strike. Well, she wasn't exactly used to 'doing her dirty work'...

'Answer my question, or I'll strike you again'

'Go ahead, slap me again'

Vita winked at Eleanor, who was visibly shocked. She shook her head, with the most purest expression of shock a human can make, before regaining her composure. Yet Vita had already seen the weakness of her resolve.

'If you don't answer me, I just might!'

'I can't lie if that's what you want'

'What do you mean?'

'What I mean, sweetie, is that you got your jealousy all wrong'

'I'm not jealous!'

Eleanor's hand shot up again. Vita smirked, this was one sided and boring. Easy to take and yet, when she would get out, that girl will pay for the strikes she landed. What goes around, comes around!  
However, Eleanor's hand never made contact. Stopped by someone grasping Eleanor's wrist before she could strike. Cinder staring back at the blond girl. With a very displeased expression. Almost as if she had to mentally tell herself not to kill Eleanor.

'Hold your wrath, I still need this one. Unspoiled'

'But...'

'Do I make myself clear?'

'...Yes, Cinder...'

'Now, leave us!'

Eleanor had stared in the dominant eyes of Cinder before responding. Those eyes were so powerful. While for a majority of several years, Eleanor had been able to deceive Crimson's scanning eyes. Yet, the sheer power of Cinder alone, made her cower in submission. A place she wasn't all to happy to be. If all went according to plan, Eleanor would ultimately gain the upper hand, but for now, it was clear she needed to fill her part as 'subordinate'. With a nod of her head, Eleanor dropped back and faded, standing by to work her magic after Cinder had done her work on Vita.

'Now, miss Larba, how about we discuss your new employment?'

'Like I told you before, I'm loyal'

'Which is why I could use someone like you...'

Cinder bent through her knees and looked into Vita's eyes. Defiant as they were, Cinder didn't feel a need to be on her guard. The silken threads were far to strong. Cinder leaned in closer, pulling Vita's hair, in a soft yet firm manner. Leaning closer to her ears, she began whispering. Blowing warm currents of her breath over Vita's earlobe and neck.

'...My eyes are not blind you know. I know Eleanor plots to betray me, yet her Semblance serves my purpose very well. All I truly need...is someone who I can trust'

Vita tried to fight back. She tried to turn her head, but Cinder grabbed hold of her chin and pulled her back. She tried closing her eyes, only for a soothing tone to open them again. Cinder wasn't usually this kind and gentle to her subjects. Yet, she truly needed a competent bodyguard. Not like that bumbling fool of a Roman, arrogance of Mercury or the mere moderate skill of Emerald and Neo. Neo had failed to kill Yang on the train, while she and Eleanor had failed to capture Crimson. Emerald had proven a great leader in holding control after Cinder had left, but she wouldn't stand a chance against the likes of Crimson without a serious advantage or assistance.  
No, her true key to dominating the mind of this beast, was right here. Bound up in the silk of the exact creatures that were under the control of Eleanor. How volatile this all was, Cinder knew not. For there were to many factors to consider.

Vita's mind was at an impasse. Loyalty was a thing she held in high esteem, yet this woman seemed to know more about her then she let on. She was pressing a peculiar set of stress buttons, not giving her much of a choice. Another stream of hot breath trailed over Vita's neck as Cinder spoke again, her voice nothing less then audible chocolate slipping through Vita's ear canals.

'I understand your need for loyalty. I admire it. But if you were truly loyal, wouldn't Crimson have warned you about any of this?'

Vita's eyes shot open. This was not real! She was right. Yeah, he had payed her a lot. A small fortune would fit the description perfectly. Yet, despite his compensation, he failed to give a small heads-up about the situation. What if he did that on purpose? 'Forgetting' to mention the danger of the situation in fear of what Vita would answer. Money isn't everything, so perhaps he tried to trick her?

She shook her head. No, that wasn't true. He had seemed so very concerned about his mother. You can't fake such concerns. No one can! Can they? Vita's mind snapped between cold logic and the Voice of her Heart. But none of it was making sense. Almost as if nothing was real. Reality itself seemed to blur into dreams and fantasy. And as if things couldn't get any worse, Cinder poured oil on the fire. She leaned in, Vita could almost touch Cinder's neck with the tip of her nose. The sweet scent of incense accompanied her voice once more, inches away from her ear.

'Don't fight it, you can't deny the strength of what so many claim to follow. Just...submit'

Vita's eyesight blurred as she felt those lips finally touch her ear and neck. This was so wrong in so many ways. And yet, all Vita craved, was more. She closed her eyes and let an endless wave of bliss come to her as she knew not the difference between Heaven nor Hell. She tried to suppress her own voice, not to make any sign of this pleasure. Yet, she couldn't fully drown out the sound of desire. Cinder needed just that, as her lips traveled further along the lines of Vita's neck, all the way to her cheeks and ending on the most sensitive pressure point Cinder could possibly imagine. Lips meeting each other in a contest of desires. Quite a rarity, for cinders to caress a tree like this.

If her hands weren't bound, she might have fallen for this trick. Yet, the silk holding her hands tight, warned Vita of the real danger right in front of her. Mustering all the self control she could find, Vita snapped away from those perfectly curved lips and broke free of the callings of her heart. Staring back at Cinder, who was truly impressed by this showing of character and strength, Vita felt her original mindset return. With a smirk on her lips, though as to why she couldn't fully tell for sure, she replied to the woman in front of her.

'I'm just not the type to submit, darling'

'Pity, this could all have gone a lot less painful for you'

Cinder rose from her position, the kindness in her voice completely returned to the cold and calculating tone. The charade had ended. Cinder snapped her finger, which was the signal Eleanor had been waiting for to show up again. Almost a bit TO happy Cinder failed to ensnare Vita's mind. Cinder nodded, her lips forming a sentence without sound: 'don't harm her to much', to which Eleanor's joy faded a bit. Yet she nodded in agreement. With a new smirk, the blue dressed snake in human form stretched her hands out. Moving her fingers like she was a puppeteer, her eyes began glowing bright. Vita tried to resist, shutting her own eyes, yet it didn't help her. Once the light enters the mind, Eleanor can begin working her greatest skill: mind games.

With a lazy flick of her wrist, Eleanor made Vita open her eyes. She was crafty, but this was nothing yet. Vita's mental self fought back to the best of her abilities. But it was to no avail. In the end, the hate and disgust she had felt for those bright blue eyes, turned into fascination. Such a pretty pure light, it called to her. Luring her in, like a moth to the candle. Vita bit her lips in an attempt to wake herself from this dream. But it was all for nothing. Eleanor's eyes shone like sapphires that lured in the Emeralds of Vita, yet the blue was stronger. Eleanor's presence became to strong. She was like the programmer of the tech inside of Vita's mind. It's the easiest way to see it. Eleanor was overwriting memories and banning the essence that defied Vita as unique. In other words...

Vita's self was taken from her body and replaced by something else. Hypnotic and mental controlling suggestions that would turn this body into Eleanor's best puppet ever. The only thing that could save her now, was to be struck so hard that would erase the control. However, no one had ever been able to muster such a blow. Either it wasn't strong enough to break the control, or the damage dealt was to strong! Whatever the blow, no one would ever escape this type of control.

Smiling sinisterly, Eleanor stood up. Her prey was simply staring ahead, into nothing. Eleanor had seen this thousands of times. With a flick of her fingers, Vita rose up. Her expression turning into boredom. Eleanor smiled even more, this was perfect. She looked at her new puppet, deeply impressed.

'Well? What are you?'

'I'm just your loyal servant'

'say it like you mean it'

Vita opened her mouth again, yet a cold voice came from a nearby tunnel. Calling Eleanor to her, Cinder wished to see the progress. Eleanor cursed, before guiding her new toy back to Cinder. This wasn't the end. Only the beginning of a long desired collection of masterful combatants. Soon, Eleanor would have two pawns. And then she would enslave Cinder as well. She would be known as the greatest and deadliest of all!

…

'Are you insane?'

'I might be'

'This not a laughing matter!'

'You don't say'

Yang and Blake had been battering at the plan aver since he had first suggested it. Sitting this fight out, was not a game plan. And the trick he was going to use was a suicide plan. Yang and Blake would have none of it. No matter what he said, they were not going to sit out while he would kill himself.

'How on earth are you even serious about this plan?'

'Because I know my opponent and I know myself'

'Nice quote, but not good enough'

'Fine, how about this: 'they'll expect me, alone. So if you four hang back a bit and device your own strategy...you'll have the one thing I can never gain in this fight: the element of Surprise'

'Now you're making no sense at all!'

Crimson rubbed his temples and turned around. In frustration, he kicked a small amount of leaves. Expressing his frustration with a loud 'UURG' , before looking down and sighing. He couldn't believe this. The best team, as the criminal and mercenary world called them, was that stupid? He opened his eyes and stared back. Looking at the girls that stared at him as if he had insulted them. Restraining his frustrations, he took a deep breath and spoke again.

'Alright, they'll expect me to come alone...right? So you four will have the advantage when you make your heroic entry'

'Really? That's the excuse? What about...'

'Ruby...'

'What? No what about...'

'Weiss, Ruby's missing!'

Crimson turned his head. He stood exactly on the same place where Ruby had tackled him. Weiss, Yang and Blake were standing right where they had been. However, the red hood was gone. Her Scythe discarded on the ground. Ruby was nowhere to be seen! Crimson folded his hands into a meditative gesture. Placing his middle, ring and pink finger against one another, his thumb and index finger forming circles that were held against each other. This was how he usually built up his Aura and Semblance in rest position, in combat, his moves generated the power he needed. He bent through his knees with his meditative sign, focused his eyes and activated his left eye.  
He could see rose pedals when he looked at the ground. It was the trace of Ruby's Aura. This was bad. Like really bad! He knew but one type of hunter that was this skilled and quiet at once. He stood up again, just as the three girls behind him began realizing what happened.

'Ruby?'

'RUBY!? Where are you!?'

Crimson looked around, his eye still staring at the forest around him. He had to pick up the trail! Ruby's life was depending of it! With a quick scan, he froze. He could see them! He saw them! Those long shadows for bodies, the red staring eyes, the Grim face, the four spider leg appendages that grew over both shoulders and lower ribs. They stared at the three girls, predatory and hungry. Crimson's teeth began bearing as he jumped forwards, screaming 'duck!' to Weiss, who was being targeted. Weiss nearly didn't move.  
Yang pushed her aside, afraid Crimson was about to kick her. However, when she noticed a slight mist being blown back, Yang freaked out. Throwing wild hay-makers around her in an attempt to fight the clawing hands of the Grim she couldn't see. Blake tried a more calm approach. Just like Weiss, she tried to hold a steady position to hold and fence back the unseen threat. As Crimson had told Oobleck, these creatures could cloak themselves. Like chameleons, but far better. He knew this because he had stumbled upon them as he was hunting them. He still remembered the scar he gained from that mistake. Yang's shout pulled him from his thoughts.

'I can't see them!'

'Watch for the change in the air. You can't see them, but your sense of danger can pick them up. Look for the mist. They're cloaked but you can still see a small amount of 'mist' when they move'

'That's helpful'

'Sorry, Blake, I can't lend you my...GET BEHIND ME!'

Crimson shouted as his eye spotted four of those creatures, the Arachno Grim as he called them, ready a poisonous spitball. Yes, they could spit paralysis poison from their mouths. Like snakes. Only this poison adapted upon impact. Either being able to melt straight through skin, muscle and bone to enter the nerve system. Or be inhaled and cause internal bleeding to incapacitate. He knew because he had faced them before, nearly losing his life.  
The three girls duck behind him. With a loud roar, he flexed his shoulders. Before their eyes, he grew wings of flame. Yes! Wings of yellow and red flames. Weiss tilted her head and looked as if she had seen a connection. Much like the Angelic Dolphine on the building of Valaina Delphine, he had the same kind of wings. Instead of white feathers they were held together by the flames of fire. If they were able to look at his left eye, it would glow bright and have a black Phoenix in his eye.  
He flexed his shoulders again, curving and curling the massive flames like a shield in front of him. As the four Arachno's shot their balls of poison, it evaporated and was burned away by the intense heat of the wings. Crimson seemed like he was in full control! However, he could feel the stream of blood from his eyes as he began draining his stamina and reserves. He could feel his shoulders burn as the power of his Semblance was about to lash back at him. He could feel his eyesight blur, right when he saw a tiny spot of red. Fifth tree back, being spun around...

'There! Ruby's there! Fifth tree! Now, I'll drop the wings in a second, you three run towards your captain. I'll deal with the Arachno's. Got it?'

He saw them nod. Raising his fist, he signed them to be ready. After the last ball of spit was evaporated, he dropped the wings right after he dropped his hand. The wings faded into nothing and the three girls ran forwards. Crimson smirked. Drawing his blade from his back, he slashed around in a fluent motion. Killing the three stealth hunters. Then he drew his C96. With a flick of his index finger, he switched to a special type of bullet he had created himself. Shooting a small bullet that was loaded with liquid fire. If the bullet hits, it breaks open and boils the target from the inside out. Cruel? Not really, he always aimed for the head. But it does help with cleaning up afterwards. So he aimed and shot.  
Yang was a runaway train. She threw her arms and shot her gauntlets around, trying to hit the cloaked creature that was slowly cocooning her sister. With no effort, she nearly went berserk from this outrage, she propelled herself upwards and slammed the spot where she hoped the creature's mouth would be. And she struck gold. Sending the shadow body flying back and making it visible for the rest.  
Blake was there for the follow-up. Using one of her clones to jump higher and getting in position for the finisher. Slashing her blade upwards, she rotated her body to kick upwards. Using a second clone to push herself with one hand even higher, she rotated the opposite way. Slashing downwards before ending with her heel in the jaw of the creature and breaking it's neck as Blake slammed her heel down. Back flipping, Blake re-sheathed her blade and walked to Yang. Nodding and giving a high five.  
Weiss used her Glyph Semblance to close the gap between herself and Ruby. Now a white cocoon of silk. There was so much wrong here, Weiss thought as she eventually snapped the support lines of the cocoon and caught her before slamming into the ground. Not the most epic of contributions, but saving a friend is more important then flashy combat sequences. She placed her friend down on a bed of leaves, yet, the substance already began adhering to Weiss' hands. She wasn't using her rapier to cut through it because it could harm Ruby. With a look over at Crimson, who holstered his weapons and walked over to her. Soon followed by Yang and Blake.

'What is this stuff?'

'It's webbing. These Grim are able to create a special type of silk that increases in stickiness the more the victim struggles'

Crimson reached for his knife. In a reverse grip, he trailed his left index finger over the side of the blade while he whispered so softly, not even bats could hear his words. Yet they were there. His blade started to glow after he finished his whispering.

'Oh Flame of Thee, burn Bright and Free. Let this girl escape the hold, for Thou art wise and Old'

The blade began singing. Or rather, let of a strange sound of heated steel that wasn't snapping. A small amount of evaporating air streaming of the tip as he very carefully began cutting at the cocoon. Any normal blade would have get ensnared by the silk and either turn dull or break. Yet the steel was heated beyond the point of melting. The true potential of Phoenix steel. Ruby was cut free, because the knife eventually cut through the layers of silk like it was butter.

'How do you know all this about these things?'

'Simple Weiss. I was once nearly killed by them'

'How's that possible?'

'Well, I was hunting them, before I realized they were actually stalking me. And so I got caught and cocooned. This allowed me to learn...hands on'

Weiss felt a wave of disgust come over her. The threads, while cut apart, still stuck to anything that touched it. With a relieved sigh, she released her breath when Ruby coughed and took in a deep inhale of fresh air. A slight bite mark in her neck. When Yang spotted that, she got all fired up.

'What's that?'

'That...would be a bite mark'

'I can see that, smart-ass'

'Then don't ask stupid questions. It's the point where the fangs of the Arachno penetrated Ruby's neck and injected her with a paralysis agent. And considering she's awake already, we were fast enough to disrupt it. Cause if she hadn't awoken within this and a few minutes, she would have been out for a day'

Yang hugged her sister, who was just awakening as if she had slept way to few in a far to long night. However, Blake's eyebrows raised sceptically.

'Let me guess, personal experience?'

'Indeed'

'How did you figure it out then?'

'By taking a sample. From my own blood and analyzing it'

'How did you get out the first time?'

'That's the trick. I somehow managed to wake up form the bite...'

Crimson pulled a part of his shirt around his neck back. Exposing the skin of his right shoulder and collar bone. A scar of a bite mark, similar to the one Ruby had in her own neck, beginning to heal but still very visible.

'...because of the defensive nature of my Aura. After the bite was delivered and before I passed out, I could feel something burn inside myself. At first I thought it was the poison, but when I later checked my blood, it seemed my Aura had begun attacking it. Burning it. When I woke up...I could barely move. The silk was sticky, yes, but the more I moved, the stronger it got. As if it could use my own motion to ensnare me more. After I managed to block out the panic, I tried slicing my way out. But that broke one of the knifes I had. And after using my eyesight, I pinpointed the weaknesses in the cocoon. Yes, I'm very lucky I am from the Phoenix line, else I would have died there'

'What's so special about your family name?'

'Well Yang, Phoenix members are all able to channel their aura through their weapons. Making them very strong. And that's what I excel in. Like I just showed you'

Ruby woke fully and squealed when her sister hugged the life back away from her. Blake began scanning the surroundings and Weiss stood up. Yet Crimson could feel his body resist. He cursed himself mentally. Why was this so different then a few days ago on the roof? He was every bit as angry and hateful as ever. Yet his body didn't seem to handle the pain the way it did on the roof. Somehow, anger wasn't the only thing. Perhaps he needed an extra amp? Adrenaline perhaps? With a sigh he forced himself up, groaning as it felt like he had ran for days. He needed a sip of...

'Damn it! I forgot my elixir'

He slammed his palm on his forehead and expressed his anger by growling. Then he calmed down and sighed. Blake tilted her head.

'What elixir?'

'Something I came up with to counter the drawbacks of my Semblance. See, the stronger the illusion or spirit representation I summon, the more it hurts my physical organs'

'Spirit representation?'

Crimson's eyes narrowed in frustration and from being displeased and shocked. Was it that hard? He lifted his hand and pointed at his shoulder.

'The wings...'

'Oh, wait, that hurts you physically?'

'Yes, it's like setting my own body ablaze. Plus, it puts tremendous stress on my eye lenses. Causing them to bleed if I keep it up for to long. And if I ever overuse them, my eyes will be damaged beyond repair. Now, with either enough rest or a drink from that elixir, I can counteract the drawbacks. The elixir relaxes the pain, like a painkiller, but also helps recuperate my eyes'

'Why can't you make it here?'

'Cause I don't have the necessary fruit to make it'

'Well, where can we find it?'

'A few meters to the north of Noir Valley'

'Wait...is that how you got caught the first time?'

Crimson, who up unto this point had been focusing on Blake, turned to Weiss. She was fast to catch on. Perceptive, a very unique skill in combat and life in general.

'Yes, I was harvesting when they first jumped me. Luckily, my powers allowed me to escape that deathtrap'

'Care to tell us what that power exactly is?'

Crimson's eyes shot back at Yang. Would he reveal his true power or the nature of his power? Or would he hold back? He sighed and pointed to the direction where the fruit would grow.

'When I get a bite of that fruit, I'll answer your questions. For now, my headache is to fierce'

'Alright, then we'll get you some fruit'

**And there we have it. I hope the next parts will finally be worth the build up.  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright, I was supposed to get this done either yesterday or early in the morning. My apologies for the long wait. I sure hope this delivers every bit the battle I was building up to!**

**Disclaimer****: Still don't**

**And there you go, enjoy!**

Physically he was fine. Walking barely slower then he used to. His arms moved just as graceful and his movements were in no way indicating he had sustained any damage. No, they didn't even seem to be slowed down. He walked like he usually did, leading four girls towards a unique tree in the middle of nowhere. He held his head high and his eyes scanned for the fruit that he claimed would heal his wounds. But to the bare eye, he had no wounds.  
But when one examines the deeper layers of his psyche, one can clearly see something is wrong. The fact he keeps his head up is a major give away. His heart is pounding as the pain of mentally backfired power is ravaging his sanity. Normally, he would have had something to fight the pain away. Help ease his mind. For none know the true risk of his Semblance. Many, Mister Schnee and Cinder to name a couple, are interested in turning the 'ability to read someone's moves' into a weapon. But without the physical strength that is only found in the bloodline of the Phoenix, this power will destroy you. Even if you're of the bloodline, your eyes will ache, your mind will snap and in the end, depression or deep rooted anger will forever guide you!  
For it is known by the two users of these eyes, Crimson and his ancestor Anarchy, suffer from one fatal weakness. Crimson, while digging into the past of his family, stumbled upon a set of documents left by Anarchy himself. It contained detailed and vivid entries of how Anarchy had decided to experiment with his visual power. He noticed that after all the bad things that happened, the negative energy of his heart and mind, had amplified his singularities. As the general Blaze, he was able to focus hundreds of very mediocre or downright weak singularities that could kill one opponent each. Yet when the negative mood set of his fallen brothers in arms had settled in, his power had doubled! Able to warp an entire King Taijitu in one single stare. This boost was incredible! Sadly, so was the drawback.

Where as previous Anarchy could blast hundreds and hundreds of small targets, this big one knocked him straight into a coma. When he came to, he realized he had been out for an entire day. He kept this hidden, but that wasn't easy. He demonstrated a lot of headaches and pain surges after that when he tried it again. And after he staged his death and escaped the darkness of his shame, his power returned to it's original strength. Curing him of the drawback, but also drastically hampering his power levels. And so the experimentations began.

Which would lead to one horrific conclusion! The eyes are a curse. A curse that's bound in blood and hatred. The wounds of your mental self amplify the power. Where mental calmness hamper it. Linked directly at the principal of survival: the more stressed an animal is, the stronger and more liable the attacks get. At the expense of mental health. When an animal is safe and sound, it's defensive tricks are far less defined and strong. Anarchy, in the end, decided to drop the Semblance of his singularities. He ripped the eyes from his head and lived with a woman by his side until the end of his days.

Crimson, likewise, suffered from this. Only one drawback, the only time his powers had grown less weak, was before he killed his family in self defense. While he wasn't fond of many, family is family! And each killing strike would trigger a deeper emotional pain that fed directly into his Semblance. But unlike Anarchy, who had mastered only the basics, Crimson hit the figurative goldmine. At first, it where mere illusions he could cast over others. Painless daydreams. Yet when the poisonous words of Eleanor had caused him to rebel against the others, he unlocked the true potential of those illusions. Being able to turn daydreams into endless nightmares that could potentially destroy a mind if pushed to far. Which would backfire with intense migraine attacks that cured themselves after a good night's rest.

Killing his father and cousin were what triggered the ability to 'reverse' cast illusions. Pulling things from the nightmare world of his left eye and projecting them into the real world. Which allows him to form the Phoenix and other skills which need a mental recreation. This also provided Crimson with a last line of defense as he was also able to instantly take himself out of his body. Hiding that part in the Red world, as he called his world of nightmares, so the physical strike to his body would miss. Phasing through it. Taking this ability to the highest tier, he can leave a copy of himself, phasing through everything before re-emerging out of nowhere, as demonstrated with Neo on the courtroom roof. This backfired by straining his eyes so hard they actually start to bleed. Cured by a full twenty-four hour 'no use' time of recuperation.

When he let Eleanor live, his right eye awoke. It gave him the ability to throw a mental shield between himself and something that targeted his mental self. The backfire of this, the same as his illusions. A severe headache and mild migraine. But not as useful in most cases, so less developed.

However, one thing Crimson never mastered, was the Precision Fist. A martial art form created and perfected by Anarchy. A style of unique design. While Crimson can see emotional stress buttons and breakpoints, his ancestor was far more skilled in this. Anarchy could see the core of everything. He needed but two fingertips and a very small amount of his Aura, to shut down a body completely. A trick unseen in the history of Remnant. A style that focused on using the slightest bit of Aura to enter the core points and either break them, or open them. This gave Anarchy the ability to fight of hordes of enemies simply by pressing his index and middle finger against these points. No matter what source Crimson followed or looked into, he never got the hang of it. He had fed the moves he DID master into his own personal style of combat. He could master the theory behind the Precision Fist, bending it into his own Open Palm style of fighting. Placing his palms on a target, before releasing a minor wave of Aura. Not a great copy of his ancestor, but still, worth noting.

And then there was the almost unnoticeable awakening of a power that was growing from deep within the flames of his heart. A flame so dark and so powerful, if would overshadow his other powers as if they were small twigs in the shade of a mountain. A power so intense it would probably rip his body apart. Something that was both so pure as it was dangerous. All because of the single death that had shattered his core. Because of Syrius being slaughtered right before his eyes, the last breath he had drawn right before losing all life, causing this dark power to boil over. Growing so strong it could basically claw it's way out. With flames as black as the fur of his canine companion. Only the most dangerous flames of pitch black ever known to man. Crimson had known of her existence from the beginning. Her hunger for hate and anger drawing her closer to him. A bond of blood and hate. And he would unleash her! He would stop being the Phoenix. He would, for once after years of resisting and restraining her, unleash her to avenge his friend. He would...

'Are those the fruits you mean?'

Crimson awoke from the thoughts that had been guiding his mind. Shaking his head he looked up. Ruby was pointing towards a small oval shaped lemon hanging high from the tree that was like a willow. With long branches that hung down like rain, the lemons were the 'Eye of the Forest', as Crimson would name it. They had the shape of an eye and the seeds of the fruit were right at the center, almost like a pupil in an eye lens.  
But it was what this thing could do, that made it so great. Crimson had discovered this during his exile, when he accidentally stumbled upon these fruits and took a bite. As fortune would have it, the nutrients of this fruit would stimulate the specific part of the brain that released a special hormone that stimulated mental calmness. Withdrawing the weight of a tired mind and rejuvenating the strength and resilience of the mind. In a way, some kind of natural drug that helped him recover from the damage.

'Yes, that would be it'

'I'll get it'

Blake darted up the trunk and shot through the leaves and reached the canopy. With agility that Crimson hadn't seen before and grace that could rival the Dance of the Duel. In less then seconds, she was at the fruit and plucked it. And just as quickly as she shot upwards, she was back on the floor. Handing the fruit to Crimson. With a nod, he complemented her. He bent through his legs and sat down in a meditative state.  
Grabbing his knife, he started cutting slices of the fruit and began eating it. And strangely, every bite, began curing and taking away the strain. Almost like his body was on fire and being extinguished from inside. Pain lessened, energy returned and most importantly, it caused him to clear up mentally. With some comfort in his moves, he leaned back and sighed. This was how he wished he could feel. Sadly, this would also hamper his powers. This was the literal idea of a pick me up.

'There, you have your fruit, now spill it!'

'Alright Yang, here goes...'

…

Cinder stood up high, watching over the deep hollow part of the grand cave that was the nesting ground of the Arachno Grim. A massive mountain known as Arachnid Hill, hollow inside with tunnels expanding further then the City of Vale. With a massive open space in the middle where the gathering and most important stuff happened, several hundreds of tunnels and shafts which would lead to the many thousands of 'rooms' where different things were happening. Normally, that would be pretty basic stuff. Like the sleeping caves, storage caves and the caves where the newborns were nourished. However, with Cinder and her crew moving in, the most upwards of hallways and caves were used by them. To store equipment and other stuff. Several White Fang members were still used for deployment. However, a fair amount has been disappearing over the few days they were working here. Cinder had struck a deal with the Queen of these creatures. And that's why she needed Eleanor around. Her Semblance of mind control could help her escape should the Queen prove...untrustworthy.

'My, quite the operation that's been boiling under my watchful eye...'

Her voice still repulsed Cinder beyond measure. Raspy and slithering with female dominance, it was exactly like listening to the sound of liquid dominance. This 'Queen' was so used at being the superior member of her race, she has all but accepted she'd only ever respect the female being. As no male as ever been able to defeat her. And she wasn't expecting that to happen any time soon.

'It's of little importance. In less then a week, we'll be relocating and you'll be left in peace'

'AH, yes, but that's not part of what I want'

'Beg your pardon?'

'I rather enjoy this business we have here. I would love to see this new world of yours'

'What are you proposing?'

Cinder turned on her heels. Compared to her, the Queen was a giant. She stood head and shoulders over her. With skin as dark as was to be expected from Grim. Her eyes were purple however. Many Grim are known for their red eyes. But this wasn't any normal form of Grim. With paw like appendages over her shoulders and from her back, the Queen was a marvel of nature. She had black hair, to top it all of. With a piece of cloth to cover her like a toga. She had long slender legs that hid a very powerful set of muscles and then there's her four purple eyes, massive fangs and most disturbing: her almost human way of thinking.  
She licked her lips before responding, using this to bent in closer and whisper that which she was asked not to. The risk of this deal, hanged in the balance, as Cinder had agreed to give the most useless of her soldiers to the Queen for breeding tools.

'I, Arriana Queen of the Arachno's, pledge myself and my colony to serve you. In return for more subjects to grow more warriors'

'Let me think about...'

'Cinder!'

Cinder looked over her shoulder. A man in his ripped suit stood there. His Grim mask was cracking up. His face was battered and bruised. The once mighty suited man that cleaved straight through a heavy duty Spider Droid with some difficulty, now nothing but a mere pawn in Cinder's game of chess. And he was nearly at the end of his usefulness. If she could replace Adam with Arriana, well, things would be different indeed. Yet, Adam's words drove a cold shiver through her dream and plans...

'The scouts haven't returned. I'm positive they are dead. Considering they were a full hunting party, I'm assuming Crimson is closing in'

Cinder sighed and began thinking. Outweighing the pros and cons of a predetermined set of strategies. This quarry had proven extremely resourceful and slippery. Almost more trouble then he is worth. But Cinder had to admit, because of everything she had seen him do, those eyes had to be hers. No matter what, she desired those eyes.  
Arriana looked at Adam, almost insulted. She averted her gaze, taking almost no interest in what he said. However, that name, she remembered someone who escaped her a while back. But that couldn't have been a male. No, she refused to remember it that way!

'Let's set up a welcome for him'

'As you command, Cinder'

…

'...and that's about all I can tell about my skills, limits and powers'

Crimson exhaled and took a sip of his water bottle. He had told them everything. With the exception of one single power. He wasn't sure if they would accept the idea of him using her. She was majestic above all , but dangerous to the user and those around her. She was after all nothing short of...

'Well, I think you've displayed great progress'

'Hmm? What's that supposed to mean?'

'Well, you always seem so brute and not trusting. But I think this showcases a great deal of character'

'Listen Weiss, I promised I'd tell Yang what she wanted to know. And despite everything, I'm a man of my word. And now, I need to keep another promise'

He stood up, stored the rest of his fruit in one of his pockets and stared at the west. He knew the colony was there. He knew who was hiding there and above all, he knew who he had to save there. Considering the scouts earlier, they probably had planned for his arrival. Yet he was going in with the intention of unleashing 'her', and last time he checked, no one could withstand a flame like hers. She would be his trump card. His last resort and final act. With this in mind, he turned around and stared at the girls.

'Do you remember the plan?'

'Yes, we all remember what you want'

'I still think this is a terrible idea'

Blake and Weiss, united on this front, stared back at him. He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

'Trust me, you're better of remaining either out of it, or on the sidelines'

'We're more then you can handle'

'Yang, this isn't about you or me, this is about survival'

'I'm not convinced'

Blake, Yang and Weiss all resisted the plan of Crimson going in alone. This wasn't a plan, this was something else. And despite Crimson's chess like explanation of his plan, there was still flaws in it. In a fight, there are just to many variables to construct a flawless plan.  
Yang refused to belief the fact that he knew what to expect. While he had some strong points in stating how he had been there before and had the upper hand because he was able to adapt quickly, there's a limit to that. And that's no joke.  
Blake, by contrast, was not agreeing with the part where he stated he could keep a calm mind. He had gone berserk and primal in previous fights. Plus, his powers never allowed him to combat for long stretches of time. There was no chance she would leave this to him alone.  
And then there was Weiss. She was certain he was overconfident. Look at the evidence. He had been barely able to contain with the four of them, he had barely won the fight with Adam and he was only able to outlast his ex and Neo on that fight. He didn't beat them. Despite the skill he showcased, Weiss was skeptic. He was far to overconfident of his powers.

But they never got past this point. As Crimson sighed, he looked at them, tempted to use his illusion to temporally freeze them. But that, however minor, would drain stamina. Which he couldn't afford to lose as he was about to embark on the most difficult fight he had ever fought. He could already feel his muscles flex in preparation. Just as much as he could feel his instincts take over. Yet, he couldn't cast the illusions over them. One, because he wasn't sure if he would win if he did spent the energy and two because it wasn't decent. One does not target teammates.

'Alright, how about we alter the plan then? I'll go through the main entrance, you four go in by way of side entrance'

'How do we know you're not tricking us?'

'You don't, but ask this, have I used my Semblance? Or did I lie in the time we spent together now? In what way did I act untrustworthy?'

Blake, who had asked the question, was seeing the logics in that statement. He had been honest this way. Yet, it was Ruby that backed him up here. She stepped up in front, speaking clearly and calmly.

'how about this: we give you a ten minute head start, right now?'

Crimson needed no more words. With the other three girls still oped jawed after this sudden statement, crimson thanked her by folding his hands and then dashed off. While he was sure this was a trick, he welcomed even the slightest chance to get ahead. Sure, he had showed them where the mountain was, but he never revealed the entrance. So, he was able to get a head start and turn it into a lead not even Oobleck could close in. With the voices of the girls arguing while they went in pursuit, Crimson led them all the way to the base of the mountain. Yet there, he performed one of the simplest of tricks. Running around and out of sight, he duck to the left. Into a bush and letting them pass him.  
They hadn't seen him, nor heard him snicker. As he stood up, he saw them walking and looking around confused and disoriented. Tracking back a bit, he entered the cave through the main entrance. Which he did as silently as he could.  
Ducking through his knees and grabbing the one edged knife strapped around his boot, he began giving in to his instincts. Walking low to the ground and focusing on his hearing, not his sight. Just this once, his vision power would by no means assist him. So he was reduced to the power of the ear. And sooner then he imagined, he could hear the sounds of the hive guardians.

Hive guardians are, as the name suggests, the thickest and strongest. So big they can barely fit in the exits. The way Crimson had entered was the main entrance. A big hole leading into hundreds and hundreds of tunnels and other hallways. But, much like and ant hill, there were smaller, less obvious holes that served as emergency exits. And these guards couldn't fit through. They were twice as big as Crimson. Both in body size and strength. With arms as thick as small trunks and a body that stood over two meters. However, despite their bulk and apparent might, they are mostly defenders because they lack proper vision. Easily classed as blind, they can't see further then their own arm. They operated purely on sound. However, that's where their strengths are, cause the form and curved walls of the tunnels form as natural echoing spots that help them in echo-location. But Crimson knew how to beat them.  
Using the stance he had to sneak in close, without making a single sound, he began cutting them down. Slitting their throats in a form of silent killing. Holding his breath when he closed in, he jumped up and slashed at their throats. Before using using the soft slamming sound of their bodies to lure more in and cut them down as well. And so, with a trail of dead bodies behind him, he carved his way deeper and deeper into the tunnels.

But that was just the first few tunnels. When he reached the second tier of defenses, the inner rings that were an early warning for what was to come, the guardians were more in number. Less bulky, agreed. But more in numbers non the less.  
There was a long corridor leading to the open center, the gathering place. In order to get past them, he needed a more swifter approach. And sadly, this would require one of his tricks. Specifically, the one where he could use his Aura to amplify his speed, would prove best. But also draining. Choices, and not one of the easiest ones at that. Holding the blade with the edge down in a reverse grip, he was visualizing the way he was going to hit them. There were for of them. One standing with his back towards the wall about five steps to his left. Then two that appeared to be talking to each other and one in the far back, that was watching over the other three. If he was doing this, it would be with blinding speed. So, standing at the ready, he wanted to burst forward when he suddenly realized a fatal flaw.

The one watching his friends, no matter how fast, would ultimately see him. So rushing in was no option really. Instead, he figured, a little illusion wouldn't harm here. Despite it's small drain of his stamina, it would be less draining then the hyper charged speed he could achieve after the Aura channel. Using the slightest bit of his power, he began casting the simplest of illusions over them. One that would have them mentally asleep. So, leaning from his hiding rock, he stared at them and began ensnaring their minds in thoughts.

The way that worked, was just as before. A slight, almost unnoticeable glow in Crimson's left eye began drawing in their minds. So subtle, they didn't even knew it happened. To them, the tunnel they stood in, remained empty and lifeless. Yet, in reality, they were slowly killed. Crimson walking to the one closest to him, slitting his throat and guiding him down as his life left his body. Cautiously, he walked over to the others and killed them as well. In exactly the same manner. Killing them with a single slash, guiding them down and walking further.  
When he stood in the opening and watched the great open room, he was blindsided. He had missed one of the guardians. And that guardian now tackled him through the air and smashed him in the ground. With the speed of a wild animal, Crimson began stabbing the guardian and broke free while the guard bled to death. Yet, now he was surrounded by hundreds of them. And as if that wasn't bad enough, three voices greeted him. One filled with dominance, one that was spoiled beyond comprehension and then the voice he hated most.

'Welcome, I've been expecting you'

'My dearest male subject, you're in deep trouble now'

'And should you form any problem, I'll ensnare your mind'

…

The four girls lost track when he ducked behind a bush and vanished. At first, they kept running. Until they accepted the fact they had lost him. Which wasn't the plan. At least, not initially.

'Great, now we'll never find him'

'Perhaps we should back track. He might have snuck behind us'

Weiss and Blake argued. Ruby unfolded her scythe and slashed a tree. Expressing her anger in a loud 'urghh'

'Well, so far for us sneaking in behind him!'

'Don't blame yourself, he's just far to cunning'

'perhaps, sis, but I still thought he would change his plan'

'Why? If he wants to get himself killed, I say let him'

'Yang! That's way out of line'

Weiss shot a glare at Yang before walking up to her. Yang's eyebrow raised and she crossed her arms.

'How's that out of line? His entire plan is focused on him not making it out...'

'Hey, I found the entrance!'

Blake shouted when she found the great open tunnel that Crimson had entered. Ruby walked over there first. Yang and Weiss having a stare competition before they joined up with their teammates. As they entered a few meters, they saw dead bodies left and right, throats slit and pools of blood around them. Ruby halted before Weiss gulped and spoke.

'We're on the right track'

A loud roar drew their attention. Without hesitation, the four dashed deeper into the cave system and passed many more dead bodies. When they finally reached the inner center, they halted once more and observed a truly strange sight indeed.  
Crimson was surrounded by hundreds of Arachno Grim. They clicked their fangs, rubbed their hands over each other because they were thrilled to feed upon fresh blood and most nerve wrecking, Crimson's eyes weren't active yet. He just stood there, swinging the double edged pole arm around. Cutting down several of the Grim with little to no strain or even difficulty. Cross-flowering the blades in a fluent arc as he weaved an intense web of deadly blades around him.  
Swinging the blades overhead, Crimson released his left hand. Without slowing down, the blades swirled onwards as he brought the weapon down and locked it under his armpit. His arm cocked and folded inwards. His elbow flexed in an angle that was less then thirty degrees. A traditional opening stance of the Bo staff weapon art. With the four girls hesitant to bud in and assist, Cinder impressed by the skill her prey was showcasing and analyzing his form for a weakness, Eleanor enraged by the usage of her stolen family weapon and Arriana boiling in disgust as her own male soldiers were losing epically against this invader.

Sighing, she walked backwards and spoke to her most trusted underlings. A female with bright green eyes and a cloth of black, the other a female with a silver cloth.

'Emma, Amy. Kill him'

They nodded and smiled in desire. This particular race of Grim had a dangerous craving for human or faunus blood. See, they couldn't exactly resist the Iron in the blood of their victims. That Iron would also be re-used in their webbing. Making it stronger.  
The male workers backed away, forming a big arena for Crimson and the two female Arachno's. They were obviously female because they were bigger, had stronger and more developed legs. Athletic in a way. And the more potent venom in their teeth. One bite would kill him this time. However, what they held in their hands, caused Crimson to gulp in disbelief. They had standard issue weapons of the military. Dust powered Bo Staffs.

They swung the staffs and ran at him. Crimson flowered his own pole arm outwards, releasing it from the arm lock under his armpit and blocking both their strikes in one horizontal parry. With their hands close and their arms exposed, Crimson rotated the pole arm to cut their chests. They reacted to slowly.

Having wounded their arms, Crimson made a full body spin. Bringing the pole arm down and grabbing hold tightly for a two handed power strike, he first used the momentum of his body spin to kick the silver dressed Amy back and slashed diagonally. Upper right to lower left. Riping through the target that was Emma and killing her instantly. This caused both the queen as Amy to gasp for air as this was unheard of. Males were usually not strong or downright worthless in this colony. Something Crimson was proving different.

Bringing the weapon in his hands to life again by rotating it sideways to his left, he brought it in a left arm lock, swinging the weapon under his armpit, extending his right hand forward and gesturing Amy to come at him.

'You hold potential, little fly. But as you can see, I'm the spider here and you're caught in a web you won't break out of. Kill him!'

Crimson saw Amy leap forwards. Unlike previous engage, he didn't release the weapon. Instead, he dropped to the ground and kicked both legs upwards as Amy came closer. Forcing her to stagger backwards as she took the blow. Rolling over his right shoulder, Crimson had released the weapon and stood waiting bare handed. Amy saw her chance and dashed forwards again to kill him. Yet, she was walking right into his trap. As he used his boot to pull the pole arm up towards his hand, Crimson did another full body spin to the left, before driving one edge of the pole arm into Amy's charging body. Running her through the heart as he stared into her eyes. Fading flairs gazing back into pools of hatred and the instincts to survive. Amy realized there, that she had lost ever since she was ordered to attack him.  
Pulling his weapon from the dead body of his opponent, Crimson stared upwards. Into the eyes of the three woman he was going to kill. Just needed one good fight to get the adrenaline pumping and then the black flames would consume them all. As he was staring up, Adam jumped down. With a fierce flare in his eyes yet emptiness in his actions. He wasn't remotely the same as when they had fought. Crimson decided to still hold back. Who knows, this might have been a trick or deception. Yet, as Adam pulled his sword and tried to slash at Crimson's eyes, the block and ensuing bind told Crimson all he needed to know.

As Adam's attack came in from Crimson's left, he raised the pole arm and caught the blow right in the middle of the staff. Yet, normally, his arms would have at least trembled under the mere might of Adam. Yet the blow was nothing. Almost...weak.

'Is that all you got Adam?'

'I'm stronger then you!'

'Wrong, I would have killed you on that roof!'

'Excuses'

Crimson smiled at that, before kicking Adam so hard he let go of his sword and fell backwards. Crimson sighed. One of the strongest swordsmen he knew, brought down by a mere kick. Last time they fought, they were going at it as if they were gods. Crimson with his tactical application, Adam as a beast and master of the sword. Far surpassing Crimson! Yet now, he was nothing but a beaten and overused tool of Cinder. Crimson positioned himself over the discarded Wilt and Blush. He had claimed them. Just like two predators fighting over prey, the one that lost, lost all the right to even dare to content for it again. Adam stared at Crimson, still rotating the pole arm in an 'at the ready' stance. For now, the workers of the colony of Grim weren't engaging him. But never drop your guard, was a lesson Crimson learned by heart.

Adam stared back. Infuriated by how he had lost a fight so easily. What was going on? Almost without realizing, he walked back towards Crimson. Bend on reclaiming his fallen sword. However, Crimson kicked him back again. Almost unbelievably easy. It was not normal. What had Cinder done to break someone like Adam into this worthless...

A loud cry for blood shook Crimson to his core as Adam was backed up by both Neo and Mercury. As Crimson rotated the weapon, he quickly kicked the blade of Adam back and held the staff part up to block Mercury's Axe kick. With that done, he rotated and drove them back. But unlike what he thought, they weren't engaging him. They were pulling Adam back. As they disappeared back after Cinder, Crimson rotated his pole arm again. Almost daring someone to engage him.

'You're good, male'

Crimson looked up. The queen was looking down, while Adam was staring at him, defeated. It is known that a warrior who lost his weapons or equipment, lost his honour and reputation. So you can imagine how bad Adam must feel. Crimson stopped rotating his weapon and picked up Wilt and Blush. Holstering them just below his rapier. Another weapon to add to his collection.

As soon as he got back up, the horde of workers came down on him. Using the double blades, he began cutting them down again. Each arc of the weapon feeding into a new set of attacks and each attack, took about five lives maximum and one at the very least. However, this was like one tree trying to fight an entire army of ants. It was obvious they weren't going to get him in a one on one. So they resorted to the 'victory by quantity' tactic. But, despite the overwhelming odds, he wasn't sure if he was going to resort back to his Semblance. He needed everything for the three targets that were obviously trying to tire him out. Which was making no sense. Sure, the numbers and the skills he had would be his disadvantage, yet the pole arm style he used, was designed to conserve energy and stamina for later.

And in that single moment of him thinking, Mercury jumped back down again. Slamming his heel down which Crimson defended against in simple reaction by holding the pole arm horizontal. And when he caught the blow, he realized he had fallen for a trap. Mercury wanted him to do that. As his heel was blocked, Mercury rotated his body and slammed his other heel down as well. The combined energy, focused on the exact center where the two staffs were merged together, caused the weapon to shatter and break. Or rather, break back in two. Crimson, seeing the entire thing happen in slow motion because he managed to activate his left eye, dropped through his knees and rolled backwards. Standing there with two staffs with edged blades and a few hundred of 'drones' and workers around him. Mercury smiled.

'There, how will you fend us off now?'

Crimson closed his eyes and straightened his stance. Unlike before, where his stance was mobile with arms in constant motion and his legs bend for 'immediate' action, he now stood straight and strong. Now, he would stonewall everything. And the staffs were perfect weapons for that now. From a pole arm down to something as dual wield axes. And he would wield them that way.

As the horde again closed in, Crimson began swinging the weapons in perfect harmony. One to kill, the other to fend off or defend. Anchored on his spot, he stonewalled it. Like a dam faced the waves of the sea. Taking it all, without faltering. Again, Crimson could see how everyone was staring at him, wondering how he was doing it. Naturally, he was reading movements and using swift dodges to evade, they assumed this was due to the ability to read movements. Cinder desired those eyes even more. However, by no means was this solely due to the fact of his ability to read movement. He was most skilled at one on one dueling, because he had the skill of fighting either extremely fast or holding out long enough for the opponent to make mistakes. But he also underwent special training in order to counter his greatest weakness of his chosen weapon. Rapiers and the Katana on his back both have the same weakness: groups. So, he secretly hyper practiced the Elite Musketeers skill of 'Multi Combat'. Which allowed him to make people trip over one another and not overwhelm him. Yet, this has weaknesses never the less.

Mercury noticed that Crimson was indeed fending them all off. So he figured that he had to disarm or destroy the weapons he carried to make it easier. Using the horde to blindside Crimson, he gave another kick. Standing on his left leg and power kicking sideways.  
Crimson's eye picked that up. He had just stabbed two drones, looking over his shoulder to see Mercury start his attack. Crimson pulled his blades from the dead drones and rotated his torso, generating a bit of energy from his hips and crossing the two weapons he had in a dual wield parry. The spot where the weapons crossed each other in an X, was where Mercury hit the weapon with his boot. Crimson felt a shock pass through his arms, yet before he could counter, Mercury round housed and attacked again. This time, the blades shattered completely and Crimson staggered back. But before he could react, again, Mercury rushed him.

With an impressive set of kicks, Mercury assaulted Crimson. But, strangely, like Pyrrha, Mercury noted that his opponent could stonewall it. Using his arms, not his fists, to form a double layer. If the kick came from the left, Crimson would bolster his defense by placing his right arm behind his left. Both arms to catch the blow, allowed him to defend. And he kept that up for quite a while. Until he worked himself inside the guard of Mercury.  
Standing mere inches away from his face, Crimson applied his Open Palm strike. Ramming a fist in Mercury's gut, slowing him down, Crimson placed his open left hand palm on Mercury's chest. Inhaling sharply, he focused a bit of Aura in his palm and, with a full hip empowered swing of his torso, released the Aura with a push. Mercury crashed backwards into the crowd. Using this small opening, Crimson reached for his C96.

'You see, Mercury, I'm not as easily beaten as you assume'

'Perhaps not when you fight these weak willed males. How about you face a true master at destruction?'

The queen jumped of the stage. She was a lot taller then he thought she was. Taking confident steps and staring down on the guy she had began to admire. Her arms were crossed over each other and her eyes were...dangerous.

'You think you're better cause of the fact you're a queen?'

'No. Grim sake no, I think I'm better because I am!'

'Well. Pro...'

The blow was so fast he didn't even see it. Despite the fact his eye was active, he wasn't able to for-see or even anticipate it. Her arm slammed his chest. He couldn't defend or dodge, so he took it without even the slightest reduction a guard might have given him. However, the two chest plates he had hidden, did save him from death. As they reduced the attack to a mere attack. Not a mortal injuring blow.  
Being blasted back, he braced for a meeting with hard rock and stone. However, he was caught by the horde that pushed him back. Falling to his knees, Crimson coughed loud. A bit of blood accompanying his cough. With a firm shake of his head, he stood back up. And just in time to see her arm slam down again.

Not willing to take a second attack, he applied his Semblance. Her arm would strike his neck. So, wrapping himself in the very threads of reality and his dreamworld, he took his own self out of his body and, for one second, hid that in the Red World. This allowed him to phase through the attack. Her arm passing through his body and leaving him unharmed. However, this would mean a bigger advantage for Cinder, as now, a small trail of blood and a pounding pain in his shoulders was the payment for this evasive maneuver. Placing himself back into his body, he turned around and drove his fist against her exposed back. But, even though he struck with all his might, his only response was laughter.

'Ha, is that all you got, puny fly!'

The queen rotated and brought her arm up for another swing. This time, back handed. Crimson's gaze shot upwards towards her eyes. She was not easy readable or placed under an illusion. However, in the heat of her movement and desire to crush him, she had left an opening far more dangerous then a lost guard. A feint red smoke, barely visible, escaped his eye. The bleeding intensified a bit.

The queen struck gold! Her arm shattering his neck and chest as if he was made of glass. He flew backwards, slamming his left hand in the ground and clawing his fingers to slow his momentum down. Exhaling, her prey stood there. Breathing heavy for fresh air and in a broken position. On his left knee and his right foot numb, he gazed at her. A left hand on the ground. She felt triumphant!

'Can you see it now? You are nothing before me! Allow yourself to be cocooned and I'll be merciful in your death!'

'Sadly, you've already lost this fight...'

Having said that, her prey went up in smoke. The illusion broke as she felt a maddening pain in the back of her spine right through her chest. Crimson, bleeding softly from his eye and looking at the face of the Queen, was breathing heavy for air as if he had run miles and miles. Yet he hadn't. He had simply ducked under her attack, stored some of his Aura in the tips of his fingers and run her through.  
When she had swung at the illusion Crimson she had seen that person fly back and even taunt her. But it was all an illusion. So real she fell for it. Crimson had ducked under, rotated and released the energy of his Aura in a left hand thrust that snapped through the body of the queen like a knife through butter. His fingers passing through flesh, bone and blood. Halfway through, he opened his hand and grabbed hold of a beating heart, before having that pop out on the other side. The entire scene accompanied by the sickening sound of blood spattering, bones breaking, flesh being skewered and a soft beating of a heart. Not a single living thing dared to move. Frozen by the overall amazement of what they had seen.  
Crimson hated having to do this. Yet in the one single punch he made, he was able to get a feel of how tough she was. And her skin was like cooked leather. It was tough. A punch nearly backfired and his blades would eventually do enough damage. Yet she had moved far to fast to even be seen by his eye. So he had no choice. Using the oldest trick of Aura channel that existed, storing energy in an 'easy' release spot like fingers or hands, he pierced her chest. No matter what, this was draining. And would probably leave his body in a state of paralysis as he recovered from this. So, still holding the beating heart in his hands he spoke.

'And so, the spider is skewered by the claw of a Phoenix. No matter how tough you are, the Phoenix outsmarts all'

After saying that, he crushed the heart and pulled his arm back. The queen fell forward, face first and remained still. It was obvious what he had done. The entire horde looked as if they lost their mind. Crimson swung his arm downwards in an attempt to get most of the blood of. Yet, all he really did, was aggravate the horde. He brushed his arm clean with the piece of cloth that the queen had been wearing and reached for his Phoenix Blade. But his body ached and fell to it's knees. The paralysis had kicked in. He needed time to gather his energy after that attack. As the horde began charging him like berserker beasts, spitting webs and acid at him, all he could think of was activating his Semblance for defense. Yet he was backed up.

A single blade flung through the air and sliced several Grim heads clean of. And then there was the ice that blocked the webs and acid. Before huge explosions drove most of the horde away. Not fleeing, but far enough to not fall for the shots that had been fired. While Crimson's body began recovering, four girls stood before him. Safe guarding him in his time of need. Weiss looked over her shoulder, staring at him.

'Will you accept our help now?'

'Gladly. Thanks you...team RWBY'

'These whelps won't help you, oh cursed one of fire. No, you will fall before me!'

'And why is that, Eleanor the Snake?'

'Because I have these two...'

Eleanor snapped her fingers. Which caused two female humans to walk from the shadows. One dressed in combat gear, the other in an elegant dress. Nothing changed since they were brought here. Only their eyes. Unlike the green of life in one and the pure angelic blue in the other, a simple void remained. Yes, dark eyes. It shook Crimson through the core. Vita and Valaina, both enslaved to the will of Eleanor. He sighed. This was not going to be easy.

**Alright! Cliffhangers will be more common now. Like I may have mentioned before (if not...awkward moment...), everything is written as one single document based tale. I just split in in chapters because over one hundred and seventy pages is a bit much.**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
Oh, and while a bit late...Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok, First off, I want to formerly apologize for my lack of updates. Life got hectic during the passing of the year (to all and any a happy 2015...better late then never, right?) and I feel really bad for it.  
Secondly, longest conversation I ever wrote happens right here!**

**But enough of that, enjoy the new chapter (two weeks to late...)**

There you are. Your body resisting to move because it's still recuperating from a previous action. Knees digging on the cold floor of a stone hall. With a body that was numbed by pain and drained from Aura. He took deep and slow breaths, in an attempt to regain his calm and calculating mind back. What did you expect? He had killed an enemy with a move that was considered to be both the oldest trick in the book, as the most cruelest of irony ever. One that, despite the blood and death, gave him some satisfaction. After all, when someone who thinks she's unstoppable, is actually stopped by the one creature she deemed less then worthless...well, he thought that was funny.

He felt a shiver pass through his bones. Instinctively, he places his hands on his shoulders, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He felt the last drawbacks fade his body. Now all that remained was his motion itself. His eyes shot upwards. The horde of queen-less Grim were trying their utmost to kill him. Now led by a woman that had puppeteer like control over them all. Her fingers playing the strings that her eyes began weaving. Flanked and guarded by Cinder. And to top it all of, his own mother was now weaving hand signs and using her mastery of Aura to attack. Blasting waves of energy at them. Plus, Vita, a skilled tournament duelist, was also driving everything onwards. A storm of unforeseen violence and danger ahead!

Yet, despite the coming storm with downpours of blood in wait, four flowers bloomed ever so great. Fending of the horde and attacks with a synergy that caused Crimson to envy them. Flowers that helped each other and intertwined their attacks so nothing could break them. Not even the storm ahead.

Their formation was a weird one. Naturally, the tank would take the front line. So Yang was where you'd expect her to be. Head first into an army of Grim. Throwing her arms in hay-makers and shooting her gauntlets around. With no effort, the horde was split in two, as she drove her fists further and further.

On her left flank, a black beauty was facing of overwhelming odds with her edged sheath and blade. Dual wielding and cutting her adversaries down in a matter of moments. Elegant in her movement and uncompromising in her stance. And should they endanger her, a simple fall back on her ribbon and gun style chain-whip would drive them back.  
On the far right, a duo was blooming, actually. As the red rose was the youngest of the four, her partner was forming back-up for her. Strange, as the youngest of them fought the best. Using her scythe to go from one attack to the next in a fluent motion. Momentum of the previous attack generating and creating the next one. Shooting one enemy, jumping to the next and cutting him down. With the back-up of a white dressed fencer. Both ice shooting out and rapier in hand, Weiss formed the support line in this four membered team. However, she was also able enough to fight the oncoming horde. But even despite that, they were in danger.

Weiss, as a fencer, was soon taunted by the green fencer, Vita. Who held her own rapier in a defensive posture with her weapon guarding in the traditional mid guard, as she stared at Weiss with the call for battle in her heart. She wanted to test herself against one of the Schnee family. Vita gestured again. Weiss looked at Ruby, who was more then capably fighting of the hundreds of drones. Weiss sighed, before stepping away.

'Ah, so the great Weiss Schnee...it's an honour to meet you in battle'

'Yes, it IS an honour for you. But enjoy it while it lasts, I'll defeat you quickly'

'Don't be so sure, princess'

Standing a good one meter from each other, Weiss and Vita gave the Salute. An honour bound principle that holds a very important role in the great line of fencers. Holding the rapier before your chest and face, therefor acknowledging the opponent as your equal, might seem as a simple thing. But in truth, this makes or breaks a good duel. If either opponent refuses to acknowledge his or her adversary, the fight becomes a lot more then just a duel.  
Weiss took the first offensive move. A simple one. Thrusting her rapier forwards in a linear fashion to try and hit Vita's weapon hand. This was a down right pitiful attack. One that even the beginners are trained to defend against. However, because it's so simple to make, it's also very uncompromising. Which would allow Weiss to gain a bit of insight on the skill level of her opponent. Not that she needed any help with that. Vita Larba was a respected and high ranking competition participant. And that was proven in how she defended herself.

Rotating her hand and blocking the strike with her guard, not her blade. That would have taken far to much energy and honestly, it would have been more wasted effort. If you can protect yourself with a single twist of your hand, why rotate the entire blade? It seems easier this way. Weiss pulled her weapon back. Oh this was not going to be easy.

Vita smirked, before launching her own attack. An elegant swing with her blade. Attempting to test Weiss her defense in a similar fashion, but with a much more daring attack. Weiss rotated her weapon to catch the blow on her left and blocked the attack. Effortlessly. But there was more to this attack. Weiss might have flowered and redirected her attacker's thrust, she and Vita had open flanks. Their rapiers locked in a bind.  
Weiss stared into the green of Vita. Both held a one hand behind their backs during this bind. However, Vita stood more stronger instance, while Weiss held the mental high ground. It's one who didn't want to physically lose, versus the girl that wasn't backing of mentally. Which was stronger? Strength over matter? Or Mind over brute force?

At first, it would seem Weiss. Trembling in her elbow, she pushed Vita's weapon back. With the utmost of efforts, she turned the bind into a test of might that she was winning. But then Vita sighed and flexed her arm. Yielding to the pressure and causing Weiss to push her weapon far to the left, leaving herself open to a counter. Which Vita gladly accepted. Using the same momentum of her weapon yielding to the pressure, she gave a firm whack with the bottom of her hilt. Weiss ducked on the last second, but that was close!

Weiss straightened herself and started dueling more conservative. Each attack she made was more focused on defending herself. Not over swinging or over extending her guard like she did previously. Vita had played that perfectly. Strange, if you think about it. Weiss trained her life, but she had fallen for the basic of tricks. Shrugging it off, Weiss blocked a second bind. More defensive this time. And again, it was a clash of willpower and physical strength. Weiss watched her blade spark as it's slided against the blade of Vita. Vita's face displayed no emotion, other then self confidence as her weapon defended herself. But Vita seemed to know stuff. As Weiss tried to leave the bind, Vita gave just enough energy to keep the bind effective. But didn't allowed Weiss any other solution but to overpower her. Effectively forcing her to burn through more energy and therefor tiring her out.  
Crimson could see it, his hands began flexing each move of their dancing blades. Trying to help Weiss mentally. But it was no use. He was still a sitting duck. And just while Weiss and Vita broke of the bind to step back into fierce fencing with thrusts and swipes, Weiss began using her acrobatic skills to try and outmaneuver Vita, who countered with her own agility, Crimson saw a far more dangerous engagement unfold before him. Not one with two master level duelists engaging in a dance of the sword. No worse. A fight of an all out offensive brawler and a woman who was specialized solely in putting up a steel wall of defense.

With a brawler in one charging motion who duck and dove between the grabbing Aura controlled water based tentacles or tendrils which originated from the woman Crimson came here to safeguard. He felt a small knife poke down his ribcage when she launched a new attack. Trying to grab hold of the approaching yellow dragon. Her hands gesturing and forming coils that were aimed in ensnaring the approaching charger. With light blue, smooth surfaced and leaking coils aiming at the ankles, however, they weren't able to connect. Meaning the coils allowed Yang's wrists and ankles to slip through just in the nick of time. Almost as if Valaina wasn't targeting Yang at all. Her attacks weren't aimed at the tender wrists or smooth heels of Yang's arms and legs, but they were focused on the bracer or the boots of a bigger target. Crimson's mind pieced it together before he realized what it was. With a knife slicing through his mind and causing him to gasp in pain as he felt the pain of another failure and hate boil under the stress that was placed on his mental self. She wasn't fighting Yang. She wasn't even fighting. These were the basic of tactics even a rookie could beat, but there was something else about it. They were studied. Drilled into her and designed to attack one specific target, controlled by the damned serpent in the form of Eleanor. Mind bend to the point where she would attack her own son. A person who was purely pacifistic, driven by someone else and manipulating her into attacking. No free will, drilled and stripped from free will. Crimson was able to move again, his anger driving his recovery faster then calm breaths. It stung, a lot. All to get to him, she made his mother attack someone. And that was a crime he would claim her life for!

'Eleanor! I hope you have some bodyguards ready, cause you're going to die. Right here, right now!'

'You talk brash, oh Crimson one. Perhaps you would back this up by beating my pawns?'

'You know I learned you to play 'Tactical'. You know the Cavalry can only jump in L shaped forms. I also learned you how to fortify your position with the Tower and the Runner. But, here's a trick you haven't seen before. It's called...Blitz Fire'

Crimson stood up, with mixed feelings. One, he was damn sure he wasn't as tough as he acted, his muscles aching and his mind turmoiled because of the illogical thing he saw. Having a mother that spent her life in pursuit of peaceful ways, fight a girl in blazing yellow, tore his mind in two. Logic and illogic ripping him in half as if he was in a tug of war. And secondly, he had no idea of how he would be able to reach Eleanor to end the damned scuffle. How to break through her massive Aura wall without slipping into his anger filled berserker frenzies? He couldn't afford to go overboard with a watching Cinder up high in the sky. Like a vulture spying on a hawk. There was a secret power play going on here, but who and why, he didn't know. Before he could re enter the fight, he heard a roar from Yang and gasped. Amazed at what he saw. His mouth opening and his heart pounding in his neck as he gasped for fresh air that wasn't needed.  
With blazing fists and hammering blows, Yang had reached his mother and tried knocking her down and out. Favoring the KO whack over the peaceful solution in this non violent attack. Her arms were like circular motions of energy. Each pound feeding in the wind-up of the other and each strike building up power. But, there was one problem about that. What if the wall you're pounding is rubber? What if it absorbs the kinetic energy and uses that to become stronger? Like gelatin that is slowly being kneaded into something very solid. As if Yang's attacks weren't damaging but increasing the water wall in front of her. A wall that was guided and altered depending on every individual attack it received. Adaptable. The nature of Warfare in it's truest form.

Crimson's mind flashed back to a time he wished he could forget. A time when he was still laughing every day and making fun before the bullies got to him. His teammates a band of misfits. And all drawn to him. Considered the strongest of team ClearVoIanCe, he educated them in the ways of ancient combat that was considered obsolete. Like how the bolt action was considered weak compared to full automatic shots. Never the less, if one bullet was required, both the bolt action and the automatic one are equals. Much like how you play into the weaknesses of another's strategy, new tactics are equally flawed as ancient ones. He smiled as the words passed over his lips.

'Water shapes it's course according to the ground over which it flows. The soldier works out his victory in relation to the foe whom he is facing. Therefor, like water, in warfare, there are no constant conditions'

He who adapts to the ever changing conditions, can survive in a battle. And that's why yang was never going to beat this water wall. Each blow would only be absorbed, not causing damage but merely scattering over the surface. And if an attack was strong enough to break through the wall, the water would reshape and defend. Either coiling itself around the intruding attack, or reinforcing the attacked area. More mass being simply to thick to slam through. And Crimson knew, now Yang was just pounding water. But soon, she would break her knuckles if she was to continue, the water becoming concrete in nature and density. Basic aura control tricks, taken to their fullest potential.  
Crimson shook his head and rose up. He needed to stop this! He needed to save both Yang and Valaina. A mutual strike was the only solution to their offense and defense. Valaina was driven on to her purely defensive tactics, no more tendrils or spears shooting out. Just pure walls of water to defend her from the relentless dragon that attacked her. The ultimate attack, facing the ultimate defense. Piercing blows versus the unbreakable wall.

In the other duel, Weiss was losing her ground. Staggering back under intense and blinding fast thrusts and parries that Weiss was just not skilled enough for to counteract. Trying to hold back the avalanche with a mere dam, which was crackling up, was hard enough. Now imagine trying to face the avalanche with a mere stick. As skilled as Weiss was, she was no match, purely for the fact that Vita's mind was more used and experienced with this sort of dealings. This isn't to say Weiss wasn't capable, far from it! Vita was having difficulty beating the Schnee Heiress. It's easier in ranks, where Weiss would be a high level duelist who is slowly but surely beaten by the top level duelist Vita. The only difference between the two now, only those few more wasted energy binds that happened in the beginning.  
Crimson froze. His eye saw what was going to happen. Like when one watches a holovid in slow motion, he could see that Vita was going to parry high, step in closer and feint another lunge. Which Weiss would parry with some difficulty, fighting in such tight move sets wasn't anyone's skill. Meaning many could try to master it, but few actually did master it. Something like driving a vehicle and driving a sports vehicle. And Weiss would block it, only to fall prey to a reversed lunge that would pierce her heart. Crimson felt his mind go blank. Despite him trying not to be the hero, he had to save Weiss before he could help his mother. With a sharp inhale, he dove straight through the crowd. He restrained from using empowered moves with aura, barely able to hold it together after the previous empowerment. Unlike his mother, Crimson couldn't use aura in massive amounts. His body simply couldn't take the stress.  
Leaping through attacks and past the back of several other fighters. Blake had begun falling back and combining her powerful wide arcs of her Gambol Shroud and sheath with the shots and slashes of Ruby. Standing back to back and synchronizing their offensives and momentum to tango the hundreds of drones. As Blake took to the air and Ruby setting the attacking horde up, Crimson passed through their dance. Undisrupted as he moved through them with the skill of a snake between blades. Stabbing a drone here and there, before going further and onwards to the next. A rapier in hand with a Phoenix guard and a blade engraved with an ancient dialect that should bring him fortune in fights. With his heart pounding and his breath steady, just a simple line of blood leaking from his left eye, Crimson slithered his way past them, before Blake slapped her heel into the face of one particular drone, before making herself small and allowing Ruby to whirlwind her way past the enemies. They had killed so many, but they refused to let up. Engaging time and time again, all because they were controlled.

Crimson's plan succeeded. When Vita had performed the close quarter attack, Weiss had fallen back with an empowering Glyph, before seeing the tip of Vita hone in on her heart. She didn't show any emotion, raising her blade in human nature to defend herself. But before the weapon could even move closer, a second blade entered her vision. One that came from below and struck the lunging steel, forcing it to curve upwards, not forwards. Crimson rotated into her vision, his body moving with the opening cleave and looking at her for a second, before turning his attention and mind to Vita. Standing with his left foot forward and ready, Weiss to his right and Vita to his left. His body ready and cleansed from fatigue as the thrill of battle and the heightened awareness allowed no distractions. Fire pierced the green as Crimson took a long stare at Vita, who moved unhindered and stepped back. Crimson entered his own guard, stepping right foot forward and left one ready, holding his left hand on his hip or back and pointing his rapier down. He was ready. Weiss on the other hand was both grateful but also enraged. She was grateful he had saved her from this advanced attack, saving her life with his own expertise. But she hated to hold him a favor. Much like many of the guys did to her, she was only being treated as if she couldn't handle herself. With a surge of anger, the emotions of her past driving her, she glared at his back. Almost tempted to drive her rapier in his back. However, his voice was calm and monotone.

'Weiss, I didn't save your life because you couldn't handle yourself. If you weren't able, Vita would have killed you. But, this a fight you can't win. So don't try to prove anything. Just help your team, they could use some help'

'But this Vita was my fight! I can take her!'

'I know, but help your friends, don't be like your father. Do not forsake friends for personal vendettas'

Weiss felt a tremor of fear pass through her as she realized he was right. Her father had abandoned other in his quest for dominance. Her hands began to shiver as she realized she had nearly become the same horrible thing as him. With short quick breaths, she lept back and used another Glyph to boost Ruby and Blake, her friends that were nearly driven in a retreat because of overwhelming numbers. But an equalizer shot to their aid, as Weiss drove her fire coated rapier through the Grim, causing explosions and an emotional boost for Ruby and Blake, who accepted her help with a thankful nod. Then, the three drove their own offensive onwards.  
Crimson on the other hand, stared at the easy going Vita who shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She seemed angry, or unhappy about the timely intervention of Crimson, before cracking a smile and lowering her sword. With a hand on her waist and staring at her opponent with a certain flair of arrogance, she spoke.

'Well, thanks for ruining my track record, you big fool'

'I won't allow you to claim the life of any of these, Eleanor'

'Well, it's a good thing I'm Vita then, don't you agree?'

'Don't flatter yourself, I'm not just any duelist'

'So I've heard. You read my movements with that eye of yours. Who's to say you're just a coward? Unable to beat a simple girl in a fight of bare knuckles?'

'You're challenging me to face you without Semblance and Aura?'

'You're smarter then you look'

'Does that mean milady will use her own bare knuckles as well?'

'Oh, this 'lady' will wipe the floor with you, you high horse fool'

'High horse?'

'Yes, your HIGH horse. So high I can barely see your jaw, which is just overly presented on your not so impressive face. I've seen foreheads that are smaller then your jawline'

'Enough of the pleasantries, I won't duel you when you're controlled. As control can't substitute for genuine skill'

'Oh, poor guy, you actually think you can defeat me...how adorable'

'Keep talking like that and I might just take you on anyway'

'Oh, you're funny one aren't you? Thinking you can beat me. Oh so adorable'

'Well, at least there's someone who's humble among us. Arrogance is a poison, do you know that?'

'Not really, nor do I care. I'm not arrogant. I'm confident and I am...something your sorry butt will never understand I am'

'You're no damsel that's for sure. How am I on a high horse when you claim to be able to face me without worry, while you don't even know my skill level?'

'I'm a damsel, I'm a lady. I don't need to explain myself to you, happy day'

All the while, Vita had been waving her hands, shaking her hips and staring at him. He shrugged. How was he arrogant? All this time, he had been fearing his limits more then he had been bragging how he was taking on that army without problem. Which he didn't. He had already suffered some damage and he was far less sure as he sounded. Confidence is the key, but when you're shaking inside of fear for failure, how can you be sure of a victory? Doubt, not on your life. Practical, yes, more then any duelist alive. He knew he was strong, but he was not acting all tough. Blessed by humility for past failures. And with that, Crimson found the cure to her attitude. With a sly smile on his face, he altered his shoulders and looked at her with different eyes. Not cold and calculating, but interested and warm.

'Why thank you my dear, a happy day for the sass you show me? Seems fair'

'Oh, charming. We'll just see who's the real happy camper here, won't we?'

'Sure we will. You and me both know you're acting tough because of how you are intimidated by me'

'Ex-cuuuuuse me?'

'You bait me into fighting you without my Semblance, thinking I can't fight without it, I can do it. But why are you so afraid of it?'

'Who said I was?'

'I do, didn't you hear?'

'I can't comprehend the language of fools'

'Excuses'

Crimson did something he had almost forgotten how to do it, he smiled in a very gentle way. Charming his way past her brick wall of sass. However, she shot back before he could sneak an illusion in her mind.  
Shaking her head and 'tsk'ing, waving her finger left and right on the rhythm of her tsks, she retorted.

'High horse'

'Confidence'

'Arrogance'

'Are you calling me arrogant?'

'Your insults can swing both ways boy'

'Don't you boy me, you're hardly older then me. Missy'

'Oh puh-lease. You think you can out fence me in wordplay?'

'Perhaps, in this reality or the next, we both haven't met and for your sake, you better don't'

'Because you know I'll win'

'Now who's the funny one?'

'I know, I'm awesome like that'

And before Crimson dared to continue this pointless conversation, realizing he had wasted far to much time trying to outwit her with words, she had regained her lost energy. Using the long tie this talk took to regather her energy and recuperate most of her strength. With a flick of her wrist, she tested him, thrusting forwards to see what kind of duelist he was. While Crimson avoided the attack by leaning back and smirking, another set of eyes was closely observing him. He knew who, but he never realized there was so many interest in him. As he began casually fencing the green beauty of Life, three pairs of eyes began lurking and observing him. Eager to see if he made mistakes and how to exploit them. Vita with her years of experience, could quickly see that he wasn't boasting. His footwork and stance were top notch and his rapier was quick and deadly. With balance in his steps and skill driving his blade, she quickly realized she made a crucial mistake in underestimating him. For he was returning her testing attacks with clever and unique ways that allowed him to remain unharmed, but he was still able to hide his true skills. Which proved to Vita that he was more capable then he let out to be.

Then there were the jealous eyes of Eleanor who had been staring at him ever since he had shouted his idle threat. Despite her betraying him and after years of leeching of his Aura, she had noticed one thing about him. He was soft and weak. No matter how tough he claimed to be, he cared far to much for her 'good will'. Even if he found a way to save both Vita and Valaina from her clutches, he would still fall for her 'cute face and angelic voice'. A compliment she heard a lot when she was still with him. Why didn't she just take his eyes right there, she wondered about this, while also absentmindedly staring at the start up duel. Fully aware of what his real weakness was.  
And then there was the most dangerous stare his person had ever seen. A set of eyes that glowed with amber in them, observed him in a way that was unhealthy. Analyzing stance, checking muscles and other stuff in an attempt to see a weakness in the structure as a whole. Looking for ways to break her future pet. Yes, along with Adam, Crimson would be her own little toy. Comply, that's what he will do. And if he didn't, punishment would follow. Probably with the death of his mother and friends. She wasn't concerned about lives or even friends. If she had to tribute Adam and Tortwick for her price, she would gladly do so. Ain't no stopping the auburn beauty of Cinder.

Crimson broke of the testing of the defenses and shook his head.

'I expected more from you after all that bragging'

'That goes both ways. But as you wish...'

Vita lunged forwards. Stepping in and extending her weapon, striking for his heart. Crimson's weapon hand rotated and brought the lower guard rapier upwards in an inwards arc to catch the blade and avert it out of harms way. However, as soon as his weapon made contact, Vita's weapon shot forwards. Suddenly. Unforeseen.

The tip of the blade coming dangerously close to his heart. The steel whistling as it was pulsing over his own blade. Crimson's instincts screamed to use his Semblance, but he had given his word that he wouldn't use it. Well, he hadn't verbally offered his word, he mentally tried to see if it was true. He didn't want to be solely useful when he could read other people's movement. He was afraid she was right, and he was trying to prove her wrong. Which translated to some down right painful point nearly piercing his ribcage. With a small amount of effort, he brought the contact point of the blades closer to himself and forced it more upwards. As the energy in his wrist sped up the process of the parry, the tip struck, merely grazing over his shoulder. Not even cutting deep. But that didn't take away Crimson's mind was racing and his heart rate was pounding. If she was skilled in these levels of thrusting and speed, he would have a hard time.  
Her blade pulled back and she launched a second attack. This time targeting his lower right side. With speeds that could rival Ruby, her rapier struck forward. Wanting to taste blood. The tip honing in on the spot just beneath the ribcage and above the hips. A minor wound at first, but the pain would be numbing and cold. Crimson used a drop parry. Relaxing the muscles of his wrist and letting gravity generate the energy for the parry. Clashing with the steel and averting it's course. However, just like before, her rapier seemed to propel itself and thrust further and deeper then he imagined. Crimson panicked. Not enough time to parry completely. Red alerts pounding in his skull. What to do? For every problem there's a solution. And he had one. Shifting his weight on his legs and leaning to the side, he managed to evade a puncture wound. Another grazing scratch over his jacket and saving him from a crippling wound. With the blade far passing it's mark, Crimson angled for a strike with the pommel or the basket hilt, but Vita disengaged and took two steps back.

Crimson saw the scratch on his gear and felt a shock. His opponent was right, he couldn't anticipate her attacks anymore. Usage and force of habit had caused him to become to reliant on the ability to see the attack come in slow motion. The scratch might be only cosmetic damage to his gear, but in truth, there was more to this. This was the first minor wound he had taken in a long time. A wound that drove his mind into overdrive. He was to Dependant of it.  
And just like that, he figured he stared down a bit to long. For Vita had lunged again. This time aiming for his head. The blade reaching for him a third time. With the same instinct of motions, he brought his weapon for the parry. From the downwards guard to the horizontal catch and upward direction of the attack. He could see the point with his eyes and froze when he realized what was really going on. Wasting no effort this time, He leaned back and defended at the same time. Using considerably more energy and strength in his parry. While he did evade a danger close blade from piercing his left eye, he did receive a cut over the cheek. Breathing heavily and staring back, he had pieced it together. Her blade was longer then he thought it was. The tip was so thin that it appeared shorter then it originally was. Which was a very cleaver trick. This meant he needed to adjust his parries to compensate for this. Her blade was actually a very rare one. Taking such optic advantages wasn't easy. Vita was skilled, to say the least. However, such blades only worked until you identified this special technique. Adjusting your parries and compensating for the longer length isn't easy, but it's do-able. Crimson had his opening now!

As she drew her weapon back, angling for a new attack, Crimson already began altering his stance. Slipping his balance and weight on to his back leg and keeping his momentum ready for the opening he waited for. With his right arm extended in a reach guard, using the length of the blade to sort of point in the general direction of the opponent. You do this so the weapon forms a threat when the opponent tries to get closer. Especially when the adversary uses an elongated blade. Crimson saw Vita alter her own stance. Watching his hand a bit more then before. The only problem about Crimson's stance, was an over exposed hand. Sure, he had the over developed hand protection of a rapier, his own guard having flames worked into it's basket and phoenix wings for a cross guard. With an ergonomic grip which allows for extreme blade control. Crimson saw Vita's eyes figure out a strategy. Following the hunch that was building within his mind, he swung the blade down and used the strong steel frame of the basket and caught the hand strike Vita had attempted. The blame bouncing of from the steel and overshot the target again. Vita, fearing a counter, withdrew and tried lunging for his eye again. However, Crimson had learned and began parrying the tip of the blade, not the middle or the bottom half. This allowed him JUST enough time to protect his body from her strikes. And that's when he figured out her pattern. Two low, one high, one mid, two high and repeat. With this in mind, Crimson pieced his plan together.

She was obviously not trying to power through him. She was trying to distract him. Lure him into a false sense of habit. And somewhat, she was succeeding. With her eyes staring at his and noticing he wasn't using his Semblance, which gave her a confident boost. She was trying to outsmart him reading her movements, keeping them simple and linear. But since he wasn't reading her, just anticipating like she was, this would be a lot easier. Vita reeled her weapon back, ready to build up energy for an attack in close range. However, this gave Crimson the opening he needed. As her hand shot back, Crimson lunged for her guard. The tip of his weapon, scraping and sizzling through the small openings in the basket hilt, pinned her arm upwards as Crimson stepped into it and drove Vita with her back to the wall. Her arm raised in such a way that she couldn't get her arm free without releasing her grip. Crimson took a deep breath and stared at Vita, who didn't exactly liked the fact her personal space was invaded like this. She was a bit shorter then him, as he looked down into her eyes before smirking. With that same charming voice as before, he nodded approvingly and hissed.

'So, still sure you can take me down? Oh and I am not using my Semblance, should you wonder that'

'As if that matters. You still can't beat me'

'If you don't mind, I'll inspect something. You mind if I touch you?'

'EXCUSE ME?'

'Oh hold your temper, I'm joking'

'Temper? I have no temper!'

Crimson used her temper against her. As she hissed her response, he used his Semblance to read and dive into her mind. Ending up in an empty space with one ray of light from above him, Crimson felt a shiver pass down his spine. Eleanor was an even more dangerous person then he realized. Standing in the calm eye of the storm of darkness around him. He could turn on the lights, but that would mean he would read parts about her she probably didn't want him to know. Such as her darkest secrets. Stepping to the left, he moved to the central part of the mind. Funny really, the mind is a very linear place to run through when you have some experience. It starts confusing, but after a while, it becomes easier. Like now. Either it's like this large library that you can search books about dreams and desires. Or it's this darkened place because you respect their privacy. In the left, the center of the library, there's the elevator which leads to the inner sanctum from the soul. The spot where you can enter the so called 'night guard cabin' where you have the monitors. In that cabin, you can find the state the person is in. Such as anger or deep despair. He was hoping he got answers here as to how he could harmlessly defeat Vita.

As he expected, the 'guard' wasn't there. Opening the cabin took some lock picking before he stepped in the inner parts of Vita's soul. If he wasn't careful, he could cause major damage here. And that's the last thing he needed. If he didn't touch anything, his intrusion would go more or less unnoticed, but that didn't mean she wouldn't find it out. And most times, people don't like it when you mess in their souls. And can you blame them? He was literally at the control panel or blueprints of the person named Vita Larba.

However, when he looked to the chair at the monitors, he saw what was wrong. There, sitting with her back towards him, sat a humanized snake. With her blue dress and her corset with her boots and those long blond locks of golden hair. Crimson drew his parrying dagger, before realizing a fight here would end disastrous. Normally, the spiritual representation of the person holds control here. But if Eleanor sat there, where was Vita?

'Took you long enough hot stuff'

Eleanor turned the chair and looked at him, preying eyes and crossing her arms. Crossing her legs and leaning back comfortably in the chair. Her breath was self confident and her eyes radiated with power. Crimson snickered, all that missed here in this picture was a cat for her to pet named 'mister Tinkles' or 'Fluffy'. Crimson hissed, the tone and sound of his voice back to what it always was, cold and reserved. Not even remotely close to the warm and kind tone it had when he was charming his way past Vita's guard.

'You're not supposed to be here'

'Well the girl that sat here before me, was just SOOOO boring'

'You need to leave'

'Or else? We both know the danger of fighting here. I'm not minding the damage, but I also need this one in my master plan!'

'A serpent like you doesn't need a plan. You need to shed your skin and die'

'That's not the most intimidating thing ever, you do realize you can't do anything to me, right?'

'You should know me better!'

Crimson shot forwards and drove his fist into her gut. She gasped for the pain it caused her, before slipping into a laughing fit and resetting his position. One moment he had her coughing over his attack, the next he stood back into the library. He shook his head, this is bad. Pulling a stunt like that in someone's mind means she didn't just control them. She had not controlled Vita, she had erased her from her own soul. With anger for that snake boiling within his bloodstream and roaring through his heart, he heard a gasp behind him and turned around. On the other side of the dark bookshelves, sat a person tied down in ropes that dug into the skin. Her ankles were protected because of the boots, but the ankles were bruised. A sign of resistance and acceptance. She had stopped resisting and fighting the controlling entity, which turned the ropes into tightening vices or living snakes that ensnared her even more. Crimson sighed as he walked up to the girl. She had a gag in her mouth, one of the ropes pulled over her lips, she was basically biting down on it. Crimson grabbed a knife from his boot, causing the girl to widen her eyes in fear as she tried to scurry away. The damage of some serpent dominating you was just to severe. Crimson stopped his boiling rage, bottling it up for later. As he slit her gag and lowered the tone of his voice, he comforted her.

'I won't hurt you. I promise. You're Vita's spiritual representation, aren't you'

'Yes, Yes I am...'

'Look, I'm not here to control you. I just came here to find out how to beat Eleanor'

'You have to strike on a specific method, she told me that'

'Specific method? What, like a specific frequency or with a certain amount of newton?'

'Yes, you have to knock her out, so I can regain control'

'That's helpful, thanks'

Crimson cut Vita loose, before stepping back away again. Vita rose from her predicament.

'Did you...'

'Don't worry, I haven't messed with your mind. I respect your privacy. I'm not a monster, my dear'

'You came here to help? No strings attached?'

'Exactly, I try to help those who need it'

'Well, I'm glad. But just so you know...'

'Don't worry, you're out of my league anyway...'

Crimson left her mind. With a shock, he returned to the bind he was still holding the controlled body in. Returning was always the crucial part of this maneuver. When he returns, every muscle relaxed as if you just woke up from a stupor or long night sleep. Which normally wasn't a problem. But when you're holding an opponent in a bind, standing strongly in a specific position or stance, this drop of muscle tension can kill you. Knees that give way and suddenly the opponent's arm that tries to fight back suddenly has no reaction energy on their bind. And like this, Vita's arm shot loose. Crimson staggered back, releasing the hold over Vita's rapier and ducking back to evade the counter. A deft spear thrust of the rapier he just released, aimed right for the heart. With the expression of effort on his face, he duck backwards, placed his left hand and cartwheeled backwards. Crimson inhaled deeply and sharply. Before feeling another shiver pass down his spine. The shock was not as painful as he was expecting, more a nuisance then an impressively strong headache. He didn't even feel a tear of blood leak from his eye. It wasn't the same as illusions, which actually called for some effort, it was just slightly more draining then his normal reading movement power. In a way, it's like a meter. When he already sustained damage, the reading movement power just stops recovery. Where as this 'entering minds' would take up one percent of the overall meter. So because of the earlier used and sustained drawback of phasing through the queen her attack, he could feel a slight headache. But not strong enough to hamper him or really distract him. Just a nuisance, like the buzzing bee around his ears, then the pounding of drums in his ears.

The sound of steel approaching through the air awoke him and forced him into the same tip parries as before. But unlike before, Vita wasn't attacking in a pattern. She was overwhelming his defense. From one parry to the next, to another sideways dodge or downright back flip, he kept on the defensive as he needed to re-enter the heat of battle and she had never left it. He lost every offensive momentum and was left with a cold engine in a race. And she was using her warmer engine to overwhelm. Crimson staggered back and kept evading. Which drove Vita mad, he wasn't using his power, but she still couldn't hit him!

Vita growled in frustration and a big disk with a strong tree formed behind Crimson. With a bump he slammed into the solid circle and had to duck to the left. Where another Circle began boxing him in. Soon, he was caught in an arena of six of these circles. Which were solid and hostile towards him, but granted Vita help and speed. When she struck one of those circles, she began moving faster. Crimson gulped, she had used her Semblance. Which allowed him the freedom to do the same as well. And with a deep breath, he forced his Semblance into action again. With the sound of a phoenix bursting from it's blazing egg, his eye activated and the crimson red colour lit up. Suddenly, he had a far easier time tracking her lines of attack. Even at her increasing speed, he saw her attack patterns. He snickered. In a way, he was dancing his way through her attacks. The dance of a snake that is. Coiling and throwing himself through her net of attacks, without sustaining a single wound. And then he found his opening.

As Vita's momentum began rivaling Ruby's, she began to fail to see specific things. Such a subtle parries and dodges. She was moving to fast to see the subtle movements of her opponent. A weakness the real Vita would never expose to a high caliber duelist. Another indicator why that serpent was an idiot. Her momentum became her undoing as she through a thrust at his heart again. A thrust he was already parrying before it actually even begun.

Her thrust launched and already caught by the upwards arc from Crimson. While he drove the blade out of harms way, he duck through his knees and launched his left hand towards Vita's belly. While Vita was just starting to realize what had happened, Crimson's hand made contact. With the rapier of Vita only inches over his left shoulder and out of harms way, he could feel the danger of the blade radiate from it. With his own right hand in his field of vision, a rapier horizontal to support the dangerous steel that threatened to damage his shoulder. With his own left hand stretched and connecting with Vita. And sure enough, Open Palm followed right after that. Sending a massive shock wave through her body and blasting her back. Causing her to collide and break one of her own circles. When she made contact, her entire body shivered and threw Eleanor's control from itself and cured her completely. However, at the cost of blacking out and sinking through her knees, out cold. Before she could slam her pretty head on the cold floor, Crimson grabbed her and supported her. Guiding her down and slowly placing her on the floor. With a soft whisper, he made her a promise.

'One day, we'll duel an honest duel'

'What!? You managed to save her from my control?'

Eleanor shouted at the top of her lungs and caused the surrounding fights to stop for a moment. Yang staggering back as she had been hammering the wall ever since the point she started to now. Her knuckles were bleeding pretty badly from the continuous beating of the now concrete strong water wall. Stepping two steps back before sinking to her knees, she began breathing deeply in and out to control her pain levels. Small droplets of blood dripping down her fingers as her knuckles praised the Maker himself for this break in hammering away at an unbreakable wall.

Blake, Weiss and Ruby all kept a defensive posture, standing defensively and on guard for the small silence over the battlefield. It was Weiss that used the power of her Glyphs to yank Yang back into the protection of their circle of their weapons. Safeguarding her while she recovered from her ordeal. Her hands were hammers that had been striking down on the concrete and were damaged now. She needed a small moment to recover her energy and get back up and running. With her friends by her side, she needed but a smile before she stood up and slammed her fists together.

Crimson, on the other hand, stood defensively over Vita's unconscious frame. Her rapier discarded next to her and her eyes closed. She almost seemed asleep, if the small trail of blood didn't disrupt the beauty of her face. Crimson knelt down, wiped the blood away, placed the rapier back in her hand and placed her hands over her belly. Deactivating his eye to conserve energy. With a serene and calm expression, he re-sheathed his rapier, picked up the lady in front of him and brought her back to team RWBY. Earning a weird glare from Eleanor and a questioning stare of the four girls.

'What are you doing?'

'Saving her life, what else would I do? Murder her? That's not my style, Yang'

'Hey, she's been holding back on your mother, you should thank her for...'

'She can't break my mother's shield, Blake. Yang's a jackhammer trying to break through armed concrete. Where she needs one concentrated strike of precision, not striking several spots over and over again. This requires something more subtle'

'Oh I don't need the attitude. You have been looking down on me ever...'

'If you would display the slightest bit of more finesse we wouldn't have this conversation. You're an amazing fighter, you just seem hell bend on getting yourself killed. You should think before taking the front line'

'I'd hate to interrupt your tea party, but you're still going down!'

Eleanor snapped her fingers and caused the entire horde of Grim to crash down on them. Unlike previous times, the true dangers came there and caused damage because now each and every one of these Grim opened their mouths to spit poisonous fumes down on the six combatants in front of them. As rain downpour on the lone mountain that stood strong and powerful in the landscape to the south of Vale. Each raindrop ready and willing to die as the invading enemies had already scored to much victory. And because of their numbers, they held the strategic victory.  
Crimson looked to his right and left. The girls braced themselves for the coming storm. And despite their skill in combat, their advantage of teamwork and their strength in resolve, Crimson could make one thing out. They would not be able to survive the oncoming horde. Not like before, where they had faced a train tunnel filled with Grim before the other teams reinforced their position with several new weapons and fresh attackers to tap them out. With that in mind, Crimson drew forth a blade. The parrying dagger he had on the back of his belt. Staring up, he saw Eleanor pull his mother back to form a barrier around the head of this serpent. Cinder, her lackeys, Eleanor and Valaina. Safe and sound behind a wall of water whilst hundreds of poisonous hairballs were shot from the black mass of Grim. Crimson closed his eyes.

'You're losing this time, hot stuff. You're checkmate!'

'You have no idea what Blitz Fire is...oh serpent one...'

**Next chapter we will finally reveal what 'She' can do. For you who are still following, I applaud you all!**

**Leave a review if you'd like, it would help me out a lot!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Another delayed update (I'm slipping up), but still, not as late as three weeks, right?**

**Anyways, for another huge fight scene and to make things a bit easier for you the reader, there's a part in _Italic _which will make sense later when you see it.  
So sit back and enjoy the ride!**

In the world of Remnant, there exists a game which is played by the most strategic and tactical of human and Faunus alike. A game that has ever been there but never seen the light of day because not many really know how it's played. It's a game that rewards patience and punishes those who rush in without thinking. Strategy over victory. A game in which you can be 'back to the wall' losing and still pull of a comeback. This game, despite it's obscurity throughout history, is called 'Tactical'.  
A board game with two sets of sixteen pieces. Eight of which with it's special use and restrictions. The other eight are mere pawns or 'Foot soldiers'. Pieces that can take small steps and aren't all then useful in overall terms of statistic breakdown. But essential none the less. For these hold the defense line of your other pieces and can create corridors through which the others can move safely, if placed well. Among the more stronger pieces, is the Tower. Able to block of many pieces with it's range of attacks before reshaping the battlefield with it's special power. Only a strong counter by Cavalry can overwhelm the defenses that the Tower poses. As stated earlier, the Cavalry is highly mobile and dangerous if able to outflank. But nothing beats the skill of the Runner, who is the fastest piece on the board, but also the weakest. With the ability to run straight, sideways and backwards, the Runner is the most versatile. And then there's the Lady and the Lord. Both pieces are strongest in support of their other set pieces and are able to perform the most strongest skill in the game. The Purgatory. In sacrifice of one piece, ranging from soldiers to Towers, they re-set the board to the desire of the one who does this. And therefor, it can only be performed once.  
And to top all those rules off, there was one other move you could perform. Just once, when your Lord s cornered and has one of each protector around him. Either the Lord is pushed in a corner and then loses his Lady, or he just gets surrounded and loses a Runner or something. Then he can burst forwards and annihilate all opposing pieces in a three square blast radius. A dangerous move as it leaves him open to attacks from a swift piece like the Cavalry and the Runner. And such a move, is called Blitz Fire, which allows your Lord to teleport and make a move on the opponent. Only a truly desperate man plays this tactic, not because of it's power, but because of the risks. If the Blitz Fire can't take down the major threats before it expires, your Lord is left in a state of 'Disorder' and you can't maneuver to back him up.

It is in such a situation, Crimson hated to be but sadly he was in it non the less. With blood lusted Grim everywhere trying to evaporate him and the five others among his side, he was literally cornered. And a less straining attack like the Phoenix wings wouldn't work. No, he had no other choice but to unleash 'her'. He had to perform the Blitz Fire in this real life battle of Tactical. He took a seat as he stared at Weiss, the girl he trusted most among these combatants because she knew what it was to suffer alone.

'Weiss, buy me some time!'

'To do what?'

'Trust me! Buy me some time and then scatter from sight!'

Weiss wasn't sure how to respond to that request. Sure, if he had a plan she would oblige him without second thoughts. Anything was better then to melt away in a vapor of toxic acids. But, what in the world would be so dangerous that everyone should scatter from sight? What was this Blitz Fire term he kept referring to? Was he going to create something from his illusions into reality? Or would he just bluff his way through it again? But Weiss complied. She rotated her rapier and soon a block of ice shot from the ground. As if a massive blizzard had made a true wall of thick protective ice. Ice that withheld the dangerous vapors before it touched the scattering combatants. While team RWBY duck back into the entrance hall they used to get into the open hall, Crimson sat down in meditation. Beginning to build up his Semblance. When Vita was taken by Weiss and held in a protective embrace, the ice breaking under the vapors, Crimson's eye shot open. Blazing red with a heartbeat ringing in his ears, blood leaking from the corners and the heightened vision that accompanied him. But what was disturbing, was the pain that was already echoing through his mind. Unlike with the wings, which would set his shoulders ablaze and sent waves of nauseating pain through his spine because of the wings 'growing' from his bones, this was his entire being that walked through a conflagration and fires that caught him unawares and ensnared his heart and soul. So intense, the fires caused heat to radiate from his body. A circle of bright red and yellow flames carving a barrier out of the ground for him. His breathing slowed down, but became sharp and deep. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, the gag reflex that came from the pain told him this. However, he had started this, so he would end this! Burning, he felt like he was burning. His mouth curled a bit, walking through a conflagration gives a new meaning to the phrase: 'I burn'

What happened next, despite the building pain, drove each Grim back. As the flames of his defensive circle reached up high to the top of the cave, they changed colour. Going from bright red and yellow to a more serene blue and green. Granting his meditating body a more sinister shine as the shadows danced around him and his left eye reflected the lights like a pyre in the dark of night. Even the tears of blood seemed to radiate light. He had a mysterious burning candle in his eye and around him, almost the equal sight of the Harvester of Fallen Souls, as Blake would probably agree, having read the book and all.

However, this mysterious fairytale feel vanished when a loud howl pierced the sky and drove fear into the hearts of everyone, yet inspiring the minds of allies as all four girls felt rejuvenated energy course through them. His flames turned a shade of black. His green and blue fading into blackness that matched the skin of Grim. With deep and dangerous heat radiating from them, he engulfed himself in it!  
Which caused the fire to spread upwards and create a long muscular appendage that grew a body and three more appendages. Four long and slender trunks that reached for an oval body. Which sprouted a tail and grew a head. Slamming it's paws into the ground, with talons digging in and ripping it apart, the creature took a majestic posture and howled again. A long and deadly howl that was pure in tone and held a clarity of sound before it faded and ended in a growl. From the black flames around him came forth a quadrupedal animal that had darkness for skin with red markings of the Grim engraved on it, with eyes as red as blood and a stare as ominous as the glare of Cinder herself. It was a wolf. Like the Great White Wolf of legend, only with black flames for fur and talons. Her spine shivered as she sat down and gave a glare towards the frightened Grim.  
Crimson coughed up blood. The transformation and calling 'her' forth had taken a lot more then he realized it would. His eye bled, his head pounded and his body set ablaze, he was nowhere near as capable as he would think. Placing his left hand on his head to comfort the headache, he rose up. He felt pain ringing in his ears and bones before he stood tall and proud, while despite him being nearly breaking down under the phantom pains. To make it even worse, breathing heavy and shivering like a twig, he placed his hands on his mouth and let out the same loud howl as the wolf next to him. In perfect sync with one another. A man and his wolf.

'Ladies and gentlemen...allow me to introduce the absolute avatar of Fire. The most dominant of forces ever known to the world of conscious beings. The Wolf of the Sun: Amaterasu!'

When the introduction was done, the majestic black wolf of the Sun turned on her paws and stepped around her servant. Crimson folded his hands, despite the building roar of pain in his belly, he remained quiet and bent down on his right knee. Showing his dedication and respect to the mighty Wolf. Bending his head as she sniffed the air and turned her red blazing eyes down on him. Crimson slammed his mouth shut and closed his right eye, trying to bite the agony of burning bones away. A single droplet of blood dripped from his chin and splattered on the floor. This caused the Grim to hesitate and gasp. A gasp that would cost them their lives.

Cinder felt a wave of adoration pass over her as she had seen the most beautiful creature ever known to her eyes. A force of nature right in front of her, sprouting from those exact eyes she craved to possess. With that as proof of their power, her own eyes seemed inferior and weak. Only able to analyze anything in the smallest detail which met her gaze. She was able to see his shivering agony, but none of it mattered. She would have those powers, or she would kill him should he refuse her what she want. Someone next to her was far less steadfast and capable of dealing with the animal she saw in front of her. Eleanor had gasped in utter panic and made the wall of water around her as strong as she possibly could. Pouring her own Aura in it to enhance the already impressive state Yang and Valaina had caused it to hold. Now, not even Cinder herself could break it! With that in mind, Eleanor left out a relieved sigh and regained her composure. Yet the damage had been done.

A deep and dark growl had escaped the jaws of Amaterasu and she had angled her talons and eyes on to the horde. Sinking through her paws and entering a natural hunting stance of the wolf, she growled and vanished. One moment a very large black wolf would stare at the Grim and their leaders, the next, she faded and disappeared. Her growls still echoed through the air, a sinister and deadly atmosphere left by her disappearing act. The growl kept lingering in the air and drove despair to drown out the fear that was grasping and clawing it's way out of the Grim. And that caused the next to be even more traumatic.

A snarl of a Grim, the sound of a paw stepping down, the aggressive bite and the ripped throat and gurgling of blood and it was over. One of the Grim had no more head and fell into a puddle of it's own blood, which dried instantly because of the intense heat the black flames were radiating. One down in a single careless moment of fear, an entire army left. Which all staggered back at the sudden death of the one right in front of them. Crimson smirked, under a facade of pain as he knew what was going to happen next. That single moment of fear had triggered the dominant and aggressive nature of the Sun Wolf as she desired only respect and humility. Fear was a weakness, and weakness needed to be erased!

Because the entire army had staggered back, therefor showing fear in the face of Amaterasu herself, she went into overdrive. Crimson's eye focused on the horde, keeping the spiritual representation as strong as he could, while more paw like prints of black flames began spreading around the Grim, their numbers faded like snow in a midsummer day. Gasps, slashing sounds and the ripping of flesh pierced sharply through the air as foe after fearful foe fell before the blazing and relentless assault of the Black Wolf. With severed bodies and decapitated heads falling everywhere, it took less then thirty seconds before the entire army of Arachno Grim was decimated and wiped out to the last member. A new record, Crimson joked. Never before had an entire species been eliminated in such a short notice. Perhaps he was every bit the monster...

He gasped and tried to suppress a cough as the ring of a heartbeat sent a massive surge of pain through his spine. The cough faded to a mere inconvenient gasp, with a pair of blood drops to be forced from his mouth, as well as three streams of blood. One from each corner of his mouth as one that leaked from the center of his under lip. He inhaled and held his breath. Strengthening his resolve and bending slightly forward. He couldn't keep this up for long.  
Amaterasu reappeared by his side, her eyes concerned with the life of her servant and her majestic slender frame blocking any lethal counters should they be foolish enough to attack him. The fact a Goddess like her could show compassion for a man of his heritage was inspiring for him. Yet he couldn't keep himself standing. His knees gave way as he knelt down and saw a very small puddle of blood in front of him. He felt uneasiness and shame boil through his head. Failing to remain strong for his trump-card. She had saved him and he couldn't even stand up. All this enhanced the feeling of pain, his own heart rate skyrocket and his body began slipping in unconsciousness until a caring gesture reminded him of the days he had spent with Syrius, who ironically was a male black furred dog.  
Looking up, shivering like a twig in a Northern Storm, he saw that Amaterasu carefully placed her paw on his shoulder, comforting him and giving him the 'it's alright' look from her sun like red eyes. Crimson felt a new wave of energy pass through his as his body finally compensated for the massive pain ringing in his ears and elevating his heart-rate. Finally, endorphin was released into his blood. Adrenaline, the stuff which heightened the senses of someone's body in a Fight or Flight situation, had already been pumping through his veins. Elevating sight, reaction time and all that to the highest level. Endorphins were the natural painkillers. They finally numbed his body of phantom pains because Amaterasu had physically touched him. In touching him, her black flames had caused a massive burn to his skin and caused the brain to finally kick into action. Because phantom pains are mental, endorphin can't come into play considering that only physical pain triggers it's release. That being said, a numb pain doesn't mean it isn't there. Yet, it allowed Crimson to function properly again. As Amaterasu nodded, he whispered the words he never thought he would say.

'Merge with me. Grant me the Armor of Black Flames'

Amaterasu howled and fell apart. Her form disappearing into rains of black flames which began adhering and joining together with him on an unseen level. Coating his gear and clothes in the same black flames that had once been Amaterasu which turned him into a kind of Grim hybrid. With his left eye blazing and burning the half of a crescent moon on his face, meaning that the tip of the arc marked upwards on his head and the arc itself coloured his eye socket in deep and painful red, his body turned into a more pure version of itself. His jacket and all his weapons and gear faded. As if he was naked and covered in black flames, such was his appearance, which had a dangerous effect. It showed him as his body really was. Slender, unimpressive and almost weak. The same guy, with jacket, trousers, guarding gear and a bit of body stance who had pierced thick leather like skin, was now just a literal lightweight. Almost as if all the previous tricks were mere illusions. Irony incarnate, a guy talking down an army being little more but skin on bone with some bulk in his shoulders. A joke, that's how he looked. That is, before taking the armor of black flames into consideration which could dry up blood instantly and melt steel weapons within seconds. The real animal within, now unleashed!

Crimson felt a new found power and clarity of mind. As if everything was shrouded in darkness and a fresh breeze had started feeding the flare of a candle to lighten the place up. With freedom and no restrains, he was unleashed in a very literal sense of the word. No more rules of engagement, no more holding back. Just he and the woman he should have killed a long time ago. But there was a drawback to this as well. With no restrains, he was a wild animal. He could feel it. The urge to go overboard was building within his heart. The need to rid himself of all those who wronged him, almost overtaking him. He needed the power, not to lose control. His worst fear, to lose himself in a primal desire that would make him regret something. It almost saved him from the blackness of Amaterasu. Almost.

Diving forwards, the heat and power of the black flames shredding through the stone and leaving a sinister burn mark, his eye fixed on the head pieces of this Tactical game. His mind was bend on ending and killing the lives of those pesky humans that caused such pain. And yes, number one on that list was that two faced snake. A growl escaped his mouth when he remembered and saw her face, ripped with unsure fear as she wasn't remotely aware of what the Grim had happened! Crimson felt pleasure from that, seeing her quiver in fear for his unknown potential.  
Her heart raced through her chest and if it was a jackhammer, it would burst from her ribcage. But that's the state she was in. Her heart-rate shot up and her eyes peeled from their sockets, all for the sake of a black armored berserker that was staring at her and wanting to take her down. Never the less, the concrete wall of Aura enhanced water would save her from this new terror. Which was the one thing keeping her calm. But not to sure about what was going to happen. She hadn't exactly seen him perform this tactic before. But the reputation of Valaina as unbreakable coupled with her own steel tempered wall of defense, the very one she held up for all his deranged anger filled attacks at the courthouse. But this was an attack the likes of which she had never heard him brag or 'educate' her. And he wouldn't go full out, she still had his mother. So she let out a mocking grin.

Crimson's hand emerged several inches away from her face. In that single moment of mockery, he had teleported or something. One moment he was slowly walking towards her in that same stupid way he always walked when he was angry: stomping his feet and giving that 'murderous glare' while he felt his 'morals' or some other thing pound through his head. The next, he had already attacked her. His hand sinking in the water with concrete density as if it was butter. All to the middle of his biceps, through a stone wall that was armed and unbreakable. Crimson's hand had caused the wall to enhance itself some further, but still, quite the feature for someone already burning inside. Yet despite the open claw like hand was inches away of her throat, she felt comfort in the fact that the water had compensated for his attack and now was enhanced beyond the threshold, with a density of diamonds. One more blow and it would be so dense, nothing could break it. Eleanor let out a relieved sigh and maneuvered the water of her wall, coiling over the arm stuck in the substance and restraining him for a counter. Or rather, that was the plan. As the water moved only an instant, he ripped his arm free. His armor and combining senses of Amaterasu allowed him to respond faster as his reflexes were pushed beyond the human levels. As the tentacles reached for his hand like the hands of a toddler for it's favorite toy, he back flipped and stared at her. Before vanishing again. Well, he didn't really vanish, he wasn't moving with speed beyond the inhuman. He had simply jumped upwards, rotating forward and slammed his heel down on the wall of water. Which caused another moment that drove Eleanor's self control to their fullest.

Imagine a wall of diamonds before you. Diamonds with the colour of sapphires that are carved and harnessed in a way so they can become a shield. Or some type of barrier or damn to ward of anything. As the density of diamonds is the second thickest one in the world of Remnant. A wall that glittered like snow in the afternoon sun and had protection stronger then the latest model of army classed protective gear. Now imagine that wall of diamonds shatter like a mirror that's struck with a high velocity impact of a wrecking ball. A true spiderweb of fractured connections gave the wall of water an almost beautiful overall look, before it recovered. Yet by that time, the heel that had caused the fractures, had been one inch away from Eleanor's face. Crimson smirked in irritation. Two attempts and she had been saved both times. He was losing his control and all she did was smile at him? No, she lost her confidence. She had looked in death's eyes in a two for one trick. Yet, Crimson would go for the hat-trick.

Again, tentacles shot out to grab him, but he used the downward energy of his heel Axe kick to propel himself away to safety. He had attacked in such a fashion that no one was able to retaliate. Just one among them was able to analyze the attacks with her keen eyes. But seeing them wouldn't help her here. Touching him was a danger in itself. His entire body was made of incinerating black flames. Yet, there was one thing Cinder did see. And that was a few drops of blood that hit the wall of water each time he attacked. She figured he was running low on time as such an attack would place tremendous pressure on his body. And she was right. If he had been in pain before, he was in hell now. Saved only by the endorphines that Amaterasu granted him by inflicting a burn on his right shoulder.

Crimson shot backwards with a few back flips, before ducking trough his knees and slamming his left hand on the ground, clawing his fingers in the ground and preparing him one final attack. He was pouring some more Aura in his legs for another empowered attack. Going for the same acceleration penetration attack he did earlier, turning the high density wall into a mere thread to break through and reaching inside the barrier. He would turn himself in a spear tip and he would break the shield they raised with the precision of a scalpel, before bursting it open with the grace of a wrecking ball. He would splinter the wall and kill those who were there. All with one more Aura charged rush forward and black flames to burst through the wall.

Crimson pushed himself forwards, while pulling himself forward and ran forwards. With the added motion of his left hand ripping through the stone floor and making black flames arise from the holes in the ground, Crimson became a blur of blackness shooting forward. His sight became a tunnel, yet his awareness was a three sixty radius. He picked up speed by driving himself to the maximum his body could take, forcing the usage of thirty percent of his brain and muscle mass to perform this act of attack. With his mind focused on breaking the wall, he turned his shoulders forward instead of using a punch. This would make a follow up easier. Ramming it shoulder first and snapping her neck like a toothpick.

His feet slammed in the ground just before colliding with the wall. This empowered his body as he rotated and took even more strength from the simple twist of his hip. The amp had reached it's limit, he could feel his body resist. Driven to it's limit like never before and it caused him pain. A lot more then he had realized, numbed muscles or not, the pain was there. And he wasn't sure if he could take the drawback. Yet he was already going overboard so why not go all the way. With one berserker roar, he let out the most terrifying cry for blood.

His shoulder connected. Instantly, a shock wave blasted in both waves of the impact point. One that drove a huge wave of dust and gravel towards the still hiding team RWBY who coughed and staggered back as the air hit them. Their hair like flags in heavy windstorms. The other one was slipping through the cracks in the wall and blew straight in the faces of Cinder and her companions. Knocking them back, making them turn their heads or pull up their hands to protect their eyes. Among all of the attending viewers, only one stood her ground and stared back in the face of what she had unleashed. Cinder didn't even blink. Unafraid of the shock wave or the one who caused it.

Crimson felt a part of his shoulder be bruised and even faintly shatter upon impact. The smooth surface of the bones in his left shoulder now resembled a trunk because of how the shatter pattern gave it a tree trunk like appearance. One that pained him deeply, but at the same time, not bothered him enough. As with the extra pain shooting through his mind, he felt his body shoot into overdrive. With his senses completely blacked out and his primal instincts running wild, he swung his arm against the wall in a back-hand swing. And to the shock of everyone there, he broke it!

Drops of water blew from the impact as a human-sized hole appeared and allowed him access to the one he needed to hurt. The drops vaporised as the heat of the fire hit them. Eleanor finally staggered back in utter fear. She was right! He was a monster! He was a killer and he was a savage beast! And now, he was going to kill her right then and there! The fear of death caused her mind to trigger a flight response. But before she could even think of a way out of it, the blow knocked her straight to the floor. See, in that instant, the pheromone of fear drove the animal side of Amaterasu and Crimson into a blood frenzy. So, while he stepped through the hole, he threw a mad hay-maker and caused Eleanor to bite the dust and lose track of time for a few seconds. Her consciousness struggling to stay awake.

Crimson didn't have time to celebrate. One, he could no longer comprehend the idea of joy as he was swept up in such a lust for fresh blood he would have drunk it if he could! And two, some idiots engaged him in combat. Which was ironic because the one man that could have stopped this energetic form he was in now, was disarmed and broken long ago. Cinder had dug her own grave by enslaving Adam. Who was just a 'moderate' martial artist. Tortwick and Mercury were more dangerous and capable then him now, sadly, they couldn't compare.  
As Mercury began rotating his body in a flashy but effective way to build up kinetic energy, he gave a wide arc roundhouse to the left of Crimson's ribcage. Unaware of the steel like hide he was now wearing. Crimson waited for the boot of Mercury to pass past his left arm. When the kick connected, he wrapped his arm around Mercury's ankle and countered. All in the blink of an eye! By focusing the heat of the black flames into his index and middle finger, Crimson applied the basics of the Precision Fist of his ancestor and devastated Mercury without him even feeling a thing. So fast came the counter offensive! The fingertips struck a pressure point at Mercury's knee, cutting of any form of nerve command line that would be there. Instantly, he released the ankle and shot his left two fingertips to Mercury's neck, causing a short circuit to trigger within the spot where the neck transitioned into the vertebral column. Mercury didn't realize his entire body was about to shut down. And he never would have guessed because the final blow was an open palm uppercut to the chin that slammed Mercury straight into unconsciousness.

Mercury felt a blackness overtake him as he was sent flying back and lost every sense he could imagine. Not even feeling the 'not so smooth' landing as his crash-test dummy body slammed on the ground. Without even a change in his facial expression, he remained down and didn't stir a single muscle. And a lot of time for anything other wasn't allowed. The three males had attacked at once, so you can imagine their surprise when one of their wingmen was taken down in the blink of a freaking eye!

Roman felt a strange sensation boil from his heart as he raised his cane for a head strike. But before he could comprehend the desire of his mind that was begging him to turn heel and run, a ringing pain in the gut caught his attention. Crimson had taken a step to close the distance and lifted his right leg for a side way kick. And when the boot connected to Roman's gut, a shock wave passed through him and knocked him back. Coughing violently and gasping for air as he felt like throwing up the very organs that were now creaming for a painkiller. Nausea filled his thoughts before he fell to his shivering knees and coughed up a blood ball, like a cat coughing up fur balls, but with blood instead of hair and drool.  
Adam was the only one who passed through the defenses. He slammed his hands around Crimson's throat, biting the heat away and began closing his fingers. Trying to choke and crush Crimson's windpipe. His attack was so effective, it made Crimson gasp for air out of instant reaction. But when none would enter his lungs, he stared at Adam's Grim mask before slamming both palms against the latter's ears. This caused Adam's fingers to release the neck they were crushing to fly to the protection of the ears that were ringing and disoriented. Crimson moved as fast as ever. Slamming a karate chop to the neck, opened Adam's body for the attack he was preparing for. A low fist to the stomach, sending pain and nausea through Adam like water through a tube. A knuckle sandwich to the jaw slammed the groans and gasps for breath shut. A left hay-maker slammed Adam's jaw and placed him off balance. The strength of that swing was so strong that Crimson overshot, placing his left hand on the floor and keeping momentum up, threw his right ankle upwards. And sure enough, that connected to the back of Adam's head, knocking him straight out of the fight. Finishing this, Crimson rose to his full length and stood there, tall and intimidating. Causing the much smarter Emerald and Neo to bolt for safety. A feat that Cinder couldn't exactly hold against them. However, his murderous intend was sated as he turned around at the sound of Eleanor stumbling back up. With a fear quivering in her voice and a pain in her body from the blow she took, she screamed at him.

'Stay away from me! I still have your moth...'

Crimson propelled himself forwards and fingers closed around Eleanor's throat, silencing her before she made a fatal mistake. Eleanor's own hands reached for her neck in a pitiful attempt to free her from the choke hold. But Crimson let out a roar of anger and lifted her up. As tears of pain and defeat streamed down her once beautiful and smooth cheeks, black talons grew from Crimson's fingers and dug into the flesh of her neck. Small streams of blood began leaking through the puncture holes that had damaged her gorgeous neck, in an ironic way reminding him of the small tears of blood he could 'cry' when he used his Semblance. However, a shivering whisper knocked that comparison straight from his thoughts.

'Baby...you're...hurting me...'

Crimson lowered Eleanor a bit so she could heed his own whispers. With a soft and cold tone, he replied to her.

'Good...'

And then came the final blow. Swinging his right leg forwards, he hooked his ankle behind both of Eleanor's dangling and squirming feet. Kicking backwards, he swung her forwards, effectively leveling her in a horizontal way, in perfect parallel with the floor under her. And then he slammed his hand down. Knocking her neck and with the back of her head into the ground with a horrendous roar of anger. The bang was loud, the shattering of the ground forming a small crater where her body fitted in perfectly. Blood leaked from her mouth as she spat out blood in a painful gasp. Crimson's fingers loosened and the blackness of his armor began turning into gray. He had reached his limit.

Yet that didn't bother him. As drops of his bloody tears began trickling down on her cheeks, he looked down on her and squeezed her neck, forcing her to open her eyes as he spoke.

'Stay awake. I'll kill you in a different way. Look at me. Stare into the face of your deepest fear!'

Eleanor's sapphires shot open and were met with the glare of a single blood red sun that started pulling her in. A spiral over that exact sun before it began sucking her in. With the powerful category five suction power of a hurricane, Eleanor could barely resist and accepted she was done for. Releasing her mental hold over her flesh like shell, she was pulled in a sea of red flames that were just way to eager to gulp her down. Eleanor saw her own eyes fade and then everything around her was gone. A huge black mass stripping her from sight and blocking any form of sensory information to be picked up by the defeated woman. She sighed, this time, she was not going to be saved by the chivalrous nature of her ex boyfriend...

_'Where am I?'_

_A whisper of a thought formed the meaning of the words inside the head of a blue shaped shadow that stood into a dark place. Nothing seemed normal nor did anything have any meaning what so ever. A loss of direction, or a lack of care, whatever the case, whatever this place, she was lost. Lost in the endless darkness that lurked in a small radius around her. Her eyes stared down towards what were supposed to be her hands, only to see that she was either a shadow or some mist like representation or perhaps memory of her past self. Her name, despite the lack of care that had been building inside her heart, came to her in a memory. She was Eleanor Brightlight, and she was dead. With a shock, the realization of her predicament hit her. She had died moments earlier. Or was it years ago? It seemed so trivial. Her mind hand snapped? No, she didn't think her mind would have snapped or something. Something else must have happened. But one thing was in the clear. She was no longer alive and had to move on, despite her dreams and hopes. She sighed._

_'So is this the after life? Kinda boring if you ask me. Perhaps I was better off with that maniac...'_

_'Don't be so sure you really are rid of me...'_

_Eleanor felt a chilling pain in her heart. Shivering already but way more violent now, she knelt down in defeat as that voice was colder then the Polar Star and sliced through her like plasma cutters through cotton candy. It ripped her apart! If she was able to bleed, she was now a human fountain. Despite everything, that one tormenting person had followed her through the barrier of Living and Death and was here to make her after life miserable! She screamed in fear and defeat as she pointed towards a red shadow that had stepped from the darkness around her and glared at her._

_'No...why can't you leave me alone?'_

_'Like how you left me alone all those years ago?'_

_'I didn't leave you! You forced my hand!'_

_'Don't flatter yourself, Snowflake...we both know you're the real villain here'_

_Again, his words sliced her open on the inside. How was this possible? As if his words alone were blades sharper then the sharpest tools to this day! She staggered back as the red shadow took a step forwards, causing her to fall and sit down with her left leg extended and all the rest curled up defensively. But what really hurt, was how he had used that old pet name she had adored for so long. Once he had figured out she adored the feel of snow in the middle of winter, he jokingly referred to her as 'his own personal Snowflake'. He even got her a personally shaped and truly unique silver snowflake to wear as a necklace. She turned her head and whispered back._

_'Don't call me that, it hurts'_

_'When did I ever complain about how you keep calling me 'Hot Stuff?' You're selfish, you know that?'_

_'I'm not...'_

_'Yes, yes you are! Ever since the start all you cared about was receiving. You never bothered to even ask my opinion on any matter. Just your rules, your say, your desire'_

_'Stop it...'_

_'No, you asked me to leave you alone that day. And I complied. Like the idiot I am, I gave you what you want. Yet here we are, you engaged me! You brought my mother into this. You're selfish, cruel and a double faced snake! I spared your life because of the bond we once shared. Now...you'll feel the pain of a thousand cuts!'_

_Eleanor blinked once. Suddenly all the darkness became a red glowing wasteland with ruins ablaze here and there. She could see something that could have been an eclipsed sun, if only she was sure of that. The black burning orb in the sky was radiating heat and a faint light from it's center like any normal sun. Yet it's surface was crackled and damaged, with black flames slipping through them. Was this the real image of Amaterasu?  
Eleanor screamed as she felt something slither around her boots and yank her towards Crimson's red shadow. But the shadow was gone and the thing that had coiled around her was a red tentacle that destroyed her chances of running away. At first, a single coil around her ankle would have meant nothing. But when she felt the thing slither up her leg and eventually pin itself in the floor, merging with it, Eleanor's leg was stuck. And the same thing happened to her other foot and leg. As she gasped, she felt something rise behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a long several inch thick pole arise from the ground with four ropes or ribbons weaving along with the ebb and flow of the wind. Before coming to live and ensnaring her wrists and elbows and tied her to the pole. She was the perfect 'damsel in distress' or offering to a deity. And she had no idea how correct she was about that.  
When a howl pierced the sky above, she froze as she saw a huge snowflake appear in front of her and thousands of red shadows appear from nothing. As if they were tree instantly growing from the ground and rising up to form a forest around her. Reaching for the black sun and staring at the captive lady unable to move away. As the snowflake began melting and the hordes of shadows walked towards her, she felt a tear build from her eyes. But as it streamed down her cheek, she felt it burn her and wound her. As if lava was streaming down her eyes and not salty tears._

_'I'd advice you not to cry'_

_'What are you doing?'_

_'See each and every one of these shadows? They are going to touch you. They will caress you and in the end, you will despise them for it...'_

_'You'll...'_

_'Oh for the love of...NO I WON'T TAKE YOUR HONOUR!'_

_The Snowflake shattered and it's glass like shards rained down on Eleanor and ripped her open, lava leaking from her wounds and hurting her to the extend she had never imagined. As if her own body was determined to kill her like acid leaking from wounds of horror creatures in books or other media. She was going to be killed by the very thing she had accused him of a long time ago. She remembered it. Not surprisingly, she saw that exact memory be projected on the surface of the black sun. Her words sending shivers down her spine as she saw a younger version of herself scream and rant against a guy who seemed uninterested. Her words were like knives that carved through her brain as the absurdity of the scene drove her crazy. She had asked a simple thing. She only wanted to take the next step. But he had refused. Saying something about being grossed out about the act of love itself. Which she despised him for!_

_'As you can clearly see, I was never interested in doing anything the normal human condition enjoyed. All I ever wanted, was someone to spent a life with. But you just destroyed me that day. Like the parasite you are, you lashed on to me, formed a connection and exploited that to your fullest!'_

_'What do you want me to say? I never asked you to constantly spend time with my...'_

_'Don't you dare!'_

_Instantly, a hand had slammed around her mouth and silenced her words. The same hand she had once felt around her waist and on her shoulder. One that would comfort her and care for her. Now silencing her protest as she clearly pissed him off. While she fought and tried to bite the hand to regain some of her dominance, his words slipped through her ears like a virus slipping through her bloodstream. She began shivering in fear as the meaning took hold. A meaning she had long forgotten she feared at all._

_'Don't dare bring that into this. I am in control now. You controlled my life, I have the right to control your death. I think that's good irony, the dominant craver, brought down to a mere slave. And don't think I can't pull it off. I control everything here! This is my world! Time, space, even matter. An example perhaps...'_

_Eleanor gasped for breath as she felt something that was not normal or even possible. She felt her entire body be set ablaze. She was a lit match, an ant scorched by the sun, the prey of a phoenix that clawed at the serpent that had lashed out to attack. The liquid that powered her flesh machine of a body, suddenly ran on liquid hydro florid acid. It ran through her, vaporising essential elements and vitals inside her frame. She looked at him, with his monotone voice and emotionless glare, she realized he was not doing this because he could. Unlike her, he wasn't planning on dragging this out after all._

_And just like that, she felt the pain disappear and her own wounds regenerate and recover instantly. As if it all wasn't real. Eleanor smirked, it wasn't real. This was all but a sick illusion of him to try and dominate her. She felt a strong desire to mock him. But that wasn't necessary as he proved her wrong again. Stepping away from her and glaring at her, he lifted his hand. Every other shadow like copy, however he did it, drew a knife and prepared for the signal. Eleanor began mentally preparing herself. Like a song stuck on repeat, she kept telling herself it wasn't real. Just an illusion. Just an illusion..._

_'I can turn your insides into jelly or into lava, your call. But keep telling yourself it's all an illusion won't help you. If all of these knives were stabbed into you, cutting you open like an animal to the slaughter, would you feel it any less if you tell yourself it's not real? Or what about this...'_

_Eleanor felt herself lose consciousness as the very pressure of her blood dropped completely. He had changed the law of biology. She was no longer human. She was a cloud of smoke. And those didn't need blood. She was drained. No pulse or even oxygen that was transported through her system. She was falling asleep from lack of blood circulation. Within moments, she was drained. He hadn't changed the way physics worked, no he had done something far worse. He had drained her like a Grim devours flesh. She was no longer able to think. And with her heart-rate sinking to nothing, she passed out. When she awoke, she felt...different_

_No longer had she any limbs. She could feel they were missing, but at the same time, she didn't need them. Her body moved naturally to compensate. She moved forwards and her eyes stared around the fields of red flames before she realized she couldn't blink nor see him. She could see the motion of the flames, but the sun was gone. She felt her body shiver and that brought about the sound of samba balls shaking the sand within them. Opening her mouth, she felt something flex and slip from her jaws. Two syringe like fangs that were contained to venom chambers. Realization hit her like a flaming truck bulldozing through the local hardware store._

_'I'm a sssssnake?'_

_'Not just any, you're the deadly Blue Rattle Snake. Found in the high mountains of the south of Vacuo and before you even think of biting me...'_

_Eleanor shrieked aloud as a shot of pain coursed through her mind as two sets of razor sharp talons grabbed her neck and body. Her shriek was more an angry hiss, her tongue tasting the scent of her attacker and she froze again. Like the hawk that hunts other snakes, she was being pulled up high for the ground and she could stare into the flaming wings that flapped by her side and carried her over the fields. A bird of prey, the mighty phoenix, had caught yet another prey with it's masterful hinting skills.  
Suddenly, everything blacked out and Eleanor awoke on an open field in a forest of burning trees. She was starting to get annoyed at the change of scenery and the changes of her body. But for now, she was back again in the form of her human self. She wanted to open her mouth, if it wasn't for that howl to pierce her mind like darts in a dartboard. She had heard that howl before and she wasn't ready for her now. Slowly turning her head with the expression of despair on her face, she saw her again! That black fur, the staring suns for eyes and the long talons on her paws. Eleanor tried crawling away while her voice cracked._

_'No, not her again!'_

_'Show some respect mortal! I am the Goddess of the Sun herself!'_

_'You...you speak?'_

_'Off course I do! I am the Avatar of Wisdom, the Sun and I'm not some brain dead serpent such as yourself...'_

_Eleanor had to blink. She was no longer stuck on an open field. Her predicament had grown worse. She was stuck in an arena all of the sudden. And the fact that wolf could speak with a tone and voice that was both pure and tender, wasn't exactly comforting. Almost like a harp, she spoke so clear and her tone was so high and pure. The wise powerful lady, such was her voice. And it scared Eleanor._

_'You are correct in fearing me, Blue Serpent! For I will burn your sins and kill your soul!'_

_'Hold it miss Amaterasu, Snowflake here doesn't like to be in pain'_

_'Why does my servant care for the likes of her?'_

_'Because I am an idiot like that'_

_Eleanor felt the world among her fade in swirls after she felt the wolf bite her in the neck. With her hands on her throat, she started bleeding massively. Like rivers and waterfalls of crimson liquid that streamed forth through her fingers and left her gasping and clawing for breath. She tried to claw her throat open as she craved the relief of fresh air. Her neck damaged beyond repair as the teeth had ripped it completely to ribbons. With one last glare, the world around her faded into a whirlwind of rainbows around her._

'Idiot...'

Crimson fell to his knees. He could no longer take it. His armor was gone, giving him his normal features of his jacket and tools back before he slipped on his knees and crashed on his left elbow as he had lost his footing and could barely move. The more he lost the black armor, the more he felt himself break down inside. His arms refused to move and breathing was like drinking glass. He slammed his mouth shut, a puddle of blood beneath him as he was coughing up a lot of blood and bleeding from his left eye. Which was so damaged from his actions it actually was slightly blurred and half open. Unlike his right, which was peeling and scanning around himself. Even the rotation of his eye caused him pain. And before he could manage another thought, his body shut down. Much like when he had run through the queen, only more severely this time. Leaving him completely open and defenseless in his kneeling position. While he could see Eleanor's slow breath as she was coming to her senses after the mental attack in the Red World, Crimson felt a painful chuckle come through his throat. Glynda had taken a LOT more then Eleanor and as soon as he lifted the illusion, the sweet lady kicked him five feet away with a powerful straight kick. But this woman? She just gasped, to much pain to even open her eyes. What a joke. But she was alive after all. And that's why he had insulted himself.

Biting away the pain, he moved his left hand, which was inches away of her almost sweetly asleep face. As if he was flesh in a blender. It pained him a lot as every motion he made was like sticking his hand through a net of razorblades. Yet, he did. Tearing the muscles and breaking his bones as his hand reached for her face. When Eleanor opened her eyes and realized she was unharmed, she saw him in his broken state reaching for her and froze in panic. Now he was going to kill her, she was sure of it. Yet despite that idea, all she felt was a warm hand gently caressing her cheek. The same hand that had done that so many times before pulling her in for a kiss so long ago. Her sapphire like eyes glared at the navy one that stared at her, broken mentally and physically. He stroked her cheek a mere three times before feeling his arm fall to his side, completely useless. While still unable to breath easy, he spoke, almost to soft for a whisper.

'looks like...I'm not...the killer...I thought...I...was'

'Why...? Why are you playing with me like this?'

'Be..cause...I can't...kill you. We...shared...a bond. Despite...you breaking it...it still...Holds meaning...to me...'

'You're pathetic!'

Crimson fell to his side and coughed up even more blood. Falling to his side and landing inches away of the puddle of blood, he saw Cinder step into his field of vision. She had kicked him so hard in the gut that he saw double. But that could be because of the damage he sustained. With a mind turning blank and his body feeling like it was made of twigs, he remained still and tried to control his breathing, as it was still like drinking glass. He could, however, see how Cinder, in her utter strength and power, pulled Eleanor up. The latter stumbled to her feet and glared at the guy who could no longer move. With a tooth filled grin, she crackled her fingers and knelt down.  
As Eleanor was quick to figure out that in real life not a single second had passed, or perhaps a few, she felt it odd that Valaina was nowhere to be seen. Who had been taken away from the scene by a blinding fast combination effort of Weiss and Blake. Both figuring out it was best to get her out of there before Crimson harmed her. As he was almost sure to have harmed her before he calmed down. Never before had they seen such a mad beast. The instant Crimson had done his attack against Eleanor, his mother fell into unconsciousness and left her all abandoned on the field of battle. With Weiss propelling and boosting her and Blake forward, the both managed to steal the woman from under their noses. Like shadows of white and black dancing across the field in the shade of Crimson's wild fury. Now, with both hostages saved, all that team RWBY waited for was for the chance to re-engage.

Crimson shook his head, but it didn't help him, as he was completely disabled by pain. His legs were made of concrete pillars and therefor to heavy to move. While his chest and lungs were organic and sensitive flesh being terrorized by blades for every breath he took. With his right shoulder and arms totally useless and not responding, coughing violently at random times and his left shoulder a finger-snap away of shattering like glass, he wasn't able to do anything as he stared with one good eye up into the face of one girl whom was slowly recuperating from her injury and the woman he hadn't even dared to attack yet. She was far to dangerous. Even for him. She probably found a way to counter and break him after having her watching eyes on him ever since the fight started. But that wasn't the scariest part. No, the scariest part was the down right boredom she had on her face. Almost as if he hadn't just taken down all her supporters with not a care in the world. She just looked at him, disappointed.

'Oh, how is it possible? With all that power and you can't even kill your enemy'

'He can't help it, he's an idiot and weak'

'Don't...mistake care...for weakness...'

'Oh, you don't fool me. You're not ruthless enough to take me...'

'but I am'

Crimson felt rage boil through him, setting his pain on fire and making him even more miserable then he already was. Not just because of the pain setting him on fire and killing him physically. But because of the scene that scarred his heart. No matter how he hardened himself or how he steels his mental resolve, he still felt pain at the loss of the bond he once lost. Now eradicated forever. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his ex girlfriend. No matter how painful she had betrayed him, how grueling she had acted, he still felt a connection. Which made this image acid burning in his mind and melted his resolve. He tried to open his mouth to warn her. To make any attempt to save her. Yet he wasn't even able to breathe easy, let alone warn her.  
Cinder had reached for a long dagger. Some sort of rapier like thing that was meant and used for one thing and one thing only: Execution. And as you might have guessed, that blade made contact and severed a very specific blood vein: the main aorta. Once pierced and left unattended, the aorta is able to pump all full five liters of blood in rest state, will cause you to bleed out in a matter of moments. So the sight, despite anything he had prepared and was able to think off, was traumatizing to say the least.

The image he still thought of as beautiful, with pure features and long strains of gold which enhanced her to be the textbook definition of a golden beauty. Her eyes opened in shock, yet her mouth frozen in the instant of surprise as the steel hadn't even caused damage. It just sank through her skin and slit the organ before she could even make an assumption. As she fell to her knees, the blood flooding from her back and staining her clothes and golden hairs as red water dripping out of a swimming pool that had a small hole in the materials. With her eyes dimming and her heart-rate turning against her, the increased heart-rate pumping more blood out of her then normal, she was literally kill herself. Falling down she felt her mind fade in dreams and her body alter what she felt. Her wound wasn't pain, her body wasn't turning cold from the life energy bleeding away and her mind wasn't thinking about all the broken dreams and lost hopes. All she could really feel, was how comfortably warm it was. How tired and warm she was. How she could really enjoy herself falling asleep in freshly heated blankets and dodge the chill of night in this warm place. So after everything, Eleanor Brightlight, killing herself with her own heartbeat, just closed her eyes and drifted off. No more, she let her spirit roam free and fade into blackness. Until a bone chilling voice shattered her dream and made her fully aware that she was going to die. In one sentence, the moment of bliss turned into clawing hands dragging her down to hell. Cinder, despite her name, was colder then the hearts of any Grim.

'You really thought you could outwit and take me as your puppet? You arrogant fool, feel your life slip through your blood. Your name will be forgotten, no one will care that you're gone and you'll rest in an open and lonely grave'

**If you enjoyed, leave a review, would mean the world to me!**

**Next up, tying up loose ends!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alright, first off, my sincere apologies for the long wait. I have a job now, which leaves me home tired and drained rather then 'boiling for a writing session'. Nevertheless, I'm still here and I'm working on it. As compensation, this one's a big bigger for you, the reader.  
Also, as most fans might have heard by now about Monty being in the hospital (for those unaware of the name, Monty is the creator and voice actor of Ren), I will ask all of the fans who read this for both a moment of silence in honouring his memory as I just found out he passed away. And secondly, I ask all of you to continue to do what you love doing. I dedicate this chapter to Monty, may he rest in peace!**

**Monty, you'll be remembered.**

'How dare you!'

The shout was instinctively made. Ripping through his throat like chainsaws through wooden trunks. So much so, he was oddly surprised that he didn't spit out a few ounces of blood while shouting at the top of his lungs. Which craved air and caused another amount of razors to slice through his mind and body. Breathing worsened and the pain caused a call for more air to compensate for the pain gasps he was fighting back. With only his right eye able to move and a racing heartbeat in your ears and neck, so much so he was sure Cinder could see the veins, he wasn't in the ideal position to fight back or even move. But his mind had more or less snapped after the image that had been burned into his mind. Most people would call him an idiot or naive for how he felt about this.

Yes, tis true. Despite his boasts and loud barks, his attacks and sanity are weak and misguided. He doesn't use his full physical force. First because he fears losing control and secondly because he is a weakling. When compared to the likes of someone of Yatsuhachi's caliber or Adam's massive power blows, Crimson just doesn't add up to the rest. Yes, he can boost his powers with Aura like Lei Ren does, but that's not comparable to the already standing power of the previously mentioned powerhouses. Same goes for speed and stamina. He just doesn't add up to any of them. Just his stubborn nature and his drive for survival that cause him to perform these miracles like defeating all of Cinder's henchmen. He's decently skilled in terms of arms and how to apply them. Being able to fend of ten pole arm wearing enemies at once with a 'non battlefield' weapon such as the rapier, is a testament of his potential and his adaptability.

And then there's the mental conditions he suffers from. While under stress and being attacked nullifies many of these, some are just to strong within his mind. Like the drive to protect. He would give his life to save his mother. Just like his protection drive, his morals can get the better of him. He never wants to attack and kill, unless he is pushed beyond his boundaries. Grim are obvious exceptions, considering he already has a kill count of over a thousand Grim, but he has a less impressive human or faunus kill count. Where as people like Adam have no problem in ending other human lives, Crimson needs mentally prepare himself for this task. Or black out completely. The true and only kills on his name, being the self defense kills on his family and the near murder of Eleanor. Twice! And to top it all off, he felt the same urge to spare the life of Eleanor. He had her in his power in the Red World, but instead of letting Amaterasu feed upon the flesh of the poor girl and therefor killing her mind, he let her go. Taking away the powerful damage he could inflict and more or less letting her slip into unconsciousness. A thing he normally didn't allowed to happen to his victims, yet for a strange reason, he couldn't put Eleanor through the same excruciating pain as he had tried to do with Glynda. Sadly for him, Glynda proved far to strong for him as he was way back then. As the power of the Red World is limited only by the imagination he could pour into it, he could do a lot more now then way back then. With only his naive way of live and not a single comprehension of real pain, was a strong contrast compared to the near death experiences he had felt for so long now. Just now, he was slowly giving in to deep and utter pain.

Yet that all faded when compared to the hate that boiled within his chest. Hate that burned stronger then the brightest flames of a forest fire. A rekindled power that drove the engine of his body. All because of a bad youth and a lot of craving. The craving to be accepted in a world of animals so cruel that they turned on each other and on the distant cousin: humanity. Yet, born as a human, Crimson couldn't find refuge in the world of faunus. Having neither the physical animal appendages as most faunus do, or because of his character. Even among other 'animals' Crimson was on a different level. There are few faunus as beast like as he is.

No, he doesn't think of the faunus as lesser beings that need to be oppressed for whatever reason because of physical appearance. With his special left arm, he suffered the same treatment someone like Velvet would receive. Being feared and bullied because he looked different. Unlike Velvet, or any faunus for that matter, Crimson had no team or group of friends to hide himself among. He was mostly alone. Sure, he had three other outcasts in his team, as leader of CVIC. But that wasn't the same. Among these four, he still stood on different levels then the others. Not better then them or weaker. Just, different in a way the others never knew. Perhaps Venomleaf could, but that was unlikely. He was a one of a kind person, and not always in the good way...

'Simple, because I can. And let's be fair, she deserved a fate far worse then this'

'Bleeding...to death?'

'Naturally. Although, tell me something. Why would someone with your level of powers be so merciful towards his enemy?'

Clicking her heels of glass as she stepped around him. Checking him as he was down for the count. She could still feel the recoil of kicking his gut so hard with her shin. He was a heavy for one so skinny. But let's not forget those pathetic steel plates that serve a pathetic job of protecting his vital areas. With the jacket even hiding them, what for? It's not like it's armed and specially designed titanium alloy. If it was, why not protect each part? Why only a so called 'six pack' and have normal protectors of hardened plates to cover your thighs and shins? Even the arm bracers made no sense. Sure, they would enhance his lower arm attacks, but he used them for defense. What was his secret? Why was he both so impressive and yet not impressive at all?

Cinder stared at his shivering body. The blood on the floor must be coming from a sustained wound, right? He must have sustained something. Why would he start bleeding? Was there a drawback to his powers after all? No, that wasn't it. His great power of the Eye was something that would make her unstoppable or unbeatable to say the least. He just needed to 'give' her the eyes she needed and then she would be something more then just Cinder Fall. Just one problem, if his eyes gave him all this power, why did he not kill that backstabbing serpent when he had the chance? Why did he, the person that Eleanor had harmed the most, resist the urge of killing her? Killing, by essence, was a human crafted emotion. The animals and Grim don't kill, they defend themselves, even the faunus had to be taught how to 'take a life'. Yet, with his blazing and burning powers that surpassed even Cinder in her best day, he simply didn't do it. And that's what pissed her off more then ever.

'Well? Why is it? Is it the lack of bravery? Think you're above the concept of killing?'

'No...I don't want it...'

'Because it would be to hard?'

'Damn it...no! No...it would be...to easy'

Cinder's eyes shot open as she looked at the crippled man. His response was a strange one. Sure, killing and doing horrible things can be very addictive to the wrong person, with serial killers and psychopaths out on the street. But then again, who among this sick and viral world of Remnant has ever heard of a man that spared the life of someone who caused so much pain to you. That's inconceivable. Just as much as the idea of Eleanor being a sweet innocent young girl.

Yet there he was, bleeding and crippled after a showing of power that didn't exactly fitted with his physical profile. So skinny, yet so deadly. Don't judge a book by it's cover, and don't judge a man for what he might boast and claim. As he might be the exact opposite of what he claims. Perhaps in a stupid way to prove all the judging eyes wrong, clinging to his beliefs like clinging to life itself. In the end, he was not the man Cinder had been led to belief. Unlike the serpent tongue of the poor dead girl in front of her, he wasn't a mindless monster. Contrary to what Roman said, he wasn't all slaved by his emotions and Adam's claim about him being stronger then this puny human was clearly flawed. Her arrogance ticked over and she brought her heel upwards, ready to pierce his neck.

'Feels good...doesn't it'

'Huh? You say something?'

'The power about life and death?'

'You're making no sense'

'Because I'm right...'

Cinder smirked, she wasn't playing this game. At first he claimed he didn't want the power of murder because it's to easy, then he claims he knows it so well. Bleeding and slowly grasping for whatever he saw lying at that dead corpse with a chest wound. How could he ever have been the strongest she thought he was? Roman's boasting, the media's claims and all these ghost stories about his unlimited power. More like an industrial machine which is powered up by letting lightning run through it instead of normal voltage energy. It works strongly, but also destroys the machine. He blasted his way through an entire army with his divine Semblance, yet here he was, nearly dying. His hand reaching for...  
Cinder stepped back and dodged the pathetic attempt he was making to cut her ankle. He moved slower then a slug. Still breathing and coughing heavily. Pour soul. Well, this was just a business investment, and Cinder really wanted his eyes. So she would just take them by force. Crimson smiled. He had deliberately been stalling for time. While his body wouldn't fully recover after that without moderate medical attention, he did gain enough Aura and mental strength back to perhaps force a few more final tricks. Though he was really running on fumes. With Cinder's razor sharp heel closing in for the piercing neck wound, which would leave him to drown and bleed out in the remaining blood he had left. Above four and a half liters, or so he guessed.

A flash of white duck in and caught the blow. The long steel edge of the weapon blocking the killer heel and saving his life. Though the weapon in his face and inches away of his eye wasn't comforting him in any way. Not that he was ungrateful, let's face it, he was. But the risk of hitting the wounded man with an attack like this either calls for extreme talent, or a huge amount of luck. And considering the look in the white haired girl glaring back at Cinder, luck wasn't a thing Crimson could rely on.  
Weiss had used her Semblance of Runes to shoot forwards and block the attack. Her Myrtenaster Rapier being more then capable to stop some glass heels. Swinging her weapon upwards in the wide arc of fencers, which would have off balanced many with the way she did it, Weiss rotated on her heels and gave a thrust forwards. Looking to end the fight quickly and painless. However, with sparks and the sound of whistling glass, Cinder used the arc to generate her own rotating momentum. Effortlessly dodging the attack.

Crimson needed the fruit parts he had stored. A fine trick to have as a trump-card. Yet in his current state, he'd be faster eating dirt then eating the fruit. Without the ability to move and his weakening physical body, blood loss and internal wounds from the massive blow of Cinder's thin leg, not helping his predicament. Not at all! The fact of the matter is that he needed more time to heal. And despite the wonders the fruits could do to his psyche, he just had to accept the fact he would be fighting with one arm down for the count. Heading into battle with a wound isn't uncommon. But battling a woman the likes of Cinder with a weak shoulder bone and the loss of good sight in your good eye, is asking for trouble.

Weiss had managed to free her weapon from the glass killer heels and entered a traditional stance. Head up, shoulders back, left foot forward and her rapier tip pointed at her opponent. Simple, effective. But probably not in the slightest intimidating for someone like this woman. Her glowing eyes indicating she was not in the least bit scared. If anything, there was the same fire in her eyes like Crimson had when he was determined to hold through. She was dangerous, that's for sure.

Cinder drew her twin blades and smirked. Stepping into an attack, she slammed both weapons down. Weiss, seeing this coming from a mile away because of the telegraphed motions like the twitching of Cinder's eyes and the flexing of her shins, raised her weapon horizontal in a full body cover. To compensate for the lack of lower body protection, She stepped back a bit with her right foot to gain stronger balance and a more nimble stance in her left foot. The idea of the weight shift on her right giving her stability and steeled resolve, also lifting the stress on her front foot. Making it easier to dart that one around. Both for defense as for offensive maneuvers. Just as the blow landed, forcing a strong bind, Weiss looked up and saw an almost bored expression meeting her eyes. Cinder wasn't even trying, despite the fact that the bind was all the while stronger then Vita's binds were. With a recall of that fight, Weiss realized she had fallen for a trap.

Many fighters of the dueling world fear the bind. While the bind seems not all that dangerous, just holding your weapon against the other person in a contest of power and dominance between fighters, it's in fact a very dangerous thing. For both the binder and the bindee. The binder is the one who forces the bind. He or she places an attack with such care that the opponent ends up locking steel with him or her and then the test of real power begins. If you put to much power in the bind, you overpower your opponent and cripple their self esteem because you're showing you're stronger then them. However! If the bindee in this case has the skill to either hold off long enough or simply weasel out of it with a simple back-up weapon, the binder is way to focused on holding the bind and leaves himself open to counters. To much weight on the blade and therefor your balance is wrecked. Or hyper focusing on the bind leaves your legs and lower parts open to the counters. In case of smaller back up blades like knives or the skill of master level swordsmen that can meet your bind with one hand, can turn the tables like the flick of a switch.

Same world of troubles opens for the bindee. If you meet the bind in equal force, you burn through the energy to both match and then surpass the pressure of the bind. Tiring your body out before you even did anything that wasn't a total waste. Or you fail to meet the bind head on and your own blade sinks deep into your own flesh in a horribly ironic situation. If your weapon is not a double edged blade, pole arms or spears perhaps, you are saved from this irony, but getting out of this bind when your binder extends over the mythical danger line, you're in a world of trouble. Danger line is a myth called for people who's guard is on the verge of being pushed back. Like when traditional unarmed fighting styles have the dominant hand in a ninety degree angle in the elbow. If the angle is over ninety degree, your guard will be pulled down. If it's fewer then ninety, it will be pushed back.

And such was the case of Weiss as Cinder had her own weapons hammered down and locked with the thin steel of the rapier, forcing the most dangerous case of bind possible. The type in which no one escapes without harm. Or the bindee at least. With Cinder's eyes locked on the price, being the wounding of the white girl in front of her, she placed a strong amount of force on the blades. Slowly pressing her weapons down and pushing Weiss's own weapons down, closer and closer to the danger line, while also having the ideal stance for responding to any tricks the white girl could possibly come up with. Even in his best, Crimson had to comment on how not even Adam would be able to escape that hold unscathed.

And so Weiss was slowly being forced down. Back down into a submissive position. Her back foot's knee slowly bending and causing her to kneel down. With her front foot already retracted to provide more support to compensate for the massive strength holding Weiss down, she bit her teeth and placed her free hand on her rapier blade. The idea of having those cold dominant eyes look at her, caused Weiss to slam her eyes shut and she began giving way. The same type of stare she would receive from the man who had tormented her childhood. The same type of stares he would give her to back her down and ice her passions of life. To back her down into the nice little corner he always had...

NO! Weiss eye's shot open and her right palm was placed against her blade. Staring back into the dominant cold eyes of the red dressed woman, Weiss began fighting back. Slowly rising up and having the blades pushed back with her nimble rapier blade. The idea of being backed down into those old days of her past where gone. Weiss would show him, show Cinder, show everyone she was not just some girl to be used and labeled like they had done before! She was not just a Schnee. She was Weiss Schnee!  
Cinder smirked, perfectly able to compensate for the situation. Having driven this girl, whom she could read based on emotional stress points, she had caused her to place her bare unarmed hand. Now, she was perhaps winning the bind, but also scarring and slicing into her own hand. Being a rapier, the edge wouldn't cut to deep, but a wound is a wound after all. And despite the obvious fire burning in her opponent, Cinder knew how to break it. Just as what she had seen when Weiss was fighting Vita, Weiss was to stubborn to leave the bind. She was eager to prove her strength. Obviously some sort of mental problem with being down or pushed into a corner. A wise woman had once told Cinder that you can know what kind of person someone is, simply by observing their fighting style. And Weiss had a very simple to read mind at that. She wanted to win, she needed to win. Losing would leave her back in the same pain of whatever trauma had caught her in the younger years of her life. And Cinder was exploiting this weakness almost instantly. Her prey could perhaps 'read people's Aura and moves' but Cinder could emotionally read someone in battle. She had her judgment ready for all the combatants here. Which makes it almost a nightmare to those with strategic minds. What if Cinder, emotionally manipulating and pinpointing her opponent, had the ability to read everything?

Weiss her hand was red with blood and her stamina was draining, but she was to far gone into the rage of being seen as just a weak girl. With her mind automating her body now, she didn't even feel the wound, but her hand and sleeve were dripping with blood. And that's when Cinder released the bind and went for the upwards attack. Weiss was open. Her blade overhead, her balance broken into stationary rocks and her entire body open as she realized she was hurt in her right hand and wasn't able to manipulate the blade fast enough to defend against the blow coming from below. With her eyes widening and the fear of death singing in her ears, Weiss heard the whistling steel and saw it come closer and closer.  
Until a set of golden gauntlets blocked the attack and an anger filled groan echoed from the wielder and threw Cinder back. Who simply cartwheeled and landed on her feet, in perfect balance with a glare of victory in her eyes. She had wounded two of the five, three more to go. As Weiss fell to her knees and stared at her hand, the wound wasn't as deep as she had feared. Good things rapiers aren't the cutting tools something like a scythe is. Else Weiss was now a one handed Schnee. Still, the yellow fares of Yang's locks flashed before her eyes and awoke her from her stupor. Weiss shook her head and looked back. Her first idea was to apologize for the mistake she made. But Yang didn't seem to look at her. Yang's own eyes were blazing and drawn towards the stance of Cinder. Not even a word was said, or Yang was already feeding into her Semblance of berserker power. With a death stare so deep Cinder's smirk faded to a mere neutral expression before returning back to it's first position, baiting Yang closer and closer to the line of losing it.

'Yang, I'm...'

'Get him out of here, this woman's mine!'

Weiss wanted to protest, but before her lips had opened to whisper, Yang shot herself forwards and shot bullets at Cinder. Running forwards while blasting a barrage of shots towards Cinder, who caught them with her glowing left hand and deflected everything with ease. Yang's offense was only just begun though, as she threw punch after punch towards the woman. Cinder's left hand began catching the attacks and dove to the left and right when Yang got to close and began testing Cinder's defense. She could block a fist with her hand, not the entire arm. Which was a thing Yang noted instantly. So instead of using her fists, she began hammering her arms and elbows into the body of Cinder. Trowing a punch with a left hand, which Cinder would block, to step into the danger close line and try to elbow upwards against Cinder's arrogant face. Who leaned back, took a step and already raised her arms to block the follow up punch from Yang. In a strange way, they almost seemed like a dancing duo. One stepping up with an aggressive tango, the other easily sidestepping and blocking it with a more traditional dancing form.

Weiss grabbed Crimson by his shoulders, earning her a grimace in pain as she was unaware of the pain in his shoulders. However, with a polite tone and as best of a smile as he could, he retaliated in a friendly remark.

'Would you kindly be careful? My shoulders kinda hurt and one's even shattered'

'Oh don't be such a sore...'

'Have you any idea what it feels like to wear those black flames?'

'...no...'

'Then don't think that the phrase 'I burn' only works for Yang'

'Can I...help?'

'Well, could you reach for the reserve fruits in the back pocket of my jacket?'

As if he had asked what was down his trousers. Weiss face was one of repulsive and disgusted stares with the idea that she was going to do the most vulgar things a Schnee could be doing. So much was her amazement, she didn't even notice his mocking grin. While he could understand her disgust and disgrace at what he asked. He was actually referring to the pocket on the back of his jacket. One that was hidden beneath the sheath of his katana blade. One where he kept important supplies like food capsules and medical goods. Not his back pocket from his trousers, boundaries are holy to him.

'Don't worry Weiss, it's a jacket pocket beneath the sheath of the Phoenix Blade. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked'

'You're a pervert, did you know that?'

'You have no idea...'

Weiss, who had just zipped open the pocket and taken the last bits of the fruit, pulled back and gave him a death glare. To which he smiled and simply coughed.

'I'm joking, seriously, light up a bit'

'That's hardly a laughing matter. Don't be such a pain!'

'Give me the fruit and I'm back at it again'

…

Yang couldn't get a hand on it, but there was something terribly wrong here. No matter how she angled or tried to throw her punches, the target which was the red dressed woman she had never hated more then now, she couldn't land anything. Now she wasn't downpour, but she was fast enough to hit everyone. Not even the swift dancers like Sun could dodge her forever. Only one was swift and careful enough, that despicable little monster known as Neo. With her stupid agility and kicks. Cinder was nowhere near this agile! But why was it that she couldn't land a hit then? Why was the red moving so fast, on heels of glass no less, that the well trained arms of Yang couldn't land a blow? Grinding her teeth, Yang stepped it up and began throwing kicks into her punch oriented fighting style.  
As stated before, the punches never landed because Cinder had seen and heard of the Yellow haired girl and her fighting style from her dear subordinate Neo, who had went toe to toe with the Yellow girl before nearly killing her. She had failed to specify why she couldn't kill her, but probably someone had butted in and saved her life. Never the less, Cinder knew how to turn the extreme offenses of this girl to nothing. She did notice something that had changed. Where as to Neo's description, Yang would bulldose through anything. When fueled enough, even walking into her own attacks. But maybe she wasn't to angry or she had learned from her previous loss, Yang wasn't as blindly focused on attack as had been claimed. She threw herself and craved to hit, yes, but she wasn't as blind. Or, not anymore anyway.

Cinder had to actively move away from the attacks. Because she wasn't as spry and nimble as little Neo was, Cinder didn't have the same attack pattern Neo had used. Using legs and her umbrella at Yang's blind spots, Neo could hinder and poke her, enraging the berserker more. Yang was a mainstream fighter, wanting to hit the opponent, but her defense was above average as she could actually block, tank and parry. However, Cinder on the other hand, could easily manipulate the fight into her favor. Like earlier with Weiss, Cinder simply began subtly influencing Yang with emotional and mental manipulation. Just like Neo, Cinder began cracking arrogant smiles that deepened the rage when Yang missed a blow.

Almost like a pattern. A wide swing for a punch, Cinder ducking backwards, with a follow-up uppercut for the jaw, a side step, Yang rotating on her heels and throwing a left backhand, which Cinder again dodged by stepping back. And that's how it kept going. With Yang tiring her body out and her opponent simply evading and sidestepping it. It was almost linear. Yang had proven herself able to fight creatively, but Cinder was way to capable to predict her attacks. Using her cold and calculating mind to calculate the best possible pattern and alter her defenses towards that plan. Adding in to that pattern, was the mocking grin Cinder was launching at the lilac eyes at every time she could. This was her plan, make the girl so angry, she would over commit and expose a weakness. And soon, her wish was granted.

Because of the grin and the similarities between Cinder and Neo, Yang was being driven crazy. She wanted to hit. She wanted to break that pitiful grin and make her pay! Throwing kicks and punches, nothing revealed to be helpful. What was wrong? Yang couldn't stand it, she just could not bare the thought of losing to that same smirk again! Throwing all her weight into it, Yang gave a double handed power strike forwards. Playing right into Cinder's plans. Turning on her heels and gracefully evading the attack, Cinder called her weapons to her hand. Swiping her hair through the air and aiming for Yang's exposed back, Cinder's blades closed in to slice open at the gold hair and the spine that was hidden underneath it. Like fireflies to the candle, like bees to flowers, the blades honed in and were more then eager to carve out and expose the delicate shape of a bone shaped wound. Hissing through the air as the steel wanted to bite into the bone of the spine, like a viper ready to lash out and inflict a deadly wound. With a sense of loss, the idea of death being inches away of her life supporting vertebral column, Yang looked over her shoulder and felt a sting in her heart as she was going to leave Ruby alone. She would leave sadness and madness to those around her because she, again, was out fenced by someone else. All until a steel meeting steel in a deadly clash echoed from the scene...

As Cinder's eyes adjusted to the sudden dust cloud that had appeared from the clashing of cold steel. It had taken blinding speed to perform that which had happened, but it had happened non the less. Yang stood with an exposed back, of balanced in the heat of the moment and barely able to comprehend what had happened. Cinder stood in an aggressive stance with both feet to carry her ideal balance, both of her hands attempting to cut horizontally at the waist level up. With her own eyes flaring up at the outrage of someone foiling her plans for glory. Much like the first time they met, with her silver eyes and luck when that glasses wearing meddler stuck her thick nose into the wrong business, Cinder glared down on a red haired girl that was a thorn in her operation since day one. Holding up her own steel handle and staff part of her scythe to intercept and block the attack. Slamming the tip of her lance into the ground before using her left hand to hold the weapon and her right to brace for the impact, Ruby Rose had been able to hold back the life threatening attack. With Cinder's smirk of arrogance and dominance fading into an expression of unhappy and cold precision in her eyes, Ruby glared up in a stare that was defiant and perhaps a bit to angry and cold for her character. With her silver eyes on the verge of tears and her lips shivering because of the disastrous thought of losing her beloved sister along with her mother, Ruby was permitted to be a bit angry and pissed at the woman in red. And then, just with the voice Yang had always remembered Ruby to speak with, she muttered a threat. One that was simple, yet so strong it even caught Yang of balanced and made her jaw drop.

'If you touch my sister...I'll kill you'

However, there was no time for either of the sisters to question who, what or why. With Yang's life saved and protected from harm, despite the sudden change and deadliness in her sister's voice, there was no time to argue or even think about why Ruby was this close to turning into a blood craving madwoman. Ruby, despite her petite frame, had been able to protect and safeguard her sister and couldn't for the life of her understand why she was this cold all of the sudden, but deep down, she was glad her sister was alive and there to annoy her and hug her for the remainder of their lives. She knew that if she would lose Yang, her only family left besides her father, she would turn into a wreck. She wouldn't laugh, eat cookies or even squeal anymore. She would just be an empty vessel of her lost connections, a shadow of the real Ruby Rose. Cinder, on the other hand, had no time to curse at the silver eyed, red haired girl, despite her wanting to. Not because of the desire to disengage, counter or fear for taking on these sisters at once, because she could. But because of the ninja like attack launched at the back of her guard. On her blind spot, if you will. With her balance the only thing that could save her here, Cinder saw the blade of the black dressed girl dance above her head. With the timely intervention of Ruby to block, Blake had used this moment to sneak her way over to Cinder's blind spot and had attempted to attack and kill her. Rotating midair in a series of elaborate spins, her reverse gripped blade was just as hungry for a bite as Cinder's own weapon was. Honing in like a Rapier Wasp on sweets. If Blake's weapon was an animal, it would be drooling and blood lusted. Not because of the target, but because Blake was just as angry as Ruby was. She had finally found a band of friends which she could trust and she would not allow the likes of this human scum take one of them away! Especially her sassy and brash partner in yellow. No matter what, they were friends!

Cinder closed her eyes and focused herself. With the dangers of three versus one, she had to play this to the best of her abilities. And as much as she loved to admit it, she was perfectly able to take on these three brats at once. All she needed, was for the cold within her heart to build up and cause the glowing of her dress and eyes. With that happening, she was set and ready to end this stand-off with a wide and bright bang! Focusing her inner powers, she began building up kinetic energy. Infusing it with her Aura and the Dust embedded in her clothing, Cinder felt her belly come to life. Like a furnace in the middle of winter, the heat began rising through the roof and building. Clawing and screaming for freedom, Cinder's gaze opened and her stored energy sprung from her in a massive dome like explosion. Much like when she defended herself against the shards of that Huntress that day, long ago when they first classed arms with Ruby.

The energy felt like brick walls knocking back crash test dummies. Yang, still standing with her back towards her enemy, was sent flying forwards and slammed face first into the ground, groaning in pain. Closely next to her, was the red hood of her sister, who also slammed back first into the ground. Ironic to see, actually. Two sisters slamming into the ground with the same grace. Only one landing with her face, the other with her butt. And then, cartwheeling through the air and using one of her Semblance Shadows to catch the force of the blast, Blake evaded and compensated for the energy blasting through the air. Sticking a perfect landing and already rushing back towards the woman. With anger in her eyes and skill backing her up, young Blake Belladonna was facing off against the woman just harmed her friends. With her blade and edged sheath to compensate for the dual blades of her quarry, the fight took a more elegant and gracious fight. Unlike Yang, who hammered down onto her opponent, Blake took a more calculating approach towards the fight.

Trusting forwards, Blake opened with standard speed and agility. Acrobatically moving through the area and engagement field before she had struck. Clashing blades that sizzled with sparks as the blades clashed along one another. Opening herself for an attack, Blake locked one weapon and faked being off-guard by dropping her other weapon, Cinder raised her weapons and slammed them down to kill the Faunus girl. Blake left another Shadow of herself and threw herself upwards. Using the small interval of switching places to launch herself and try to attack her opponent's blind spot again. Slamming her blade downwards in an attempt to kill Cinder, who turns on her heels and blasted a ball of energy into Blake's face. Who moaned in pain and staggered back. Falling to her knees and rolling aside to dodge a second one, Blake took a moment to gather herself for a new attack. In which, Cinder was finally free to act without interference by anyone. However, in that instant, she saw how the white girl offered her prey something to eat. Probably something to boost his recovery. Some experimental goody from the military he stole perhaps? No, that wasn't it. But then again, he had dared to defy her. So there was but one thing to do. Walking over to the fallen rapier of Crimson. Yes, the same one which had a delayed safety that would harm her delicate hand. Yet she had a small interval before that and she would use it! As she felt her eyes stare on the two girls she had used to ensnare her prey, but they had caused more trouble then they were worth. So, like the calculating individual she was, she decided that Vita, who was crouching and taking care of the still unconscious Valaina, who seemed resting peacefully with one hand on her heart and a sense of serenity over her body, would die. Right then, right there. Aiming the rapier on Vita's back in such an angle that the blade would pierce and kill both of the girls, Cinder shot herself forwards.

…

'Oh...now that's what I call healing!'

Crimson's lungs, torn to shreds by the razorblades that was inhaling air, finally healed themselves and gave him the strength to move again. Like a reboot or some kind of water that would lessen the pain of his tired and burning muscles and flesh. As if he had been frozen in a block of ice that was finally melting and offering him his movement back. All because of a few final pieces of fruit that helped to lessen the strain of his Semblance. With a minor headache and a drained fuel tank for about the half of it, he was up and ready to fight again. Sure, he had an 'about to shatter' left shoulder, blurry sight from his left eye and a somewhat resisting left arm, probably due to nerve damage, but all in all, he was still capable to throw a punch and kick his legs. Rising from his prone position and sitting up straight, feeling a slight hint of dizziness in his head as he had a slight drop in blood pressure, shaking it off, he stared at his legs and slowly moved them. He mentally scolded himself, acting like a toddler trying to walk for the first time was hardly worthy of a Phoenix! Yet, he wasn't taking any risks yet. As he finally stood to his feet and looked at Weiss, who had her back turned in the same direction where his mother and Vita were located, Crimson opened his mouth to thank her for handing him the fruit.

However, while he smiled upon her and voiced his thanks as genuine as he had ever done, a cold shiver passed down his spine and a deep rooted despair drove him into overdrive. His brain releasing adrenaline into his bloodstream which boosted his organs and strengthened his muscles to better act in the decision he was about to make. Would he sit by? Or would he rush towards their defense? She held his weapon, he could try the Phoenix Blade, but the range was for her. And that's why she would win. Unlike many that he had fought before, Cinder was one to fight with precision. And giving a precision fighter a weapon like the lengthy and supreme hand guard of the rapier, is asking for death herself to knock on your door. While his mind made all those assumptions, he had already acted...

'Thanks for helping me. I'll be sure to...'

Instinctively, he released a small amount of Aura to boost his speed as he ran the fastest he had ever run before. With his feet barely touching the ground and his mind working on automated systems, he was sure he would do the right thing. With Weiss blinking in amazement before gasping for breath as she saw the most selfless and horrific thing she had seen in a while. At first the annoyance of his rudeness burned through her. But that was put to rest the instant she saw the bodies collide.

Crimson's mind hadn't even had the time to register the penetration. Even the sound of steel piercing flesh didn't trigger anything. All he could feel, was the adrenaline and the rage burning through his heart and veins. With a small amount of effort, as if he had sustained no damage at all, he simply did what he did. Cinder's own mind was barely able to register the fact that he had done it. With an almost impressed expression, she froze up. Totally dumbstruck and paralyzed in movement. Crimson had saved Vita and Valaina. In the only possible way he had seen left. Instinctively acting and doing what he did. Which was nothing more then a simple thing as body blocking.

As Cinder had the weapon honing in and ready to call for blood, the trajectory became obscured by an object that had thrown itself as a shield in front of them. With his back to Cinder, Crimson's shoulder was run through. One moment, the steel blade was ready to add another one to it's long list of slaughtered enemies, the next, it harmed the original wielder. Starting with a penetration around the shoulder area, slicing through several tissue and muscle layers, before coming out in Crimson's vision. With no signs of slowing down, Crimson's left hand moved in and did the only thing he knew to slow down the tip. Grasping the blade, causing the edge to slice and dig into his hand and fingers, the hindering force of both the grasped fist and Crimson leaning backwards, caused the blade to stop it's advances. But only until he felt the very guard of his blade pat him on the shoulder. And that's when he noticed the red fluids covering his blade, the very red fluids that were dripping from the tip and edge and leaking through his closed fingers and streaming down his, now ruined, jacket. Staring down on the blade as if he had just been bitten by a pet. His very own weapon had severely damaged his left arm and shoulder.

As he felt the reality of this situation sink in, he was met with the shocked gaze of green. Having Vita stare at him with almost nothing but surprise in her face, Crimson began getting back into his body. The pain began shooting and spiking through his system, the blood felt both warm and wet as it streamed through his wounds and with a painful realization, he figured that he had probably lost his left arm. With the duality of both joy and disappointment in his mind, he never did like the fact that he was born with an over sized birth mark on his left arm, stating several times in his youth that he wanted to get rid of it, he realized that he was wounded. Reacting finally as he heard a gasp of pain when the theft mechanic from his advanced handle came into play and burned Cinder's hand. She released the hold of the handle, felt a ringing pain in her belly as Crimson elbowed her gut. Slamming the back of his hand on to her face, Crimson forced her to stagger back. When she opened her eyes, another face strike caught her full on. With the momentum generated by Crimson turning around, he flung a backhand strike at Cinder. Using this opening, Crimson gave a stepping kick. Closing the distance and lifting his right leg, his knee cocked and ready to shoot like a bullet, blew his boot against Cinder's frame and blasted her back. All the while, his left hand clung to the rapier. No longer functioning, he knew he had to get the blade out of his back before he could check the damage. However, he had a pretty good feeling what that damage was.

'Vita, could you be a dear and rid me of this blade?'

'..Sure..'

'Do be careful, the handle has a built in security that causes a slight amount of Fire Dust to be released with a spark. Watch your lovely hands'

'This is hardly the time for such talk'

'I'll be the judge of that'

Crimson felt the blade be retracted. As soon as the blade left his body, two things happened. One, his left arm fell lifeless from it's socket and refused to even flew the fingers of his hand. Two, the wound began bleeding more intensely. No longer having the steel of the rapier to fill up the puncture wounds, the same way a plug holds water in a bathtub, caused the blood to stream more freely out of the open wounds. Rainfall of red that dripped through the jacket. Crimson's right hand, still working fine, placed it's palm on the wound and with a deep inhale and the focus of heat and energy of Aura through his hands, began healing the wound and stopping the bleeding. Though, healing wasn't accurate. Healing his wound would drain to much Aura, which was already drained far to low to his liking, so he took a more painful and less draining method. Being to use his Aura to focus heat from his palms and seal the wound with a burst of energy. Burning the wound so that it would close. It hurt, yes, but not like the way he had been hurting while bearing that back armor. So this was a welcome change.

However, while seeing Cinder regain her composure, Crimson took the smallest moment to self evaluate. Using his Semblance to read into his own Aura, he began looked at the damage he sustained. Which was pretty substantial. His left arm, as he had guessed, was completely gone. With both torn muscles and nerves adding to the already shattered bone, he had lost the ability to move his left arm. He could barely even feel his arm was still there, let alone make it move. Just as he identified this, he gazed at the mental 'tanks of fuel' for both his Aura and Semblance, as well as giving a quick check on the physical stamina he had left. Aura was depleted beyond the three quarter parts, meaning he had only a few bits left. His Semblance, by contrast was fully restored. Sadly, the damage of the previous use wasn't fully compensated. Half blind in his left eye, using it again would probably mean permanent damage. Blindness. And his body was half way through his stamina. All in all, given the past happenings, this was good. It could have been a lot worse!

Cinder, on the other hand, saw an opening that she had been wanting to test. Considering how he fights with both speed, precision and an almost instinctive reacting mind, there had to be something now to exploit. Considering he favored the left hand he had lost to defend most of the attacks. He would disagree if she called it out, but his left hand was clearly the back up hand that he used more because it just became second nature. In all the fights she had seen him in, he would use his left hand in such a way that he had to back up or grapple his way out of trouble. Now, lost of this thing, would he still be as dangerous as he was? Cinder wondered...  
Stepping it up, she shot forwards and began forming elaborate attack patterns with her dual swords. Crimson reeled back and drew his Phoenix Blade in a manner that was both swift as defensive. Deflecting the dual cut coming from the front with a redirection swing from the right to the bottom left, he swung his lifeless left arm behind his back. Which only worked because his left leg formed a small thing to lock his arm after. Standing with his right foot forward but leaning way back on his left, knee pointing outwards to the left, his arm hung behind his thigh. Slightly locked behind the sheath of his parrying dagger.  
Cinder drew her weapons back and tried a thrust. One that crimson countered by twirling his blade around in a forward roll, catching the blades and rotating them out of harms way. Lifting his right front foot and trying to kick Cinder away, which failed miserably as she simply stepped closer into his guard while rotating to her right. Normally, you can't do this because the back up hand was there to stop you. But that back up hand was now worth nothing. Which made Cinder's move not as dangerous as one might think.

Coming out of her rotation, Cinder sliced at his open flank. Which was open because the weapon he had just twirled to defend against her attack was now in a position where it would be either uncomfortable to defend against the incoming attack, or just impossible. And to counter that, Crimson resorted to a more questionable defense. Using the momentum from the previous parry, he let the weapon roll again, reversing the grip and slamming his weapon into the attack. Blocking it with a one handed bind might seem like a bad idea, but, unlike anyone, Crimson knew how the bind could work in his favor.

'You're pretty good for a handicap fighter'

'It's called adaptability'

'Whatever you wish to call it, this is just delaying the inevitable'

'Perhaps, but whatever the case, your mental manipulation won't work on me'

'And why is that?'

'Because I am to stubborn to give in'

'A fight at the courtroom proved otherwise'

'You misinterpret the meaning of my words. You're not getting it'

Cinder began forcing her way through his bind. But crimson stepped back while keeping the bind steady. Not yielding to her power nor meeting in head on. He simply kept the distance perfectly level and safe. Cinder's eyes began glowing as she manipulated the ground beneath his feet to start whistling for a big boom. However, he turned to the right and stepped away from the attack, still holding the bind. And to top it all off, he was merely staring at her with just his right eye. So he wasn't even needing to use that reading aura of his. Cinder was impressed, perhaps he was better then she thought. Again, she tried to leave the bind, but that was countered by her opponent stepping closer. With an expressionless glare, Crimson's blade resting against hers, this was getting boring. Suddenly, she managed to stop the bind by turning on her heels and swung her weapons for another full body attack. Yet meeting her attack, was that same reversed blade. Left, right, up and down, it didn't matter. He moved no less then needed and placed block after block. Something about his tight moves and his perfect prediction of how she would attack caused Cinder to doubt the situation. She was sure he hadn't casted an illusion over her, that would be stupid. But then again, how could he parry her in this stage? Was something wrong? With a few more of these small parries and tight defensive postures, Cinder disengaged and noticed why he was able to defend himself so perfectly.

He had tight moves to compensate, sure that would help a bit. But the real danger, was in how he read her moves without the use of Semblance. How was that possible?

'You can't understand why I can predict you, can you'

Cinder's eyes faired with light as she stared at him.

'Don't presume you can read me, I'm way out of your league'

'Let me instruct you on why it is that I don't need my Semblance to read your moves'

He stepped back, dodging the attack Cinder had launched to silence his disrespectful tone of a voice. She lunged forwards to which he tried to do an acrobatic dodge, before realizing he was way to exhausted for that. So instead of performing a flawless back flip, he simply tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Rolling backwards and standing up, he stared into her angry eyes before heightening his guard.

'The reason you're not able to hit me is because you telegraph your attacks'

'Excuse me?'

'Unlike when I fight someone like Adam in his prime or Vita, or any real combatant, I can't do this without the help of my Semblance. However, you're so overly dependent on your explosive Semblance, you fail to hide the subtle yet obvious telegraphed warnings. The way you move your heels when you turn or how you flex your hips to generate energy for a strike'

'Is that why you can't keep your lurking eyes away from me?'

'Charming, nevertheless, I don't need my Semblance to read you. You scream at me what you're planning'

'You think I can't take you down?'

'That's not what I meant'

'Then what DO you mean?'

'You're to used at blowing stuff up. In terms of a true master combatant with the skills on a level like myself or higher class warriors, you fail to hide your intentions with your body'

'Shall we see just how good I can hide my intentions?'

Cinder turned on her heels, not bothering hiding what she was planning as she had thrown her guard overboard and began manipulating him. Despite his boasting, she knew how to force his hand. He had shown his weakness before, he would show it again. It's a force of habit she could analyze in his fighting style first moment they met. His over focus on the defensive, leaping into battle to the aid of both a kidnapped friend and mother, even sparing the life of his enemy. He was overcompensating of his protective nature. Having both the instincts of a survivor and the nature of a protector, not just for the dogmatic idea of him as a man and others as being in need but rather the actual desire to help and care for others, he was ultimately a fool to defeat with a simple idea. With the turn on her heels and the flick of her wrist, Cinder let one of her sword become the sharp end of a spear as she flung it towards the recovering girls from the RWBY team. With Blake standing ready to defend and Yang probably able to evade, Cinder decided to attack and murder the only target that was wide open to attack. And sure enough, without a second thought in his mind, Crimson shot forwards and caused a chaos so intense, a puff of dust moved in to support the sudden change in mass that had moved as fast as a thrown sword. Faster then that!

Crimson could see the action happen, he had been secretly using his Semblance after all. Trying to bluff his way through Cinder's self confidence. With a one second usage every six seconds, he could read small but essential parts to counter her. Yet, with the six second interval with no usage, he could counteract the not yet healed strain on his eyes. Using the interval as a tool to not cause blindness, he had secretly manipulated Cinder. Now, however, he was afraid what he had unleashed. With the ability of his eye, he could see the future of certain actions with the same precision as a reviewer could do with a movie on slow motion, he saw the trajectory and the potential fatal outcome from a huge weapon impaling a young fifteen year old girl in the heart region. And despite the idea of having her older sister and her team members close by, Crimson acted in the automated mindset he had felt when he rushed in to safeguard Vita from his own weapon. With his worthless left hand dangling there, he threw himself forward and wasted the opportunity he had in striking the exposed neck of Cinder. All for that stupid concept of helping those in need.

He was still wounded on his left arm, so he used his right to push Ruby aside. She was safe. But as he turned to face the blade, he could see it dangerously close to his heart. And he hadn't had the remaining power to use his phasing powers. Blood dripping from his eye, headache pounding and his body trembling at the whistling steel. This would be the end, then he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Vita. No last duel between equals.

The sound of steel skewering flesh and breaking bones filled his ears. Right after he could feel a kinetic blow that blasted him aside and a shot of pain as he crashed left arm first into the rock wall of the cave. He saw double, he felt blood dripping down his arm and eyes, but he missed the feeling of a sword in his heart. It wasn't there. No wound, no pain, no nothing. At first, he thought he had still managed to evade. But then sound began forming meaningful things in his head. First, a whisper that sounded more like an insult, followed by something else. Two howls of intense terror and grief pierced through the air and made him shiver in loss. The voices that broke the silence after the fight, were broken. Despair wasn't even close to what they felt. And the fact he saw double, wasn't helping him, as now he saw two bodies. Lying down in a pool of blood. 

'If anyone is saving Ruby, it's me'

'SISTER!'

'YANG!'

Crimson wasn't sure anymore. His entire vision was a blur. Everything was either moving very fast, or his eye was going blind. But that didn't take away that there was something very wrong happening here. He could see a blur of red and white go after a woman in a red dress. The speed, the anger, it was not healthy. They were just children. He knew how to compensate it, live with it and accept it. Those three? Were doomed. Cinder would take this. As he got up, he was proven right.  
He saw the two girls being kicked backwards. Ruby, the one who was even fiercer then Crimson was when he engaged Eleanor in his primal rage, shot forward again. Her scythe a blur of cuts and slashes. Weiss backed up her partner. No way was she loosing a second member so closely after the first. But Blake was not joining in. She was in tears. Kneeling down with her face over her partner, Blake's cheeks reflected the light around in pure silver. Silver tears from amber, because of the lost light in the lilac of Yang. Yang's body pierced through the heart. She was conscious yes, but bleeding heavily and there's another problem. Crimson felt his core shiver when a whisper came from Blake.

'Yang, look at me'

No response came. Yang's face showed no emotion, other then that of someone who can hear death knocking on the door. Her eyes stared up at Blake. However, she couldn't see anymore. The steel had cut the ability to see from her. She was blinded by pain as she could only cough and stare. Blake's left hand grabbed hold of Yang's fingers, trying to comfort her fallen partner.

'Yang...look at me!'

Yang stirred. She didn't respond to the whispers of Blake. No she had lost the ability to pick up sound. Blind, deaf and not even able to understand what was raining down on her cheeks. She was totally lost in an ocean of chaos as nothing made sense or even meant anything anymore. Yang could, however, make out that someone was over her. Yet she couldn't see nor hear who it was. As her left hand refused to move, her right one raised upwards. Trying to find out who it was. With the utmost effort, she opened her mouth and whispered back.

'Ruby? Is that you?'

Yang's hand stroked cheeks that felt...less round. This wasn't Ruby. Perhaps it was Weiss? As her hand reached upwards to feel if this character had a braid, she could feel something unique. A bow...

'Blake?'

'Yang!'

Yang's hand slipped, the energy drained from her as her heart was slowing down. She would have slapped her own forehead, if Blake hadn't caught the hand in midair. Blake was shivering as if she was in a blizzard. Tears raining down on Yang as her mind pieced the puzzle together. Yang had only recognized her, from the touch of the bow. She was blind, unable to hear and even lost the ability to feel. Blake cursed herself. With anger in her heart and sadness in her eyes, she removed the bow and attempted to let Yang touch her kitty ears. Yang's fingers moved through black hair and touched the ears, yet Yang didn't respond. Her ability to feel through her fingers, gone as a cold was rushing through her. Blake's heart shattered.

'Yang...don't go. Don't you dare!'

Yang didn't respond. Her eyes appeared to look right into Blake's eyes. But in truth, she couldn't even make sense of the cold in her heart. Nothing was making sense. One moment, she could feel Blake's bow, the next, her mind went blank. She felt sleepy, as her breath was uneasy. Something was squeezing her lungs. It was all so difficult. She had to fight, she was a fighter. And despite everything, she just couldn't leave. Without saying goodbye to Ruby and Weiss. But where were they?

'YANG!'

Blake's mind refused to accept the truth. She couldn't. Yang wasn't allowed! She was always so strong. Rushing head first into combat. Always the first to land a punch but also the first to start feasting and celebrating. It felt wrong. All of it. Why? Why did she do it? And more importantly, why wasn't she getting better?

Crimson felt a sting in his chest. This was not how it was supposed to be. He could feel how the blade, meant for him, was now causing harm to someone else. He stared at his shivering hands and back towards Blake, crying more and more intensely as the reality of the situation could no longer be denied: Yang...was dying.

Crimson felt an intense burst of power rejuvenate his body. Absorbing the pain, stopping the bleeding and enhancing his recovery. The loss began converting into determination. And that determination in turn, fed his resolve. He was going to make her pay. With a firm twist of his head, he saw Weiss back out of the fight. She was gasping for air as exhaustion slipped through her anger. She fell to her knees. Blood dripping from her lips and several cuts over her clothes and arms. Cinder was fencing with Ruby alone, now. But she had inflicted enough damage to Weiss to incapacitate her. Damage from cuts, stacking up with the loss of Yang in her mind, caused Weiss to forfeit this fight. Yet, Ruby became faster and faster after each blow. She was feeding her desire for vengeance into her Semblance of speed. If Crimson didn't stop her, she would kill herself!  
Still suffering from his wounds in his left arm, he was slower then what he hoped for. Yet he managed to break Ruby's sequence of attacks. Snapping her out of it by yanking her hood and pulling her out of the fight. As Cinder was trying to exploit this, Crimson used his eye to generate an arena of Black Flames around Cinder. One that reached up high in the cave and prevented her from escaping. His arm wrapped around Ruby's arms to prevent her from fighting free. Crying and biting down on her teeth in anger and grief, Ruby was deaf for Crimson until a female voice called her name.

'Ruby, please, listen to Crimson'

'Ruby, go to your sister. Make the time you have, count. I'll see to it that Cinder pays for this!'

Crimson saw a nod, as Weiss began guiding Ruby back to Yang. With a sigh, he opened a part of the arena and jumped in. Facing the woman that had caused all of this with only his bare hands and the returned power of loss, resolve and deep rooted despising hatred. The loss compensating for the drawbacks and his resolve feeding into his desire. His hate, bottomless ever since the death of Syrius, would tenfold his powers. This was no duel. This was a death battle!

**I swear the idea of Yang ending up dying was made way before I even knew of Monty being hospitalized. This is a, rather, unfortunate coincidence. I'm sorry for the emotional power of this scene, but I have a main plan going and all I ask is a bit more time to finish this tale. If you're still with me after the long absence, I applaud you!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I am more or less failing the weekly updates, for which I apologize. As well as the long wait. But fear no more, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. With the intense pain of his previous, imperfect transformation still stinging in his heart and more specific his left eye, the massive display of power wasn't at all what it was worth in return. Truth be told, his mental self was in fact shielded by the stinging hatred and anger, forming some sort of firewall to save him from self inflicted mental pains that he would self cast. But that didn't take away that his left eye was still severely damaged by the previous usage and hadn't compensated yet. Or healed. With the ability to see only half as good as he could, adding in the disadvantage that tears of blood were slowly but surely forming inside the back of his eye socket, he also had a worthless limb that couldn't be used in combat but still targeted by that precision fighter that was Cinder Fall.

He also failed to piece the final puzzle behind his Semblance together. One that could have saved him his life of trouble. Yet he couldn't see it. He couldn't even see Cinder's body. Just a blur of what he pictured was her. A red spot that had legs and arms with a blurry black line on top of it. Good thing he also had his right which functioned just perfectly. If only that right eye had a decent power to use. What good is a mental shield against explosive powers or even a sword? With the power of illusions and reality warping fields, he could at least phase through it in worst cases and read it's movements with the power of his first stage Semblance. But a shield? He couldn't form a barrier. Not to the likes of what his mother had done anyway. He could form a thread. A single thread that was able to shield his mind from foreign influences and probing. But that was useless in a fire cage where he had locked himself in with the most dangerous woman he had ever faced before. Not because of her powers, which were still impressive, but because of her unrivaled skill at deducing and stripping her opponent with just her eyes.

He had seen how she had manipulated Weiss in that bind and how he had played to Yang's weakness of blindly rushing into battle. He even picked up on her subtle manipulation of that foolish Eleanor. Cinder had acted like a friend. Offering a hand to further the deception. And as soon as Eleanor would drop her guard and lust over her price, Cinder took her chance and ended the girl's life. All with the ability of her piercing gaze and the mind of a detective. She had even better eyes then Captain Treville, who was the only one of the Elite Musketeers to actually spot Crimson's Semblance at all. Sure, it was odd to see a human with two different eyes, Heterochromia Iridium where one eye would show a different colour then the other, but that didn't exactly have to mean a manifestation of Semblance. How many Faunus had appendages like tails that went unused by Semblance. After all, while a rare physical 'handicap', something Crimson was known for as he had a similar rare thing on his left hand, not uncommon or unknown.

But that still didn't lessen the sting that Treville had pieced it together after observing him for months. And he had only seen the tip of the iceberg. Cinder? She had damn near found out more. She knew he had a weakness and was exploiting it completely. She had only engaged him after he had sustained damage from emotional manipulation as well as the not repaired damage from before. Naturally, he had been able to trick her, with the utmost of effort. But still, the longer she remained in combat with him, the more she would unravel. It wouldn't be long before she found a way to outsmart his eyes.

He saw her standing there, raven hair glowing sinisterly in the shine of the black flames almost as if they were part of one another. With deep glowing and dangerous cold eyes that were stripping her opponent down to the core in an attempt to find a weakness. Sharp insight was a blessing for the warrior in the midst of battle. And Cinder was no exception. In that instant when he had dove through the flames and entered some made up stance, his feet in a standard stance and his left and useless hand by his side with the right in a guard position where the open hand was pointed towards her as if to ask for a dance but more closer to his face, her skilled eyes had already seen the pitiful state his body was in.

She could already see his left arm was useless, but she also saw the blood slowly building and nearly leaking from his eye. Adding to the shivering in his legs, he wasn't half as healed up or strong as he thought he was. Yet, he had performed some amazing feats, like reading her movements during a state of desperation. He had used his Semblance, perhaps. But that wasn't what was most delicious about this. What was best here, he was unarmed with only one good fighting arm and practically half blind. Exploiting a weakness would be easier now. Especially when taken into account she still had one of her blades and he had nothing. Even if he did have some form of last hidden weapon, he wouldn't have the safety of using it. The worthless limb on his left leaving nothing but a gigantic blind spot if he was to reach for it.

However, the fact she had the weapon, speed and vitality advantage, Cinder wasn't quite sure if that meant anything. He had proven the impossible by breaking a diamond strong wall and turning an entire colony of highly evolved Grim, with a hierarchy and leader, into an extinct species. He had faced impossible odds and yet he had prevailed. Wanting those eyes even more.

'You don't quit, do you?'

'To stubborn to give up after you just murdered not one but two of the people I knew'

'How much more can you really take? A broken shoulder, poorly scorched chest wound to prevent the bleeding and an eye that will pop at any given amount of pressure or stress'

'Theoretically, you hold the edge, I won't deny that'

'Then why not give up and surrender those eyes to me?'

'After all you see, you still want my eyes?'

'Yes, because unlike you, I pieced the puzzle together!'

Crimson's right eye opened in awe as he staggered back one quarter of a step, in the mean time off balancing himself completely as his mind raced to form a single thought. Is this the truth she speaks? But further then that, he never came. Because as stated, he stepped back just a bit. But in a battle of precision, a millimeter can mean the difference between life or death. And he had gone into the negative aspect of this difference.  
Cinder engaged him by moving towards him, speeds succeeding his expectations as she had closed what distance was left between them, in mere steps. A second had passed and he had barely been able to brace himself. With her body stepping into the one handed downward cut, Crimson dodged backwards. And tripped over his own actions. Stumbling over his own feet and falling backwards, crashing on his bad shoulder and gasping as pain shot trough his body like lightning through electric cables, Cinder's hand reaching for his throat before he was stomped by her glass heel. The thick cling of glass colliding with steel plates echoed from the impact point and strangely saved his life as the killer heel didn't pierce through his skin and ribs to break the connection of his heart and his life. As he stared up, her eyes glowed up and she pointed her fingers on his head. Ready to make him pop. Which triggered his defenses.

Swinging his legs ups and rotating them around in wide arcs to swipe and kick her down, even hearing her glass heels crack when she backed off, Crimson used this kinetic energy to get himself up as well as re-entering his previous stance. Only to see Cinder's only blade slam down in a downwards cut. Instinctively, he raised his right arm and angled it so his arm bracer would catch the blow. Better the strapped on slightly armored bracer then the one remaining shoulder he had. As the steel bit into his bracer, the small amounts of hidden steel causing only a minor wound and not the loss of his hand. Still, biting steel was painful and Cinder had quite the strength backing her up. With a glare of defiance, he held his trembling arm up to hold of her attack.

Cinder smiled as her plan had worked. Not releasing any bit of pressure, she bend downwards and swiped at his shivering heel. With the added back up of his disrupted balance, she managed to take him down almost pathetically easy. While being caught and starting falling down like a brick in a pool of water, he tilted his arm and grabbed her hilt. His fingers clawing through the air and barely missing as he was met with a second reunion with the cold stone floor and a heel that was trying to kill him. But instead of aiming for his heart, Cinder went for his neck. Going to drown him in his own blood. Crimson reacted just in time. Popping his head to the left, he managed to dodge and break her heel. Shattering the glass molecules and causing her to lose her balance.

Crimson acted. Flicking his legs up and grabbing hold of Cinder in an x lock, he pulled her down and rolled backwards. Something that caused his stomach to collapse and nearly caused him to throw up. As Cinder was falling and he rolled backwards, his wounded shoulder touched the ground with his full weight and that triggered such a pain he nearly threw up. With the feeling of a cold hand squeezing his stomach and the idea of his insides being trusted up his throat, he coughed violently with the typical sickly sounds of someone trying to hold his food inside his belly. He felt miserable and shook his head. That's when he got an idea to further facilitate this fight, without his arm getting in the way. Ripping a part of his left sleeve of, revealing the red skin tone of his arm, he winded a small loop around his wrist and threw his arm back. Locking it under the scabbard of his Phoenix Blade and tying the sleeve around his right shoulder. Making an improvised binder to hold his arm on his back. As he bit down on the fabric and tightened the knot, he saw Cinder stand up. With one heel intact, the other broken.

Cinder gave him the same cold and calculating look, before kicking her heel off and throwing it at his face. Instead of dodging it, he reached out and plucked it from the air like you do with a flower from the cool summer shade. Effortless and without many problems, he caught her broken glass heel and placed it down. She had lost her weapon in the drop, the sudden loss of balance as he threw her down, loosened the grip and caused the weapon to slip from her fingers. Now she was like him, unarmed and off balance. That is, she would have been. Unlike someone who doesn't know this, she held a critical edge here. As Crimson stepped towards the weapon, grabbing it and casting it in the Black Flames, Cinder kicked her other heel off and entered an ancient offensive guard that was once known as the Fire Fist style. Ancient? No, practically extincted! As her bare feet stood pointing forwards and slightly curved to the left in a forty five degree angle, her hands holding a peculiar guard. Both were open, the same way Crimson had in his Open Palm fight stance, but different because the left hand was held closer to the chest for defense and the right one was similar to his one handed guard, only that the palm was perpendicularly bent to the left. Crimson knew he was in trouble. He had managed to read and analyze many of the existing martial arts with his Semblance to build his own. But because this was an extincted type of martial arts, he had never seen it before. Her guard for one, raised many questions. And he couldn't effectively rely on the terms of his Semblance nor his own skill. He had lost the edge of his powers. Losing half of his left eye's sight and losing his left arm. His own hybrid style was designed to assist him in many to most situations. But, there was a weakness in his style. And that would be endurance and stamina.

Cinder threw a forward kick, one that Crimson blocked by slamming his open palm on her ankle and stopped her attack. Before she rotated and kicked a second time. Only faster then before and revering her attack. Rotating from the left and using her heel to attack instead of the front. Crimson had barely enough time to catch the blow with a fisted right arm. And that's when Cinder slammed her fist into his chest and caused it to explode upon impact, blasting him back with the kinetic energy and knocking one of the steel plates loose. Crimson staggered back and managed to keep his balance, but this demonstration had allowed him to realize he was doomed. Not because of the strength in her attacks or the explosive addition to her strikes, but the perfect balance of speed and strength. That's what she had mastered and what she was going to use against him. As he regained some of his posture, she reengaged him, wide and long strikes from her fists that are aimed at keeping him away from her. Much like how a rapier uses it's superior length in sword duels. And this was no difference when compared to the dangers he was actually in.  
If she was able to knock one of his sheets loose and cause this kind of damage, each hit that she would land, would mean brutal external damage. And the fact he hadn't exactly the ability to fight excellently without his other hand, was what caused him real fear in this part. Her fist wouldn't have struck if he could have blocked it with his other hand. Worthless wound...  
He had an idea. One that was both dangerous as it was a life savior. If not for the massive risk, hence the danger. But he had to try. After all, he was the crafter of illusions. So he needed a way to trick her. One that was so subtle that she wouldn't notice nor discover. He had to play this carefully and to the letter. That way he could at least try and beat her.

She rushed him again. Throwing a precise punch aimed at his left shoulder. A punch he dodged by leaning backwards. Slapping her wrist with his right hand, he averted the blow by a small amount. Which opened his other shoulder which she aimed to struck with her other fist. _Which struck the target and broke the shoulder of the man in front of her._ Crimson staggered back and held his arm by his side. Coughing violently and slowly bleeding from his eye. And that's when she smiled and kicked him in the face. Which sent him tumbling backwards and feel a new attack of nauseating pain as he fell on his bad arm. Without the strength to get back into it, he remained down and closed his eyes in pain. The idea of throwing up slithering through his thoughts as his body shivered in the electric pain that the blow shot through him. Why didn't it work?

Before he could recover, a strong grip closed his throat and pulled him back up. With the instinctive reaction, he grabbed the arm which held his neck and looked at her with losing breath and dwindling eyes as her own eyes flared up. The strength in her body was astonishing, squeezing his life out of his neck. As her eyes lit up and her fist drove another fist in his body and knocking a second plate loose and exposing more and more open to a new attack. With the added flair that she had, looked at him and sinisterly spoke in a soft and soothing cold tone.

'You can't fool me. I know when you try to cast an illusion. I see through you, trickster'

Crimson turned to his left and used his right elbow to lessen her grip while keeping her close and personally close. Lifting his right foot and performing a powerful side kick to force her away. Connecting to her belly and kicking as hard a she could, she released the grip she had and let go, Cinder also groaned in frustration as he kicked her away from his body and wiped a bit of blood from his eye. This was now a fight without his Semblance as hers was slowly taking him apart. He had already lost two of his plates as well as several armor pieces and a limb. Cinder was as dangerous as he had feared.

As she stepped back, the strength in her legs allowing for better counter acting force and just holding her ground. Despite being bare foot, she didn't damage her skin yet. Something Crimson noticed as well. She was focusing some of her Semblance to better gain a stance on the unforgiving floor of cold stone she was facing off against him.

Crimson fell back a few steps and re-evaluated his options. He had a few tricks left, but not that would work on this kind of caliber opponent. There had to be something that he could do. One opening he could exploit? Staring at her feet, he figured he could drag the fight out and drain her Semblance or something? As he tried to figure something out, his opponent began manipulate him again. As he was scanning for an opening, she hissed an insult.

'Well, I can see why Eleanor left you. With your obsession for...'

Crimson had thrown a punch the likes of which he had never done before. With speed that amazed him and accuracy that rivaled the assault of Cinder, his fist nearly struck her jaw. But before he could she had snared his wrists and pulled him towards him. As he stepped forwards to compensate for the pulling action, he rotated on his heel and threw a left roundhouse kick at her. Which she dodged by ducking underneath, releasing his hand and trying a rising uppercut. One that missed as he had stepped aside and threw a hay maker. One she duck under again before countering with her own wide arc of a firm straight punch angled for his jaw. However, he used the momentum of his hay maker to spin out of her attack pattern and managed to evade her attack. Coming out of the spin, he tried an inwards open arc swing kick. Swinging his left leg into it before missing her and standing into the same guard pose as earlier. Cinder staring at him with aggression and calculating cunning. He had sown her he was reckless, she had another opportunity to face him. Using his deepest weakness and fear. Exposure of his inner core. Something that serpent provided would help? No, but he would blindly rush in to prevent his secrets from getting out. Would he fall for it again?

Cinder opened her mouth to speak. But he had reacted before that. As soon as she tried, he jumped forwards and kicked for her head in a peculiar way. Spinning mid air and trying to rotate and swing his left leg against her neck. But she ducked under it. Instead of stopping, he kept the rotating up and swiped for her feet. Which she jumped over and then he finally landed a hit. Coming out of the low swipe, he stretch kicked and struck her midsection. Causing Cinder to back flip and land on her feet. And as the man recovered, gasping for breath as he entered his guard stance and took in buckets of fresh air, Cinder retaliated. With swift punches aimed at distracting him, she maneuvered herself closer to her goal: striking his heart.

Throwing a left straight which was blocked by his one handed parries, she threw a second one on her right. Again, his open palm slapped and blocked her attack. Now his right flank was open to counterattack. Cinder tried a left midsection kick. If she played this perfectly, her leg would connect with his ribcage and break a few of the ribs to soften him up. However, as perfectly planned as she could have delivered this attack, he parried in a weird way. Lifting his own right knee, Crimson blocked her kick with his shin. Forcing his and Cinder's leg to connect like clashing blades of steel. As he blocked, Cinder threw another straight punch. Which was caught on the lower right of his arm and directed upwards. Crimson had an opening now. Reeling back and bracing himself, not spending Aura in this attack, he slammed his head against hers. Mutual strike.  
Cinder had other plans. Just before his skull made contact, she released the tiniest bit of her explosive powers to block and wound him. He aimed at the small interval of the head-butt to regain his composure while Cinder did the same, allowing him precious seconds to re-evaluate his strategy and form some kind of plan. However, he hadn't expected her to use her Semblance like this. Projecting a sort of tripwire barrier, one that exploded when he touched it, he was knocked back with some pain shooting through his skull and shaking his brains like a cocktail in the local bar. He stepped back before feeling a powerful stepping kick that blasted another part of his armor loose as Cinder had struck him again. Her wide range of powerful and precise attacks couldn't be countered by his skill. Perhaps if he had the secondary hand to defend against her to staged attacks, he would stand some form of chance. But she was playing this fight perfectly. Forcing him to commit to defense, while also baiting him in for counterattacks if he actually did pass her guard. Crimson remembered a special form of this combat somewhere, but couldn't for the life of his mother remember where he had seen it before.

Cinder didn't allow him time to recover. Simply dashing forwards and sidestepping his predictable back hand strike, arcing from the lower left to the outer right, she planted her two fists firmly against his chest. Ready to end his life right there as her fist were targeted at both parts of his chest. Should he have that very rare mutation that his organs were mirrored in his body, Situs Inversus, she wasn't planning on taking that risk. Sure, it was a rare mutation, but that's nothing when fighting a man who's got both the Heterochromia Iridium and red skin colour in one hand, the Clippel-Trenaunay Syndrome. Yes, Cinder knew of the name. Told by that woman she had stabbed and bled out in front of her. According to Eleanor, he had told her this because he wanted a soul to understand what was wrong with him. He seemed like quite the lab-rat when seeing all these mutations. Different eyes, different skin tone and mass in his left arm and what's to say he didn't go for the hat trick?  
Crimson reacted instinctively. She had him. He could only slowly raise his chest a bit and angle her attack on the last two steel plates he had left. And when he felt the explosion knock him back, nearly stepping into the fire he had used to lock them up, he fell to his knees and threw up. The pain that was concentrating itself in both his chest and shoulder was engulfing him in a cocoon of nausea as the few things he did have in his belly, exited through his throat. As he got back up and cleaned his mouth with the back of his fingerless glove, one that he discarded the instant he had used it as a napkin, he stared at her with hollow eyes and defiance in his heart. That's when he closed his mind down. No more thinking, no more planning. Just instinct, trained reflexes and off course, the ability to read her moves. He had tanked enough damage. It was her time now to go on the defensive. With the sound of a beating heart in his ears, he activated his left eye. Instantly, he wept tears of blood. But he didn't care. He just rushed in and attacked.

Cinder had to complement his boldness. With tears of crimson red leaking from the identical coloured eye, he began focusing on analyzing her moves instead of parrying them. Throwing open palm attacks, mixed in with baseline kicks and elbow strikes, he began taking back some ground. Stepping into the one handed palm thrust, he rotated and round housed. Which Cinder dodged by ducking underneath. Before nearly getting hit by an uppercut performed just as Crimson finished the roundhouse. Stepping back,she evaded the knuckles from connecting with her jaw. Until the back of his hand crashed with her right cheek. His moves were more precise and less open to counters. He WAS reading her moves! Cinder's eyes glowed up and she threw an explosive shield around her. However, before she had made the thought, he had already performed a one handed back flip while simultaneously throwing his heels up towards her jaw. Hitting both times and sticking the landing perfectly, Cinder glared at him with an anger filled glare. And that's when she was presented with a secondary opening. The moment he landed, he groaned and held his right hand in front of his eyes to try and ease the pain. Blood slipping through his hand indicated his Semblance had caused to much damage. Cinder took this chance. Closing in, she rammed a fist into his stomach. As he collapsed forwards, she kicked her right foot upwards. Immediately, she placed her right leg down, bent through and placed both her hands on the ground. Using the momentum of this action, she arced her heel in a wide swing and connected with his jaw. With a satisfactory sound of breaking bones, Cinder got back up and struck his chest with an exploding fist. Right on his heart! Crimson was knocked backwards and he simply had no more energy to move into it. As he was knocked on his back and closed his eyes to try and keep his insides from being puked out, he tried to raise himself. But his body resisted. He shivered, but couldn't move, no matter what he tried. He was defeated, breathing heavy and slowly to try and control the immense pain. But that wasn't enough for Cinder...

As she walked over to him, she stepped on his shoulder, hearing another satisfying crack as his shoulder broke apart under her stomping foot. As she reached for his neck, he let out an animalistic cry of pain before being silenced. Gasping for air and weakly trying to pull her hands of his throat, he glared at her. His face was a complete mess. Tears of blood from is left eye, a nice set of bruises and wounds and the failure in his lips. She even dared to imagine he was crying. But that would be idiotic. He was beaten, yes. But he wasn't crying. He was to proud to do that. As she glared at him, her cold eyes taking in the joy of victory, she was met with a defiant gaze. Stubborn to the end, concluded Cinder. And that's when she snapped his neck and saw the flares of life go dark behind his defiant eyes. As the warmth of life's flame drifted from his body, he felt limb and slammed with the back of his head in the ground. His face frozen in that same expression she had seen him before snapping that delicate neck. Cinder took a second to breathe, as she was actually more exhausted and struck by his attacks then she had allowed him to see. Hiding most of her groans and pain behind a stone mask, she had grabbed control of the fight. As she leaned forwards to claim her price, those precious eyes, she froze and for the first time in her life, felt fear grasp her heart.  
There, with a snapped neck and the life lost from his body, he stared at her. His red eye glaring in disgust as he turned his face towards her. Cinder arced back and punched him on the jaw. Which connected all she wanted, he still stared at her. A murderous glare that was making the flames around her bloodthirsty and nearly causing her to panic. But that's when she realized what had happened. And just as the realization hit her, a firm knock on the back of her head awoke her as she stumbled forwards and turned on her heels. Standing on shivering knees and with a pained stare in his left eye, stood Crimson. He was well alive and Cinder cursed herself for not seeing it sooner. He had casted a secondary illusion within that first illusion a while back. And he had done a very impressive job, keeping her under his 'spell'...

'Impressive, being able to get me under an illusion right after I shattered the first one'

'What on earth are you talking about?'

'Don't play me for a fool! I know you hid an illusion in the illusion of the first one'

'I hate to break it to you, but you're wrong. I might seem like this expert trickster, but there was no illusion hidden in that one illusion. Simply because that illusion never took place'

'Excuse me?'

'This entire fight...was real'

'Then when did you cast the illusion of me beating you to death?'

'I didn't cast anything...you got snared by the beauty of a tactic I designed just for someone like you'

'I'll take your powers if that's the last thing I do'

Crimson smirked. He praised his luck that it worked! He had cast a secondary illusion, a risky trick for sure. What if the flames weren't able to catch her eye? What if he played the illusion to poorly? She had sharp eyes and would undoubtedly notice when something was being overplayed or even underplayed. When he had casted the illusion of her hitting him, she immediately recognized the sense of trickery and went further in her attack. But he had a secret edge he only played in extreme cases, which this fight was clearly becoming more and more. If it wasn't for the hidden illusion in the flames of his cage, he was dead. And a 'more dead then dead' kind of dead!  
As he held his gaze on the woman, he also had to keep a hand on his eye. Without obscuring his sight. He couldn't remember exactly when he had been able to blur the lines of illusions and reality, but he figured it had been during the stage when he had engaged her with his spinning kicks. Which gave him an idea. One that might be able to settle this fight. Cinder shook her head to try and wrap her mind around the idea that he had been able to trick her. No one had ever been able to surpass her supreme skills nor had anyone been able to manipulate her more then had happened here. Almost seemed illogical. She had never lost before. She was even aware of Eleanor's attempt to steal the power for herself. She had pierced Vita's mind and planted seeds of corruption which would be triggered in a later stage. She had to admit, without Crimson, her life would have been easier. But that's all secondary. Right now, she had to claim those eyes. The power of them was so strong they even pierced her defenses! Such magnificent set of skills belonged only to her!

Crimson saw her slight second turmoil. One he took advantage of as best as he could. He had wasted enough of his time. Finally, he would end it! With a special move of his own design. One that required a bit less Aura then the one he used to kill the Queen with. Because of the less amount of strength. Using the velocity of a mad sprint, he could use half the amount of Aura as the other move he performed, to make an even more devastating attack. Planting his feet down and slipping his last bits of Aura into the soles of his feet and right knee, he prepared for the final blow. This was it, the final trick he had left. If he could damage her enough, she would back away and flee. If not, he would accept his loss and die here. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
Crimson shot forwards as a bullet from a barrel. He took more speed and strength as he fueled his body as best as he could. Like hope that was stored for one final part, he prepared for this. All or nothing. Life or death. Redemption or failure. A will to survive versus the will that conquered many. He would end it here. He would defeat her. And if not, he would gladly accept the penalty and take his left eye. He would overuse the eye and crush it before he would hand it over to her. But that all was banned from his mind. No doubts, no fears, no dreams and no regrets. Just one singular focus on one single action. To ram his knee into he face.  
He stopped his charge. Right hand in front of him and slamming his left foot on the ground. Using that, he pushed himself into the air. Jumping as high as he could wile swinging his right arm to the right in an attempt to keep balance. Roaring out as loud and primal as he could, he brought his knee up. Only a few inches and he would collide with her and end this struggle. His knee raised high with the left leg stretched out for more acceleration and caught in the jumping action. His knee began radiating a slight bit of energy as the velocity and the mass of his body, coupled with the slightly boosted power of Aura in the kneecap, he could very well decapitate her. As he had tried so long ago with Iumbara after he went to far. With that in mind, the final focus of a possible victory. He connected and caused Cinder to stagger back. The flames fading to the back as Cinder was splintering to nothing. Falling apart in shards of glass that cut open the knee of Crimson with Cinder being knocked out as the kinetic shockwave was stronger the Crimson had anticipated. With his knee open and bleeding, he slammed on the floor. Losing his balance by the glass impact and gasping in pain when he realized what had happened.

Neo had come back to steal the weapon of Adam back. While being able to go full stealth, she had also saved the life of Cinder by using her shattering clone or whatever it was. As Crimson looked around, with damaged left eye and failing right, he just saw emptiness and that's when he realized he had tied with her. Just like with Vita, who wasn't as skilled during their duel because of the loss in self control, he equaled with Cinder. A male, a failure, managing to end it in a draw. Which gave him a small personal victory, but still, he had lost. And failed his promise that he would make Cinder pay for the loss of...

Crimson's eyes shot open when he realized he was needed one last time. Raising himself back up like one does after a FAR to short night sleep, his limbs weak and his knee shaking under his weight. He began limping back towards the group of girls. Releasing the knot and letting his worthless left arm hang freely from his shoulder...

When Crimson returns to the three girls, he is shocked. Blake hasn't moved. She's still crying her eyes out and can't stop muttering the name of her fallen partner. With her ears dropped flat into her hair, her body shivering in sadness as Yang just drew her last breath before losing all life that remained.  
Ruby was crying even harder. Resting on her knees and hands, she has a small puddle of tears under her. She isn't shaking, she's begging aloud. Slamming her fists on the ground, causing a small amount of blood to drip from them. Her other hand, however, is holding Yang's hand. Desperate to cling to it, as if she was trying to convince that clinging on to Yang would bring her back.  
And then there's Weiss. Standing tall. She doesn't shake, nor does she show any reaction what so ever. Yet Crimson could see what was really happening to Weiss. She hides her eyes, by averting her gaze, to hide the waterfall she is crying. She doesn't draw breath, as that would give away the sorrow she was so desperately trying to hide. But what is most destructive, Weiss is blaming herself mentally for this. She curses at herself. Sure she and Yang have had their differences, but no matter what she said or how she acted, Weiss always respected Yang. Not because of her skill, they were equals after all, but because of how Yang was such a wonderful person. She cursed that she hadn't had the chance of saying this to her when she could. But now, it's to late. She had so much to say, but Yang was just to far away now.  
Crimson's hand became a fist. He can feel their pain because he had lost Syrius the same way. Unfair and just not what was meant to be. His fingers, despite the exhaustion and wounds of hours of battle, began digging into his palm. So much, he started to bleed, his nails piercing and wounding his palm. One boiling point of anger began cooking his heart. One thought began forming in his mind. He couldn't stand what he had done. He had warned them it could be dangerous, but he had failed again. Losing another. But that did it. As the anger blew whistles in his ears, he opened his mouth, a voice drenched in anger oozing out of him, like lava from a volcano.

' . . '

He pushes the girls back. Causing them to be enraged as he was pulling them away of Yang. But when they saw the look in his eyes, they backed off. His eyes were scarier then death itself. Not because of what he had said, no, because of how he had achieved what he never thought was possible. His eyes burning with the fires of hate, but they were both active at once. His Navy eye glowing soothing compared to the flickering Crimson. A Phoenix in both of them.

He held his hand in a starting position, open palm pointing to the left, as he knelt next to Yang. His eyes burning bright and his hand building Aura. He could feel how he wasn't able to gain enough power. So, he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed his dagger.

'I will sacrifice my arm if I have to!'

The anger was matched only by the blood that was leaking from his eyes. He slashed his dagger into his arm. The steel cutting deep and sending a river of blood to stream down his arm. He had broken his shoulder previously. He had taken a rapier shot through the collar bone and he had torn a muscle in summoning Amaterasu. Now, he had cut so deep, he could see and feel the bone. His heart and instincts shot into overdrive again, the third time this fight. He could barely maintain consciousness as his drawbacks began seeping in again. The usage of both eyes draining everything he had. He could feel the draining begin and he could feel how it was also draining his body's life energy. But he had to try. Folding his hands together, or rather, forming a sign with just his right hand. His left arm was to wounded to even care about the blood that streamed from it's wounds.  
His right index and middle finger pointed upwards, much like how Ironwood had pointed during the court session and when he spoke to Ruby in the office of Ozpin. He began building up his energy while whispering a final prayer.

'I, the keeper of Phoenix Fire, now bestow upon you the flame of life. Be reborn in the ashes of fire, like the newborn Phoenix. Allow the fire to purify your body of contaminating things like wounds, all because of the heat of the Flame. Let your energy be rekindled by the sparks that I choose to share. But above all, return from the afterlife by seeing this blazing beacon'

Crimson's hand suddenly sprouted fire. A bright red flame. In sharp contrast to the Black Flames he had been using for most of this fight. He placed his burning hand on Yang's wounded chest. Just where her heart would have been. Before Ruby or any other could comment on this perverted sight, Crimson's back shivered as he coughed up a little bit of blood.

'Now I turn fantasy into reality and break reality back down to a fantasy. I bent the rules of time, space and matter! By my Semblance, I alter the space around me and bend it to my will!'

Crimson and Yang began blurring. As if a mist began sucking them up. No, even better, as if they were both fading like a photograph of something that spent to much time in the sun. The reality around them was fading from sight and formed a sphere of flames. Burning bright like a pyre or a beacon of remembrance. Majestic and beautiful, almost hypnotizing the girls that stared at it. Until a loud roar of primal origin came fort. Not the roar of anger that Crimson normally let out. But a more controlled, almost pure sound of life. Calling to the Goddess of the Sun and her Emissary the Bird of Fire. And after a few seconds of hearing flames burn, they faded. Returning Crimson and Yang back to this world. Reality returned to normal as Crimson's entire body felt like an anvil that was being struck with a war hammer. He saw the three girls come around them. His sight completely gone and his hearing destroyed by the flames that had caused his ear canals to melt, his eyes were boiled and his blood was vaporizing. He had literally given his own life, to save Yang. And when she opened her eyes and was embraced by the laughing faces of her teammates, Crimson collapsed and darkness overtook him.

…

'How dare you! I had him right where I WANTED HIM!'

An explosion shattered the door that separated the two of them with the others in the room besides theirs. Cinder had replaced her heels and had used them to obliterate the door in a fit of rage that rivaled the same depths of her escaped prey. She had him! On the ropes and nearly at her mercy! But that idiot Roman had dared to sent Neo back. The one who couldn't speak and she did as she was told. Yanking both Cinder and the sword and scabbard of the fool Adam. Who was cradling it now, sick bastard. Cinder was near the end of her self control and quite frankly, she couldn't stand this stinging idea that was even more humiliating then what had happened under her very nose. The power struggle between her henchman Roman, her pet Adam and 'perfect' Neo. Something so utterly repulsive it caused Cinder to spontaneously com-bust. She had equaled with her quarry. As she flashed back to the very first moment, a few weeks ago in that shady cabin in the woods, he had fled her and showed weakness. Yet only moments ago, he actually had intended of decapitating her. With a knee to the face. Was it due to his eyes? Was there more to him then just a strong sense of Semblance?

Neo stood with her back to the wall. Inches to her right was now a gaping hole. Originally filled with a steel door, now gone because of an angry woman she had saved. Not because of order, but out of need. Without Cinder, Roman would be just a low street thug and easily caught. Which would result in the loss of all the fun she had longed for since so long. However, there was but one thing NOT funny about this situation. The very man Cinder had been hunting. Neo felt that same kind of dark Aura and dangerous eyes in the woman that saved the blond berserker. One that, according to Cinder, was dead now. Neo pouted her lips, she wanted that kill...

In the hallway, two men stood back to the wall. One with a nervous expression hidden behind a ski mask. His walking cane twirling in his hands because of the fear for his life. When she was just cold and calculating she was relentless. But now? In this rage? Roman wasn't quite ready for the gallows yet. And perhaps he couldn't take her in a fight. But let's not forget two major advantages here. One, he had the assistance of a male equal in strength as Crimson was. Admitted by Crimson a few times long ago, Adam was superior. And secondly, most important part of all, she was wounded! Crimson had proven a better tool then Roman had hoped. Driving her on her back foot and inflicting wounds that many could not. If it was a fight she wanted, Roman would end it. For once, he had the edge over her.

Standing like a statue was Adam on the right of the orange haired thug. His left hand locked securely around the assuring scabbard Blush and the sword Wilt. With his right hand, he strokes the handle and pommel just to comfort his mind. Losing your weapon in the level of swordsman he is, is like losing your identity. The sword is but a weapon to most. But when taken time to perfect the art, the weapon becomes more then just a tool for slaughter. It becomes an extension of your identity. And he had lost his weapon because of the cruel nature of his associate. He would pay her back. He would kill Crimson and steal away her hopes for those barbaric eyes of his. What warrior wins by cheap tricks? What honour among sword-masters is there to gain from a trick like 'reading the moves'? Sure, telegraphed moves are easy to spot, hence the idea of either keeping everything mobile or striking faster then the blink of an eye. No matter the consequences, Adam would repay Cinder for her deeds. Just as much as he would continue his fight for equality of the Faunus. Crimson was wrong. He was an outcast, yes. But he was also respected enough to make a difference. And the first he would do, was kill the defector. As he looked at the woman who stepped from her room, Adam muttered a threat inside his mind designed for the girl he had taught so any things. 'Blake, it is time...'

'You! How dare you stand in my way!'

'Oh excuse me for saving your life! You're welcome by the way'

Roman's usual 'couldn't care less', snappy responses earned him an enraged look.

'I was this close to defeating him'

'Not from where I was standing. Listen dear, you lost. Accept it and...'

'How dare you!'

'He dares because it's the same reaction you have given us over the past few days'

'Adam, you watch your tongue'

'Or what?'

A stand-off...

…

'YANG!'

It hurts, but it feels so good at the same time. Obvious and simple really, because she had lost all idea of sense and feeling. Which was replaced by a hug so strong and yet tender, Yang felt her own tears build up and stream from her face. She had woken up from a terrible dream. Having lost all sense of identity and perception, she even had no idea she was dying. But now, she could perfectly the petite arms of Ruby wrapped around her chest and cuddling so close to her it looked like they were back in their youth. Ruby had closed her eyes, sobbing and crying in tears of joy and was trying to get so close to Yang that she almost seemed like a toddler hugging her favorite teddy bear. Which Yang found funny, because she was that teddy bear.  
Next up, almost a second later, was the same kind of hug around her neck. From her left, her partner in combat had dropped all her reserved feelings and embraced her partner in the same joy as Ruby. Though, it was hard to make an accurate guess who liked her more. Blake fought against her tears, but failed slightly as she was glad to see she wasn't losing the one person that had actually taken the place of her mentor. She had her sassy but noble berserker still by her side. She didn't even bother about the foolish scene, she was just way to happy that she wasn't losing yet another part of her life to the likes of human monsters.

Yang tried to stand up, which wasn't as easy. With her sister trying to hug her to death and the partner that was either holding on for dear life or choking her out, it surprised Yang she got to her feet at all. Only to see the deep ice blue eyes of her final team member secretly hiding a fresh set of tears and staring at her. Dignity? Sure, but something more. Weiss offered Yang a hand. A moment of respect, between friends of equal skill and bonded with the strength of battle. Yang smiled as she accepted the hand. And Weiss lost her cool for a moment as she, finally, threw her relief at Yang's survival in the third bear like hug that Yang was receiving. She couldn't move, having six arms around her and just barely leaving enough room in her lungs to breathe. With a devious smirk, she smiled and spoke in her usual flair and attitude.

'Come on guys, before you kill me again'

…

It doesn't hurt, actually. It didn't even bother him at all. He just knew it was over the moment he started. The blood loss, the overuse of his Semblance, the fact he had used his real life energy as compensation for his lack of Aura and the adding fact that he knew he was dead. It all didn't hurt frankly. He just fell asleep after a way to exhausting day of training. Nothing to be said, nothing to be done. It was over. The life of a loner, finally casted aside for a place of peace and quiet. Only, why was it so dark here? He had his eyes open, but there was nothing to greet him. No rumored gate to the afterlife, no water pass, no gate guardian or even a toll acceptor. There was just a large black mass around him. If this was the afterlife, then it was damned boring. That's for sure.

'Oh hold your tongue and step forwards'

Her voice was pure and with a clarity that was inhuman. But he knew exactly who had said that. He had howled alongside her in the heat of battle, after all. Somewhere, a wolf in Black Flames would stare at him and commanded him to step forward. But he was unable to move. Right? Or, was he? He tried making a step and immediately needed to place his hands to stop himself from falling to the ground. He could move. He could breathe. And even speak. He could hear his voice as he took in air and sighed in disbelief. But he couldn't see...

'What is this place?'

'It is the place where you will be judged for what you did'

That wasn't Amaterasu. The voice was masculine. Yet old. Or older then what the Sun Goddess sounded like. Like an old man with long and wise years past him.

'Indeed I am old. And indeed I am wise. But making us wait isn't very polite'

'To whom am I speaking in this place of darkness?'

'Haven't figured that out? Oh, you really are a goof ball, you blind yourself and now you can't remember the one who guided you from the moment you figured out the truth'

Crimson froze. His hands shooting out to reach for a man in the direction he had spoken from. He couldn't be alive. He was dead! So long ago...

'Blaze?'

'I go by the name of Anarchy now. Anarchy Phoenix'

'Why am I here? Why can't I see?'

'Because you're blind, my young friend'

Crimson felt his knees tremble. He remembered. The excruciating pain of the flames that had burned his ears and melted his eyes. He had his eyes wide open. And what was there was the ghostly white scar of a burned iris. He had lost his Crimson and Navy. Now all that remained was a pale white. And he was left in the dark. A dark so deep and so close to his heart that he gave up. He couldn't do it anymore. If he was to face the afterlife, the eternity as a blind guy, he wished he could just fall into a dreamless state. Why does everything have to backfire into his face? Sinking to his knees in mind shattering depression, he wanted to cry. Cry like he had never done before. Screw the rules. To hell with the image he had tried to hold up. He threw it all under the rocks and wanted a stream of fresh wet tears to leak down his face. But all he could feel, was stinging agony as his eyes could no longer produce tears.

It was in that moment, deeper and furthest down the well of depression and insanity, he felt some light. Without warning, a gentle sniffle awoke him. The sniffing of a wet nose that touched his bare hands as well as a small whimper of a moan for attention. No, that wasn't it. It was a question. Wondering what was wrong. And he knew but one that asked questions like that. Raising his blind hand and trying to touch the creature he hoped it was, Crimson's heart began pounding in his chest. As he felt soft fur caress his pals and fingers, as well as two fluffy dog ears, he broke up and lifted the dog that had greeted him. He was so happy to cuddle that little rascal again! With a broken voice of joy, he began interacting. The first of many conversations that would begin during this timeless reunion.

'hey buddy, how have you been?'

In response, he felt a soft lick on his cheeks.

'I have been taking care of Syrius ever since he crossed over. And now it's your turn. I, Amaterasu the Black Wolf of the Sun, allow you passage into the afterlife. You will remain in this state, but at least Syrius has learned how to tend after a blind friend'

'And I, the Bird of Fire, Emissary of the flaming Deity, allow yo the choice of rebirth. If you want, I can bring you back to life and give you the blessing of immortality. Like the name you so proudly wear, you can be reborn in fire with the added knowledge of past lives. What say you, Crimson of the Phoenix Bloodline?

A silence that was only interrupted by the sound of a lapping dog and a wiggling tail. To the eyes of both divine figures, it seemed he was debating. But what he really did, was apologize for his selfish actions. He still had one promise and a mother to love him. But he had enough of the misery of life. Clearing his throat and with a heavy heart, Crimson made a choice...

**And yet another abrupt ending. Seems this entire story is split up in cliffhanger after cliffhanger. Anyways, it's not over yet. Probably one more chapter to end this tale.  
And perhaps start a second one? Like a volume two? But I don't know yet.  
Also, if there are plot holes or failed parts at continuity, please report these. This is the biggest tale I ever wrote (over 230 pages!?) and I only aim to please.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Holy Dust spiced Grim speared on Myrtenaster! Did this take a long time, I am so sorry for the long wait!**

**For those still reading, he're the 'actual' finish of this tale of betrayal, redemption and loneliness. At first this was actually meant to follow right after the previous chapter, as a final and ast ending. But you can forgive me for being out of it for a while right?  
Anyways, here's the final chapter of Crimson!**

**Drake93: if you're still with me, this is why I didn't react (would have spoiled the ending). So to answer your question: read and enjoy XD**

Remember that time when you as a person was so hyped up for something? That time the best movie you ever saw was airing finally, or you had saved up enough for that 'once in a lifetime' purchase or anything of that caliber, the long build-up of epic proportions that ultimately ends up biting you in the butt and causes you one of the most harmful feelings of all. Pain. Pain so deep and so powerful it could numb your soul and pale your aura in a matter of nanoseconds. Loss, the essence of true pain. Born from the idea of love and commitment, Loss is the root of all that which spawns from the depressing pit of emotions known as the dark side of the human psyche. Born from the most purest and warmest of connections, the love for one another and not just romantic love but real love for someone, like brothers or sisters. Then have that warmth replaced with the cold idea of losing that person, losing that connection or simply no longer able to see the connection, causes the mind numbing pain of loss.

Now imagine the utter joy, the invigorating joy of having that loss replaced and even rekindled with the life of that one person coming back from the dead. Like a fire being relighted and a warmth returning that one instant. Ruby had never before realized how important her sister was. She had always looked up to her and she obviously wanted to be just as cool as she was, isn't that how most younger sisters look at their big sisters? But for the slightest of moments, five whole damned minutes, Yang had been dead. Her heart had stopped beating and her soul had moved on to the next life. The Afterlife. The place where all proud warriors gather to share a glass of wine and eat piles and mountains of heavenly backed food. The pale death of skin had replaced and returned back to the light of a living person and Yang's cheeks gained their natural slight blush back. Something Ruby immediately do, was hug her revived sister the instant she could. And not a normal hug either. One that was filled with the joy and deep gratitude that she felt for her still alive sister. Now, Ruby wasn't losing a second figure she looked up to.

All your life, you have ran away from adversary. Any time, something bad happens that you should have dealt with or faced, you'd run away. Why face something? It's so much easier to run. And with the added benefit of leaving a Shadow behind, you could naturally outrun practically anything. From a lost image in an organization to the skill of a mentor that probably wants to hunt you down and make an example of you ever since that one day on the train, you've been able to outrun and flee from it all. Even the past lost track and you managed to rebuild something from scratch.  
But no matter how fast, no matter how swift or stealthy you are, the past is a relentless hunter and will always catch up to you. Your mentor managed to track you down almost before you managed to hide, your organization is still up to it's tricks and now, the one building stone for the long path of redemption you crave, is lost. Dead before you. Your rather secluded and darker mood and clothing in utter contrast next to this emblem of light. This cheerful and happy party person that more times then not bothers and pesters you. But what can you expect? She always was strong and had a little sister. Naturally, she's the outgoing and caring person she is. And to have that cold corpse stare at you with empty eyes, is nearly enough to trigger that same desire to run again. That is, until her hands begin to stroke your cat ears and those lilac eyes wink at you as if to say 'fooled you'. Blake never showed emotions, because that's something people could exploit. But this time, she let that go. She didn't run. She sat there and was happy. Happy her partner was alive and kicking.

How do you pick up the pieces of such a long tormenting conditioning? Where does the line between self respect and blind obedience end when all you can see is the same thing over and over again? Born wealthy? More like born cursed and alone. As fame for her name had caused her to be 'taught' how to behave. The days of kings far lost in time, the desire and ideals of an Heiress to an entire empire of Dust producers. It wasn't even fair. In order to maintain and gain even more power over this empire, her father had sacrificed her childhood to train her. Prepare her for whatever was to come. Raised as a leader. Taught etiquette and how to properly behave in High Society, how to walk, when to talk and when to shut up. What to say and be and most importantly, how to be cold and calculating. Now, that all hadn't been that bad, which it was, if he wasn't also known for his difficult way of life. The stress wasn't something he could take. And when that entire train load was stolen, adding the disappearance of family members, he lost it. Skipping her way through the hallway in her moment of freedom, her father wasn't home, had caught her something so deep that it nearly cost her something. As her father opened the door and saw his 'perfect' daughter skip around dressed in her pajamas, well...let's just say his hand wasn't the thing he struck her with.

This triggered something. Rebel type of behavior. She wouldn't dress herself in the way he wanted. Or rather, her symmetrical look would be ruined by how she wears her hair. She always found small ways to fight back. Until he drove her over the edge. Taking away all which she had left, the few friends in the staff or the few toys she was allowed, her father took it all away. She had no childhood. She was raised as an animal. And she had blamed anything on that. Her father, the Faunus that attacked her family's company and even life itself. She often looked at the reflection of a mirror, wondering why she's the loneliest of all. And her answer, after defecting from her father's ideals and becoming the first fighter among the Schnee, came in the form of a bubbly team leader, the brooding socially distant girl that she had been biased towards in judging because she was a Faunus, only to learn and accept her for who she was and not what Weiss thought she was. And how could she not secretly respect Yang? The blond open minded and caring person that showed her potential by not only persuading Blake, but also saving the team with her massive power and unyielding dedication to protecting that bond forged on the battlefield. Weiss had always respected her, even despite her not fully opening up on that in real life, deeply within, Yang had made her feel less alone. How could you be alone with a bubbly little kid and her thrill seeking sister?

As it was obvious to Yang, she had been revived. She knows this because she had seen the fields of the Afterlife and had almost decided to sit down at the table after seeing a slight shade in white. Was Summer here? But that's when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. And just like the hug she gave Blake in that classroom, Yang felt relieved and better. As she turned around, wondering who had stopped her from dining with a horde of warriors all laughing and having the time of their life, she saw something she was not expecting. Behind her, stood a man she had never seen before. He had blackened skin, from burn marks and he had those pale and dead white eyes. But he spoke to her in a familiar voice. Saying that he was giving her a pass. A 'get out of jail free'-card. And next thing she knew, was that she was crushed in a hug with her three teammates. At first, she joked about it. Their hugging would kill her again, but when she heard that heart breaking scream, she immediately came back on that idea. The sense of what her friends had gone through flashed before her. And instantly, her happy feelings and outgoing nature replaced with deep sorrow and regret. Regret she had put her friends through this pain.

'No! My son!'

Sitting on her knees and holding the head of Crimson in her hands, his back resting on her legs, was his mother. Valaina was sobbing as she softly cried at the loss of her son. With her head lowered and whispering comprehensive lines of wishes and pleads for Crimson to return, calling him by names that probably came from his childhood. Her tears, bright as liquid silver, began trickling over her face. Despite the loss and pain she felt, Valaina still looked stunning to everyone. Which drove her pain even deeper. She hadn't lost some friend, she had lost her son. Her first born and slightly awkward son, tormented and marked by society and she wanted him back. She wanted her soldier son back. To hear him sniff sarcastically when they had another debate on whether weapons solve problems or make things worse. She wants her Musketeer back. But all she got, was a mutilated corpse. Burned to black charred remains of a previous man, with dead eyes and cold flesh.

Standing next to Valaina, was an indifferent Vita. She was feeling something. But it wasn't loss. She had heard tales and saw how caring and noble he was, but all she wished for, was that he hadn't lied to her. While under control and nowhere near her top game, Crimson had held back and freed her. She knew this because she was aware. She couldn't think straight or control herself, but she could perceive the action and look upon it from a distance. He held back, obviously. But he had promised her a real fight. Honour among duelists. But there he was. Dead. Sacrificing himself for the sake of three girls that had assisted him in a fight. All Vita could muster, was a soft whisper...

'Miss, we need to get you out of here'

'Vita...I don't need anything. I need my son back'

'I know, but this is neither the time nor place for me to correct you...'

'I know he's dead and that he won't come back...But please...'

'I can't...'

'Perhaps I could be of assistance?'

Vita glared at a white dressed girl walking up to her. Valaina simply held on to her son...

'The Schnee Company will assist you in any way you need, in honour of a man that sacrificed all, for us'

'I thank your offer, miss Schnee, but a Delphine never accepts money from another source other then self made or earned. That's not disrespect or pride, that's principal. That and my son would hate if the great mister Schnee payed for his funural'

'I understand. But allow myself and my friends to attend the funeral'

Raising herself up and preparing to carry her son back for a proper grave, Valaina stared at the young Schnee girl in front of her.

'As you wish...'

…

'You realize that this isn't working?'

'I do. But what can we do? He decided to remain here'

'You sound shocked'

'That's cause I am'

'You're shocked because he chose the Afterlife?'

Sitting neatly upright and having her blazing red eyes focused on the crippled and blinded man in front of her, was the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. She had been glaring over to the man in front of her ever since he had spoken out his decision to stay here. With a perfect life back in the realm of Living, the man had declared he wished to end his suffering. No matter the reasoning and points she and her advisor pulled up, he retorted with a true duelist's precision. All she had found out was that Crimson wasn't willing to return and protect the world anymore. He had suffered enough, or so he claimed. But he wasn't thinking straight. She knew this! He wouldn't give that answer if he saw the despair and love his mother was showing her son. But what could she do? All she could do, was open and close the gates to the Afterlife fields. And she didn't want to do that, quite frankly.  
Her advisor wasn't any help either. He just sat down on one knee and glared at her and Crimson in periodical intervals. With his wings flapping from time to time just to unnerve her. He was, after all, the daring and retorting origin of Crimson after all. Sitting there, with the flames and knowledge of a dozen lifetimes, was the Phoenix. And the very first Phoenix at that. But he wanted his blood descendant to return as well. Yet he had seen this coming. Bending forth, he whispered to the Deity.

'At least give him his sight back. If he could see his mother, he might change his mind'

'What's the point? He won't listen to reason...'

'That's not his fault'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'What I mean is that he's caught between a rock and a needle wall'

'Remind me to teach myself 'blabbering' cause I can't understand a word from you'

'Really? Or are you to blind? Can't you see he doesn't want to go back because the land of the living is far to dangerous for him? He's lost so much, took and tanked injury upon injury and sustained more wounds then most. He wants to remain here because he is hurt. But if he remains here, he'll hurt others. And he needs to see that!'

'How? Giving him the ability of rebirth in fire, will make him immortal and cause even more pain. I get that he wants to remain among the land of dead because he's among equals here. Where as the living world is most cruel for those it deems unworthy of a good life. But giving his sight would undo the hard work I have done with training...'

'Ah...there we are!'

Amaterasu lowered herself lower to the ground, her ears dropping in a dangerously frustration as she knew all to well this fool's trickery and idiotic statements. Looking at her emissary with death and cold in her eyes, she caused the temperature of her nearby surroundings to increase and even wound anyone who wasn't fire resistant. Luckily for that over-sized pelican, he was like her, born from eternal fire and therefor immune to it's destructive aura of flames.  
He could see it, he savored it. He had served her for years and was nothing if not loyal and devoted to her. But every now and then, she would have her divine status drown her with arrogance and therefor she was in need of some down to earth remarks to calm her temper down. Eager as she was, she took the bait. With a glee in his smile and a joy in his voice, he began deliberately walking on thin ice just to make her loose her temper.

'You watch yourself, Pelican, or I will eat delicious feathered flesh...'

'You say that because I am right'

'Watch it'

'Why? What's wrong in admitting you care for the young Syrius? I mean, I've seen the wiggling tail, milady'

Anarchy snickered when he heard her deep rooted snarl and growling. She was pissed alright.

'Oh, come now, don't get all fired up, there's no need for that'

'You shut up or I'll...'

'Do what? You can't kill me, nor can you admit that you like having me around. Just admit you care for that black ball of fur and I'll stay silent'

A silence...

'Well?'

'I will say this ONLY because I want you to shut up...'

'Anything works'

'Fine, I care for young Syrius..'

'There we go...'

The next moment, Anarchy smiled and jumped upwards, turning into a Bird of Fire to evade a very dangerous set of fangs...

Several moments later, Anarchy walked in his human form and approached Crimson. The latter of them sitting in a meditative position with crossed legs pulled up and breathing deep. One hand resting on his right lap, the other petting his reunited friend's ears. They were fuzzy and felt like they used to. As if petting the soft fur of Syrius was all it took to calm down and regain your composure. The entire feeling of that loving sound of Syrius enjoying being pet, if he was a cat he was a purring mess, was all his troubled mind needed for now. He had died and went to a better place. He was no longer among the race that killed his youth's dreams and scarred his mental image. When childhood friends came to tell him their struggling traumas, that's what CVIC was in reality, he felt like an outsider among outsiders. Why? He couldn't say. But something kept making him feel like he was different. The exception for an exception of a rule. And all that, had taken it's toll. One that was even greater then the damage he had sustained in redeeming whatever remained of his decent mind. Just that one life, wasn't worth the millions that he had harmed. But after all, no good deed redeems a bad one. The exact words that...

Syrius sneezed. Something that caused Crimson to laugh a genuine laugh. Not like the intimidating ones he used to scare other shady people or intended evil ones. Or forced ones. A real 'I care for you but that was rather cute to see' smile. One that his friend picked up on and broke his concentration in the only way he knew how to do. He tackled Crimson, jumped up his chest and licked his face. Causing Crimson to laugh some more and avert his face. Teasing that he 'was finally cleaned up'. Only aiding in Syrius fun. It was clear that the little guy was still not over the fact his best friend was back again. While eager and joyful, Crimson could sense the hesitation and cold fear of being abandoned in his furry heart. His laughter softened and he cuddled his friend, palcing their foreheads against one another. The death that had occurred was more traumatizing then he had given Adam and Tortwick credit for. His friend was still afraid of leaving his side, even when facing endless afterlife together. Or, was that really...

'Crimson, I would have words...'

Crimson turned his head, he was still blind and wounded. Preserved in the state he had died. White lifeless eyes, burned nerves and barely able to move. Yet, his ears seemed to be healed though. He could hear better, obviously as compensation for the loss of both sight and most of his touch. Wait, no he had touch, he could pet and feel Syrius affection. What was going on? He opened his eyes and gazed upon a huge blur of colours. Was he healing? How? What had...

'You're healing because I want you to heal'

Anarchy's voice. It was more clear and the idea behind the words were quite believable. Perhaps now the afterlife was better? He soon would be able to see the place he was in for himself. The afterlife would be met with his eyes. With slowly fixing lines and blurs becoming slowly more visible, like a very thick fog slowly lifting from his sight, the world he was in became more clear to him. The first thing he could see, was that everywhere he looked, a bright white light shone clear and fine. Enlightening thick pillars of white stone and showing signs of green vegetation slowly growing from pots and other places. There were deep blue metal crafted fences and stairs everywhere with different places built from white stones. Everything around him was so bright. As if everything had been lit up and gave of the very core of calm and soothing energy.  
Next he could hear. Music! Harps, violins and even a six string. What was this place? If there was anything on Remnant that came remotely close to even a slither of this beautiful architecture, it was the house owned by racist Schnee. Their decorated walls and elaborate interior would be overshadowed by this place of magnificence. Their entire wealth, their entire Dust Corporations wouldn't even begin to cough up the amount of Lien needed for such a place. This was paradise. In every sense of the word. Everywhere, other fallen warriors talked with one another. The sun shone bright and warm from above his head and the place he sat down was some sort of domed gazebo. Eight pillars, engraved with the most beautiful plant motive he had ever seen, shouldered a slight bowl turned upside down and was painted with his family's emblem. A Phoenix rising up from flames.

Crimson looked down, realizing he had his sight back. Staring at his hands, the left one still marked with the reddish skin. However, what he did notice, was the deep and freshly healed scar that pulled a thin red line across the length of his underarm. Seeing this, he remembered the burning agony of that one desperate moment. How he had carved through his flesh to awaken even more adrenaline and power for his semblance. He averted his gaze, he could no longer live with this hollow shell of his former life. He needed a new way to appear. New clothing? No, a new face, new arms. A new body to forget it all.

'You don't mean that. Stop beating yourself up'

'Will you stop reading my mind?'

'And lose the one link to your true intentions? Not a chance'

'I never imagined the great Anarchy to be such a pestering...'

'Careful, I was just starting to like you'

'I don't care. I want to be rid of this self hate I suffer from. I can't look upon my own hands without remembering what I did'

'You think this is bad? What about living eternal and losing your life over and over again? That's what I've been through as a Phoenix. What do you think a Phoenix is?'

'Pride, Honour, wisdom and caring'

'Wrong, a Phoenix is lonely. You will always feel this. Having to rebuild your life over and over again...'

'Are you here to try and depress me? Cause if you are, back off and leave me be'

'No, I wanted to show you something...'

Anarchy snapped his fingers. That's when Crimson realized he had never seen him before. He looked upon something that was a mix of both an older version of himself, as well as some kind of armed warrior. Standing same height as Crimson, Anarchy had bare arms. Both being normal, not like Crimson. Dressed in a robe that could just as easily be a sleeveless shirt, all in blazing red patterns and armor made of titanium dangling over the 'high priority' targets during a fight, a normal trousers reaching down and stuffed into his every day shoes. Or old man shoes, either fits the description there. However, Anarchy had long, deep red hair that was bound in a tail and hung along the center of his back. With a small pistol holstered on his hip and a saber strung on his left. He seemed similar to Crimson, with those bulky shoulders and skinny arms, but what he didn't expect was the strange similarity with the man before him and a vague memory of his Sensei. The man that had taught him when to engage in a bare knuckle brawl and when to hold back a storm...

The moment Anarchy's fingers snapped, a silver thin layer of mist began forming some sort of screen. Like a holo screen, just made of smoke. And just as an every day tv, there was static interference that caused Crimson to roll his eyes. Whatever it was, it was going to be a bore to watch. However, when the silver 'screen' finally did take shape and show an incident, Crimson's breath stopped as he stared through some kind of window. He knew this because this was way to real to be some dumb movie or 'memory flash'. This was how Anarchy had kept eyes on him, a direct window to the real life around Remnant. And what he saw, drove pain through Crimson's heart. Or whatever was left of it anyway.

Standing in front of a wooden coffin, was a sobbing woman dressed in bright blue. Her body language was slow and depressing. She was in deep and incurable sorrow. Her hands folded neatly on her belly and her soft facial features expressing the pain she felt almost as heat radiating from a burning forest. She had a long dress covering up her entire body and silver tears leaking from her eyes. All aiding the image she was slowly becoming known for among living humans and Faunus, the image of a heartbroken mother.

She stood tall and had her chin up, always showing that she's everyone's equal and nothing could bring that down. Raising her son with the hopes placed on self awareness, she was the splitting image of someone always holding their head up. To her right, stood a closed coffin, one where Crimson's physical remains were stored and going to be placed to rest. There was a small Phoenix emblem displayed over the top of the coffin. As a tribute to his lifestyle and name. He felt claustrophobic for a moment. He couldn't breathe. Why was he shown this? Wasn't this place supposed to be dedicated to make fallen warriors rest in peace? Seeing your own funural, or more specifically, your own mother attending to your funural, was devastating to his soul. And her words were even worse. She had been giving an opening speech about what kind of man he was, but what drew his attention, was her closing sentence. Sobbing and looking over a small crowd of attending humans and a few Faunus as well, her soft and sad voice carried a set of words that drove into sobs himself.

'No parent should have to bury their child'

Her words traveled across the field and captivated most of the attending people. To Crimson's amazement, there was more then he bargained for. He saw Treville and a big amount of the Musketeers sitting and standing in a pose that shows respect for a fallen brother. Treville and all his men, holding their rapiers up high, pointing at the sky, their back up hand folded on their chests while rehearsing the Code of Honour when no one was talking. Respectfully waiting and keeping their voice low when they do it. Treville even wears his battlefield gear. Something he had only done once, by Crimson's knowledge. Which was strange, considering he had broken several of the code rules and disgraced the shield and name of the Musketeers Core.

Also among the guests, several of the Beacon Staff that held a good relation with the passed away student. Port sat there, his moustache even bouncing up and down as he agreed and voiced his opinion about how good 'Crimson payed attention'. Even Ozpin and Glynda, of all people, were there. The guy who he had let down by murdering four kids in an every day mess hall occasion. And then the glasses wearing huntress that he had admired for her discipline and power, later tortured for five days straight into an illusion. One which was filled with horrors he never realized existed. Also, Oobleck was there. Holding a piece of paper. One that simply was one of the best History tests he had ever corrected. Something that had moved him. Not many students had demonstrated this much of skill in this field of expertise. As one doctor to a promising learner, he had tried to show a bit of support to the guy. And there he was, dead in a coffin.

However, it was a group of five girls that drew his attention. The very group of five that had been key in the small amount of redemption he could have earned. One who could be the one to take his title as a great duelist. He had faced her in battle and had trouble beating her without using his Semblance, where as she was nearly on par with him and she wasn't even fighting herself. She was a worthy opponent and damn near ideal as a defender of his mother. But then again, he had promised her a fight. And now she was simply standing there, the only one with a type of unisex suit and staring at the people, staying true to her job as a bodyguard.

On the other hand, was a black haired girl that was only there as a showing of respect for what the dead man had done for her. All four of them. Blake being there in respect for the offer he had given. Yang being there in grateful glee. Happy she was still able to tease her friends and watch Ruby grow up. Where as Ruby herself was there because she had been relieved. Already, a spot was empty for her, left by her MIA mother. And for a moment, so had Yang. Yang had nearly left her. But now they were together. Sticking together and their bond even better then before. Lastly, There was an angry Weiss sitting in a neat position while also glaring daggers at someone that Crimson hadn't even noticed upon his point. Standing in a far distance, because of the restraining order ready to be broken, stood a tall arrogant fool of a man. Seems Schnee was attending even when he wasn't welcome...

'Do you see the people you leave behind? You are causing so much...'

'Hold your tongue...'

Anarchy staggered back. There was a change in the tone and mindset of Crimson and Anarchy wasn't sure if he could walk away from this. Yes, he could tease and evade the Goddess of the Sun, but this was a man so deeply wounded he could act like an animal all together. And he could sense a change in the air around him. Something he had learned from his real Phoenix form, the ability to read and foresee the change in mental stances or mindsets. And Crimson was jumping from genuine care and loss to utter madness and rage. He even growled at the end of his statement.

'The afterlife I heard about is a place where people like me find refuge and have a peaceful time after years of unrest. Where I eat what I want and where I am left alone by those that would cause me harm. Yet this afterlife is a place where the keepers try and force me to see what I'm doing wrong. Why must I always be treated like I do something wrong?!'

'Lower your voice, you unsettle Syrius'

Crimson turned on his heels and stared at the wolf in front of him. One were Syrius hid for safety because he had raised his voice. He had scared Syrius by yelling, again...

'I won't have any of this. I don't belong in the land of the living...'

'Neither do you belong in the land of the dead. You have so much to live for after all'

'No I don't...and I don't want this sight or any feeling anymore. I want to be left alone. Alone and untouched by any sense or emotion. Here, I can be who I am, but suffer from your mind games. Where as the real life would leave me with self loathing and the most dangerous of species ever: humans'

'This is the test of your resolve. The one point where you will show character or take the fall forever. Being selfish...or selfless...'

Crimson stared that the wolf that had spoken. In that one moment, his rage overshadowed everything and he voiced something that he would regret later on, or not. It didn't matter. He wanted to leave it all behind and move along, yet the place called Paradise was more of an extension for his torment. And so, with a deep voice oozing aggression and controlled fury, he made a pledge.

'I will only return to the land of the living if they require a dead man to save the living...and now, I don't EVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN!'

…

After the coffin was sealed and all had returned home, there was a team of girls walking over the street. Their thoughts their own. All rethinking the meaning of life and the effects of choices they made. It had lasted a few weeks, starting on a faithful day in the woods so long ago. Originally hunting a solitary figure that had been hiding in the woods after a framed murder. Now, they walked away from his funeral. They had discovered the truth of his past, seen him fight for what he believed in and even grew some sort of bond, forged by combat and strengthened by his sacrifice. It all seemed like a dream...

'Hey! Girls?...'

The youngest spoke in a voice of concern and fear. Answering was her revived sister.

'What is it Ruby?'

'What if...everything we endured after fighting him in that forest...was just an illusion?'

'Do you really think he could create an illusion to ensnare me? Weiss Schnee? You overestimate that man a lot'

'Spoke the girl drooling over one of his illusions involving Neptune bare chest on a beach'

'You can't prove that!'

Blake smiled at the discussion between Yang and Weiss. That was, until a voice awoke all four of them from their conversation. One that was warm and deep. But also filled with interest and sadness on the side. As the girls turned to face the speaker, they were met with a man who could have been a twin of Ren. He was small, compared to Crimson or Neptune. But he was built tougher then Ren, had a black leather cloak, two belts holding his heavy duty trousers and vest. He had Celtic patterns over his vest and had a large Zweihander with him. One that had a barrel worked into it. A gunblade. But what was most interesting, was the wings. There was a set of long, slender black feathers dangling from his long brown hair. He had sharp black eyes and sharp features. A celtic dressed Raven faunus...

'Excuse me, ladies. But I couldn't help but overhear...did you say 'illusion?'

'What's it to you?'

Weiss snarled. She still didn't take to kindly to strangers...

'I was wondering if this was about a man named Crimson Phoenix'

'Yes, it was, why? You know him?'

Ruby reacted back on that statement. With Weiss sceptically staring at the man in front of her and Yang backing Ruby up. Blake was indifferent here.

'Well, I should, I am one of his team mates. Name's Cal. Calhoun Ravenborn'

Ruby blinked.

Yang's jaw dropped.

Blake's bow twitched and Weiss? She expressed her disbelief.

'EXCUSE ME?'

**And here we are, at the end of the story. As you can see, there's hope for a volume two, which will be written (if this was a drawing, there's sketches ready XD). But first I need to clear my head and deal with real life. If you stuck with me for the very first finished tale of mine, you are awesome and I'm thankful! Hope you enjoyed this work of mine (despite the ups and downs of real life getting in the way). I'll probably be posting a few shorts and whatnots to keep busy writing, but for the near future, there's no 'Volume two' RWBY coming from yours truly.  
Not to worry though, like I said, I'm sketching hard and working on a continuation! So, thanks again and have a great day!**


End file.
